Wszystkie sekrety sypiają w zimowych ubraniach
by ines.sangarinos
Summary: Tłumaczenie Kiedy Snape, mimo że jest draniem, zostaje wykryty, jako szpieg, aurorka Hermiona zostaje wysłana do Hogwartu, żeby go chronić. Ale w międzyczasie Harry zachowuje się irracjonalnie, a Ron desperacko potrzebuje kobiety. HG/SS
1. Chapter 1

Oryginał: .net/s/986820/1/bAll_b_bSecrets_b_bSleep_b_in_bWinter_b_bClothes_b

Autor: enlightenedkitty (.net/u/239419/enlightenedkitty)

Zgoda na tłumaczenie: jest

Jest to moje pierwsze tłumaczenie, więc proszę bardzo o wyrozumiałość ;)

Hermiona Granger usiadła cicho na stole w swoim mieszkaniu wpatrując się w kawałek papieru przed sobą, nie do końca pojmując, co właściwie czytała. Jej oczy skupiały się i rozpraszały na tych samych kilku linijkach tekstu.

- No? Co to jest? O czym to jest? – dopytywał się Ron Weasley i nie otrzymując odpowiedzi sięgając ponad stołem wyrwał pergamin z jej palców. Nie skarżyła się, ale sięgnęła po szkocką i wzięła hausta, kiedy zaczął czytać na głos.

- „Została pani przeniesiona do Hogwartu, aby służyć jako nowa nauczycielka Obrony Przed Czarną Magią w nadchodzącym roku szkolnym." Co?

Hermiona spojrzała na niego ostro, słowa ostatecznie zapadły. Wracała do Hogwartu.

- Czytaj dalej.

- „Pani obecny partner zostanie przeniesiony." _Harry! Przeniesiony!_ Słyszał już o tym?

Wzruszyła ramionami nie patrząc na niego.

- Nie wiem, dalej jest w Niemczech. Nie słyszałam nic od niego. Żadnego kontaktu, pamiętasz? Knot niewątpliwie złamie swoje informacje.

- Co on sobie myślał rozwiązując najlepszą ekipę aurorów, jaką kiedykolwiek mieliśmy! Wy dwoje pokonaliście więcej Śmierciożerców…

- Tak, wiem o tym. Ominąłeś ostatnia część listu. Napiszę list do Dumbledore'a jutro rano. – dokończyła drinka i nalała kolejnego z butelki na stole.

- Jutro rano! – jęknął Ron. – Ale szkoła zaczyna się w tygodniu. Dumbledore nie powinien już mieć nauczyciela? To się nie może dziać!

- Gdyby Harry tu był, to by się nie działo.

- Pewnie dlatego Knot wysłał Harry'ego bez ciebie, żeby mógł rozdzielić waszą dwójkę, kiedy nie mógł tego zatrzymać. Zawsze wiedziałem, że Knot ma coś do ciebie!

Hermiona wywróciła oczami.

- Słuchaj, jestem pewna, że za tym wszystkim kryje się jakieś dokładne, racjonalne wytłumaczenie. W rzeczywistości Dumbledore pewnie wie wszystko o tej sprawie i wyjaśni to jutro.

Ron zmarszczył brwi i powiedział powoli:

- Tak, pewnie masz rację. Ale moim zdaniem to dalej jest cholernie zły pomysł. – przerwał i wziął łyka ze swojego drinka. – No ale w końcu będziesz gdzieś bezpieczna.

- Chcesz się założyć? Wolałabym stawić czoła tysiącom Śmierciożerców. Pamiętasz jacy my byliśmy w Hogwarcie?

Ron uśmiechnął się na to.

- Więc masz już przewagę. Harry dał mi Mapę Huncwotów parę lat temu. Może się teraz przydać.

- Do łapania uczniów poza łóżkami, jak nie lepiej. – Hermiona zaśmiała się czując się nieco lepiej. - Zgaduję, że istnieją gorsze zadania dla aurora.

- Jasne, jak zeszłą wiosną, kiedy próbowałem złapać Wilforda Jonesa, pamiętasz?

- Masz na myśli wtedy, kiedy cię skurczył tuż po tym jak go złapałeś? – zapytała z kpiącym uśmiechem.

- Skąd mogłem wiedzieć, że miał eliksir kurczący w wódce? – Ron zaprotestował.

- Racja. Dobrze, że się uparłam, żeby iść.

- Tak, wypijmy za to. – powiedział Ron nalewając obojgu kolejnego drinka.

Pili przez chwilę w ciszy do czasu, aż Ron zaczął mówić o Quidditchu, a Hermiona słuchała cierpliwie. Kiedy już nie mogła tego dłużej tolerować, wytłumaczyła się zmęczeniem zmuszając Rona do wyjścia.

- Myślę, że spiszesz się dobrze w Hogwarcie, Hermiono. – powiedział szczerze, kiedy wyciągnął się, by ją przytulić. – Plusem będzie to, że Snape stracił pracę dla jednego z jego byłych uczniów.

- Świetnie, dokładnie to czego potrzebowałam na rozpoczęcie roku! – przytuliła go gwałtownie. – Będę za tobą tęsknić Ronie Weasley. Opiekuj się dla mnie Harrym, dobrze? Wiesz, jak lubi się pakować w kłopoty, kiedy nie ma mnie w pobliżu.

- Tak jakbym ja był lepszy. – zaprotestował Ron wyrywając się z objęcia. – Wyślę ci Mapę Huncwotów jak tylko ją znajdę. – umilkł patrząc na nią uważnie, jakby zapamiętując jej twarz. –Hermiona, uważaj na siebie. Wiem, że będziesz w Hogwarcie i niedaleko Dumbledore'a, ale i tak uważaj.

Sapnęła z oburzeniem.

- Wiesz, nie jestem taką bezradną kobietą za jaką mnie z Harrym uważacie. Umiem o siebie zadbać.

- Tak, wiem, ale to mnie martwi.

Poniedziałkowy poranek przyszedł stanowczo zbyt szybko, kiedy Hermiona zakopała się głęboko pod kołdrą w łóżku usiłując uciec przed światłem słonecznym wlewającym się przez jej okno i nadciągającym kacem. Gdy w końcu wysunęła głowę i sprawdziła nakręcany zegar stojący obok jej łóżka jej głowa zapulsowała od wysiłku mającym na celu skupienie się na malutkich cyfrach. Wczorajszy list nie dał konkretnego czasu na spotkanie z Dumbledorem, ale nie chciała zawieść swojego byłego dyrektora spóźniając się.

_Dzięki niech będą geniuszowi, który wymyślił eliksir na kaca. _Pomyślała, kiedy dowlekła się do łazienki nurkując w szafce, aż odnalazła fiolkę. Wzięła ogromny łyk i zamknęła oczy czując ból i mdłości zaczęły znikać. Szybko wzięła prysznic i ubrała się związując swoje wciąż cienkie i gęste włosy w luźny kucyk i zaczęła się pakować.

Ministerstwo zapewniało umeblowane mieszkanie, więc wszystkim czym musiała się martwic przy pakowaniu były jej rzeczy osobiste. Bycie aurorem zajmowało mnóstwo czasu w jej życiu, więc rzadko bywała w domu, a co za tym idzie nie kłopotała się nabywaniem zbyt wielu rzeczy. Poza książkami. Spojrzała na obfitującą nimi biblioteczkę decydując by nimi zająć się najpierw.

- _Adduco libri_ – zawołała celując różdżką w książki, które skurczyły się do miniaturowej wielkości zanim pokierowała je do małej, skórzanej torby czekającej na podłodze. Chwyciła torbę i poszła do sypialni, gdzie otworzyła szafę i ułożyła wszystkie ubrania na łóżku. Wymruczała kolejne zmniejszające zaklęcie i ubrania dołączyły do książek. Następnie skierowała się do łazienki i powtórzyła czynności.

Ukończywszy pakowanie położyła torbę przy drzwiach wejściowych i ponownie sprawdziła mieszkanie w poszukiwaniu innych rzeczy, które mogły zaginąć. Ministerstwo wysłałoby skrzaty przed przekazaniem miejsca kolejnemu pracownikowi, więc nawet jeśli coś by zostawiła, zostałoby to szybko zwrócone. Zatrzymała się na chwilę w kuchni rozważając zrobienie czegoś do jedzenia i szybko zdecydowała, żeby poczekać do Hogwartu, gdzie mogłaby dostać wspaniałe, gorące śniadanie bez przyrządzania go samodzielnie.

Kiedy była usatysfakcjonowana, że nic nie zostawiła podniosła torbę i opuściła mieszkanie zamykając i zostawiając je za sobą. Przeszła szybko schodami i przez frontowe drzwi wyślizgując się na opuszczoną ulicę. Upewniając się, że nikogo nie ma w pobliżu Hermiona skoncentrowała się i już jej nie było.

Hermiona stanęła w obawie wpatrując się z zamek z drugiej strony jeziora. Minęło wiele lat od jej ostatniej wizyty w Hogwarcie i nagle fala wspomnień gwałtownie do niej powróciła. Zajęło jej chwilę opanowanie się z powrotem przed dalszą drogą.

Przeszła przed ciężkie drzwi do zamku i nie spotkała nikogo w drodze do gabinetu Dumbledore'a prosząc samą siebie, by nie popełniła błędy w tej wyprawie. Zwolniła zbliżając się do kamiennej chimery nagle przypominając sobie, że nie zna hasła. Zmarszczyła jednak brwi podchodząc do chimery.

- Cytrynowe dropsy? – zawołała niezaskoczona kiedy nic się nie wydarzyło. – Robaki gumiaki? Fasolki wszystkich smaków? Pieprzowe diabełki? Pomarańczowe…

Kamienna ściana odskoczyła i przez krótką chwilę Hermiona myślała, że odgadła hasło, gdy nagle coś – _ktoś_ uderzył w nią przewracając ją do tyłu. Zatoczyła się kilka kroków, ale utrzymała równowagę i obróciła się, aby ujrzeć Mistrza Eliksirów, Severusa Snape'a, rozłożonego bez gracji na podłodze.


	2. Chapter 2

Hermiona nie mogła nic na to poradzić, ale uznała całą sytuację za zabawną w dziwaczny i przerażający sposób. Jej pierwszy dzień z powrotem w Hogwarcie i pierwszą osobą, na którą wpadła – _dosłownie_ – był Snape. Wiedziała, że nadzieja, że się zmienił od czasu jej uczniowskich lat była nikła, ale nie była już potulną uczennicą z podziwem dla jego ponadprzeciętnej inteligencji. Zauważyła, że już nie mogła się doczekać jego słownej sprzeczki.

- Kto, do jasnej cholery, byłby tak głupi, żeby stanąć w samym środku przejścia? – Snape zezłościł się, kiedy już stanął na nogach, odgarniając swoje błyszczące, czarne włosy przyjrzał się jej, podczas gdy umysł starał się powiązać sylwetkę z osobą.

- Wygląda na to, że traci pan swój wdzięk w pańskim wieku, profesorze. – zauważyła od niechcenia, a jego spojrzenie ochłodziło się, gdy w końcu ją rozpoznał.

- Panna Granger – prychnął. – Wygląda na to, że pogłoski o pani powrocie są rzeczywiście prawdziwe.

- Tak, słyszałam, że potrzebny był nauczyciel Obrony Przed Czarną Magią. – jej głos był przesłodzony i uśmiechnęła się złośliwie, gdy dodała – Niech pan się nie martwi, profesorze, to tylko na jeden rok, będzie pan miał kolejną szansę w przyszłym roku.

Jego oczy rozbłysły, kiedy otworzył usta do niewątpliwie zjadliwej riposty, kiedy życzliwy głos zawołał Snape'a ze schodów poprzedzając wysoką sylwetkę Albusa Dumbledore'a, który pojawił się w przejściu gładząc swoją długą, białą brodę.

- Severusie, wszystko w porządku? – jego błyszczące oczy spoczęły na Hermionie i uśmiechnął się. –Panna Granger! Jak cudownie cię widzieć! I jak widzę, spotkałaś już profesora Snape'a.

Hermionie wydawało się, że słyszała śmiech w głosie Dumbledore'a, który z pewnością wzbudził uwagę Snape'a, który przeniósł spojrzenie na dyrektora.

- Jeśli mi wybaczysz, nie mam czasu na pogaduszki na korytarzu. W przeciwieństwie do wszystkich obecnych mam pracę, którą muszę się zając. – Snape syknął i przedarł się w dół korytarza powiewając szatą.

Hermiona zaśmiała się łagodnie obserwując wycofującą się postać Snape'a i powiedziała:

- Oto odpowiedź na moje pytanie czy się zmienił przez te lata.

- Zmiana może być bardzo powolna bez katalizatora. – Dumbledore stwierdził tajemniczo. Zmarszczyła brwi nie do końca rozumiejąc, na co Dumbledore się uśmiechnął ruszając do gabinetu. – No cóż, napijemy się herbaty?

Podążyła za nim w górę schodów i usadowiła się na jednym z krzeseł naprzeciwko dyrektora. Podał jej filiżankę herbaty, którą przyjęła z podziękowaniem. Przyjęła też kilka cytrynowych dropsów, które również jej oferował, by zaspokoić swój pusty żołądek.

- A więc, jak się mają Harry i Ron? – Dumbledore zapytał sącząc herbatę.

- Harry jest gdzieś w Niemczech od kilku tygodni, więc nie rozmawialiśmy ostatnio. Nie wie nawet jeszcze o przeniesieniu z tego co wiem. Ron, oczywiście, martwi się moim przybyciem tutaj, ale się przyzwyczai.

Dumbledore kiwnął głową.

- Jak się czujesz, Hermiono? Z tym przeniesieniem?

Zmarszczyła brwi spoglądając w dół na filiżankę.

- Nie wiem, szczerze mówiąc, dyrektorze.

-Proszę, mów mi Albus.

- Spróbuję, ale musi być pan cierpliwy. Trochę mi zajmie przyzwyczajenie się do tego. – odpowiedziała śmiejąc się nerwowo. – Jak dla mnie, w tym momencie wojny powinnam być z Harrym, łapać Śmierciożerców i szukać inteligencji. Jestem pewna, że jest jakiś uzasadniony powód mojej dzisiejszej obecności, ale nie zostałam o nim poinformowana.

- Jest bardzo dobry powód, dla którego jesteś tu dzisiaj, ale nie mogę ci zdradzić wszystkich szczegółów. Wszystko co ci powiem musi pozostać w tym pokoju. Jeśli cokolwiek zostałoby powtórzone mogłoby się okazać niebezpieczne dla wielu osób. – umilkł, a ona skinęła głową z powagą poświęcając starszemu czarodziejowi pełną uwagę. – Mamy kolejnego szpiega wśród zwolenników Voldemorta.

- Co? – zapytała wyraźnie zaskoczona. – Kogoś innego niż Snape?

Dumbledore kiwnął głową.

- Tak, kogoś bardziej zaufanego niż profesor Snape jest obecnie. Co prowadzi do powodu twojego pobytu w Hogwarcie w tym roku. Mamy powód by wierzyć, że Voldemort obawia się dwulicowości Severusa i ma plany wobec niego. Jesteś tutaj, zasadniczo, by go chronić.

- Dlaczego go po prostu nie powstrzymać od powrotu do Voldemorta? Czy Snape się tego obawia?

- Profesor Snape nie obawia się sytuacji i musi tak pozostać. Jeśli nie zachowywałby się tak, jakby się nic nie stało, Voldemort zacznie być podejrzliwy i moglibyśmy stracić i profesora Snape'a i nasz drugi kontakt. Jednakże będziemy ostrzeżeni o jakichkolwiek nowych planach wobec Severusa.

Hermiona siedziała cicho, jej umysł ścigał się z konsekwencjami.

- Czy ten nowy szpieg jest godny zaufania? Skąd możemy wiedzieć, że nie pracuje dla Voldemorta?

Dumbledore uśmiechnął się lekko, jego oczy zamigotały.

- Tak, bardzo godny zaufania. – sięgnął do przodu i wziął kilka cytrynowych dropsów zanim zmienił temat. – Jak się czujesz z faktem, że będziesz uczyć Obrony Przed Czarną Magią?

- Właściwie to mówiłam Ronowi, że wolałabym stawić czoła Śmierciożercom niż tym uczniom, tym bardziej jeśli są choć trochę tacy jak my byliśmy!

Dumbledore zaśmiał się serdecznie zgadzając z nią.

- Biedna Minerwa, musiała bronić waszą trójkę przed Severusem mnóstwo razy podczas siedmiu lat waszej nauki, może nawet częściej niż bliźniaków Wesleyów, wyobrażam to sobie.

- Nie ma obecnie takich uczniów, prawda?

- Zawsze są tacy uczniowie, ale nie do końca na tym samym poziomie. Mogę cię łatwo zapewnić, że Huncwoci byli ostatnią grupą tak… ambitną jak wy.

Hermiona uśmiechnęła się i powiedziała:

- Cóż, jestem pewna, że Syriusz byłby zadowolony wiedząc, że jego chrześniak poszedł w jego ślady!

Rozmawiali o Syriuszu Blacku i Remusie Lupinie, o uczniach i nauczycielach ze szkolnych czasów Hermiony, Hermiona śmiała się, uśmiechała i nagle czuła się trochę jak w domu.

Po herbacie Dumbledore pokazał Hermionie jej nowe kwatery, które były przyjemniejsze i bardzie przestronne niż te w Londynie. Miała własny pokój dzienny z monstrualnym kominkiem i ścianami, które były zakryte półkami na książki, sypialnię z najwygodniejszym łóżkiem na świecie i niesamowitym widokiem i w końcu była tam łazienka, która przypominała niebo na ziemi. Nie mogła się doczekać by wziąć długą, gorącą kąpiel.

Rozpakowała się szybko mrucząc zaklęcie, a książki zaczęły układać się najpierw według tytułów, później alfabetycznie według autorów, ale zajęły zaledwie połowę półek. Obiecała sobie to naprawić tak szybko jak tylko da radę wybrać się do Hogsmeade. Mieć znowu czas na czytanie jest zdecydowaną korzyścią tej pracy. Ostatnimi czasy opuściła się w czytaniu.

Jej ubrania i inne rzeczy mogły poczekać, jej brzuch coraz bardziej burczał, więc skierowała się do kuchni z lekkimi tylko problemami odnajdując drogę.

To była dziwne być ponownie w Hogwarcie bez Harry'ego i Rona. Za każdym razem mijając zakręt miała wrażenie, że zaraz ich na czymś złapie, pakujących się w kłopoty, czekających aż przyjdzie im na ratunek. Zastanawiała się co z Harrym, co właściwie robił w Niemczech. Poinstruowała Rona, żeby wysłał jej sowę jak tylko Harry wróci.

Gdy tylko weszła do kuchni zaraz została otoczona przez skrzaty domowe, z których każdy chciał nic więcej niż ochraniać jej szczęście.

- Um, cześć, jestem Hermiona Granger, jestem tutaj nową nauczycielką. – zaczęła.

Jeden ze skrzatów pisnął z podnieceniem.

- Oh, panienka! Wiemy kim jest! Zgredek jest taki szczęśliwy, że panienka wraca do Hogwartu, żeby nauczać! Opowiada nam wszystko o panience i paniczu Harrym!

- Zgredek! Wciąż tu jest?

- Tak, panienko, ale wziął dzisiaj wolne. – ten sam skrzat poinformował ją obracając głowę, reszta skrzatów dołączyła do niego pokazując, że są przeciwne etyce pracy Zgredka. – Zgredek to zły skrzat. Zgredek nie powinien brać wolnego, szczególnie że uczniowie niedługo wracają.

Hermiona zaśmiała się przypominając sobie własny, daremny wysiłek sprzed tylu lat, by ułatwić pracę skrzatom w Hogwarcie.

- Cóż, przekażcie mu ode mnie powitania, dobrze?

- Oczywiście, panienko. Czy jest coś, co by panienka potrzebowała?

- Właściwie to umieram z głodu i miałam nadzieję na jakąś przekąskę przed lunchem.

Pięć skrzatów dźwigających tace pełne pysznego, parującego, gorącego jedzenia natychmiast pojawił się przed nią, podczas gdy kolejny trzymał jej talerz i srebro stołowe.

- Cóż, miałam tylko nadzieję na kanapkę z szynką, jeśli to nie za duży kłopot. – powiedziała chwilę przed tym jak trzymała już w dłoniach talerz z kanapką. – Dziękuję wam bardzo.

- Cała przyjemność po naszej stronie, panienko. – odpowiedział radośnie skrzat, kiedy Hermiona pożerała kanapkę. Wziął od niej pusty talerz i skrzaty pomachały jej na pożegnanie kiedy wyszła.

Czując się dużo lepiej, zdecydowała żeby odwiedzić głowę jej byłego domu, profesor McGonagall. Wymruczała szybki czar lokalizujący, który ukazał McGonagall w jej gabinecie. Kiedy Hermiona podążała korytarzem, Irytek przeleciał koło niej rechocząc jak szalony i zanurkował do klasy. Chwilę później Filch wypadł zza rogu oddychając ciężko.

- Gdzie ten łajdak poleciał? – zapytał rozglądając się. – Widziałem jak leciał tym korytarzem.

Hermiona wskazała Filchowi, w którym kierunku udał się poltergeist i odszedł przeklinając swój oddech, a ona poszła dalej.

Drzwi do gabinetu McGonagall były otwarte, ale pomieszczenie było puste. Sądząc, że prawdopodobnie właśnie się minęła z McGonagall powtórzyła zaklęcie lokalizujące, a ono ponownie wskazało gabinet. Marszcząc brwi cofnęła się z powrotem do gabinetu, przejrzała go szybko rozbawiona, gdy wreszcie dostrzegła pręgowanego kota wylegiwującego się na fotelu przed pustym kominkiem, jego duże, zielone oczy wpatrywały się w nią wyczekująco.

- Witam, pani profesor. – powiedziała podchodząc do drugiego fotela i siadając na nim.

Kot ziewnął i przeciągnął się z lubością zanim zmienił się w znajomy kształt Minerwy McGonagall, kwadratowych okularów i ciasnego koku. Hermiona poczuła się jakby wpadła w strumień czasu i została przetransportowana z powrotem w czasie, od kiedy McGonagall nie zmieniła się ani trochę. Starsza czarownica uśmiechnęła się ciepło sięgając by uścisnąć dłoń Hermiony.

- Dziecko, nie widziałam cię do czasu, gdy ukończyłaś szkołę! Naprawdę zmieniłaś się w piękną kobietę!

Hermiona zarumieniła się niepewna jak odpowiedzieć kiedy ktoś mówi jej, że się zmieniła, podczas gdy ona wciąż czuje się jak niezdarna nastolatka przez większość czasu.

- Tak, minęło sporo czasu, pani profesor. Zastanawiałam się nad powrotem, ale byłam tak zajęta, że straciłam mnóstwo czasu. – odpowiedziała z zakłopotaniem.

McGonagall roześmiała się i uścisnęła jej dłoń.

- Słyszałam takie wytłumaczenia już wcześniej, Hermiono. I proszę, mów mi Minerwa, skoro jesteśmy teraz koleżankami z pracy.

- Profesor Dumbledore – _Albus_ – powiedział mi to samo. To takie dziwaczne, myśleć, że moi nauczyciele mają prawdziwe imiona.

- Chciałbyś może herbaty, kochana? – McGonagall spytała sięgając po dzbanek z herbatą stojący niedaleko.

- Nie, dziękuję. Dopiero co wpadłam do kuchni.

Czarownice rozmawiały długą chwilę o Ministerstwie, Harrym i Ronie, wojnie z Voldemortem, Hogwarckich nauczycielach i prawie każdym innym temacie, aż Hermiona oznajmiła, że musi iść się zająć planami zajęć.

- Jeśli kiedykolwiek będziesz potrzebowała przyjacielskiego ucha czy ramienia, zawsze będziesz tu mile widziana, Hermiono. – McGonagall powiedziała z matczyną nutą. – Nauczanie może być bardzo stresujące z początku.

- Dziękuję, pani profesor – _Minerwo_. – odpowiedziała Hermiona, jej policzki nieznacznie płonęły. To było dziwne nazywać McGonagall po imieniu jakby były sobie równe. _Ale teraz jesteśmy sobie równe, nieprawdaż?_ Zaczęła wychodzić z gabinetu, kiedy McGonagall zawołała ją ponownie.

- Hermiono? Powiedz mi, studiowałaś dalej Transmutację po Hogwarcie?

Wiedząc, że zawsze była jedną z ulubionych uczennic McGonagall uśmiechnęła się. Szybko zmieniła się w małego, szarego kota z jaskrawymi, zielonymi oczami. Oczy McGonagall zaświeciły się i klasnęła.

- Doskonały wybór! – powiedziała z szerokim uśmiechem, kiedy Hermiona wróciła do swojej właściwej formy.

- Oczywiście! – Hermiona zaśmiała się i kontynuowała. – Wie pani, że Transmutacja była zawsze jednym z moich lepszych przedmiotów.


	3. Chapter 3

Hermiona leżała w łóżku do trzeciej nad ranem wiercąc się zanim wreszcie dała spokój nadziei na zaśnięcie. Nie mogła nic poradzić na to, że się martwiła nieuchronnie zbliżającym się początkiem semestru i jej planów lekcyjnych nie wspominając już o Ronie i Harrym. Ale najbardziej martwiła się o Harry'ego.

Przez ostatni rok Harry zaczął wypełniać misje bez niej, co wzrosło w częstotliwości i czasie trwania przez wakacje. Nie mógł z nią rozmawiać o tym zadaniach, „wysoce tajne sprawy ministerstwa" powiedział jej, gdy raz zapytała i wszystko, co mogła zrobić, to martwi

się. W rzeczywistości nie wiedziała nawet, czy mimo wszystko był w Niemczech.

Wygrzebała się z łóżka zmieniając bawełnianą koszulę nocną na jeansy i koszulkę mugolskiego zespołu rockowego i zabrawszy różdżkę wyślizgnęła się przez drzwi swoich kwater. Lucinda, młoda czarownica z portretu strzegącego jej drzwi była zajęta zabawianiem jakiegoś przystojnego czarodzieja i nie zauważyła odejścia Hermiony. Szła bez celu próbując uspokoić szalejący umysł, kiedy zorientowała się, że stała przed biblioteką. Roześmiała się przypominając sobie wszystkie chwile, kiedy przekradała się na dół czytając po kilka godzin. Dostała się do działu ksiąg zakazanych mając nadzieję, że znajdzie tam coś przydatnego dla jej klas. Przejrzała plany zajęć poprzedniego nauczyciela OPCM i póki co były zadowalające, ale czuła, że mogły być dużo lepsze.

Nagle Hermiona poczuła czyjąś obecność za sobą. Wyszkolenie aurorskie błyskawicznie przejęło kontrolę i obróciła się układając ramiona w postawę obronną, kiedy para silnych rąk chwyciła jej nadgarstki i przyciągnęła bliżej stawiając ją twarzą w twarz ze Snape'em. Była wystarczająco blisko, by poczuć jego ciepły oddech na swojej twarzy i przyjrzeć się lekko żółtawym zębom, kiedy się odezwał.

- Nad pani refleksem można by trochę popracować, panno Granger. – mruknął nie zwalniając uścisku z jej nadgarstków. Szarpnęła się bez skutku.

- Mogę coś dla pana zrobić, profesorze? – spytała usiłując utrzymać neutralny ton głosu i nie zdenerwować się. _On cię próbuje tylko przestraszyć. _– powiedziała do siebie. – _Tak naprawdę cię nie skrzywdzi_.

- Twoja pierwsza noc z powrotem w Hogwarcie i już skradasz się w ciemnościach, jak widać.

- Miałam wrażenie, że jestem tu nauczycielką, a nie uczennicą, co znaczy, że mam takie samo prawo do „skradania się w ciemnościach" jak pan, profesorze.

Jego czarne oczy wwiercały się w nią, ale powstrzymała się od odwrócenia wzroku. Podjęła kolejny daremny trud, aby się uwolnić, a kiedy nie ustąpił jej złość zaczęła rosnąć.

- Proszę mnie puścić. – ostrzegła niskim, niebezpiecznym głosem.

Kąciki jego ust uniosły się nieznacznie, kiedy zapytał drwiąco:

- Bo co?

Hermiona wyobraziła sobie jak korzysta z rozległego treningu sztuk walki, żeby obrócić stoły i uwięzić go być może nawet wykorzystując do tego jego własną wagę i przewrócić go, ale to mogłoby się skończyć poważną kontuzją – dla niego oczywiście – i nie czuła by się dobrze rozmawiając o tym z panią Pomfrey, jeśli ona nawet tu była. Nie wspominając już, że Dumbledore nie byłby zbyt szczęśliwy. Ale za to postanowiła go znieważyć.

- Wie pan, moi rodzice są dentystami, więc prawdopodobnie mogliby coś zrobić z pańskimi zębami, ale nie daję dużo nadziei pańskiemu oddechowi.

Jej uwaga osiągnęła zamierzony efekt, Snape odepchnął ją powodując, że uderzyła o biblioteczkę stojącą niedaleko, która zachwiała się niepewnie przez moment.

- Zrobiłaby pani lepiej nie wchodząc mi w drogę, panno Granger. – syknął i odwróciwszy się na pięcie opuścił bibliotekę.

Chciała zaprotestować przeciwko jego odwrotowi, bo przecież to on wpadał na nią, ale się powstrzymała.

_Teraz to jest świetny początek. –_ pomyślała, kiedy drzwi się zatrzasnęły. – _Jak mam właściwie chronić kogo, kogo wkurzam tak jak on mnie?_

We wtorek rano wstała wcześnie, żeby zjeść śniadanie w Wielkiej Sali z innymi nauczycielami. Była tak zabsorbowana planami zajęć, że opuściła lunch i obiad w poniedziałek i musiała odwiedzić później kuchnię. W normalnych okolicznościach wypiłaby kubek kawy i całkiem pominęła śniadanie, ale, od kiedy była nową nauczycielką OPCM, czuła, że powinna pojawić się, aby poznać nowych nauczycieli i przywitać się ze starymi.

Ubrała się i zeszła schodami modląc się, żeby Snape'a nie było. Za jej czasów w Hogwarcie nie pojawiał się często na śniadaniu i miała nadzieję, że to się nie zmieniło, kiedy weszła do Wielkiej Sali.

- Dzień dobry, Hermiono! – zawołał Dumbledore i wstał od stołu.

Kiedy podeszła, zapoznała się z obecnymi nauczycielami, którzy przerwali rozmowy i jedzenie, aby na nią spojrzeć w większości z uśmiechem. McGonagall, Sprout i przystojny, czarnowłosy mężczyzna, który się nie uśmiechną, a jedynie spojrzał na nią hardo, siedzieli z jednej strony, Flitwick, Hooch, Sinistra i młoda brunetka po drugiej stronie. Snape, na szczęście, utrzymywał nawyki i opuścił śniadanie.

Dumbledore wskazał na dwójkę nauczycieli, których nie rozpoznała przedstawiając ich.

- To jest Wasilij Borodin, uczy Numerologii i Anne Wilde, która uczy Mugoloznawstwa. Wasilij, Anne, chciałbym, żebyście poznali Hermionę Granger, naszą nową nauczycielkę Obrony Przed Czarną Magią. Wierzę, że znasz pozostałych, Hermiono.

Hermiona kiwnęła głową i przywitała się ze wszystkimi, usiadła obok Wasilija, który szybko opróżnił swój talerz z jajkami i parówką i opuścił stół nie odzywając się do nikogo posyłając jedynie Dumbledore'owi krótkie skinięcie głową.

Anne siedząc naprzeciwko uśmiechnęła się i powiedziała:

- Wybacz Wasilowi, nie jest znamy ze swoich zdolności do konwersacji.

- Dobrze, bałam się, że to przeze mnie.

Aromat śniadania był zachwycający, więc Hermiona zaopatrzyła się w talerz pełen jajek, bekonu i owoców i duży kubek kawy. Anne dopiero co skończyła swój posiłek, ale jeszcze dopijała kawę.

- Uczyłaś się w Hogwarcie, nieprawdaż? – Anne zapytała. Hermiona kiwnęła głową, mając usta pełne jajek. – Tak myślałam. Byłam trzy lata przed tobą, kiedy zaczynałaś, ale to był mój ostatni rok w Hogwarcie.

- W jakim byłaś domu?

- Ravenclaw.

- Tiara Przydziału o mało mnie nie posłała do Ravenclaw. Dlaczego odeszłaś, jeśli wolno spytać?

- Oczywiście, że wolno. Mój tata dostał pracę w Ameryce i mama skończyła mnie uczyć w domu.

- Życie w Ameryce musi być fascynujące. Dlaczego wróciłaś?

Anne zaśmiała się lekko, jej brązowe oczy błyszczały.

- Wróciłam tak szybko jak się dało! Przyjechałam, żeby studiować w Londynie.

- Uniwersytet Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Londynie? Dobra uczelnia. Co studiowałaś?

- Między innymi Zaklęcia i Transmutację. Później podjęłam cudowny kierunek – „Mugole: Przeszłość, Teraźniejszość i Przyszłość", który naprawdę otworzył mi oczy na nie-czarodziejski świat. Po ukończeniu przez trzy lata podróżowałam po świecie spędzając większość czasu z mugolami.

- Łał!

- To było naprawdę niesamowite. Ale nie tak ekscytujące jak bycie aurorem, jak sądzę.

Hermiona wzruszyła ramionami.

- Gdyby Harry i Ron nie wymusili na mnie, żebym została aurorką razem z nimi, prawdopodobnie tez bym skończyła w Londynie. Presja rówieśników może być cholerstwem, jak się ma osiemnaście lat nie wie co chce się zrobić z resztą swojego życia.

- Wolałaś zamiast tego pójść na uniwersytet?

- Czasami, może w złe dni, kiedy musiałam zwalczyć Śmierciożerców z dwóch stron naraz. Ale zazwyczaj jestem zadowolona z mojej decyzji. Ale dobrze jest zrobić sobie przerwę. – urwała, nabierając trochę jedzenia, przeżuwając w zamyśleniu. – Ale muszę przyznać, że teraz rozumiem paranoję Szalonookiego Moody'ego.

- Słyszałam o tym! Wygląda na to, że ominęło wiele emocji.

Hermiona zgodziła się śmiejąc.

- I historii, które mogę ci opowiedzieć.

- W takim razie powinnaś kiedyś przyjść na herbatę. Mój gabinet jest na drugim piętrze, niedaleko posągu księcia Dyfedu. –Anne dokończyła kawę i wstała uśmiechając się szeroko do Hermiony.

- W porządku, nie omieszkam. – powiedziała Hermiona oddając uśmiech szczęśliwa, że znalazła potencjalną przyjaciółkę. Musi koniecznie napisać do Rona, który uważał, że wszyscy nauczyciele są po sześćdziesiątce, nie licząc Snape'a, którego _w ogóle_ nie liczył.

W tym momencie mała, tryskająca energią sówka wleciała przez otwarte okno i rozbiła się na stole naprzeciwko Hermiony, która od razu rozpoznała małą sówkę i urwała dla niej duży kawałek skórki od chleba.

- Cześć Świnko. – powiedziała. Sówka zahukała z radością w odpowiedzi, kiedy Hermiona odwiązywała zwinięty pergamin od jej nóżki. – Co tam masz dla mnie?

Rozwinęła pergamin chwilowo zdezorientowana widząc pusty papier, aż nagle przypomniała sobie, że Ron obiecał przysłać Mapę Huncwotów, jak tylko ją znajdzie. Mała karteczka spadła na stół, Hermiona szybko ją przeczytała.

„_Mam nadzieję, że wszystko jest w porządku. Powodzenia i daj im popalić! Ron"_

Uśmiechnęła się chowając Mapę do kieszeni i wyjęła mały kawałek papieru na którym napisała odpowiedź dla Świnki do dostarczenia. Pozwoliła jej dokończyć skórkę zanim przywiązała liścik i Świnka odleciała z huknięciem podekscytowania.

Hermiona rozejrzała się i zauważyła, że wszyscy z wyjątkiem Dumbledore'a i McGonagall już wyszli. Była tak pochłonięta rozmową z Anne, że nie zwróciła na to uwagi.

Dumbledore zapytał z uśmiechem:

- List od pana Wesleya? Chyba pamiętam tę sowę za jego czasów.

- Tak, od Rona. To była Świstoświnka.

- Dobre wieści, mam nadzieję?

- Tylko krótka notka z życzeniami powodzenia. – Nie wspomniała o Mapie, ale czuła, że Dumbledore już o niej wie sądząc po błysku w starych, niebieskich oczach.


	4. Chapter 4

Kilka kolejnych dni przeminęło bez żadnych incydentów, a Hermiona widziała Snape'a raptem kilka razy, generalnie podczas posiłków. Nadszedł piątek i zauważyła, że miała problemy z koncentracją. Spojrzała przez okno na swoim trzecim piętrze marząc, żeby mogła urwać się z reszty popołudnia i iść popływać.

_Cóż, czemu bym nie mogła?_

Właśnie skończyła wszystkie plany na pierwsze dwa tygodnie zajęć, pokazała je Dumbledore'owi, żeby się upewnić, a on stwierdził, że są fascynujące i pochwalił jej wysiłek włożony w poprawę planów. Im więcej o tym myślała, tym bardziej się przekonywała, że Dumbledore dałby jej wolne popołudnie i podjęła decyzję.

W połowie drogi do kwater pomyślała, że mogłaby zaprosić Anne, więc zmieniła kierunek zmierzając do najbliższych schodów. Szukała posągu Anne i w końcu dostrzegła go na końcu korytarza. Drzwi do gabinetu Anne były otwarte, ale pomieszczenie było puste, więc Hermiona, zawiedziona, wyszła.

Wróciwszy do swoich kwater przebrała się w dwuczęściowy czerwony kropkowany strój kąpielowy okrywając się szatą. Przekradła się przez korytarze szczęśliwie nie spotykając nikogo po drodze na błonia. Wiedząc, że Dumbledore by się tym nie przejmował, czuła się winna, że skradała się nad jezioro, podczas gdy wszyscy inni pracowali w zamku. Mijając frontowe drzwi uniosła dłonie do oczu, aby zasłonić się przed jasnym światłem i podążyła ścieżką do jeziora.

Dochodząc do brzegu zauważyła, że nie ona jedna zdecydowała się na odpoczynek od pracy. Zbliżała się ostrożnie, aż w końcu rozpoznała Anne pływającą w jeziorze.

Anne zauważyła ją i pomachała szaleńczo.

- Hermiona! Chodź, jest cudownie!

- Tak właściwie, to przed chwilą byłam w twoim gabinecie zapytać czy masz ochotę na pływanie.

- Tak mi przykro! Powinnam była zapytać _ciebie_ czy chcesz iść popływać! – Anne przyznała, kiedy Hermiona zrzuciła szatę i ułożyła ją koło innych ubrań.

Zanurzyła palce w wodzie z przyjemnością zauważając, że faktycznie jest wspaniała, nie za ciepła, nie za zimna. Przeszła kilka metrów zanim zanurkowała pod wodę i przepłynęła spory kawałek, po czym się wynurzyła i popłynęła z powrotem do Anne.

Rozmawiały kilka minut o zajęciach, planach i nauczycielach. Hagrid, którego Hermiona nie widziała odkąd wróciła był akurat w Hiszpanii, próbował złapać dzikiego hipogryfa. Po chwili Hermiona położyła się na plecach na wodzie mocząc się i unosząc na powierzchni w stronę słońca.

Jej myśli ponownie wróciły do Harry'ego. Zastanawiała się czy już się dowiedział o nowym przydziale, wyobraziła sobie jak wpada do gabinetu Knota żądając, żeby Hermiona z powrotem była przypisana do niego. Ta myśl wywołała uśmiech, co się często zdarzało, kiedy Harry się denerwował. Przez chwilę zastanawiała się nad tożsamością nowego szpiega przeglądając w myślach listę wyżej postawionych Śmierciożerców nie znajdując nikogo, kogo mogłaby posądzać o zdradę Voldemorta.

Ministerstwo samo w sobie było nieustanna wrzawą odkąd wydzieliły się dwie frakcje: jedna ochraniała Knota, a druga podążała za Dumbledorem. Wprawdzie Knot nie działał czynnie przeciwko Dumbedore'owi, zwykle działał powoli. Dumbledore nie chciał rozłamu, ani tym bardziej do tego nie zachęcał, ale po braku akcji ze strony Knota po powrocie Voldemorta, wiele czarownic i czarodziejów stanęło po stronie Dumbledore'a, który natychmiast reaktywował Zakon Feniksa. Jednym z powodów, dla których Harry chciał zostać aurorem zaraz po ukończeniu Hogwartu była chęć pracy w Ministerstwie, aby osiągać rezultaty w wojnie.

Jej myśli przemieściły się ku obecnemu przydziałowi, Snape'owi. Hermiona wciąż nie była do końca pewna motywów Knota w wysłaniu jej do Hogwartu, jeśli nie miało to na calu osłabić pozycji Harry'ego, jako aurora, czysto polityczne posunięcie. Zastanawiała się też nad obecną wrogością Snape'a wobec niej, dlaczego sprawiał wrażenie bardziej jej wrogiego, niż gdy była jeszcze uczennicą.

Woda rozpryskująca się na jej twarzy przerwała jej zadumę i rozejrzała się napotykając wesoły uśmiech Anne.

- Hej, chcesz iść do Hogsmeade? Muszę się wybrać po szaty do Gladraga i może do Trzech Mioteł.

- Właściwie, to miałam iść do Esów i Floresów.

Obie wyszły z wody, Hermiona transmutowała chusteczkę w duży wielokolorowy ręcznik plażowy, którym się wytarła. Założyła szatę i dołączyła do czekającą na nią Anne. Szły nie spiesząc się do Hogsmeade dyskutując o szkolnych sprawach.

Anne śmiała się, kiedy Hermiona zapytała czy Dumbledore będzie się przejmował, że nie ma ich w Hogwarcie i nie pracują.

- Zobaczysz, że Albus będzie się upewniał, że spędzasz więcej czasu nie pracując niż na odwrót.

Hermiona uśmiechnęła się nie do końca zaskoczona.

- Chciałabym, żeby Ministerstwo kierowało się taką filozofią. Zawsze spędzałam zbyt dużo czasu w pracy.

- Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że teraz spędzasz cały czas w pracy? –Zapytała retorycznie Anne.

Hermiona zawahała się uświadamiając sobie prawdę w tym stwierdzeniu i wzruszyła ramionami.

- Więc zamiast spędzać cały wolny czas samotnie w mieszkaniu muszę go spędzać otoczona w wielkim zamku.

- Nie zaczyna cię to nudzić? To znaczy, nie jesteś przyzwyczajona do tej całej akcji, ścigania Śmierciożerców, doświadczeń bliskiej śmierci i tym podobne?

- Zwykle było tak, że wlokłam się na naszych małych eskapadach starając się być głosem rozsądku. „Wróćmy i sprowadźmy pomoc." Albo „Nie uważam, żeby to był dobry pomysł zakradać się dziś w nocy." Więc jestem wyjątkowo zadowolona z tego miłego, relaksującego przeniesienia.

Anne przytaknęła.

- Da się zauważyć – urwała spoglądając na Hermionę, zanim kontynuowała. – Ale dalej uważam, że chociaż trochę brakuje ci tych emocji. Może gdzieś tam głęboko.

- Może. Ale jeśli tak, to dowiesz się jako pierwsza.

- Założymy się w takim razie? – Anne zapytała unosząc brwi i wykrzywiając usta. – Dziesięć galeonów mówi, że do świąt umrzesz z nudów.

- Oczywiście, że już wtedy będę znudzona! Przecież to cztery miesiące!

- Dobrze, w takim razie do Święta Duchów, to tylko dwa miesiące.

Hermiona spojrzała podejrzliwie na drugą czarownicę zanim się uśmiechnęła.

- Zmień na pięć galeonów i przyjmuję. Mam niższą pensję niż wcześniej, więc muszę liczyć knuty.

- W porządku, pięć galeonów, że będziesz błagać, żeby zostać z powrotem aurorką jeszcze przed Świętem Duchów! Oczywiście oczekuję, że będziesz całkowicie szczera – dodała Anne z chytrym uśmiechem.

- Czuję się urażona, że uważasz, iż mogłabym cię okłamać – powiedziała Hermiona udając oburzenie. – Mimo wszystko jestem Gryfonką, a my nigdy nie kłamiemy! To znaczy, staramy się nie kłamać.

- Prawda.

Dotarły do Hogsmeade i zdecydowały, że skoro obie mają do załatwienia różne rzeczy, rozdzielą się i spotkają później Pod Trzema Miotłami. Hermiona skierowała się do Esów i Floresów, gdzie szukała książki dla czwartego roku – _Szyszymory! i Wilkołaki! i Wampiry! Ojej!_. To była dość nowa książka, ale z jakiegoś powodu hogwarcka biblioteka nie posiadała kopii.

Starsza kobieta za ladą pomogła jej odnaleźć książkę, a Hermiona szukała jeszcze przez chwilę trzech innych: _Tropienie Czarnej Magii w każdym z nas_ dla szóstego i siódmego roku skupiających się na wykrywaniu mrocznych czarodziei i czarownic; _Prawda skryta za liczbami: zaawansowane studia Numerologii i Przyszłości_ jako coś lekkiego do poczytania; i _Najsilniejsze eliksiry,_ jej trzecia kopia, od czasu, gdy gubiła je przy każdej przeprowadzce. To była księga, bez której nie mogła żyć odkąd zaczęła warzyć własne eliksiry.

Miała jeszcze trochę czasu przed spotkaniem z Anne, więc przeszła się do Derwisza i Bangesa, żeby obejrzeć nowy model fałszoskopu. Najnowszy projekt przypominał biżuterię, więc może być noszony dyskretnie i jest wciąż funkcjonalny.

Severus Snape przemierzał całą długość podłogi bezpośrednio przed biurkiem Albusa Dumbledore'a. Starszy czarodziej siedział w fotelu gładząc brodę i obserwując zirytowanego mężczyznę.

- Severusie, byłbym wdzięczny, gdybyś tak nie wycierał mojego dywanu. Mam go od sześćdziesięciu lat i jestem raczej przywiązany do niego.

Snape nachmurzył się siadając gwałtownie na krześle.

- Dlaczego to muszę być ja? Wciąż mam zajęcia do rozplanowania i eliksiry do zrobienia do zapasów Pomfrey.

- Wydaje mi się, że Poppy ma ich wystarczająco na dłuższy czas – spoważniał kontynuując. – Severusie, jest wiele powodów, dla których to musisz być ty. Po pierwsze, znasz rosyjski, co jest wielkim udogodnieniem odkąd Zaklęcia Tłumaczące nie są całkiem dokładne. Po drugie, znasz teren. I w końcu jest duża szansa, że zniknięcie Wasilija jest powiązane z pogłoskami o gromadzeniu się Voldemorta i Śmierciożerców we Wschodniej Europie.

- Na wspomnienie Voldemorta żołądek Snape'a się wykręcił i musiał on zwalczyć odruch wymiotny. Każda wizyta u Czarnego Pana w przeciągu ostatnich dziewięciu lat stawała się ciągle coraz bardziej wymagająca. Przekazywał Voldemortowi ograniczone lub znane już informacje w zamian nie otrzymując nic oprócz Cruciatusa i zniewag.

- A co z Granger? Dlaczego nie wyślesz miejscowego aurora? – Warknął.

- Tak zrobię.

Snape spojrzał w stare, błękitne oczy zauważając brak iskierek. _ Merlinie, on wysyła ją ze mną –_ zrozumiał nagle.

- Rzecz w tym, że muszę z nią niezwłocznie porozmawiać. Wierzę, że mógłbyś ją znaleźć nad jeziorem, albo w Hogsmeade. Proszę, powiadom ją o obecnej sytuacji.

Snape spojrzał na Dumbledore'a z niedowierzaniem i nienawiścią, który, ignorując go, sięgnął ponad biurkiem do talerza z cytrynowymi dropsami.

- Weź cytrynowego dropsa zanim pójdziesz, Severusie. Może podnieść cię na duchu.

Młodszy czarodziej warknął wstając, odwrócił się na pięcie i wypadł jak burza z gabinetu powiewając szatą.

- Hermiona!

Nagle jej twarz zaginęła w zaplątanej brodzie, silne ramiona zgniatały ją w uścisku.

- Hagrid! Nie mogę oddychać!

- Wybacz – powiedział Hagrid jak już ją puścił. – Trochę się podekscytowałem jak cię zobaczyłem! Czołem, Anne! Chodźcie, usiądziemy razem i się napijemy!

Usiadły z Hagridem popijając piwo kremowe, podczas gdy Hagrid opowiadał o dzikich hipogryfach. Powiedział jej także o dwóch kugucharach, które znalazł w Zakazanym Lesie i adoptował. Hermiona nie mogła się doczekać, żeby je zobaczyć od czasu, gdy Krzywołap okazał się być kugucharem.

- W porządku! Profesorze Snape! – Hagrid wykrzyknął machając w stronę głównych drzwi. Hermiona spojrzała przez ramię i jęknęła ujrzawszy szczególne, pełne pogardy spojrzenie Snape'a. Anne zerknęła na nią dociekliwie, ale nic nie powiedziała.

Snape błyskawicznie pojawił się przy ich stoliku, lekko skinął głową Anne i Hagridowi, a jego oczy skierowały się ku Hermionie.

- Panna Granger. Przyjemnie spędzasz popołudnie jak widzę.

- Owszem – odparła delikatnie.

- Chociaż nie chciałbym wam przerywać tego małego spotkania, muszę poinformować, iż profesor Dumbledore oczekuje twojej obecności – warknął Snape dodając niepotrzebnie – natychmiast.

- Dziękuję, profesorze. Za chwilę do pana dołączę.

Snape odwrócił się zna pięcie i opuścił pomieszczenie.

- Łał, wiem że Snape generalnie nie lubi ludzi, ale ludzie!

- Opowiedz mi o tym. Nie bardzo wiem o co w tym chodzi. Nigdy się tak nie zachowywał jak byłam uczennicą.

Hagrid odchrząknął.

- Myślę, że jest po prostu źle zrozumiany, to wszystko. A skoro Dumbledore na ciebie czeka, to powinnaś iść.

Anne przytaknęła i zaczęła wstawać.

- Nie, zostań. Nie a sensu ciebie też narażać na spotkanie ze Snape'em. Zostań i zamów sobie kolejne kremowe piwo.

- Jesteś pewna? – Anne zapytała chwytając Hermionę za ramię. – Nie miałabym nic przeciwko.

Hermiona potrząsnęła głową i wstała.

- To na pewno nic takiego. Zobaczymy się na obiedzie.

Zapłaciła swój rachunek i wziąwszy książki ruszyła do drzwi. Spostrzegła Snape'a opartego o hogwarcki powóz wpatrującego się w nią z nachmurzoną miną. Westchnęła zastanawiając się czym sobie zasłużyła na takie traktowanie z jego strony.

Wszedł do środka zostawiając jej otwarte drzwi, ale nie pomagając jej. Usiadła na ławce naprzeciwko niego kładąc książki na siedzeniu obok. Zwrócił na nie uwagę przez nawyk i był lekko zaskoczony widząc kopię _Najsilniejszych eliksirów._

- Studiujesz Eliksiry? – Uśmiechnął się szyderczo kiedy powóz drgnął i skierował się do szkoły.

Spojrzała na niego nieufnie.

- Nie, zastępuję zgubioną kopię.

- Patrząc na twój brak zainteresowania tematem fakt, że posiadasz własny egzemplarz _ Najsilniejszych eliksirów_ jest raczej intrygujący.

_To o to mu chodzi? O mój siedmioletni projekt z Eliksirów?_ Nic nie odpowiedziała obserwując jego twarz.

Pamiętała ten dzień, kiedy porzuciła ukończony projekt, jak powiedział, że mogłaby uzyskać pełne stypendium z Eliksirów w Berkeley w Kalifornii. Ale ona wolała walczyć zamiast iść do szkoły. Te wyrzuty sumienia propo szkoły znikły już dawno, ale czasem w złe dni zastanawiała się jeszcze jak by tam było. _Ale to jest inne życie._

Nie odpowiedziała patrząc w okno. Po kilku chwilach ciszy spojrzała na niego i zapytała.

- Czemu Albus chce mnie widzieć?

Powinien jej powiedzieć, został do tego upoważniony. Ale wtedy nie miałby tej przyjemności z zatrzymania dla siebie informacji, tak jak drwił z niej podczas jej szkolnych lat, kiedy z jakiegoś powodu nie mogła zrobić eliksiru. Usiadł wygodnie i złączył dłonie. Obserwował ją surowym wzrokiem.

Westchnęła spoglądając przez okno. Na szczęście podróż już się kończyła i żadne z nich nie wypowiedziało już ani słowa. Powóz zostawił ich przed głównymi schodami. Podążyła za nim do gabinetu Dumbledore'a, jej krótsze nogi musiały szybciej pracować, aby dotrzymać tempa długim krokom Snape'a. Była na tyle daleko za nim, że nie usłyszała jak mamrotał hasło do chimery, ale prawie na niego wpadła, kiedy nagle zatrzymał się w wejściu i odezwał się nie patrząc na nią.

- Wasilij Borodin zniknął. Otrzymał pilną sowę we wtorek z prośbą o przybycie do domu w Murmańsku, ale jego rodzina mówi, że się nie zjawił – urwał, po czym kontynuował lodowym głosem. – Wygląda na to, że będziemy musieli spędzić spory szmat czasu razem. – Z tymi słowami ruszył w górę schodami.


	5. Chapter 5

Jak już słusznie zauważyła Minka, której bardzo dziękuję za komentarz ;), nie posiadam bety i mam nadzieję, że niebetowany tekst nie odrzuca was aż tak. Jeśli jest ktoś chętny do zostania betą, bardzo proszę o kontakt. A teraz zapraszam już do czytania ;)

Hermiona zatrzymała się gwałtownie, jego słowa wwiercały się w nią. _Będziemy musieli spędzić spory szmat czasu razem._ Te słowa prawie się zmaterializowały. Prawie mogła sięgnąć dłonią i dotknąć ich, wiszących w klatce schodowej prowadzącej go gabinetu Dumbledore'a. _Będziemy musieli spędzić spory szmat czasu razem._ To mogło znaczyć tylko jedno: Dumbledore wysyłał ich oboje za Wasilijem Borodinem, mimo że nie ma żadnych szans, żeby dobrowolnie spędzali ze sobą czas.

Szybko doszła do siebie i ruszyła za Snape'em w górę schodów. Usiadła w fotelu naprzeciw dyrektora trzymając książki na udach. Jej oczy z przyzwyczajenia przeczesały gabinet, zauważając ponurego Fawkesa w kącie, doszła do wniosku, że zbliża się jego przeobrażenie. Snape, ciężko zagniewany, zajął miejsce przy ogniu.

- Severusie, muszę porozmawiać z Hermioną na osobności. Wierzę, że jesteś w stanie zająć się przygotowaniami do podróży – dodał łagodnie Dumbledore, wiedząc, że młodszy profesor przyjmie jego prośbę jako zniewagę, jak rzeczywiście zrobił opuszczając gniewnie gabinet nie oglądając się za siebie. Dumbledore skupił się na Hermionie. – Mam rację sądząc, że Severus przekazał ci absolutne minimum informacji?

Przytaknęła.

- Wiem, że Wasilij zniknął, była informacja od jego rodziny w Murmańsku, a profesor Snape i ja będziemy musieli spędzić jakiś czas razem.

- Tak, w rzeczy samej. O czym jeszcze Severus nie wspomniał to fakt, że Voldemort zbiera siły we wschodniej Europie.

- Ale co takiego jest we wschodniej Europie? I dlaczego zależy mu na Wasiliju?

- Dwa znakomite pytania, Hermiono, aczkolwiek nie posiadam odpowiedzi na żadne z nich.

- Ministerstwo? Kontaktował się pan z Knotem?

- Minister nie wierzy, że ma to poważne znaczenie i nie chce się w to mieszać. Ale powiedział, żeby się z nim skontaktować, jeśli Wasilija nie będzie przez tydzień lub dłużej.

- Knot, ty pieprzony draniu! A co z pańskim źródłem? Czy ma to coś wspólnego ze Snape'em?

Potrząsnął głową.

- Nie, nie sądzę. Voldemort bez wątpienia chciały załatwić sprawy z naszym Mistrzem Eliksirów osobiście, jednakże według naszych ostatnich doniesień obecnie znajduje się w okolicy Bułgarii.

- A co z Wasilijem? Wiemy dokładnie gdzie się wybierał?

- Severus zna wszystkie szczegóły związane z jego ostatnią znaną pozycją. – Dumbledore wyjął zwinięty pergamin z biurka i podał go jej. – Odkryłem wielką przydatność tej mapy podczas zalotów mojej zmarłej żony, ale to nie jest ani tu, ani tam. – Spojrzała na niego ostro unosząc brwi, kiedy ujrzała, że usta Dumbledore'a wygięły się nieco. – Kontynuując, wystarczy użyć prostego zaklęcia _invenio_, a mapa pokaże zaklętą osobę gdziekolwiek by się znajdowała. Zapewniam, że jest to kompletna i aktualna mapa.

- Dziękuję, profesorze.

- Hermiono, chyba nie muszę ci przypominać, żebyś była ostrożna. Wierzę, że zaobserwowałaś reakcję Severusa na twoją obecność – przerwał, gdy ona kiwnęła głową. – Nie pozwól, by to przesłoniło jego osąd.

- Jeśli to wszystko, chciałabym się iść spakować – powiedziała podnosząc się z krzesła.

- Jeszcze chwila, Hermiono. – Dumbledore wtrącił również wstając. – Mam coś jeszcze dla ciebie – wstał i podszedł do biblioteczki koło żerdzi Fawkesa głaszcząc feniksa po drodze. Wziął małą fiolkę z półki i podał jej mówiąc – Fawkes oddał je zaledwie wczoraj.

Hermiona przechyliła fiolkę sprawdzając ją.

- Łzy feniksa? Wspaniale. Dziękuję ci, Fawkes. – powiedziała ośmielona, kiedy feniks zakwilił do niej. – Jeszcze raz dziękuję, profesorze.

- Albusie.

- Racja, Albusie, mówiłam, że potrzebuję trochę czasu – powiedziała uśmiechając się z zakłopotaniem, poważniejąc po chwili. – Wrócimy tak szybko, jak się da.

Opuściła szybko biuro, podążając nieświadomie, jej umysł przedzierał się przez nagły napływ informacji. Nie widziała Snape'a przypatrującego się jej z końca korytarza, czekającego na nią z ramionami skrzyżowanymi na piersi i prawie na niego wpadła zanim go zauważyła.

- Profesorze, właśnie szłam…

- W jakieś niezwykle ważne miejsce, bez wątpienia. Liczy się czas, panno Granger, a ja jestem gotów do wyruszenia.

- Racja – wymamrotała podążając do w swoich kwater żwawym krokiem czując się niekomfortowo z obecnością Snape'a kilka kroków za nią. Wypowiedziała hasło i zdjęła zabezpieczenia przed wejściem notując sobie w głowie, aby zmienić zabezpieczenia i hasło jak tylko wróci.

Wszedł za nią zatrzymując się w jej pokoju dziennym obserwując ją dodającą ostrożnie nowo zakupione książki do półek. Weszła do drugiego pokoju, sypialni, jak stwierdził Snape obracając się do jej biblioteczki i przeglądając tytuły. Było tam mnóstwo książek o Transmutacji i Zaklęciach, część o Numerologii, nie wspominając mugolskich książek historycznych i powieści, ale najbardziej zaskoczył go zbiór ksiąg o Eliksirach. Nie był wprawdzie tak szczegółowy jak jego własny, ale wciąż był imponujący. Wyjął pierwszą lepszą książkę otwierając ją i czytając.

W sypialni Hermiona wyciągnęła dwa zestawy ciepłych ubrań i cienki płaszcz zapewniony przez Ministerstwo kładąc je na łóżku, po czym zmieniła bikini, o którym zapomniała, że wciąż je miała na sobie w krótki, czarny kostium i tenisówki zmienione, żeby wyglądały jak buty na obcasie. Dodała do ubrań małą apteczkę z eliksirami a także mapę od Dumbledore'a. Wygrzebała swoją różdżkę spod szat, które rzuciła na łóżko, umieszczając ją w wewnętrznej kieszeni swojego stroju razem z małą fiolką łez feniksa po czym umieściła stos zapasów w skórzanej torbie na ramię.

Hermiona wróciła do pokoju dziennego niosąc swoją torbę i zatrzymała się, kiedy zobaczyła księgę w rękach Snape'a. Uniósł wzrok i napotkał jej wyzywające spojrzenie.

- Czytasz o mrocznych eliksirach, czyż nie? – powiedział przeciągając samogłoski, ale zauważyła brak zwyczajowego szyderstwa.

- Jeśli wiesz co to jest, bez wątpienia będziesz się obawiać przed użyciem tego – odpowiedziała podchodząc do niego z wyciągniętą ręką.

- Oczywiście – powiedział oddając jej księgę, zauważył przelotny wyraz zdziwienia na jej twarzy zastanawiając się co ją zaskoczyło.

Odłożyła księgę i odwróciła się do niego. Ten chwilowy brak wrogości zdezorientował ją, ale odsunęła to na bok.

- Chodźmy.

Szybko przeszli przez zamek w ciszy, która przedłużyła się do czasu aż przekroczyli niewidzialne bariery chroniące Hogwart. Snape się zatrzymał, a Hermiona zwolniła zanim dogoniła go po cichu rzucając na niego zaklęcie _invenio_, żeby mogła śledzić go na mapie. Skorzystała ze sposobności, aby zapytać go o cel ich podróży.

- Gdzie dokładnie się wybieramy? Albus powiedział, że ma pan wszystkie informacje.

- Wyjaśnię, jak się aportujemy – oznajmił tonem nieznoszącym sprzeciwu.

Skrócił dystans między nimi obejmując jej ramiona i przyciągając ją do siebie. Nagle świat zaczął się obracać i mogła pomyśleć jedynie o tym, że powinna była napisać do Rona zanim wyszła i że Snape ma naprawdę silne ramiona i pachniał czymś czego nie mogła sprecyzować, ale było to coś znajomego…

… i nagle zaczęła spadać i wylądowała twardo na czymś zimnym i mokrym. Śnieg, uświadomiła sobie poniewczasie, kiedy z trudem wstała. Obróciła się wydając stłumiony okrzyk zdziwienia na widok białego krajobrazu zakłóconego jedynie przez zwieńczone śniegiem drzewa i okazjonalne plamy zieleni. Kiedy odwróciła się z powrotem do Snape'a uświadomiła sobie, że go tam nie było, zaczął iść w stronę pobliskiej wioski. Dogoniła go szybko.

- Jesteśmy około sześćdziesiąt mil na północ od Murmańska. Rodzina Borodina ma dużą posiadłość poza miastem, a tu jest małe społeczeństwo czarodziejskie. Planuję sprawdzić możliwą działalność Śmierciożerców przed pójściem do posiadłości.

- Dlaczego nie pójdziemy najpierw do rodziny, a potem sprawdzimy z resztą?

- Ponieważ ojciec Borodina, Dymitr, był jednym z zagorzalszych zwolenników Voldemorta w całej Wschodniej Europie, a zwłaszcza w Rosji.

- Tak, oczywiście. A dlaczego Knot nie wierzy, że Śmierciożercy są w to zamieszani? – zapytała z sarkazmem w głosie.

Snape prychnął.

- Jeśli już, polityka przegra tą wojnę, a twój Potter nie robi nic, żeby publicznie toczyć spór z tym palantem Ministrem.

- A co powinien zrobić? Stanąć bezczynnie, kiedy Knot będzie kręcił nosem tak jak do tej pory? Przez jego tarcia Harry pokazuje czarodziejskiemu społeczeństwu, że to w porządku mieć inne zdanie niż Ministerstwo i że jest ono w rzeczywistości omylne.

- Jak już powiedziałem, panno Granger. Polityka.

- A gdzie pana miejsce w tym wszystkim?

Snape spojrzał na nią, ale nie była w stanie nic wyczytać z jego czarnych oczu. Nie odpowiedział jej. Dotarli do centrum miasta, skręcili w małą, pustą uliczkę, która kończyła się ślepym zaułkiem po trzydziestu jardach. Snape się nie zatrzymał przechodząc przez ścianę, a Hermiona podążyła za nim.

Przypuszczała, że było to serce tutejszej czarodziejskiej społeczności, tak jak ulica Pokątna służy w Londynie, ale to było dużo mniejsze, raptem kilka osób przechadzało się. Ulica było ograniczona pojedynczym budynkiem sklepowym. Snape zaprowadził ich do małego pubu, gdzie znalazł boks w ciemnym kącie. Pojawiła się kelnerka spoglądając na nich nieufnie. Snape odezwał się do niej cicho po rosyjsku zanim spojrzał na Hermionę unosząc brwi, na co ona kiwnęła głową, po czym ponownie zwrócił się do kelnerki. Kobieta wróciła szybko z dwoma szklankami wódki, a Snape podał jej złotą monetę.

Hermiona obróciła się, by przyjrzeć się ludziom w barze. Kelnerka, która wciąż się w nich wpatrywała. Starszy mężczyzna przy barze, który na pozór się spił. Dwaj młodsi mężczyźni, którzy obserwowali ich uważnie przez chwilę zanim wrócili do ożywionej rozmowy. Nikt nazbyt podejrzany.

Snape przyglądał się Hermionie, kiedy sączyła drinka. Wyglądała na więcej niż dwadzieścia trzy lata, była piękna w niekonwencjonalny sposób. Wspomniał jaką była uczennicą, irytującą wiem-to-wszystko, zawsze gotową pokazać swoją rozległą inteligencję. I pamiętał jak się zmieniła. Aktywne uczestnictwo w klasie zaczęło zanikać jakoś podczas jej szóstego roku, wszyscy nauczyciele to zauważyli i była o tym mowa na kilku spotkaniach kadry, ale od czasu gdy zaczęła znowu osiągać najwyższe oceny na każdym z przedmiotów zapomniano o tym.

Później był jej projekt z Eliksirów na siódmym roku, który był tak zaawansowany, że Snape wątpił w jej zdolności do ukończenia go kiedy ona pierwsza zwróciła się z tym do niego. Ale kiedy przyniosła mu końcową pracę natychmiast zasugerował, że powinna uczęszczać do Berkeley, ale wolała się poświęcić aktywnej walce, a nie pasywnym badaniom i studiowaniu. Snape zrozumiał, że jej odmowa na jego propozycję zapoczątkowała jego obecną złość na nią, ale zignorował to wiedząc, że nie miał ani czasu ani siły na rozprawianie się z jej zdrowiem emocjonalnym.

- Skąd pan wiedział o tym miejscu?

- Jak już mówiłem, Borodin był jednym z największych zwolenników Voldemorta w Rosji. Zwykł kontrolować na trzy, cztery hulanki w roku – urwał pijąc powoli. – Byłem obecny na dwóch, chociaż nigdy nie byłem osobiście przedstawiony Borodinowi.

- A co z Wasilijem?

- Miał wtedy raptem sześć lat, był za młody, żeby... brać udział w zabawach.

- Dlaczego Borodin nie został aresztowany po upadku Voldemorta?

- Rosyjskie Ministerstwo nie rozmawiało zbyt chętnie, kiedy zeszło na Śmierciożerców. Mimo że nigdy otwarcie nie poparli Voldemorta, zdecydowanie nam nie pomagali. Rosyjskie Ministerstwo wysunęło zarzuty przeciwko Borodinowi, ale nikt nie zgłosił się do składania zeznać, więc zarzuty pominięto.

- Wciąż działa aktywnie?

Snape potrząsnął głową.

- Z tego co wiem, nie, ale obecnie jestem wykluczony z wielu różnych spraw, szczególnie dotyczących innych Śmierciożerców.

- Więc z kim będziemy rozmawiać?

- Zaczniemy od niej – powiedział przywołując ręką kelnerkę. Hermiona szybko rzuciła zaklęcie tłumaczące na siebie, kiedy kobieta podeszła.

Prawie się zaśmiała zakrywając usta i zmieniając śmiech w kaszel, kiedy Snape otworzył usta i usłyszała jego słowa po angielsku, mimo że jego usta oczywiście poruszały się w rosyjskim. Przypominało jej to stary film kung-fu, do którego obejrzenia zmusiła ją kiedyś Harry.

- Szukam kogoś o nazwisku Borodin, Wasilij Dmitrivich. Tak wygląda – Snape podał jej zdjęcie Wasilija. – Znasz tego człowieka?

Kobieta przyjrzała się fotografii, oddała ją i potrząsnęła głową.

- Nie, nie znam. I nie powinniście zadawać tutaj takich pytań. Musicie dokończyć drinki i iść już.

Odeszła raptownie, Hermiona i Snape wymienili spojrzenia.

- Rozumiem, że pojęłaś sedno tego, co powiedziała?

- To nie wygląda dobrze, prawda?

- Nie, ale jest jeszcze jedno miejsce, gdzie musimy spróbować – powiedział kończąc drinka. Hermiona poszła w jego ślady i dopiła swojego. Dwóch mężczyzn ponownie na nich spojrzało, kiedy wychodzili i Hermiona zaczęła się czuć niekomfortowo.

Kiedy przeszli przez ulicę, poczuła na sobie czyjeś spojrzenie w końcu zauważając wysokiego, groźnego mężczyznę na końcu ulicy. Znowu poczuła się niekomfortowo i po cichu zwróciła uwagę Snape'a na mężczyznę.

- Tak, zauważyłem go kiedy przybyliśmy.

Weszli do czegoś co stało się ogólnym sklepem, od kiedy sprzedawali wszystko od mioteł i szat po kociołki i różdżki. Snape podszedł do lady, a starszy czarodziej pojawił się momentalnie wahając się, kiedy przyjrzał się klientom.

- Tak? Żadnego sprzedawania proszę.

- Nie sprzedajemy. Szukamy kolegi z pracy, oto on – Snape podał mężczyźnie zdjęcie i obserwował go uważnie.

- Tak, znam go. Wasilij Dmitrivich. Pracował dla mnie kiedy była nastolatkiem, zanim odszedł, żeby zostać nauczycielem w Anglii.

- Miał tu odwiedzić rodzinę, ale nie dotarł do niej. Pracujemy razem z nim w szkole, szkoła wysłała nas, żebyśmy go znaleźli.

- Widziałem go we wtorek, przyszedł kupić różdżkę. Mówił, że sklep w Londynie nie był zachęcający i chciał różdżkę ode mnie – powiedział starszy człowiek oddając zdjęcie. – Tyle go widziałem.

- Dziękuję, jest pan zbyt miły – powiedział Snape skłaniając nieznacznie głowę.

- To nic takiego.

Snape skierował się do drzwi i wyszli zatrzymując się na zewnątrz.

- Porozmawiamy teraz z rodziną?

Snape kiwnął głową, nagle spojrzał przez ramię wyraźnie się krzywiąc.

- Nie teraz – mruknął nieświadomy spojrzenia, które Hermiona mu posłała.

- Co? – kiedy nie odpowiedział spytała ponownie. – Co się dzieje?

- Jestem wzywany.

- Cholera!

- Dokładnie moje uczucia.

- To co robimy? Musi pan iść, prawda? W takim razie ja muszę porozmawiać z rodziną.

Snape zmarszczył brwi.

- To nie jest dobry pomysł.

- Wiem, ale jaki mamy innym wybór? Nie może pan zignorować wezwania i oczywiście nie może się pan pokazać ze mną wlekącą się z tyłu.

- Właściwie jestem pewien, że zapewniłoby mi to względy, gdybym przyprowadził czołową aurorkę Ministerstwa – powiedział niskim i jedwabistym głosem.

Hermiona wywróciła oczami.

- Myślę, że to jest jeszcze gorszy pomysł.

- Bardzo dobrze, dowiedz się czego możesz i wracaj do Hogwartu. Też wrócę, jak już skończę – powiedział chcąc się aportować.

- Czekaj, muszę wiedzieć, gdzie jest posiadłość Borodina.

- Na wschód od miasta, na pewno nie przeoczysz.

- Dobrze – urwała, spojrzała na niego i dodała łagodnie. – Uważaj na siebie.

Snape skinął krótko głową i aportował się bez odpowiedzi. Hermiona błyskawicznie wyciągnęła mapę Dumbledore'a szukając świecącego X, który pokazywałby jego pozycję, ale mapa pokazywała, że wciąż był w Rosji.

- To nie może być prawda – wymamrotała rzucając na siebie zaklęcie _invenio_. Kolejny świecący X pojawił się wskazując pozycję Hermiony ledwie kilka kilometrów od Snape'a. – Niech to szlag.

Dumbledore usiadł za biurkiem i zdjął okulary pocierając oczy jedną ręką. Kawałek pergaminu wyślizgnął mu się z drugiej ręki i opadł na biurko.

_To pułapka. Sprowadź ich z powrotem._


	6. Chapter 6

Hermiona spojrzała na mapę, jej myśli urządzały gonitwę. Jeśli Snape był tylko kilka kilometrów dalej, to znaczyłoby, że Voldemort też tu jest, co znowu oznaczałoby, że Dumbledore się mylił, a to była ewidentnie pułapka. Co również znaczyłoby, że Snape mógł być w poważnych tarapatach.

_Cholera._

Spojrzała przed siebie i ujrzała mężczyznę, który wcześniej tam był, ale teraz szedł w jej kierunku.

_Cholera!_

Zdecydowała, że najlepszą rzeczą, jaką może zrobić, to powrót do Hogwartu i złapanie Dumbledore'a. Wiedziałby co zrobić. Zamknęła oczy i skoncentrowała się, ale nic się nie stało. Zdezorientowana spojrzała na wprost i ujrzała ponurą, pokrytą śniegiem ulicę i mężczyznę podążającego w jej stronę. Jeszcze raz próbowała się aportować i znów jej się nie udało.

_Jasna cholera!_

Ruszyła szybko w kierunku ściany oddzielającej świat magiczny od mugoli przyglądając się swojej sytuacji. Była w obcym i nieprzyjaznym mieście, coś uniemożliwiało jej teleportację, jakiś mężczyzna szedł za nią, całkiem możliwe, że Snape był już martwy i nie miała możliwości skontaktować się z kimkolwiek. Jej szanse wydawały się nikłe.

Po kolei, musiała pozbyć się tej mendy, która była cały czas za nią. Przekroczyła barierę i dała nura w kolejną ulicę. Stwierdziła, że ma dwie możliwości: transmutacja albo zaklęcie kameleona. Zdecydowała się na to drugie, jako że wtedy wciąż mogłaby używać różdżki. Przygotowała się do kolejnego kroku i zwolniła nieco upewniając się, że jej prześladowca wciąż za nią podążał.

Kiedy minęła róg, wypowiedziała zaklęcie kameleona i cofnęła się, żeby nie wpadł na nią przez nieuwagę. Wyczuła różdżkę, czekała.

- _Stupefy!_ – krzyknęła jak tylko miała czysty widok na niego.

Klątwa uderzyła go w klatkę piersiową pod kątem prostym i natychmiastowo upadł. Podeszła do niego i pociągnęła go do alejki mrucząc szybkie zaklęcie, żeby odwieść mugoli i słabszych czarujących z pobliża, po czym usunęła zaklęcie kameleona i skierowała różdżkę na mężczyznę mrucząc przy tym zaklęcie. Cienkie sznury wystrzeliły z końca jej różdżki owijając się wokół nieprzytomnej postaci na ziemi. Wyjęła apteczkę z eliksirami i wyciągnęła małą fiolkę podpisaną _Veritaserum_, co uznała za konieczne dla aurora. Odliczyła trzy krople podając je mężczyźnie, po czym ostrożnie odłożyła resztę i skierowała na niego różdżkę.

- _Ennervate_.

Mężczyzna jęknął i próbował się poruszyć mimo więzów i Hermiona pomogła mu się podmieść do pozycji siedzącej. Spojrzał na nią obojętnie, jego oczy zaszkliły się.

- Kim jesteś? – zaczęła.

- Siergiej Kirpichow.

- Czemu mnie śledzisz?

- Miałem podążać za tobą i twoim towarzyszem.

- Kto ci kazał?

- Wasilij Borodin mi kazał.

- Wasilij? – pogrzebała w kieszeni płaszcza w poszukiwaniu kopii zdjęcia, którą dał jej Snape zanim wyruszyli. – Czy to ten człowiek?

Jego oczy skupiły się na moment na fotografii, zanim odpowiedział.

- Tak.

_Co tu się, do licha, dzieje?_

- Czy byli tu ostatnio Śmierciożercy? Czarodzieje w czarnych szatach i maskach?

- Widziałem ich wielu. Nie wiemy kim są, ale nas przerażają. Powiedzieli, że jeśli będziemy rozmawiać z tobą albo twoim przyjacielem, zabiją nas i nasze rodziny.

- Dymitr Borodin jest w to wplątany?

- Ludzie w czarnych szatach trzymają się z nim.

- Widziałeś Wasilija z tymi w czarnych szatach?

- Wasilij nienawidzi czarnych szat i swojego ojca, za bycie jednym z nich. Dlatego ojciec go szuka, bo nie chce przyłączyć się do czarnych szat.

- Zabierzesz mnie do Wasilija?

- Tak. Jestem zobowiązany zaprowadzić cię do niego zanim porozmawiasz z jego rodziną.

Jeśli zbliżyłaby się do Wasilija, mogłaby co nieco uporządkować.

- Bardzo dobrze, zabierzesz mnie teraz do niego.

Wymruczała kilka słów i sznury wiążące go zsunęły się i zniknęły. Wstał i odszedł odwracając się, żeby się upewnić, że Hermiona idzie za nim. Po kilku chwilach znaleźli się na ulicy wypełnionej nijakimi domami, kiedy on skierował się do jednego konkretnego, białego dwupiętrowego domu z łuszczącą się farbą i zarośniętym trawnikiem. Weszli po kilku stopniach na duży, otwarty ganek.

Siergiej zastukał dwukrotnie we frontowe drzwi, które otworzyły się po kilku chwilach ukazując niską blondynkę koło czterdziestki.

- Siergiej Fyodorowich, gdzieś ty był tyle czasu? Czy to ona? Ta kobieta z Anglii?

- Tak, to ona. Śledziłem ją i jej towarzysza, ale on odszedł.

- Bardzo dobrze – odpowiedziała kobieta i otworzyła całkowicie drzwi wpuszczając do środka Hermionę i Siergieja. Później zaprowadziła ich klatką schodową do małego salonu, gdzie poleciła Hermionie poczekać. Siergiej poszedł za kobietą na górę.

Hermiona sprawdziła pokój. Były tam dwa wytarte fotele i tak samo starta kanapa ustawiona przed kominkiem. Było też kilka czarno-białych fotografii rodzinnych, nie magicznych, wiszących na białych ścianach. Poza tym pokój był pusty. Usiadła i podjęła się jedynej rzeczy, którą mogła zrobić. Czekała.

Snape rozejrzał się błyskawicznie po aportacji. Stał na dziedzińcu pokrytym śniegiem. Miejsce wyglądało znajomo, ale odwiedził wiele takich miejsc w ciągu ostatnich dziewięciu lat. Zauważył kilka czarnych postaci w rogu rozmawiających przyciszonymi głosami, wpatrujących się w niego i kolejną postać w czerni idącą w jego stronę. Lucjusz Malfoy.

- Lucjusz – warknął.

- Severusie, stary druhu – odpowiedział Malfoy z widocznym obrzydzeniem. – On chce cię natychmiast widzieć.

Snape kiwnął głową oczyszczając umysł i poszedł za Lucjuszem do środka okazałej posiadłości. Weszli schodami na górę, a Lucjusz zatrzymał się przed jednymi drzwiami.

- Czekaj – poinstruował Snape'a, po czym wszedł do środka.

Snape stał cierpliwie, aż Lucjusz pojawił się ponownie po kilku chwilach i przywołał go do środka. Pokój był bardzo duży, prawdopodobnie sala balowa, jak uznał Snape, dookoła sali było mnóstwo krzeseł i stołów. Podążał za Lucjuszem przez ciemny pokój, wyłapując oczami kształt Czarnego Pana w wielkim fotelu. Niedaleko stał Peter Pettigrew obserwując przybyłych.

- Severusie, jak miło, że do nas dołączyłeś – zasyczał Voldemort, a Snape poczuł jak czarne oczy wwiercają się w niego.

- Mój panie – odrzekł przyklękając i całując brzeg szaty Voldemorta, po czym szybko wstając z powrotem.

- Jakie nowe wieści przynosisz nam z Hogwartu?

Snape błyskawicznie przejrzał informacje od Dumbledore'a, które zgodził się, aby były przekazane jako dezinformacja, skupiając się na czymś, o czym Voldemort na pewno już wie.

- Jest duża wrzawa w Ministerstwie, pomiędzy Knotem a Dumbledore'em, a także Potterem. Są pogłoski, jakoby Potter miał próbować przejąć Ministerstwo i być kukiełką Dumbledore'a.

Voldemort obserwował Snape'a uważnie nie odzywając się. Pierwszy odpowiedział Pettigrew.

- Już o tym wiemy, Snape, piszą o tym codziennie w Proroku Codziennym.

Snape spojrzał na niego gniewnie i zwrócił się ponownie do Voldemorta.

- Mój panie, może mógłbym przekonać Dumbledore'a, żeby…

- Żeby co? – przerwał mu lodowaty głos. – Żeby dawał ci więcej błędnych informacji dla mnie?

_On wie._

Serce przyspieszyło mu w piersi, kiedy zrozumiał, że na pozór nic nie zdradził. Możliwe, że mógł jeszcze to uratować.

- Błędne informacje? Mój panie, nigdy świadomie bym czegoś takiego nie zrobił. Jeśli otrzymuję takie informacje od Dumbledore'a, powinienem go własnoręcznie zabić.

- Coś, co powinieneś był zrobić lata temu, Severusie – powiedział Malfoy. – Bez tego starego głupca Ministerstwo rozpadło by się dawno temu.

- Ale mój panie, …

- Mimo, że chciałbym pograć z tobą w tą grę, Severusie, nie mam na to czasu – urwał, jego czerwone oczy zwężyły się, kiedy skierował różdżkę na Snape'a. – Miałeś taki potencjał, a tak go zaprzepaściłeś. Nacieszę się tym. _Crucio!_

Ta chwila była dziwnie surrealistyczna dla Snape'a. Czas zwolnił i Severus spojrzał na Pettigrew, głupiego, śmiejącego się Glizdogona przypominając sobie szansę, którą miał kilka lat temu na zabicie go, jak ją zmarnował z powodu jego nienawiści do Harry'ego Pottera. Malfoy, oślizgły, podstępny Malfoy. Ile razy musiał udawać, że przyjaźni się z tym sukinsynem, przymykać oko na jego bękarta? Spojrzał też na swojego rzekomego pana, Voldemorta, na te czerwone oczy jarzące się na tle białej twarzy, na nozdrza rozszerzające się, kiedy uśmiechał się podle.

Snape pomyślał o Dumbledorze, jego przyjacielu, jego jedynym przyjacielu, i McGonagall, której towarzystwo lubił od czasu do czasu i, jeśli miał być szczery sam ze sobą, i Hogwartem, o swoich lochach, swoim jedynym, prawdziwym domu. Jeśli to było jego życie przemykające mu przed oczami, to nie chciał tego oglądać, jako że nie znosił go bardziej niż Voldemorta i wszystkich jego Śmierciożerców.

Ból wywołany przez Cruciatusa zawsze jest większy niż się spodziewał. Każdy nerw w jego ciele krzyczał w udręce, upadł na kolana zużywając całą samokontrolę, żeby nie krzyczeć, nie błagać o litość. Upadł na ramiona twarzą do ziemi czując zbliżającą się błogą nieświadomość, gdy piekące katusze zakończyły się i zmieniły w tępy, pulsujący ból. Odwrócił się na plecy oddychając głęboko.

- Jakie wieści od Dymitra? – spytał Voldemort.

- Na razie żadne, mój panie – odpowiedział Lucjusz. – Zastawił pułapkę i to tylko kwestia czasu, kiedy ona połknie przynętę.

- Severusie, powiedz mi gdzie jest dziewczyna, a rozważę zabicie cię teraz i oszczędzenie ci tego bólu.

_Hermiona._

- Dam ci chwilę na podjęcie decyzji.

Ogarnęła go kolejna fala bólu, Snape krzyknął, skulił się i zatonął w ciemności.

Hermiona zgarbiła się w fotelu czując nagle zmęczenie. Sięgnęła do tyłu i pomasowała obolały kark tłumiąc ziewnięcie. Wyprostowała się, kiedy Wasilij Borodin wszedł do pokoju.

- Hermiona Granger – powiedział przyglądając się jej. Skorzystała z okazji, aby również mu się przyjrzeć, jako że nie miała tej możliwości wcześniej w tygodniu. Był wysoki, sporo wyższy od niej i miał szerokie, ale chude ramiona. Jego czarne włosy nie były właściwie czarne, ale ciemno brązowe i miał lodowate, niebieskie oczy. Żałowała, że nie był _jej_ nauczycielem Numerologii zastanawiając się ilu uczniów wybrało jego przedmiot jedynie dzięki temu, że był tak przystojny.

Oczyściła gardło.

- Wasilij Borodin.

Usiadł na kanapie z dala od niej.

- Przypuszczam, że chciałabyś wiedzieć o co w tym wszystkim chodzi? – kiwnęła głową zachęcając go do kontynuowania. – Przybyłem tu we wtorek, późnym popołudniem, a mój przyjaciel, Siergiej Fyodorowich, zatrzymał mnie zanim wyruszyłem do ojca. Powiedział mi, że powrót do domu nie jest bezpieczny ze względu na Śmierciożerców.

- Więc byłeś tu od wtorku?

- Tak, ukrywałem się, jako że ojciec mnie szukał.

- Jeśli wiedział, że tu jesteś, dlaczego powiadomił Dumbledore'a? – rozmyślała na głos, a Wasilij wzruszył ramionami. – Kurwa! Bo Voldemort wiedział, że wysłałby Snape'a na poszukiwania!

- Snape'a? On tu jest?

- Tak i jest w poważnym niebezpieczeństwie. Voldemort już go na pewno dopadł.

Wasilij kiwnął powoli głową, ale zanim odpowiedział wrócił Siergiej.

- Wasilij, musimy się pospieszyć jeśli chcemy niedługo wyruszyć.

- Wyruszyć? Gdzie się wybieracie? Musimy znaleźć Snape'a.

- Obawiam się, że ratowanie profesora Snape'a nie jest na liście moich rzeczy do zrobienia – powiedział drwiąco wyjmując różdżkę i kierując ją na Hermionę. – W gruncie rzeczy niedługo do niego dołączysz.

Spojrzała na niego zaskoczona.

- Ale, co…

- Czarny Pan życzy sobie twojej obecności, a ja zasłynę jeśli wrócę z tobą.

_Jak mogłaś być tak głupia! Weszłaś prosto w pułapkę! –_zgromiła się w myślach._ – Koniec z tym, teraz ważniejsze jest, jak się z tego wydostać._

Siergiej wyglądał na równie zaskoczonego co Hermiona i sprzeciwił się.

- Ale Wasilij, nie możesz być jednym z czarnych szat!

Drugi Rosjanin uśmiechnął się podle, oczy mu rozbłysły, kiedy skierował różdżkę na Siergieja.

- Nie masz pojęcia, mój przyjacielu. _Avada kedavra._

Zielony promień wystrzelił z różdżki Wasilija i Siergiej błyskawicznie padł. Wykorzystując chwilową nieuwagę Wasilija Hermiona wyciągnęła z kieszeni różdżkę i wycelowała w niego.

-_ Expelliarmus!_ – krzyknęła z łatwością łapiąc jego różdżkę, która wyrwała mu się z ręki i poleciała do niej. Poderwała się z fotela, kiedy wstał i ruszył w jej kierunku. – _Stupefy!_

Zaklęcie otarło się o jego ramię odrzucając go z powrotem na kanapę. Wiedziała, że był tylko chwilowo ogłuszony, więc pobiegła do drzwi, a Wasilij zawołał drugą kobietę, jak już z trudem wstał.

- _Alohomora!_ – krzyknęła kierując różdżkę na frontowe drzwi. Usłyszała kobietę na schodach i rzuciła kolejne _Stupefy_ nie oglądając się i biegnąc dalej. Dotarła do drzwi i odetchnęła otwierając je szarpnięciem.

Kiedy przestąpiła próg zmieniła się w kota i skoczyła w krzaki spiesząc do następnego domu, gdzie zatrzymała się obracając się, aby spojrzeć za siebie. Wasilij pojawił się po chwili spoglądając w górę i dół ulicy mówiąc gniewnie do kobiety, która dołączyła do niego na ganku, po czym oboje się odwrócili i weszli z powrotem do domu zatrzaskując drzwi.

Zaczekała parę minut zanim przeszła przez trawnik. Podążyła na wschód kierując się na obrzeża miasta. Wiedziała, że teraz była sama, że musiała się dostać do Snape'a. Wiedziała też, że podąża na ślepo bez jakiegokolwiek sprzeciwu. Hermiona zebrała całą swoją gryfońską odwagę i puściła się truchtem. Niezwykły, szary kot biegł w dół ulicy, kiedy zapadał zmrok.


	7. Chapter 7

Snape jęknął i otworzył oczy na ciemność, odwrócił się powoli na plecy wyczuwając pod sobą zimną, brudną podłogę. Zamknął z powrotem oczy, głowa mu pulsowała, żołądek podchodził do gardła. Kiedy mdłości przeszły zmusił się, aby wstać. Jedynie odrobina światła dostawała się po pokoju przez szczelinę pod drzwiami.

Poświęcił chwilę czasu na ustalenie zakresu obrażeń. Kiedy stracił przytomność po raz pierwszy, ktoś, Malfoy albo Pettigrew, wybudził go za pomocą _Ennervate_, dzięki czemu Voldemort mógł znowu użyć _Cruciatusa_, za drugim lub trzecim razem pozwolili mu w spokoju pogrążyć się w nieświadomości. Jego lewa kostka pulsowała i spuchnęła, więc spróbował prostego zaklęcia leczniczego, ale nic się nie stało. Zmarszczył brwi niepewny czy zaklęcie zawiodło, bo nie miał swojej różdżki, czy zostało użyte zaklęcie antymagiczne. Spróbował ponownie, koncentrując się, ale znów się nie udało.

Wstał ostrożnie, krzycząc w duchu i prawie upadł, kiedy obciążył kostkę. Walczył chwilę z bólem zanim był w stanie dokuśtykać do drzwi. Przycisnął ucho do drewna, ale nic nie usłyszał. Pokuśtykał z powrotem pod ścianę, usiadł powoli i zaczął myśleć.

Voldemort z pewnością trzyma go przy życiu z jakiegoś powodu, ale Snape nie odrzucał możliwości, że tylko w celu torturowania go. Niedługo ktoś będzie go przesłuchiwał, chociaż nie miał niczego interesującego do przekazania odkąd Dumbledore celowo trzymał go z dala od ważnych spraw na wypadek takiego wydarzenia. Nie po raz pierwszy Snape był zadowolony z dalekowzroczności Dumbledore'a.

Usiadł na podłodze zbierając siły i w końcu przysnął.

Obudził się zszokowany, drzwi były szeroko otwarte, jasne światło wlewało się przez nie. Jego rozproszony umysł w końcu skupił się na sylwetce Lucjusza Malfoya a drugim Śmierciożercy, Averym, jak pomyślał. Całe jego ciało pulsowało, chociaż teraz ból był bardziej znośny.

- Pobudka, Severusie! Mam coś dla ciebie! – zawołał Lucjusz ze złośliwym uśmiechem. – Złap go za ramiona – Avery chwycił Snape'a za ramiona i przytrzymał nieruchomo, gdy Malfoy wyjął buteleczkę i zbliżył się do nich. – Obawiam się, że musimy poważnie porozmawiać, Severusie.

Próbował się wyrwać Avery'emu, ale ten tylko chwycił go mocniej. Lucjusz złapał Snape'a za szyję i przytknął mu buteleczkę do ust siłą wlewając mu eliksir do gardła. Snape zakaszlał, próbował wypluć eliksir, ale poczuł, że zaczyna już działać, jego bariery umysłowe opadły. Osunął się na Avery'ego, który pozwolił mu upaść na ścianę. Jego umysł z roztargnieniem rozpracowywał szczegóły eliksiru analizując smak w ustach.

_Za dużo smoczej krwi, za mało piór memortka_i_. Wygląda na to, że Draco zrobił się niedbały przy ważeniu eliksirów, albo Lucjusz zdobył go od kogoś innego._

Lucjusz podszedł uśmiechając się.

- Jak się czujesz, Severusie?

Jego usta otworzyły się wbrew jego woli, pomimo jego rozkazów, aby pozostać cicho.

- Boję się – prawie dodał, że nigdy wcześniej w całym życiu, nie bał się tak bardzo, ale odkrył, że był w stanie mówić jedynie część prawdy nie czując przymusu do wyjawienia wszystkiego.

- Dobrze. Kiedy zacząłeś pracować dla Dumbledore'a?

- Po śmierci Voldemorta rozpocząłem pracę w Hogwarcie. _Chociaż szpiegować zacząłem go już jakiś czas wcześniej._

- Jako szpieg?

- Tak. _A także jako Mistrz Eliksirów._

- Zrobiłeś to, żeby nie trafić do Azkabanu?

- Tak._ Po części_.

- Jakie są obecne plany Dumblodere'a?

- Nie wiem. _To prawda. Dumbledore i jego przeklęty Zakon Feniksa. Zawsze dowiaduję się ostatni._

- Nie wiesz? Jak możesz nie wiedzieć?

- Dumbledore przekazuje mi tylko mylne informacje, więc nie mogę zdradzić prawdziwych sekretów. _Czego innego się spodziewałeś?_

Malfoy zmarszczył brwi.

- Dlaczego Hermiona Granger pracuje w Hogwarcie?

- Harry Potter miał dość duży spór z Korneliuszem Knotem, a Granger została wysłana do Hogwartu jako kara. _Przeklęta Granger! Moja kara… albo moja pokuta._

- Nie ma żadnych tajnych planów dotyczących włączeniu Hogwartu do kampanii przeciwko Voldemortowi?

- Nie wiem.

Malfoy nachmurzył się i odwrócił przesuwając się o krok.

- A wiesz cokolwiek, ty żałosna kupo gnoju? – mruknął pod nosem. – Co ja mam z tobą zrobić?

- Mógłbyś mnie uwolnić i zapomnieć o wszystkim. _Zgódź się na tą pomyłkę._

- Myślisz, że jesteś zabawny, co? – Malfoy się nachmurzył. Przeszedł przez pokój i uderzył Snape'a na odlew, jego głowa uderzyła w ścianę, krew trysnęła z rozcięcia nad jego prawym okiem. Przewrócił się, uniósł się na rękach i kolanach, Malfoy kopnął go w żebra, jego oddech stal się urwany i nierówny. – Avery, zaczekaj na zewnątrz.

Avery wzruszył ramionami opuszczając pomieszczenie i zamykając za sobą drzwi. Lucjusz uśmiechnął się niegodziwie zdejmując szatę i podchodząc do Snape'a.

- Powinienem przeprowadzić z tobą tą rozmowę już dawno temu, Severusie.

Hermiona ostrożnie odnalazła drogę do starego zamku, kryjąc się w cieniach i krajobrazie korzystając ze spotęgowanego kociego zmysłu, aby uniknąć wszystkich. Wślizgnęła się za jednym Śmierciożercą do budynku. Poszła za nim do kuchni kryjąc się za rogiem i pod stołem.

- Gdzie byłeś? Co się stało?

- Ten głupiec, udający Wasilija pozwolił jej uciec. Nie martw się, znajdziemy ją.

- Ona nie może uciec, to ważne, Dymitr.

- Rozumiem. A jej towarzysz?

- Nie przejmuj się nim. Lucjusz zajmuje się nim teraz w lochach.

- Wspaniale. A co z moim synem?

- Też tam jest, śpi.

- Powinienem się z nim zobaczyć.

- Lepiej później. Czarny Pan chce cie widzieć, w związku z wieczorną zabawą.

- Oczywiście, wszystko już zostało przygotowane.

Usłyszała ich oddalające się kroki i zaczęła szukać lochów. Nie zajęło jej dużo czasu znalezienie długiego przejścia schodzącego w dół głównego zamku. Podążyła powoli krętym korytarzem, aż dotarł do ślepego końca. Nastawiła uszy i ostrożnie zajrzała za prawy róg, gdzie zobaczyła wielkiego mężczyznę pochylającego się na końcu korytarza. Rzuciła okiem na drugą drogę, ale nic tam niebyło, jedynie pusty korytarz. Cofnęła się z powrotem i zamyśliła.

Malfoy musi być w środku z tym jednym strażnikiem. Nie wiedziała ilu ludzi było z Malfoyem, więc musiała pozbyć się matoła bez alarmowania innych o swojej obecności. To wymaga małego rozplanowania.

Wystawiła głowę za róg i miauknęła. Śmierciożerca spojrzał na nią i gdy miauknęła ponownie zmarszczył brwi. Wyszła do niego zza rogu, jej ogon drgał zapraszająco. Ruszył w jej kierunku, a ona cofnęła się szybko i wróciła do swojej ludzkiej postaci, różdżkę już miała gotową kiedy doszedł do rogu.

- _Stupefy, stupefy_ii_!_ – powiedziała cicho, oba zaklęcia uderzyła w niego zanim zdążył zareagować. Upadł, jego ciało uderzyło lekko o ziemię. Szybko postąpiła naprzód przygotowując się do bitwy, wycelowała różdżką w drzwi i zawołała cicho. – _Alohomora._

Malfoy zatrzymał cios w połowie, kiedy usłyszał głuchy odgłos, spoglądając przez ramię na drzwi. Spojrzał z powrotem na zakrwawioną twarz Snape'a napotykając pojawiający się tam uśmieszek.

- Avery? – zawołał Malfoy odchylając się w tył, żeby znowu uderzyć Snape'a. – Czego się śmiejesz?

Snape był tym razem przygotowany, złapał pięść Malfoya, zanim zderzyła się z jego twarzą, wbijając mu paznokcie w ciało i delektując się szokiem wymalowanym na twarzy Malfoya.

- Ponieważ, mam zamiar czerpać z tego przyjemność.

Brutalnie obrócił ramię Malfoya zmuszając go do odwrócenia się i uniósł drugie ramię zaciskając je na jego gardle. Malfoy zaczął się szamotać chwytając rękoma ramię Snape'a i próbując się uwolnić. Snape zacisnął chwyt i szarpnął czując trzaśnięcie w szyi. Puścił go obserwując jak ciało Malfoya upada na ziemię.

Oddychał ciężko i oparł się o ścianę, nagle wyczerpany, adrenalina opuszczała jego ciało. Powoli zdawał sobie sprawę z obecności w pokoju kogoś stojącego w drzwiach i patrzącego na niego. Spojrzał w górę nie przejmując się czy jest to kolejny Śmierciożerca, czy żył czy nie, czy czymkolwiek innym. Nagle uświadomił sobie, że chciał żyć przynajmniej na tyle długo, żeby mógł opieprzyć Dumbledore'a za to, że wpakował go w taką sytuację, w której zawdzięcza życie kolejnemu Gryfonowi.

- Panna Granger –wypowiedział z taką dawką ironii, jaką był w stanie zebrać – jak to okropnie szlachetne, odważne i gryfońskie z twojej strony, żeby tu przyjść i mnie ratować.

Hermiona stała na wpół w szoku nie do końca wierząc, że właśnie była światkiem, jak jej były nauczyciel zabija innego czarodzieja gołymi rękami. Poczuła dziwną kombinację podziwu i zniesmaczenie z lekką domieszką sympatii. Normalnie jego powitanie by ją wnerwiło, ale w tym momencie, kiedy spojrzała w jego czarne oczy poprzez jego słowa zobaczyła jego, naprawdę zobaczyła jego. I zrozumiała.

- Dobrze wiedzieć, że mimo, że stoisz i wykrwawiasz się na śmierć nie utraciłeś swojego sarkazmu, Snape – odpowiedziała starając się nie uśmiechać za bardzo. – Słuchaj, jesteś gotów wynosić się stąd czy coś?

- Oczywiście, że jestem, głupia dziewczyno.

- Trzeba go najpierw ukryć.

Cofnęła się do korytarza i wlewitowała ciało Avery'ego do pomieszczenia. Kiedy jego głowa przekroczyła próg, uderzyła o ziemię. Hermiona zmarszczyła brwi, kiedy jego ramiona również opadła i nie mogła go ruszyć.

- Co, do diabła?

- Jakiś rodzaj pola anty-magicznego jest w tym pokoju.

- Więc lepiej mi pomóż.

Ostrożnie przeniósł ciężar na kostkę i syknął:

- Kurwa! Na pieprzone jaja Merlina!

- Dobra, nieważne, już sobie radzę – powiedziała usiłując wciągnąć Avery'ego do pomieszczenia. – Wydaje mi się, że Wasilij też jest tu, na dole. Przypadkiem podsłuchałam Dymitra na górze.

- I jak sądzę, powinniśmy się postarać, żeby go znaleźć – odrzekł oschle. Ostrożnie przyklęknął przed Malfoyem i przekopał się przez kieszenie jego szaty w poszukiwaniu jego różdżki znajdując przy tym swoją i zrozumiał, że Malfoy musiał zabrać mu ją wcześniej. Wstał powoli ignorując zaniepokojony wzrok Hermiony, kiedy jęknął. – Dobrze, znajdźmy pana Borodina i wracajmy.

- Tak jest.

Kiedy opuścili pomieszczenie, Hermiona rzuciła na drzwi złożone zaklęcie, które opanowała perfekcyjnie w ciągu kilku lat. To było trzyczęściowe zamykanie, zawierające zabezpieczenie, dzięki któremu nie mogło być złamane przez jedną tylko osobę. Jedno z jej lepszych, które wymagało nie mniej niż pięciu czarodziei czy czarownic do złamania go. Podziwiając swoją pracę zmieniła się w szarego kota i rzuciła się w dół korytarza,, głębiej w lochy. Snape utykając ruszył za nią w bezpiecznej odległości rozumiejąc, że wybrała się na zwiad.

Biegła przed siebie mijając drzwi prowadzące do pustych pokoi, zwalniając na zakręcie i biegnąc dalej. Zatrzymała się nagle, usłyszała jak Snape też się zatrzymał i powąchała uważnie powietrze. Podeszła do jednych drzwi, nasłuchując ostrożnie, po czym pobiegła z powrotem do Snape'a i zmieniła się.

- Ktoś tam jest, sam. Myślę, że możemy wejść

Kiwnął głową.

- Nie martw się, panno Granger. Będę cię osłaniał.

Wywracając oczami wróciła w dół korytarza, skradając się cicho do drzwi.

_- Alohomora_.

Modliła się do bogów, o których się kiedyś uczyła. Podeszła do drzwi otwierając je gwałtownie i trzymając różdżkę w pogotowiu.

Wasilij Borodin siedział na małym łóżku w rogu pokoju z zaniepokojeniem na twarzy. Wystawiła głowę na korytarz i przywołała Snape'a.

- Wasilij, jestem Hermiona. Hermiona Granger – spojrzał na nią z niedowierzaniem i dodała. – Spotkaliśmy się przelotnie we wtorek rano. Śniadanie w Hogwarcie. Jestem nową nauczycielką OPCM.

Mrugnął kilka razy potrząsając nieznacznie głową, po czym skupił się na Snape'ie, który pojawił się w wejściu.

- Snape?

- Jakże odkrywcze, Borodin.

- Co ci się stało? Wyglądasz okropnie.

- Zostałem wiele razy potraktowany _Cruciatusem_, później dostałem dużo eliksiru prawdy i byłem bity przez Malfoya – odpowiedział z grymasem na twarzy.

- I? – podpowiedziała Hermiona.

Spojrzał na nią z wściekłością, chłód wkradł się do jego głosy, kiedy odpowiedział.

- I wtedy go zabiłem, a Granger uwolniła mnie.

- Jak dużo tego eliksiru ci podał? – zapytała.

- Nie wiem, ale nie odczuwam efektów przedawkowania.

- Jak długo, według ciebie, będzie działało?

- Nie jestem pewny. Myślę, że możemy porozmawiać o tym jak już stąd uciekniemy. Możemy mieć Śmierciożerców na karku w każdej chwili.

- Racja, racja – zwróciła się do Wasilija. – Jak się czujesz? Możesz chodzić?

- Tak, nic mi nie jest, mam kilka siniaków, nic złego – odpowiedział i wstał podchodząc do drzwi.

Hermiona stwierdziła, że wyglądał tak dobrze jak oszust. Kiedy podszedł wystawiła rękę opierają dłoń o jego pierś. Zatrzymał się i spojrzał na nią pytająco.

- Co powiedziałeś do mnie wcześniejszego ranka przy śniadaniu? – zapytała uważnie studiując jego twarz.

Uśmiechnął się słabo.

- Dlaczego, pani profesor? Nie sądzę, że powiedziałem cokolwiek. Wybacz, że byłem nieprzyjemny.

- W porządku, i wybacz, że zwątpiłam, że to ty – odrzekła z uśmiechem. – Miałam dziś z tobą niemiłe doświadczenie, to wszystko. Jeszcze jedno, _invenio_.

- A to, po co?

- Żebym mogła cię zlokalizować jakby nas rozdzielili.

- Skończyliście już? Moglibyśmy ruszać? – zapytał niezwykle poirytowany Snape.

Spojrzała na niego z niepokojem.

- Jeśli chcesz, mogę uleczyć niektóre…

- Nie! – przerwał jej gwałtownie, jego oczy rozbłysły niebezpiecznie. – Nie teraz, może później, jak będziemy bezpieczni. Jak na razie nic mi nie jest.

Kiwnęła powoli głową, a kiedy wyszli na korytarz zapytała:

- Którędy teraz? Z powrotem do góry?

- Czekajcie, jest tu przejście prowadzące z lochów do lasu na wschód stąd – Wasilij zaproponował. – Razem z siostrą znaleźliśmy je, jak byliśmy jeszcze młodzi, ale sądzę, że byliśmy jedynymi osobami, które o tym wiedzą. Lochy nie były używane regularnie od 1800-nego.

Hermiona spojrzała na Snape'a, który jedynie wzruszył ramionami.

- Bardzo dobrze, chodźmy więc.

i Memortek – (północna Europa i Ameryka) jest malutkim, niebieskim, cętkowanym ptaszkiem, który żywi się małymi owadami. Przez całe życie jest niemy, a tuż przed śmiercią wydaje długi krzyk składający się ze wszystkich dźwięków, jakie słyszał w życiu, wyśpiewanych w odwrotnej kolejności. Pióra memortka wchodzą w skład Veritaserum i eliksirów wspomagających pamięć. (_Fantastyczne zwierzęta i jak je znaleźć_ Newt Skamander)

ii _Stupefy – _zaklęcie oszałamiające.


	8. Chapter 8

Było już ciemno, kiedy w końcu dotarli do lasu niezauważeni, jak przeczuwał Wasilij. Zatrzymali się przed wejściem do lasu, kiedy Snape wreszcie zgodził się i pozwolił Hermionie zając się jego ranami. Wasilij stał obserwując granicę lasu.

Pracowała szybko i precyzyjnie zamykając cięcia i pielęgnując siniaki na jego twarzy. Kazała mu zdjąć szaty, na co zgodził się niechętnie rozbierając się do pasa. Stwierdziła, że był za chudy, ale też żylasty i silny sądząc po jego płaskich mięśniach. Był także blady. Dotknęła go dłońmi, czując jak nieznacznie łapie oddech. Mruczała cicho przesuwając dłonie po jego klatce piersiowej i zauważyła, że jago skóra jest bardzo ciepła. Przeniosła się na plecy i poczuła jak po jego skórze przebiegły ciarki zastanawiając się czy to przez nią czy z powodu zimna.

Skończyła, a Snape się ubrał z powrotem zauważając z irytacją, że czuje się lepiej, a przynajmniej z zewnątrz. W środku wciąż drżał jak galareta od _Cruciatusa_. Zazwyczaj po wizycie u Voldemorta dochodził do siebie w przeciągu dwóch dni, ale to nie była normalna wizyta. Ta była trochę bardziej osobista.

Patrzył z ciekawością jak mieszała eliksir, po czym mu go podała.

- Proszę, wypij to – zachęciła go gestem dłoni, kiedy na nią spojrzał.

- Co to jest?

- Wypij, to ci powiem.

- Panno Granger, odkryłem, że nie picie dziwnych eliksirów jest niezbędne dla mojego zdrowia. Poza tym, nie wypiję tej mikstury dopóki mi nie wyjawisz zawartości.

Zauważyła, że nie ma sensu się kłócić i zgodziła się.

- Dobra, w porządku. To prosty eliksir przeciwbólowy z korzeniem waleriany i łzami feniksa.

Spojrzał na nią sceptycznie, po czym spojrzał an eliksir i znowu na nią.

- Czy ja jestem królikiem, panno Granger?

- Słuchaj, Snape, jeśli naprawdę jesteś taki mądry, za jakiego się uważasz, powinieneś wiedzieć co to zrobi.

- Dobrze – warknął wypijając do końca eliksir, po czym podał jej pustą buteleczkę. – Próbowałaś już to na kimś wcześniej czy jestem królikiem doświadczalnym?

Bez skutku próbowała powstrzymać uśmiech.

- Chciałam, ale Ron nie pozwoliłby mi rzucić na niego_ Cruciatusa._ Nie ufa moim eliksirom. Tak, jesteś pierwszym, praktycznym eksperymentem.

Snape zmarszczył brwi.

- Praktycznym? Więc robiłaś teoretyczne eksperymenty? – nagle zauważył, że ból, wewnętrzne pulsowanie, zaczął słabnąć, aż w końcu zatrzymał się na granicy świadomości, nie znikając do końca, ale Snape zorientował się, że może go zignorować.

- Tak, właściwie Harry jest geniuszem komputerowym i zrobił wszystkie te programy do określania prawdopodobieństwa w eliksirach, zaklęciach i innych. Więc miałam całkiem dobre pojęcie , jak ten eliksir zadziała.

- Bogowie, dlaczego Potter musi mnie dręczyć nawet teraz? Siedem lat nie wystarczyło, dalej muszę to znosić?

- Och, przestań być taki melodramatyczny.

- Zapewniam cię, nie jestem melodramatyczny, panno Granger. Jestem szczery. Wciąż jestem pod działaniem serum prawdy.

- Dobrze więc, skoro jesteś taki szczery, to może porozmawiamy o tym, co takiego zrobiłam, że tak cię wkurzam? – jej oczy rozbłysły, z twarzy znikły wszelkie ślady rozbawienia.

- Zrobiłaś dużo rzeczy, panno Granger – wymigał się. – I myślę, że moglibyśmy porozmawiać o tym w późniejszym, bardziej stosownym czasie.

- Dobrze, ale najpierw odpowiedz mi na jedno. Czy to dlatego, że cię nie posłuchałam? Że nie przyjęłam twojego stypendium w Kalifornii? – zapytała gotując się ze złości.

Nie chciał wykłócać się z nią akurat teraz, jako że mogłoby to zejść to niepożądane tematy, ale głównie oszczędzał energię na urządzenie jej prawdziwej awantury.

- Tak. Po części – zmarszczyła brwi i szybko dodał. – Przedyskutujemy to później, daję ci moje słowo.

- Dobrze – odpowiedziała zmuszając się do wyluzowania. – Chyba powinnam ci powiedzieć, że mogą się pojawić pewne skutki uboczne po eliksirze – kontynuowała nie zwracają c uwagi na jego niezadowolone spojrzenie. – Może podrażnienie żołądka. Coś jelitowego.

Jak na zawołanie zaczął mieć nudności i wyzbył się mizernej zawartości swojego żołądku, a mianowicie obojętnego już eliksiru, prosto na ziemię. Stał pochylony jeszcze przez chwilę, zanim się do niej odwrócił.

- Mogłaś mnie uprzedzić o skutkach ubocznych przed podaniem mi go. Sądzę, że wolałbym poprzedni ból niż to.

Kiwnęła głową przyznając się do błędu i dołączyła do Borodina na skraju lasu.

- Zaklęcie anty-teleportacyjne rozciąga się na jakieś 5 do 7 kilometrów. Obejmowałoby, w tym momencie, też miasto.

- To trochę więcej niż zwykle – zadumała się Hermiona. – Może zawierać też jakieś zaklęcie wykrywające. Może pan coś dodać, profesorze Snape?

- Nie zajmowałem się nigdy zabezpieczeniami, moją specjalnością zawsze były eliksiry, a nie zaklęcia.

- Głupie machanie różdżką, czyż nie? – zapytała niewinnie ignorując jego gniewne spojrzenie. – Cóż, raczej nie spodziewają się, że ktoś uciekł, prawda? Więc powinniśmy być niedaleko granicy.

- Właściwie nie sądzę, że użyli zaklęcia wykrywającego na lesie, bo byłoby zakłócone przez wilkołaki – wtrącił się Wasilij. – Dzisiaj jest pełnia.

- Więc pójdziemy przez las – zdecydowała Hermiona spoglądając na duży, częściowo skryty księżyc.

- Wspaniale – powiedział Snape przeciągając samogłoski. – Cóż to za noc na pokonywanie Śmierciożerców bez walki z wilkołakami w tym samym czasie?

- Nie chcesz iść z nami? Proszę bardzo, możesz sam znaleźć drogę powrotną – powiedziała wzruszając ramionami. – Zabrałeś różdżkę Malfoya? Daj ją Wasilijowi, będzie jej potrzebował.

Snape nachmurzył się jeszcze bardziej i rzucił różdżkę na ziemię koło Wasilija, który podniósł ją i zaczął iść w głąb lasu. Hermiona poszła za nim wyciągając mapę Dumbledore'a i sprawdziła, że Wasilij rzeczywiście prowadził ich w dobrym kierunku. Próbowała też oszacować zasięg zaklęcia, które okazało się kończyć dokładnie w środku lasu. Lasu wypełnionego wilkołakami w czasie pełni.

_Nic dziwnego, że nie jest zadowolony._ – zrozumiała.

Snape wlókł się za nią z ponurą miną ukazując swoje niezadowolenie. Zwolniła, oddalając się o kilka kroków od Wasilija i zbliżyła do Snape'a. Jego twarz wykrzywiła się w bólu, chociaż wyglądało, że w mniejszym niż wcześniej.

- Więc, niech pan mi powie, profesorze. Nie chce pan tu być, to nie ma nic wspólnego z Lupinem i Blackiem, prawda?

Usłyszała jad w jego głosie, kiedy prychnął.

- Oczywiście, że ma. A co innego mogłoby to być?

To oczywiście był wciąż drażliwy punkt. Wiedziała, że Syriusz i Remus byli sporadycznymi gośćmi w Hogwarcie, sprawy Zakonu, jak przypuszczała. Wątpiła, że ich ciągła obecność w czymś pomagała. Szli chwilę w ciszy, Hermiona zbierała się na odwagę.

- Powiesz mi teraz? – kiedy jego milczenie się przedłużało, dodała. – Dlaczego mnie nie znosisz?

- Jak rozumiem, nie dasz mi spokoju, dopóki ci nie powiem, czyż nie, panno Granger?

- Możesz już skończyć z panną Granger? Nie jestem już twoją uczennicą, a to się robi już nużące.

Snape spojrzał na nią w półmroku zaskoczony beznamiętnością jej głosu. I znowu otoczyła ich cisza. Już chciała się odezwać, kiedy ją przerwał głosem tak cichym, że musiała się wysilić, aby go usłyszeć.

- Po części masz rację. Nie wierzyłem w twoje kompetencje przy przyrządzaniu tego eliksiru.

- _Mortalis fallax_ – wyszeptała.

- Tak, najtrudniejszy eliksir, chociaż miałaś z nim niewielkie trudności. Na drugim roku uwarzyłaś eliksir wielosokowy, odkryłem to po pewnym czasie. Nawet teraz, wciąż pracujesz nad eliksirami i zaklęciami. Mogłaś robić cokolwiek byś chciała, a zamiast tego zdecydowałaś się zostać wynajmowaną kupą mięśni. Używając siły zamiast umysłu.

Była zszokowana. Nie spodziewała się niczego więcej, poza projektem z eliksirów i odmową na jego sugestię o Berkeley i była zdumiona, że tak bardzo przejmował się jej wyborem kariery.

- Czy to wszystko? Jeszcze jakieś powody? – zapytała sarkastycznie.

- Tak. Ukradłaś moje składniki.

- Tylko jeden, skórę boomslanga, do wielosokowego – sprzeciwiła się.

- A co ze skrzelozielem podczas tych wygłupów z Czarą Ognia?

- To nie byłam ja i dobrze o tym wiesz.

- Ale zostało skradzione na korzyść twojego przyjaciela Pottera.

- A co to właściwie ma do mnie? Czy byłam osobiście odpowiedzialna za kradzież twojego skrzeloziela?

Spojrzał na nią gniewnie.

- Nie.

- Odkąd wybór mojego powołania jest całkowicie mój, nie wiem, jak… - zamilkła, kiedy zobaczyła, że Wasilij się zatrzymał i skinął na nich pilnie. Pospiesznie do niego dołączyli.

- Jest jeden po lewej – wyszeptał. – Jakieś pięćdziesiąt metrów stąd.

Rozejrzała się badawczo niemal natychmiast zauważając wilkołaka. Stał nad zwłokami jelenia i pożywiał się; jeszcze ich nie zauważył. Przeklęła siebie w myślach wiedząc, że sama by go spostrzegła, gdyby nie sprzeczała się ze Snape'em.

- Proszę mi powiedzieć, profesor Granger – powiedział Snape przeciągając samogłoski. – Skoro dzierży pani stanowisko nauczycielki Obrony Przed Czarną Magią, jak powinniśmy się zachować wobec tego wilkołaka?

- Ogłuszymy go i ruszymy dalej. Będzie wystarczająco długo nieprzytomny, żebyśmy zdążyli odejść.

- A wtedy pochwyci nasz zapach i zapoluje. Zabijemy go.

Wasilij zgodził się.

- On ma rację, musimy go zabić. Te wilkołaki są wyjątkowo szybkie. Dodatkowo zapach krwi rozproszy uwagę innych w pobliżu.

Ustąpiła, a Snape kiwnął głową, kiedy zapytała:

- Klątwa zabijająca?

Podkradli się do stwora z wyciągniętymi różdżkami. Gałązka trzasnęła i drapieżnik spojrzał prosto na nich, raptem z odległości dwudziestu metrach i ruszył w ich kierunku.

- Teraz! – krzyknęła raczej niepotrzebnie. Mężczyźni wycelowali swoje różdżki w stworzenie i rzucili zaklęcia , zielone promienie wystrzeliły z obu różdżek. Wilkołak zatoczył się i zawył, ale nie upadł.

- Kiedy tylko będziesz gotowa, panno Granger – warknął Snape nie spuszczając wzroku i różdżki ze stworzenia.

Zmarszczyła brwi na jego odwrót celując różdżką w wilkołaka i mrucząc klątwę. To nie był pierwszy raz, kiedy używała klątwy zabijającej, wykorzystała ją kiedyś przeciwko Śmierciożercy, który nie zwlekał próbując ją zabić, więc ona zabiła go pierwsza. Nie, żeby później tego nie żałowała.

Trzeci zielony promień uderzył w stworzenie, które w końcu padło na ziemię. Wasilij zbliżył się ostrożnie do nieruchomego ciała sprawdzając ludzką już postać i zawołał:

- Jest martwy.

Ruszyli dalej przez las, znów z Wasilijem na czele, Hermioną zaraz za nim kontrolującą ich postępy na mapie i Snape'em i jego myślami w tyle.

Eliksir _Mortalis fallax_. Momentalnie wyłącza ciało ofiary, zasadniczo uśmiercając, po czym przywraca je do normalnego funkcjonowania. Snape nie mógł sobie przypomnieć właściwego celu eliksiru i musiał tego poszukać znajdując w końcu w _Najsilniejszych eliksirach_, więc nie zaskoczył go widok Granger spędzającej czas w Dziale Ksiąg Zakazanych w bibliotece. Eliksir nie ma właściwie praktycznych zastosowań, więc był ciekaw jej wyboru, ale nigdy nie wyjawiła swoich powodów, a on nigdy nie pytał.

Eliksir błąkał się na skraju jego myśl od czasu, gdy ogłosiła chęć uwarzenia go na koniec projektu. W noc uczty pożegnalnej, przed jej ukończeniem siedział nachmurzony w gabinecie zastanawiając się czy przeciwstawić się Dumbledore'owi i zostać w kwaterach całą noc zamiast robić za opiekuna. W ten wyjątkowo zły wieczór stwierdził, że wolałby zostać wezwanym do Voldemorta i stawić czoła niewybaczalnym, pomimo zapewnień Dumbledore'a, że wieczór będzie „fajny". Jego umysł był całkowicie pochłonięty eliksirem Hermiony zastanawiając się czy jest on w stanie oszukać _Avadę kedavrę._

Myśli te tak bardzo zaniepokoiły Snape'a, że zdecydował, że musi porozmawiać o tym z Hermioną. Błyskawicznie założył szaty i zaryzykował wejście na zabawę. Znalazł ją w końcu w ogrodach i Potterem i Weasley'em, oczywiście, a także kilkoma innymi Gryfonami. Zdecydował się na odciągnięcie jej od reszty Gryfonów, ale Harry i Ron nie chcieli puścić Hermiony samej z nim.

- Dlaczego wybrałaś eliksir _Mortalis fallax_? – zapytał ją lekko ostrym głosem. – Co chciałaś z nim zrobić?

Spojrzała na niego obojętnie odpowiadając:

- Wybrałam go z książki, to wszystko.

- Nigdy nie zastanawiałaś się nad użyciem go przeciwko klątwie zabijającej?

- Przeciwko klątwie… - zaczęła mówiąc niewyraźnie. Zatoczyła się na Rona i szepnęła dość głośno. – Widzisz? Mówiłam, że nie spodoba mu się mój eliksir.

_Pili- _zorientował się z rosnącą złością.

- Panno Granger – syknął niebezpiecznie ignorując Harry'ego i Rona, którzy przysunęli się do niej opiekuńczo. – Brałaś _Avadę kedavrę_ pod uwagę czy nie, kiedy przyrządzałaś _Mortalis fallax_?

- Nie. Wybrałam go, bo wydawał się trudny i interesujący – odpowiedziała odważnie napotykając jego spojrzenie, chociaż jej serce łomotało.

- Dobrze – odpowiedział oddalając się o krok. Uszanował jej milczenie. – Niech mi pani powie, panno Granger, wybrała już pani ścieżkę kariery?

Opuściła wzrok, a Harry szturchnął ją.

- No dalej, powiedz mu.

Ron kiwnął głową.

- Właśnie, Miona.

Podniesiona przez nich na duchu spojrzała mu w oczy.

- Jestem aurorem. Wczoraj z Harrym i Ronem zostaliśmy przyjęci.

Oczy Snape'a pociemniały i został zalany falą emocji, złościł się na nią za to, że nie postanowiła studiować dalej _czegokolwiek, _za bycie samolubną w swoich myślach, kiedy mogła się nimi podzielić i za przekazanie mu tego eliksiru, co, jak wiedział, było ważne, ale nie mógł tego zrozumieć. I znienawidził Pottera i Weasleya za branie w tym udziału, na pewno pomagali jej podjąć decyzję. Zobaczyła, że jego oczy rozbłysły zanim znów stały się nieprzeniknione i nie ujrzała w nich już nic prócz nienawiści.

- Bez wątpienia, panno Granger, łatwiej jest podążać ścieżką kogoś innego niż trudzić się odszukaniem własnej – uśmiechnął się szyderczo, spojrzał na Pottera i Weasleya i odszedł gniewnie powiewając szatą.

Szli przez las prawie nie rozmawiając. Minęli punkt wyznaczający pięć kilometrów, ale zaklęcie nadal trzymało. Szli dalej przystając co rusz na chwilę, żeby Wasilij spróbował się teleportować. Niedaleko szóstego kilometra Wasilij rzeczywiście zniknął zaskakując i Snape'a i Hermionę.

_Dom_ – pomyślała. Spojrzała na Snape'a z obawą i zapytała. – Może się pan teleportować?

- Nie jestem pewny – warknął poirytowany, że musiał się przy niej przyznać do zmartwienia. Przyzwyczaił się do bólu, ale wciąż był fizycznie wykończony, nie wiedział czy ma wystarczająco dużo sił na deportację.

- Czy chce pan… czy potrzebuje pan pomocy?

- Oczywiście! Tylko się pospiesz! – posłał jej swoje najlepsze mordercze spojrzenie, kiedy podeszła do niego luźno otaczając rękami jej ramiona, kiedy objęła rękoma jego talię. Zamknął oczy i poczuł jak jej ręce zaciskają się chwilowo, a jego oddech osłabł, kiedy zniknęli.

Wciąż było ciemno, kiedy otworzył oczy odczuwając ulgę na widok znajomych ścieżek Hogsmeade i braku śniegu. Kiedy uwolnił się od Hermiony zobaczył Wasilija usiłującego rozmawiać z Dombledore'em, podczas gdy pani Pomfrey próbowała mu wcisnąć eliksir. Na widok Snape'a i Hermiony zostawiła Wasilija i eliksir i popędziła do nich.

- Severusie! Nic ci nie jest?

- A czy wyglądam jakby mi nic nie było? – zapytał retorycznie. – Dzisiaj w nocy dostałem więcej _Cruciatusów _niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej, zostałem zmuszony do wypicia potężnej dawki serum prawdy, a potem musiałem znieść silne nudności żołądka.

- Potrzebujesz teraz…

- Długiego snu w moim własnym łóżku! – Jego głos przez chwilę był ostry, ale zaraz złagodniał. – Poppy, nic mi nie będzie. Muszę tylko odpocząć.

Kiwnęła głową i odwróciła się do Hermiony, która zbyła ją krótkim:

- Nic mi nie jest.

Dumbledore zostawił Wasilija i podszedł do nich.

- Severusie, Hermiono, dobrze was znowu widzieć – zaczął z ulgą w głosie. – Domyślam się, że powinniśmy wszystkie dyskusje odłożyć do jutra rana. Sam jestem zmęczony.

Widok starszego czarodzieja powstrzymującego ziewnięcie spowodował, że Hermionie jeszcze bardziej zachciało się ziewać. Nie zauważyła jak bardzo jest zmęczona, nie wiedziała nawet, która jest godzina, kiedy ruszyła za pozostałymi z powrotem do zamku.


	9. Chapter 9

Kiedy już wszyscy odpoczęli, Dumbledore wysłuchał sprawozdań trójki profesorów w sobotę po lunchu w gabinecie. Wasilij i Hermiona usiedli w fotelach przed biurkiem Dumbledore'a, a Snape usadowił się przy kominku. Wszyscy odmówili, gdy dyrektor zaproponował im cytrynowe dropsy.

Na początku omówili tylko nieobecność Wasilija, od czasu, gdy zniknął do momentu ich powrotu do Hogwartu. Następnie Dumbledore przeprosił Wasilija i wysłuchał Hermiony i Snape'a uzupełniającego ich wersję.

- Wygląda na to, że profesor Borodin nic nie wiedział o waszych działaniach poprzedzających jego uwolnienie, Severusie – rzekł wyglądając na zadowolonego. – Wierzę, że twój sekret jest wciąż bezpieczny.

- Co z Ministerstwem? – zapytał Snape.

Wyglądał bladziej niż zwykle, chociaż, jak pomyślała Hermiona, to było trudne do stwierdzenia, jako że zawsze jest wygląda blado. Zastanawiała się, czy to efekt uboczny jej eliksiru czy może _Crucio_.

- Minister rozważa moją radę na temat tej sprawy, ale nie chce się mieszać.

- A co z Voldemortem? A jeśli coś się wydało z tej strony? – Hermiona zapytała odwracając się do Snape'a.

- Nie pozwoliłby na to, szczególnie, że udało mi się uciec.

- Ale czy teraz nie powstrzyma się przed niczym, żeby z powrotem pana dopaść? Dlatego, że pan uciekł?

Snape wzruszył ramionami.

- Zdradę traktuje raczej poważnie.

Odwróciła się z powrotem do Dumbledore'a.

- Dyrektorze, uważam, że to może sprowadzić na Hogwart niebezpieczeństwo. Voldemort może zaryzykować atak, żeby dostać się do profesora Snape'a. Myślę, że warto by było zastosować lepsze zabezpieczenia.

Dumbledore przytaknął i powiedział:

- Oczywiście, Hermiono. Natychmiast wyślę sowę do Korneliusza. Severusie, nie życzę sobie, abyś opuszczał tereny zamku z jakiegokolwiek powodu. Jeśli jest coś, co byłoby ci potrzebne do twoich eliksirów, Hermiona może się tym zająć. Jeśli się nie mylę miała najlepsze oceny z eliksirów na roku.

Snape nie wyglądał do końca na zadowolonego sądząc po grymasie na jego twarzy, ale nic nie powiedział.

- Czy macie mi coś jeszcze do przekazania?

- Nie, proszę pana – powiedziała Hermiona, a Snape przytaknął.

- Dobrze więc.

Snape przyjął to, jako odprawę i wyszedł z gabinetu; Hermiona podążyła za nim doganiając go na schodach.

- Jak się pan czuje, profesorze? – zapytała niepewnie. – Są jeszcze jakieś efekty uboczne eliksiru, który panu dałam?

Odwrócił się na końcu schodów i spojrzał na nią.

- Nie spałem ostatniej nocy, mdłości wróciły, nie wspominając o ataku rozwolnienia, a moja czaszka ciągle czuje się jakby była pęknięta i otwarta. Poza tymi nie ma żadnych.

Ku jego zadowoleniu szczęka jej nieco opadła i chwilę jej zajęło dojście do siebie.

- Przepraszam – powiedziała szczerze. - Nie spodziewałam się, że to będzie tak poważne. Muszę nad tym popracować.

- I znajdź sobie inny obiekt badań, panno Granger – warknął, po czym odszedł zostawiając nachmurzoną Hermionę za sobą.

Poniedziałkowy poranek nadszedł szybko, a Hermiona obudziła się wyjątkowo zdenerwowana. Wygrzebała się z łóżka i wzięła prysznic, po czym spędziła niezmiernie dużo czasu na wybieraniu ubrań. Wreszcie ubrana wyszła z pokoju i zeszła na drugie piętro, gdzie zorientowała się, że nie ma przy sobie różdżki. Wróciła do kwater i znalazła ją, po czym zeszła do Wielkiej Sali uśmiechając się nerwowo do mijanych uczniów. Kiedy dotarła, stwierdziła, że nie ma apetytu, choć w rzeczywistości poczuła się piekielnie głodna, kiedy spojrzała na uczniów spożywających śniadanie i musiała zwalczyć chęć powrotu do kwater i zakopania się pod kołdrą.

_Wspaniale, Granger. Pierwszy dzień i już załamanie?_

Wspomniała słowa Anne z poprzedniej nocy. Po ceremonii przydziału i uczcie rozmawiała z Anne przedstawiając jej bardzo zmienioną wersję wydarzeń z ratowania Wasilija. Hermiona wtedy przyznała się do swoich obaw o jej zdolności nauczycielskie.

- Musisz ich zbajerować – odpowiedziała jej Anne. – Uczniowie myślą, że jesteś wykwalifikowana, bo jesteś nauczycielką. Nie możesz dopuścić, żeby widzieli cię nerwową.

Stawiła czoło tylu Śmierciożercom, więc co to jest kilka setek uczniów? Biorąc głęboki wdech przeszła przez drzwi do Wielkiej Sali i podążyła w kierunku reszty profesorów uśmiechając się do uczniów, których wzrok napotkała.

Dumbledore i McGonagall pogrążeni byli w rozmowie, kiedy się pojawiła, ale przerwali, aby ją powitać. Usiadła między Sprout a Hagridem i porozmawiała chwilę nakładając sobie trochę owoców i tosta wiedząc, że będzie umierać z głodu przed lunchem. Sączyła kawę obserwując uczniów i czując jak jej niepokój powoli znika.

Nagle puszczyk przeleciał przez wysokie okno i zanurkował lądując przed Hermioną. Trzymał czerwone jabłko i liścik. Odwiązała liścik i dała skórkę sowie, która zahukała z aprobatą. Rozwinęła papier i jej serce podskoczyło, kiedy rozpoznała pismo.

_Wybacz, że nie mogłem się pożegnać, ale duchem jestem z Tobą. Pozdrowienia, H. P.S. Jabłko dla nauczycielki w jej pierwszym dniu._

Zaśmiała się i wyciągnęła skrawek papieru i naskrobała szybkie podziękowania, po czym przywiązała go do nogi sowy, która błyskawicznie odleciała. Hermiona dopiła kawę, wzięła jabłko i liścik i ruszyła do klasy, żeby się przygotować.

Kiedy doszła do Sali przypomniała sobie, że pierwszą lekcję miała mieć z czwartym rokiem ze Slytherinu i jęknęła wyraźnie. Miała nadzieję, że będą się zachowywać lepiej niż Ślizgoni, który byli z nią w Hogwarcie, chociaż w to wątpiła.

Piętnaście minut w klasie i jej wątpliwości się potwierdziły. Wpadła do lochów ciągnąc za sobą Ślizgona.

Severus Snape krążył po Sali Eliksirów z rękami złożonymi za plecami krytykując pierwszorocznych Gryfonów i chwaląc Ślizgonów, kiedy drzwi się otworzyły uderzając w kamienną ścianę. Snape odwrócił się gotów do zgromienia tego, który narusza jego lekcje, kiedy ujrzał całkowicie poirytowaną Hermionę Granger trzymającą ucznia za tył szaty. Błyskawicznie rozpoznał w uczniu jednego ze swoich, czwartorocznego Thomasa Wilcoxa, który często sprawiał kłopoty.

- Przepraszam, profesorze – zaczęła z błyszczącymi oczami. – Mogę zamienić z panem słowo w pańskim gabinecie?

- Jeśli pani nie zauważyła, profesor Granger, jestem w połowie lekcji.

- Tak jak ja powinnam być.

Wszyscy pierwszoroczni przerwali pracę nad eliksirami wpatrując się z wyczekiwaniem w dwójkę profesorów i ucznia, który był ewidentnie w tarapatach.

- Wracać do pracy! – Snape warknął. – Jeśli ktokolwiek z was nie dokończy swojego eliksiru przed moim powrotem wszyscy dostaniecie tygodniowy szlaban!

Po tych słowach ruszył do swojego gabinetu nie oglądając się na Hermionę. Pchnęła Thomasa na wolne krzesło i kazała mu usiąść, po czym podążyła za Snape'em do jego gabinetu i zamknęła za sobą drzwi.

Gabinet Snape'a nie zmienił się za bardzo przez te kilka lat. Półki wciąż były przepełnione książkami o eliksirach i słoikami wypełnionymi dziwnymi, marynowanymi rzeczami. Jego biurko było schludne, kilka rolek pergaminu ułożone było z boku.

- Co mogę dla pani zrobić? – powiedział przeciągając samogłoski, jego ton głosu jasno dawał do zrozumienia, że tak naprawdę go to nie interesuje.

- Może pan zdyscyplinować swoich uczniów, profesorze – rzuciła. – Ćwiczyliśmy proste zaklęcia obronne, kiedy Thomas odczul potrzebę podpalenia szaty Amandy Ashby. Jest teraz u pani Pomfrey.

Snape patrzył na nią chłodno przez chwilę nic nie mówiąc. W końcu odpowiedział:

- Dobrze, zajmę się jego ukaraniem.

Hermiona otworzyła drzwi gabinetu i zawołała chłopca, który wparadował do środka uśmiechając się z zadowoleniem do swojego Opiekuna Domu i usiadł na krześle przed biurkiem.

- Pozwoliłem ci usiąść? – Snape warknął nie po raz pierwszy poirytowany arogancją wypływającą z jego Domu. Thomas spojrzał na niego zaskoczony i szybko wstał. – Panie Wilcox, dzięki pańskiemu wybrykowi tego ranka zarobił pan właśnie tygodniowy szlaban z Hagridem. Zacznie pan dziś po południu.

- A ja odejmuję Slytheronowi czterdzieści punktów za pańskie wykroczenie – dodała Hermiona spoglądając gniewnie na Snape'a.

- Wracaj do pokoju wspólnego Slytherinu i zostań tam do następnej lekcji. Możesz odejść. – Poczekał aż Thomas opuścił gabinet zanim zwrócił swoją uwagę na Hermionę. – Czterdzieści punktów? Trochę za surowo jak dla mnie.

- Pan odejmował Gryfonom dużo więcej punktów za dużo mniejsze potknięcia, profesorze.

- To było bez wątpienia uzasadnione – powiedział jedwabiście, jego oczy wwiercały się w nią. – Jeśli to wszystko, panno Granger, mam salę pełną pierwszorocznych, którzy bez wątpienia zaczęli demolować moje lochy.

Miała już dość jego szyderczego tonu, tak jak „panny Granger".

- Profesorze Snape! Nie jestem już pańską uczennicą, tylko współpracowniczką, więc niech pan już więcej mnie nie nazywa panną Granger! Proszę do mnie mówić pani profesor, albo Hermiono!

Jej oczy błyszczały, uchwycił jej spojrzenie i stali tak nawet nie mrugając przez blisko minutę.

- Dobrze, _pani profesor_ – warknął wlewając w głos tyle jadu ile tylko zdołał.

Wstał pospiesznie i minąwszy ją otworzył drzwi gabinetu piorunując wzrokiem uczniów chowających się za kociołkami. Hermiona podeszła do drzwi klasy uśmiechając się zachęcająco do kilku Gryfonów, którzy nieświadomie ryzykowali wystawienie się na gniew Snape'a obserwując jak wychodziła.

- Panno Jones, instrukcje wyraźnie mówią, że powinna była pani użyć zgniecionych, a nie całych oczy żuka – usłyszała jak Snape mówił rozpoznając ton głosu, którym zwykł gromić Neville'a Longbottoma i odwróciła się z powrotem. Oczy Snape'a odnalazły jej i uśmiechnął się złośliwie, kiedy dodał. – Dziesięć punktów od Gryffindoru za nieczytanie instrukcji.


	10. Chapter 10

Tygodnie przelatywały szybko, aż nagle nadeszło Halloween, a semestr w połowie już minął. Dla Severusa upływ czasu był błogosławieństwem, odkąd uświadomił sobie, że spędza czas samotnie przez całe dnie pracując w swoich lochach.

Odłożył pióro i zwinął pergamin, na którym kreślił czerwonym atramentem. To była ostatnia z prac trzeciorocznych z połowy semestru i był całkowicie zdegustowany. Sądził, że po dwóch latach jego ostrożnego i dokładnego nauczania ktoś z nich mógł właściwie załapać podstawy warzenia eliksirów, ale wszyscy wydają się tracić instynkt przyrządzania mikstur.

Jego myśli skierowały swoją uwagę na Dracona Malfoya, jednego z jego najzdolniejszych uczniów, razem z Granger, nie mógł go zapomnieć. Niedobrze, że Draco nie był w stanie uwolnić się od wpływu jego ojca. Jednakże, sądząc po tej żałosnej namiastce _Veritaserum_, którą przyrządził dla Lucjusza, możliwe, że Draco popełnił błąd i stał się nieostrożny.

Wstał przeciągając się, aby ulżyć napiętym plecom. Uczta zaczynała się za kilka minut, a Dumbledore wyraził się jasno, że oczekuje jego obecności. Przeszedł korytarzami do Wielkiej Sali z przyjemnością odejmując Griffindorowi dwadzieścia punktów parze całujących się czwartorocznych.

Wszedł do Sali i zatrzymał się obejmując wzrokiem całe pomieszczenie i kiwając delikatnie głową w stronę stołu Slytherinu. Wyglądało na to, że uczta się już zaczęła, sądząc po stertach półmisków na stołach. Ruszył w stronę stołu prezydialnego i zauważył Granger chichoczącą z nauczycielką Mugoloznawstwa, coś tam Wilde. Jej imię nie warte było zapamiętania.

Wiedział, od czasu gdy Dumbledore go o tym poinformował, że z Granger mogą być kłopoty. Pomimo jego starań, nie próbowała go unikać, ale właściwie szukała go okazjonalnie. Chociażby w zeszłym tygodniu miała odwagę poprosić go o uwarzenie partii _Veritaserum_ dla jej szóstorocznych. Severus w końcu się zgodził wiedząc, że doniosłaby Dumbledore'owi, gdyby tego nie zrobił. Przybyła wcześnie, żeby odebrać eliksir, co doprowadziło do kilku niewygodnych minut, kiedy kończył miksturę. Przeszła cicho przez pracownię, przeglądając jego słoiki i ingrediencje i zerkając na inne trwające projekty. Nie pytała o nie, a on z pewnością nie udzieliłby jej odpowiedzi.

Granger zerknęła na niego w połowie zdania i ich oczy spotkały się na chwilę, aż Severus zmarszczył brwi i spojrzał na Dumbledore'a, który uśmiechał się szeroko do niego. Jak on chwilami nie znosił tego człowieka. Zastanawiał się jak szybko mógłby się wymknąć nie będąc zauważonym.

Severus usiadł na swoim zwyczajowym miejscu skinąwszy krótko głową do Flitwicka, który usiadł po jego lewej.

- Skończyłeś już sprawdzać prace semestralne? – Flitwick zapytał, kiedy Severus napełnił swój talerz.

- Prawie.

- Jakieś talenty wśród pierwszorocznych?

Severus prychnął i nie odpowiedział, a Flitwick porzucił wszelkie starania o uprzejmą konwersację z nim.

Nie przypominał sobie, aby kiedykolwiek był towarzyską osobą. W młodym wieku odkrył, że woli ciszę własnych myśli niż bezmyślne trajkotanie innych. Raz na kilka lat może pozwolić Albusowi albo Minerwie na rozmowę z nim przy wieczornym drinku, albo na wyjście do Hogsmeade, ale wciąż preferował ciszę i mrok swoich lochów.

Uczta wreszcie się skończyła i Dumbledore poprosił wszystkich o powstanie. Przez jedno machnięcie stoły i ławki przesunęły się pod ściany, zapalone latarnie z dyni przygasły, a ze ścian zaczęła się wydobywać mugolska muzyka. Snape jej nie rozpoznał, ale większość uczniów owszem, sądząc po oklaskach i piskach zachwytu. Krążył po Sali przez kilka piosenek, aż w końcu nie mógł więcej znieść i wymknął się spod bacznego wzroku Dumbledore'a.

Hermiona wracała powoli do swoich pokoi przejedzona przepysznymi daniami i pozwoliła swoim myślom się błąkać. Odkąd była w lochach Snape'a po _Veritaserum_ i widziała eliksiry, nad którymi pracował coś ją łaskotało z tyłu jej umysłu, jakaś myśl, która zdawała się jej wymykać, kiedy chciała się na niej skupić.

Ziewając podała Lucindzie z portretu strzegącego jej kwater i poszła prosto do sypialni. Zdjąwszy szaty założyła bawełniany bezrękawnik i szorty, wślizgnęła się pod kołdrę i sięgnęła po książkę o alchemii _Woda w Wino i Inne Cudowne Wyczyny_, którą czytała.

Nagle coś zaskoczyło w jej umyśle, wyskoczyła z łóżka i pobiegła do salonu, gdzie zostawiła _Najsilniejsze Eliksiry_. Przerzucając strony znalazła to, czego szukała: _Mortalis fallax._ Kiedy przejrzała listę składników, uświadomiła sobie, że musiał sam eksperymentować, ponieważ lista nie zawierała tego, co widziała.

_Ale dlaczego _Mortalis fallax_?_

Niejasno pamiętała, jak naskoczył na nią za ten eliksir tuż przed jej ukończeniem szkoły, ale nie rozumiała jego motywacji wtedy, kiedy była na siódmym roku i dalej nie rozumiała teraz, pięć lat później. Była zdeterminowana, żeby się dowiedzieć tym razem.

Wzięła swoje nauczycielskie szaty i założyła je wychodząc na korytarz i kierując się w stronę lochów. Zatrzymała się najpierw w jego Sali, która była pusta, po czym zapukała do drzwi gabinetu, ale nie było odpowiedzi. Hermiona przypomniała sobie, że opuścił zabawę Halloweenową wcześniej, wie c mógł się już udać na spoczynek. Stwierdziła, że nic nie zaszkodzi, jeśli rzuci okiem na eliksir, tylko po to, żeby się upewnić czy miała rację.

Otworzyła drzwi do pracowni i wstrzymała oddech, kiedy zobaczyła Snape'a stojącego nad kociołkiem plecami do niej.

- Przepraszam, profesorze…

- Czego chcesz? – warknął odwracając się do niej, jego twarz przez moment wyrażała zaskoczenie, zanim grymas błyskawicznie powrócił. – Tak?

- Warzy pan _Mortalis fallax_?

- Jakie to przykre, że zajęto pani aż tydzień odkrycie tego.

Zignorowała docinek i zapytała:

- Ale dlaczego pan to robi? Te składniki nie dają żadnego sensu.

- Niech pani mi powie, pani profesor.

Spojrzała mu prosto w oczy zauważając ukryte wyzwanie i nieugaszone pragnienie wykazania się, zwłaszcza jemu, powróciła.

Snape skrzyżował ramiona na piersi i obserwował z niskim zainteresowaniem, jak studiowała składniki rozłożone na jednym stole dochodząc do rozbawienia, kiedy badała Belladonnę i zaczęła mruczeć pod nosem. Podeszła do drugiego stołu i odwróciła się, żeby na niego spojrzeć.

- Próbuje pan pokonać klątwę uśmiercającą, czyż nie?

Kiwnął głową odwracając się do kociołka.

- Jako, że był to temat pani projektu na siódmym roku, powinna pani pamiętać, co _Mortalis fallax_ robi.

- Powoduje, że ciało chwilowo się wyłącza zasadniczo umierając. A kiedy ciało jest martwe w chwili uderzenia _Avady kedavry_, nic się nie stanie.

- Teoretycznie tak - odpowiedział Snape. – Kontynuuj.

- Ale pan musiał go przystosować, żeby eliksir czekał biernie, aż klątwa go uruchomi.

- Tak.

- A pan musiałby spowodować wzrost mocy eliksiru, aby jedna dawka była efektywna przeciwko kilku atakom powracając do biernego oczekiwania na kolejny atak.

- Tak.

- Więc sądząc po tym, co tu widziałam, używa pan Belladonny i korzenia asfodelusa, żeby spowodować jego bierność, co mogłoby zadziałać i smoczej krwi do wzrostu mocy.

- Bardzo dobrze, pani profesor. Belladonna i korzeń asfodelusa w rzeczy samej działają, lepiej niż wszystkie inne kombinację, które wypróbowałem.

Spojrzała na słój z Belladonną i potrząsnęła głową.

- Ale Belladonna może wpłynąć na trwałość eliksiru, jako że tak szybko się rozkłada. Prawdopodobnie będzie potrzebny rozcieńczalnik.

- Tak, miałem ten problem.

- Jak dokładnie testował pan ten eliksir?

- A dlaczego sama go nie przetestujesz? – Snape podszedł do drugich drzwi w dalekim kącie pomieszczenia i otworzył je. Kiedy nie podążyła za nim od razu, dodał. – Chyba, że nie jest pani w stanie użyć klątwy uśmiercającej?

Marszcząc brwi Hermiona odpowiedziała:

- Był pan w pobliżu, gdy ostatnim razem jej użyłam, pamięta pan? Te miłe igraszki w lesie wypełnionym światłem księżyca w pełni i wilkołakami?

Przeszła z determinacją przez otwarte drzwi ignorując jego spojrzenie, kiedy weszła do pomieszczenia. To była kolejna nieużywana sala lekcyjna i była zaskoczona widząc drucianą klatkę z kilkoma szczurami odpoczywającymi na długim stole.

- Ale skąd pan wie, że eliksir będzie efektywny w przypadku człowieka…

- Ponieważ, w przeciwieństwie do mugolskiej medycyny, eliksiry działają dokładnie tak samo na wszystkie stworzenia z powodu magicznych zdolności. Jedyną modyfikacją jest dostosowanie dawki do masy ciała.

Podszedł do stołu i otworzył klatkę wyjmując jednego piszczącego szczura. Wyjął buteleczkę z kieszeni szaty i zręcznie ją otworzył, wlał odrobinę płynu w szczurze gardło i schował buteleczkę do kieszeni. Następnie umieścił szczura w jednej z pustych klatek na dalekim końcu stołu i kiwnął na Hermionę, żeby podeszła.

- Przetestuj to sama.

Kiwnęła głową, zadowolona, że zostawiła różdżkę w szatach, kiedy ją wyjęła. Zbliżyła się niepewnie do samotnego szczura obniżając różdżkę. Wymamrotała słowa i zielony promień wystrzelił z końca jej różdżki uderzając w szczura i odrzucając go na drugi koniec klatki. Pochyliła się, żeby zbadać szczura, który zamrugał na nią wyglądając na zdezorientowanego.

- Niesamowite!

- Spróbuj jeszcze raz.

Zastosowała się do jego słów i ponownie przetestowała szczura. Tym razem leżał wyczerpany w rogu klatki, jego pierś ledwie się poruszała. Hermiona spojrzała na Snape'a układając w głowie pytanie, ale odezwał się zanim zdążyła o cokolwiek spytać.

- Nie przetrwa trzeciego ataku. Udało mi się użyć smoczej krwi, żeby przedłużyć żywotność eliksiru z jednego ataku do dwóch, ale od tego czasu dokonałem mało postępów.

- Więc co się stało ze szczurem?

- Szczur będzie powoli wracał do siebie przez osiem do dziesięciu dni, aż wyzdrowieje całkowicie. Wygląda na to, że chociaż eliksir powstrzymuje śmierć, ciało jest silnie wyczerpane. Każdy dodatkowy atak, oczywiście, zwiększa uszkodzenia.

Przełożył drżącego szczura do drugiej klatki, gdzie była woda i jedzenie i gdzie mógł wyzdrowieć. Snape odwrócił się do Hermiony, która była zagubiona we własnych myślach.

_Bardzo dziwny zwrot wydarzeń tego wieczora_ – powiedział do siebie przyglądając się jej. - _Być_ _może Granger może być użyteczna. Być może. Ale jeśli zmieni się znowu w tą cholerną Wiem-To-Wszystko…_

Nagle, jej obecność zirytowała go bez powodu i warknął.

- Mam testy do ocenienia. Czy jest coś jeszcze?

Hermiona spojrzała na niego surowo poruszona nagłą wrogością w jego głosie i poruszyła się, aby wyjść, kiedy głos jej zadrżał.

- Nie, przepraszam, nie sądziłam, że ma pan jeszcze testy.

- Oczywiście, że nie. Bez wątpienia twoje zostały sprawdzone tego samego dnia – uśmiechnął się szyderczo i poczuł złośliwą satysfakcję, kiedy jej policzki się zaczerwieniły.

Hermiona zignorowała fakt, że jej oczy zaczynały łzawić i wymusiła na swoim głosie, aby był silniejszy, kiedy napotkała jego spojrzenie.

- Dziękuję za pokazanie mi pańskiego eliksiru, profesorze Snape. Jeśli pan wybaczy.

Odwróciła się i opuściła pomieszczenie nie oglądając się za siebie. Starała się nie biec wmawiając sobie, że to byłoby niestosowne, żeby nauczycielka OPCM została zauważona przy uciekaniu z lochów. Postanowiła też nie płakać. Nie poszła prosto do swoich pokoi, ale za to zdecydowała się na spacer po zamku zastanawiając się, próbując odnaleźć sens dla tego, co się wydarzyło.

Wszystko szło tak dobrze, albo tak się Hermionie wydawało. Snape był niezwykle uprzejmy, dyskutowali o eliksirze i wymieniali się poglądami do czasu, aż Snape warknął na nią bez widocznego powodu. Doszła do wniosku, że traktował ją tak samo, jak wtedy, kiedy była jego uczennicą, kiedy to dniami, a nawet tygodniami ją ignorował w klasie, ale spokój zawsze się kończył i w końcu znęcał się nad nią w każdej możliwej chwili. Czasami z powodu błędów Neville'a, czasami za bycie Wiem-To-Wszystko, ale generalnie za bycie przyjaciółką Harry'ego Pottera.

Pogrążona w myślach szła bez konkretnego celu, zanim uświadomiła sobie, że doszła do Grubej Damy. Serce jej podskoczyło i źle się poczuła zatęskniwszy nagle za Harrym i Ronem. Pobiegła z powrotem do swoich kwater, łzy spływały jej po policzkach, ale na szczęście wszyscy uczniowie byli w łóżkach.

Severus usiadł za biurkiem patrząc gniewnie na resztę egzaminów z siódmego roku. Ziewnął i postanowił dokończyć je rano chowając je do szuflady biurka. Stwierdził, że nadszedł czas na trochę snu, czyli czego co zwykle stanowiło dla niego luksus. Przestał sypiać regularnie jakieś cztery lata temu i czuł się prawie, że zaszczycony, kiedy spał dłużej niż trzy godziny. Albus zdecydowanie protestował przeciwko takim nawykom, ale nie mógł zmusić Severusa, żeby wziął eliksir nasenny.

Poszedł do swoich kwater przez kolejne zwykle ukryte drzwi w swoim biurze i zdjął szaty wieszając je koło drzwi. Salon był duży i ciemny, pełen wysokich mahoniowych regałów wypełnionych książkami na każdy temat, jaki można sobie wyobrazić. Ciemna, skórzana kanapa i dwa fotele stały naprzeciwko siebie, na szczycie zdobionego dywanu, przed kominkiem. Na pstryknięcie palcami zapłonął ogień i delikatne światło napłynęło do pokoju.

Zatrzymał się przy jednym regale z książkami studiując je uważnie i wziął trzy różne woluminy. Przyniósł je do stołu i usiadł w fotelu. Przekartkował pierwszą księgę, po czym szybko zajął się kolejną. Kiedy ogień ogrzał pokój, poczuł się senny, a jego myśli popłynęły ku Granger.

Severus już wcześniej był pod wrażeniem jej wiedzy, więc nie był to pierwszy raz kiedy to zrobiła. Ale był to pierwszy raz, kiedy wykazała się na równi z nim, kiedy to odkryła to, co jemu zajęło pięć lat prób i błędów. Kombinacja tych dwóch rzeczy spowodowała, że bezceremonialnie wyrzucił ją z pracowni.

Widział łzy formujące się w jej oczach, słyszał to prawie niesłyszalne drżenie w jej głosie, kiedy szczerze mu podziękowała i wiedział, że była zraniona. Że on ją zranił. I ten jeden raz Severusowi zrobiło się trochę przykro, że sprawił Hermionie ból.


	11. Chapter 11

W wyjątkowo rześkie listopadowe, sobotnie popołudnie Severus pozwolił sobie na krótki odpoczynek od oceniania sterty esejów drugorocznych czytając najnowsze wydanie _„Rozwoju Eliksirów"_ tygodniowy, zaawansowany magazyn o eliksirach, który przyszedł dzisiaj sowią pocztą. Właśnie wziął się za niezwykle pasjonujący esej o wykorzystaniu asfodelusa i tygrysich pazurów do wzmocnienia wchłaniania się eliksirów, kiedy ktoś zastukał w jego drzwi. Nachmurzył się i zezwolił przybyłemu na wejście. Jego grymas złagodniał na widok przyjaznego uśmiech Albusa Dumbledore'a.

- Dzień dobry, Severusie.

- Co mogę dla pana zrobić, dyrektorze?

Dumbledore rozejrzał się po gabinecie. Zauważył, że wszystkie półki były wypełnione cienkimi woluminami i dziwacznymi obiektami pływającymi w szklanych słoikach. Ogień huczał na prawo od ogromnego biurka, za którym siedział Severus obserwując w ciszy Dumbledore'a. Dwa proste krzesła stały przed biurkiem; Dumbledore zmienił jeden w duży, wygodny fotel i usiadł.

- Jak się miewasz, Severusie?

- Zadowalałem się artykułem zanim mi przerwałeś. Potrzebujesz czegoś?

Dumbledore jedynie się uśmiechnął. Od dwudziestu dziewięciu lat, jak znał Severusa, ten nigdy nie znosił nawet małej pogaduszki. Co było nie dobre, ponieważ Dumbledore cenił sobie ponad wszystko emocjonujące rozmowy na tematy całkowicie pozbawione sensu.

- Pomyślałem, że mógłbyś przedstawić mi swoje postępy w badaniach.

- Nad _Mortalis fallax_? – Dumbledore przytaknął, obserwując Snape'a sponad okularów połówek. Snape ponownie się nachmurzył. – Jest mały postęp od czasu, gdy ostatnim razem o tym dyskutowaliśmy.

- Rozumiem. Hermiona ci pomagała?

- Panna Granger życzyła sobie zobaczyć ten eliksir, nic więcej.

- Jesteś pewien, Severusie? Myślę, że profesor Granger cieszyłaby się z takiego wyzwania, jak to. Jaka szkoda by było, stracić taką okazję. Ona tu będzie tylko do wakacji – dodał Dumbledore z chytrym, niezauważalnym uśmieszkiem.

- Rzeczywiście, wielka szkoda. Wiesz, co sądzę o pracowaniu z innymi ludźmi, Albusie.

- Tak, wiem. Ale wiem też, że Hermiona była najinteligentniejszą uczennicą, jaka się kiedykolwiek pojawiła w Hogwarcie. I jeśli się nie mylę, była z Eliksirów najlepsza w klasie.

- Zaraz po Malfoyu – fuknął Snape.

- Biedny Draco. Często myślałem, że mógł podjąć dobrą decyzję.

- To Malfoy. Czego się spodziewałeś poza pościgiem za sławą i bogactwem?

- O ile pamiętam, byłeś raczej niezadowolony na wieść, że się przyłączył zaraz po ukończeniu szkoły – powiedział Dumbledore, a Snape się nachmurzył, jego oczy pociemniały.

- Nie mam wątpliwości, że to moja przysięga lojalności Voldemortowi złagodziła jego sumienie – odpowiedział z goryczą. – Co roku gromię sam siebie. Mój własny dom przysięgający lojalność Czarnemu Panu. Oczywiście ja byłem dla nich przykładem.

- Severusie – starszy czarodziej powiedział łagodnie sięgając poprzez biurko i chwytając dłoń Severusa. – Nikt nie potrafi powiedzieć czy te dzieci opuściłyby nas, gdybyś nigdy nie wrócił do Voldemorta. To było niezbędne ryzyko i podjąłbym je jeszcze raz. Odbyłeś bezcenną służbę. Taką, za którą nigdy ci się nie odpłacę, zwłaszcza, że to twoja osobista ofiara.

- Nic, czego nie zrobiłbyś sam.

- Tak, czy ktokolwiek inny – przyznał. – Ale to ty to zrobiłeś.

Severus spojrzał w błyszczące, błękitne oczy Albusa Dumbledore'a i poczuł jak ciężar spadł mu z serca. Podwinął lewy rękaw i spojrzał na niewyraźny znak.

- Zaczyna mnie wzywać dwa, nawet trzy razy dziennie – wymamrotał. – Zawsze się cieszył tymi drobnymi torturami.

- Wiem, że poprosiłem cię już o więcej, niż byś zniósł, Severusie.

Severus westchnął ciężko, po czym powiedział:

- Dobrze. Zgadzam się na pomoc Granger przy eliksirze. Nie wiem, po co w ogóle się z tobą wykłócam. I tak w końcu postawisz na swoim.

Oczy Dumbledore'a zamigotały i uśmiechnął się szeroko pod długą, białą brodą.

- Cierpliwość, przyjacielu, to wszystko. – Starszy czarodziej nagle spoważniał i zaczął – Severusie, jest jeszcze jedna rzecz, o której musimy porozmawiać.

- Jakże by inaczej – wymamrotał Snape z sarkazmem w głosie.

- Wiedziałem, że Voldemort będzie czyhał na twoje życie zanim wysłałem cię za Wasilijem.

- Co? Co chcesz przez to powiedzieć? – Snape warknął i wstał. Zaczął chodzić rozdrażniony przed kominkiem.

- Jest jeszcze jeden szpieg wśród Śmierciożerców. Wysoko postawiony. Voldemort odkrył twoją obłudę tydzień przed zniknięciem Wasilija. Jednakże, planował zatrzymać cię w pobliżu z niewiadomych powodów.

- Bez wątpienia, żeby się bawić torturowaniem mnie.

- Tak. Jak tylko się zorientowałem, że jesteś w niebezpieczeństwie, porozumiałem z ministerstwem, żeby zapewnić ci ochronę.

Severus odwrócił się do dyrektora, jego szaty niebezpiecznie zbliżyły się do płomieni, a jego oczy rozbłysły.

- Granger? –Kiedy Dumbledore przytaknął, Severus ryknął. – Ściągnąłeś tu tą cholerną Granger, żeby mnie chroniła? Dlaczego, do diabła, mi nie powiedziałeś?

- Severusie – Dumbledore uspokajał go. – Jeśli poświęcisz chwilę na przemyślenie tego, dojdziesz do odpowiedniego wniosku.

Snape osunął się na krzesło z głową w dłoniach.

- Jeśli bym urwał kontakt z Voldemortem, stałby się podejrzliwy i prawdopodobnie odnalazłby twojego szpiega. Podobnie, jeślibym wiedział o intencjach Voldemorta, bez wątpienia wyjawiłbym je pod wpływem _Veritaserum_ i, znowu, zagroziłbym szpiegowi.

- Dokładnie. Pokładam w tobie wiele wiary, Severusie i wiem, że jesteś w stanie o siebie zadbać. Sądząc po wyjaśnieniach Hermiony na temat zdarzeń w Rosji, dobrze sobie sam radziłeś.

- Ale Granger wiedziała, prawda? Powiedziałeś jej na początku – prychnął, a Dumbledore przytaknął. – Ze wszystkich ludzi, Albusie. Dlaczego ona?

- Eliksir _Mortalis fallax_ mógłby zmienić losy tej wojny. Potrzebujemy go, Severusie – powiedział Dumbledore i wstał, żeby wyjść. – Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że Wydział Eliksirów w Berkeley przyjmuje raptem pięćdziesięciu nowych studentów rocznie? Tylko dwójka absolwentów Hogwartu została tam przyjęta: Winnifred Winston, urocza czarownica, wiele lat przed tobą; i ty, oczywiście.

Dumbledore odwrócił się do drzwi i zbadał wzrokiem młodszego czarodzieja z ponad okularów połówek.

- Ludzie w wieku osiemnastu lat podejmują pochopne decyzje. Prawdopodobnie niektórzy powinni być traktowani z pobłażliwością.

Severus spoglądał na zamknięte drzwi jeszcze długo po wyjściu dyrektora.

Hermiona usiadła w kącie biblioteki, tak pochłonięta nowym czasopismem o Numerologii, że nie usłyszała kroków za sobą.

Krzyknęła, kiedy para rąk otoczyła jej ramiona, a dłonie zakryły oczy. Miękki, głęboki głos szepnął do jej ucha:

- Straciłaś kontakt. Jestem zawiedziony.

Wykręciła się z uścisku i odwróciła, żeby spojrzeć w przystojną, śmiejącą się twarz Harry'ego Pottera

- Harry! – pisnęła i skoczyła mu w objęcia. Uczepiła się go zaciekle puszczając go dopiero, gdy wspomniał o braku tlenu. – Co ty tu robisz? Gdzie byłeś? Od trzech miesięcy nie miałam z tobą żadnego kontaktu!

Zaśmiał się, zmierzwił swoją gęstą, czarną czuprynę i zażartował:

- Wybacz, mamo, postaram się pisać częściej!

- Na litość Merlina, Harry! Martwiłam się o ciebie! Nikt nic o tobie nie wiedział, nikt nie wiedział, co się dzieje.

- Daj spokój, Miona, wiesz, że nie mogę o tym mówić – błagał, zielone oczy wwiercały się w jej. – Wiesz, że będziesz pierwszą osobą, która się o wszystkim dowie. Poza tym, to już nie to samo, pracować bez ciebie.

Posłała mu wymuszony uśmiech.

- Dobrze.

- To, o której tu jest obiad? Umieram z głodu! – wykrzyknął pocierając brzuch dla lepszego efektu. – Marzyłem o hogwarckim posiłku od kilku tygodni!

Spojrzała na zegarek, zdziwiona, że spędziła w bibliotece ostatnie dwie godziny, nawet tego nie zauważając. _Nie, żeby Harry był zdziwiony._

- Właściwie, to za piętnaście minut. Zatrzymałeś się już i widziałeś z Albusem?

- Żartujesz? Wiedział, że przybędę, zanim to zrobiłem. Właściwie, to jestem pewien, że to on to wszystko zaaranżował. No to pokaż mi swoją klasę, zanim pójdziemy jeść.

Opuścili bibliotekę i poszli ramię w ramię w dół korytarza. Harry uśmiechał się uprzejmie do uczniów, który patrzeli jak przechodzili, a kilku było na tyle śmiałych, żeby uścisnąć mu dłoń.

- Przybyłeś z Londynu? – zapytała Hermiona, kiedy udało im się uciec od nazbyt przyjacielskich Puchonów z drugiego roku.

- Tak. Widziałem się z Ronem przez godzinę, zanim tu przybyłem. Kazał cię pozdrowić i powiedział, że tęskni. Myślę, że jest samotny.

- Mówiłam mu, że powinien wrócić do Nory. Przecież może się codziennie teleportować do pracy. Poza tym, jego mama byłaby szczęśliwa.

- Ale w takim razie, jak zdobyłby jakąś dziewczynę mieszkając z rodzicami?

- Proszę cię! – wykrzyknęła Hermiona wywracając oczami. – Wiesz, na ilu randkach był w ciągu ostatniego roku? Na czterech. Nawet nie mógł się umówić na drugą randkę z trzema z nich.

Harry potrząsnął głową i westchnął.

- Wiesz, on nigdy nie mógł zrozumieć kobiet i dalej nie może.

Kiedy doszli do klasy Hermiony, ta oprowadziła go, co zajęło im tylko kilka minut; ruszyli potem na dół, na obiad. Dołączyli do tłumu uczniów zmierzających do Wielkiej Sali. Kiedy się zbliżyli, Harry zwolnił.

- Cudownie, komitet powitalny – mruknął do Hermiony.

Podążyła za jego spojrzeniem i, ponad uczniami, dostrzegła Snape'a. Stał ze skrzyżowanymi ramionami wpatrując się w nich.

- Dokładnie to, czego potrzebowałem tuż przed jedzeniem. Miła konwersacja ze Snape'em. Jest teraz większym chujem, niż kiedy byliśmy uczniami.

- Język! – Harry zbeształ ją spojrzeniem. – Tu są uczniowie!

- No proszę. Czy to nie jest pan Potter? – Snape uśmiechnął się szyderczo, jak podeszli.

- Profesor Snape – Harry odpowiedział spokojnie.

- Czemu zawdzięczamy tą wizytę? Z pewnością Chłopiec-Który-Przeżył ma ważniejsze sprawy na głowie, jak na przykład lekkomyślne zagrażanie czarodziejskiej społeczności.

Ku zaskoczeniu Hermiony, Harry nie stracił nad sobą panowania. Ukrył nawet swoją irytację, kiedy odpowiedział:

- Przybyłem odwiedzić starych przyjaciół. Czyli coś, o czym pan raczej nie miałby pojęcia, jak się obawiam.

- Cóż za szkoda, że musieliście zostać rozdzieleni – warknął Snape obserwując z obrzydzeniem, jak Harry otoczył Hermionę opiekuńczo ramieniem. – Bez wątpienia ona była mózgiem grupy.

Tłum uczniów zebrał się niedaleko chcąc zobaczyć Harry'ego i szykującą się konfrontację, ale Hermiona zagoniła ich do Wielkiej Sali, dzięki czemu trójka dorosłych została sama.

- Snape, jaki masz problem, do cholery? Nieważne, ile razy uratuję nas wszystkich od Voldemorta, to i tak za mało! Prawie, jakbyś chciał, żeby on wygrał!

- Za każdym razem, kiedy _ratujesz nas_ przed Voldemortem, giną niewinne ofiary. Muszę ci przypomnieć? Cedric Diggory, twoja matka, Lily…

Harry nie był w stanie już dłużej kontrolować złości i rzucił się na Snape'a powalając go na ziemię. Hermiona skoczyła za nim i chwyciwszy Harry'ego za szaty próbowała ściągnąć go ze Snape'a. Po chwili szarpania się Harry ustąpił i wstał czując zadowolenie na widok rozciętej wargi Snape'a i jego podbitego oka.

- Harry, idź – rozkazała Hermiona popchnąwszy go w kierunku Wielkiej Sali. Niechętnie się jej podporządkował. Odwróciła się do Snape'a , który wciąż był rozłożony na podłodze. Jej głos nasiąkł gniewem, kiedy zapytała:

- Zadowolony? Osiągnąłeś to, czego chciałeś?

Zignorował ją, zebrał się w sobie i wstał. Skierował się do drzwi, ale Hermiona uniosła dłoń, żeby go zatrzymać.

- Nie możesz tam wejść wyglądając w ten sposób. Powinieneś iść do pani Pomfrey.

- Przeżyłem gorsze rzeczy.

- Świetnie, zrobię to sama.

Zanim Snape zdołał ją powstrzymać, Hermiona podeszła do niego. Delikatnie musnęła dłonią jego stłuczonego, lewego oka mrucząc inkantację. Starła małą strużkę krwi z jego wargi i powtórzyła proces. Na koniec spojrzała w górę i uchwyciła jego spojrzenie. Wpatrywał się w nią intensywnie, ale nie mogła niczego wyczytać z jego oczu. Gdy zorientował się, że skończyła, zmarszczył brwi i odepchnął ją brutalnie.

- Nie musisz mi dziękować – mruknęła, kiedy ruszył w stronę drzwi.

- Nie miałem zamiaru – rzucił przez ramię.

Nadeszła kolej Hermiony na zmarszczenie brwi, kiedy poszła za nim do Wielkiej Sali.

Kilka minut przed ósmą Severus otworzył z hukiem drzwi do Sali i został zaskoczony widokiem drugorocznej Krukonki siedzącej na swoim krześle i czekającej.

- Panno Wang, za karę pokroi pani pijawki.

Machnął w stronę stołu i olbrzymiej miski z pijawkami. Oczy dziewczyny rozszerzyły się, ale podeszła do stołu bez słowa. Snape obserwował ją przez chwilę, po czym przeszedł do gabinetu i trzasnął za sobą drzwiami. Zapalił ogień w kominku i zaczął przed nim chodzić pogrążony w myślach.

Severus czekał na Granger przed Wielką Salą, ażeby zaproponować jej możliwość asystowania przy eliksirze, ale kiedy zobaczył Pottera…

_Pieprzony Potter!_

Krew się w nim gotowała za każdym razem, kiedy widział tego palanta, który był synem Lily i Jamesa.

Lily, piękna, mądra Lily. Byli przyjaciółmi przez jakiś czas. Dopóki nie James.

James Potter, jego nemezis. Tak przynajmniej było, kiedy byli uczniami. Nigdy nie zasłużył na Lily, nigdy naprawdę jej nie docenił. Zawsze spędzał cały wolny czas z resztą tak zwanych Huncwotów. Severus nienawidził ich wszystkich.

I za każdym razem, kiedy widział Harry'ego, to było jakby zobaczył ducha Lily, nawet teraz, kiedy stał się mężczyzną. Ale Harry nadal był synem Jamesa, w każdej lekkomyślnej rzeczy, jaką kiedykolwiek zrobił, jak również w lekceważeniu własnego bezpieczeństwa.

Severus płakał tej nocy, w którą Voldemort zabił Lily. Następnego ranka wrócił do Hogwartu i oddał się na łaskę Dumbledore'a. Na jego zdziwienie, Dumbledore nie zesłał go do Azkabanu, ale za to wysłuchał go uważnie i nie przerywając. Co było większym zaskoczeniem, Dumbledore mu przebaczył…

_Ludzie w wieku osiemnastu lat podejmują pochopne decyzje. Prawdopodobnie niektórzy powinni być traktowani z pobłażliwością._

Severus zatrzymał się i opadł na jedno z krzeseł przed biurkiem, kiedy wróciły do niego słowa Dumbledore'a. Zdecydował się zostać naznaczonym przez Voldemorta, tworzył eliksiry do celów, których nie kwestionował, nawet używał Niewybaczalnych a Dumbledore i tak mu wybaczył.

Poczuł ucisk w piersi i zaszlochał, kiedy uderzył w niego pełen sens słów Dumbledore'a. Przez te wszystkie lata łudził się, że oddaje Dumbledore'owi przysługę szpiegując Voldemorta, podczas gdy nigdy nie zasługiwał na wybaczenie. Ale mimo to, Dumbledore wybaczył mu, a nawet go zatrudnił.

Nagle potrzebował porozmawiać z Granger. Przetarł twarz, po czym wstał, podszedł do drzwi i otworzył je z zamachem. Był już przy drzwiach do klasy, kiedy nieśmiały głos go zatrzymał.

- Proszę pana?

- Pani szlaban się skończył, panno Wang. Proszę wrócić natychmiast do swojego pokoju wspólnego – powiedział, kiedy na chwilę się zatrzymał, po czym ruszył dalej.

Severus błyskawicznie dotarł do jej gabinetu, ale ten okazał się być pusty. Następnie sprawdził bibliotekę, ale pani Pince jej nie widziała. Poszedł do jej kwater, ale nie było czarownicy z portretu. Klnąc nie mógł sobie przypomnieć, jakie miała zabezpieczenia, chociaż wiedział, że z pewnością większość z nich zmieniła.

W końcu znalazł Hermionę na szczycie wieży astronomicznej, siedzącą i wpatrującą się w niebo. Nie usłyszała jego nadejścia.

- Profesor Granger – powiedział miękko.

Podskoczyła zaskoczona, nieufność przemknęła po jej twarzy, nim odpowiedziała:

- Profesor Snape.

- Mógłbym do pani dołączyć?

Nieufność na jej twarzy pogłębiła się, kiedy przypatrywała mu się badawczo. Usiłował utrzymać neutralny wyraz twarzy.

- Jeśli może pan być uprzejmy.

Usiadł niedaleko niej i przyjrzał się widokowi. Półksiężyc oświetlał błonia pokryte świeżą warstwą śniegu. Jego oddech zmieniał się w małe obłoczki, kiedy zbierał myśli. W końcu się odezwał.

- Kiedy miałem osiemnaście lat, zostałem przyjęty do Berkeley, na wydział Eliksirów. Miałem pełne stypendium.

Nic nie powiedziała, więc zerknął na jej reakcję. Miała się na baczności i obserwowała go, odwrócił się.

- Zamiast iść do Berkeley, przysięgłem lojalność Voldemortowi. – Kilka chwil minęło w ciszy. W końcu zapytał. – Dlaczego mi nie powiedziałaś, że cię przyjęli?

- Bo to był mój wybór – odpowiedziała w obronie. – I ponieważ byłbyś wściekły.

Zaśmiał się łagodnie.

- Miałaś rację, w obu przypadkach. Przypuszczam, że wciąż chciałbym, żebyś tam pojechała, jako moje zastępstwo. – Znowu była cicho. Jego głos stał się miękki, kiedy mruknął. – Jak mogę wciąż to utrzymywać wobec ciebie, skoro mi wybaczono dużo gorsze rzeczy? – Severus odwrócił się do niej i uchwycił jej spojrzenie, ale nie był w stanie odgadnąć jej emocji.

Hermiona czuła się tak, jakby ktoś trafił ją _stupefy'em_. Oto był Severus Snape w pewien sposób przepraszający i dzielący się z nią swoją mroczną przeszłością. Nie wiedziała, co powiedzieć, nie wiedziała nawet, od czego zacząć. Spojrzała w jego oczy i zobaczyła tam coś, czego nie widziała nigdy wcześniej. Smutek. Cały czas ją obserwował, czekał na jakąś reakcję.

Sięgnęła i chwyciła jego dłoń, a on musiał przygryźć wnętrze policzka, żeby nie zapłakać ponownie. Oboje spojrzeli w dal, na gwiazdy i siedzieli razem z dłońmi na ziemi między nimi.

W końcu Severus wstał. Odkaszlnął, żeby oczyścić głos, po czym powiedział ze zwyczajowym szyderstwem:

- Profesor Granger, doceniłbym pani znajomość eliksirów, która mogłaby zaoszczędzić czas.

Mrugając odpowiedziała szybko:

- Uh, tak, oczywiście, profesorze.

- Bardzo dobrze. Proszę przybyć jutro po lunchu.

Z tymi słowami odwrócił się na pięcie, jego szaty załopotały za nim, i odszedł. Hermiona spoglądała za nim z zagubieniem na twarzy i na próżno próbowała znaleźć jakiś sens w tym, co się wydarzyło.


	12. Chapter 12

- _Lumos_ – mruknął Severus i zmusił się, żeby usiąść na łóżku. Sądząc po poskręcanym prześcieradle rzucał się i wiercił przez większość nocy. Spojrzał na zegarek na nocnej szafce i jęknął; było prawie wpół do dwunastej rano. Nie mógł sobie przypomnieć, kiedy ostatnio spał dłużej niż siedem godzin bez pomocy eliksiru nasennego. Stanął powoli na nogi. Zarzucił szatę na czarne, jedwabne bokserki i ruszył w kierunku łazienki. Jego ciało wydawało się niezwykle sztywne tego ranka.

Po rozwiązaniu sprawy pełnego pęcherza Severus zdjął szaty i stanął przed dużym lustrem sięgającym podłogi. Spojrzał krytycznie na swoje odbicie. Był za chudy, zbyt blady. Jego tors i ramiona pokryte była bliznami od _Crucio_ i bicia. Jego wzrok powędrował wyżej, do słabych, lśniących włosów i ciemnych śladów pod oczami. Wyglądał staro. Starzej niż powinien w wieku czterdziesty dwóch lat.

Nie mogąc zrobić niczego ze swoim wyglądem wszedł pod prysznic, gdzie chwili zaczęła się unosić para. Zamknął oczy, kiedy gorąca woda spływała po nim. Kilka minut później sięgnął po kostkę mydła i zaczął się namydlać. Woda powoli go rozbudzała i jego mózg zaczął funkcjonować na normalnym poziomie. Nagle, uderzyła w niego świadomość tego, co zrobił poprzedniej nocy w chwili słabości. Z pewnością Dumbledore tego oczekiwał. A Severus ułatwił mu zadanie.

Przeprosił Granger, powiedział jej nawet, że wybrał Voldemorta zamiast iść na Berkeley. Odwdzięczyła się nie wkurzając się, ale za to starała się go pocieszyć. I wtedy Severus wycofał się, z daleko od jej obecności i kontaktu i powrócił do swojego zwyczajnego zachowania, choć nie aż tak okrutnego.

Oparł się o zimną ścianę i rozważył możliwości. Mógłby udawać, że nic się nie stało. Że po prostu zaprosił ją do pracy nad eliksirem, nic więcej. Żeby przypomnieć Granger, że to Severus Snape i nie przejmuje się nikim. Ale wiedział, że to już nie było prawdą.

Doskonale zdawał sobie z niej sprawę wczoraj, kiedy stała przed nim lecząc rany zadane przez Pottera. Pachniała czysto z odrobiną lawendy. Jej palce były delikatne i ciepłe, kiedy musnęły jego skórę, jej oddech delikatny, gdy mruczała zaklęcia. Severus był urzeczony jej obecnością i zorientował się, że wpatrywał się w nią z niesłabnącym zainteresowaniem.

Pomimo wszystkich jego starań Hermiona Granger wciąż próbowała go chronić. Uratowała go przed Śmierciożercami. Nawet teraz leczył rany zadane mu przez jej najlepszego przyjaciela i partnera, nawet jeśli Severus na nie zasłużył. Doszło do niego, że prawdopodobnie chroniła go przez lojalność do Albusa. Nie byłoby w tym nic dziwnego, skoro Dumbledore zawsze otrzymywał to, czego chciał.

Zakręcił wodę i sięgnął po ręcznik wiszący niedaleko.

Zrozumienie, które okazała na wieży astronomicznej, było jednak czymś więcej niż obowiązkiem. Nie odzywała się pozwalając mu mówić i chwyciła jego dłoń, akurat kiedy potrzebował odrobiny ludzkiego kontaktu. Widział zawód w jej oczach, kiedy odsunął się i wstał i tą przykrość, gdy powróciło jego zwyczajowe szyderstwo. Widziała za dużo, jego automatyczna reakcja miała na celu odepchnięcie jej.

_Prawdopodobnie rozsądnie –_ wywnioskował, gdy skończył się wycierać i wrócił do sypialni, żeby się ubrać. Kiedy założył standardowy, czarny strój, zdecydował, że najlepszym wyjściem jest całkowite zaprzeczenie całej sytuacji. Mógłby bez problemu się zachowywać, jakby nic się nie stało i dalej być sobą. Dokończył zapinanie guzików, założył buty i zarzucił na siebie szatę. Poczuł się pewnie i poszedł na lunch.

Hermiona niespiesznie przeszukiwała rzędy półek z książkami w Esach i Floresach na Ulicy Pokątnej. Miała się spotkać z Ronem na lunchu w południe, ale wciąż miała trochę wolnego czasu do wykorzystania. Była już u aptekarza, żeby uzupełnić zapas składników do eliksirów. Teraz chciała kupić kilka książek, czego nie robiła od kilku miesięcy.

Próbowała się zdecydować pomiędzy nową książką o Numerologii, _Liczby Nigdy Nie Kłamią_ a _Czarną Magią przez Wieki_, cienką książką historyczną, kiedy coś w sekcji Eliksirów przykuło jej uwagę i się zatrzymała. To było _Przedłużając Życie Twoich Eliksirów_ pióra Moyry Faldco. Wyciągnęła wolumin i przyjrzała mu się z zainteresowaniem. Pracowała już trochę nad rozcieńczalnikiem do eliksirów dla Harry'ego ostatnią wiosną i była ciekawa też innych teorii. Mogłoby to być przydatne przy eliksirze _Mortalis fallax_.

Zdecydowała się na zakup wszystkich trzech ksiąg, po czym poszła do Dziurawego Kotła. Wciąż była kilka minut za szybko, ale Ron nigdy nie był punktualny. Znalazła stolik niedaleko drzwi i zaczęła czytać książkę o eliksirach. Przeczytała ledwie kilka stron, kiedy Ron wszedł.

- Nie mów mi, że znowu czytasz! – dokuczył Hermionie, kiedy wstała, żeby go uściskać.

- A ty chociaż wiesz, jak się czyta, Weasley?

- No i jak się masz? – zapytał, jak już opadł na siedzenie naprzeciwko niej. – Snape ciągle sprawia ci kłopoty?

- Bogowie! Prawie zapomniałam! Harry przybył w odwiedziny wczoraj, tak? Wdali się w bójkę.

- Harry i Snape? Merlinie, żałuję, że mnie tam nie było! Założę się, że to wszystko była wina Snape'a.

- Cóż, powiedział, że Harry jest odpowiedzialny za śmierć Lily.

Twarz Rona stała się czerwona, tak jak jego włosy i warknął:

- Sam go walnę następnym razem!

- Uspokój się. Harry odpowiednio się nim zajął. Właściwie, nie sądzę, żeby Snape uderzył Harry'ego chociaż raz – powiedziała. – I jakoś w tym wszystkim zostałam wplątana w pomoc Snape'owi przy eliksirze.

- Nie rób tego, Miona. To wciąż tłusto włosy dupek i niemożna mu ufać.

- Właściwie, wydaje mi się, że Albus stoi za tym wszystkim i jeśli tak jest, nie mam zbyt dużego wyboru.

- Ale dalej żałuję, że tego nie widziałem – mruknął Ron szczerząc się. – Harry wpieprzający temu sukinsynowi.

Hermiona potrząsnęła głową.

- Czemu mężczyźni tak bardzo lubią się bić nawzajem?

Młody czarodziej przyszedł odebrać ich zamówienie, a kiedy odszedł Hermiona zapytała:

- Jak tam twoja mama?

- Oczywiście wciąż narzeka, żebym się ożenił i dał jej wnuki – odparł ze śmiechem. – A właśnie, poinstruowała mnie, żebym ci przypomniał, że jesteś oczekiwana w Norze w święta. Harry też, jeśli uda mu się wyrwać.

- Oczywiście tam będę. – Urwała, po czym spytała. – Mówiąc o wyrwaniu się Harry'ego, wymknął się dość szybko wczoraj po obiedzie. Mówił ci coś, gdzie się wybiera?

- Żartujesz? Darowałem sobie wypytywanie go. Nie powiedział nawet, gdzie się zatrzymał, co jedynie poinformował mnie, jak się z nim skontaktować w wyjątkowych przypadkach.

- Jak? Mi nie powiedział – odpowiedziała z rosnącą irytacją.

- Mam wszystko zapisane w mieszkaniu, ale to było coś w stylu wysłać sowę z wiadomością zaadresowaną do jakiejś kobiety na poczcie w Wienie? Albo w Hamburgu, nie pamiętam, jedno z tych dwóch, a wtedy będzie odebrana i dostarczona.

- Po co te wszystkie tajemnice? – zadumała się Hermiona. – Coś dziwnego się dzieje.

Ron wzruszył ramionami.

- Ja tam nie wiem, ale w Ministerstwie mówi się, że jest na misji w Niemczech i ma to jakiś związek z wampirami.

- Harry walczący z wampirami? W porządku. Zobaczymy, co uda ci się wygrzebać w Ministerstwie, a ja postaram się wyciągnąć coś z Dumbledore'a. Jestem pewna, że jest po szyję w tym wszystkim.

- Taa, porozmawiam z tatą, zobaczę, czy może on coś wie. Ale Knot nie mówi mu dużo, mimo że jest zastępcą ministra.

Pojawiło się jedzenie i Ron rzucił się na nie, jakby od tygodnia nic nie jadł. Hermiona patrzała z rozbawieniem i nawet się śmiała, kiedy spojrzał na nią z ustami pełnymi jedzenia i zapytał:

- Co jest takie śmieszne?

- Naprawdę powinieneś popracować nad manierami przy stole, jeśli kiedykolwiek chciałbyś mieć dłużej dziewczynę.

- Hej, a co z tą czarownicą w Hogwarcie? Mówiłaś, że jest tam nauczycielka tylko kilka lat starsza od ciebie, tak?

Wywróciła ze złością oczami.

- Nie będę cię umawiać z moimi współpracownikami, Ron.

- To nie jest umawianie – odparł w przerwie w jedzeniu. – Po prostu chciałbym, żebyś nas sobie zwyczajnie przedstawiła.

- Nie.

- Proszę?

- Nie błagaj mnie, to jest żałosne.

- Ale z ciebie przyjaciółka – narzekał. – Ja bym cię zapoznał z moimi znajomymi.

- Dzięki, ale nie chcę robić za opiekunkę, kiedy wychodzę – odrzekła. – Poza tym, jestem całkiem zadowolona z bycia singielką. Nie mam czasu na związki.

- Chcesz powiedzieć, że za dużo czytasz, żeby mieć czas na związek.

- Nie – odrzekła ze złością. – Pracuję ze Snape'em nad bardzo ważnym eliksirem, a kiedy akurat się nim nie zajmuję, siedzę w bibliotece szukając czegoś pomocnego na jego temat.

- No i widzisz? Oto, co się stało, kiedy mnie i Harry'ego mnie było w pobliżu – stałaś się pracoholiczką!

- No i? Utrzymuje mnie to w zajęciu.

- A pamiętasz co było, jak dwa lata temu ja i Harry wyjechaliśmy do Stanów, żeby pomóc w tropieniu tej złej czarownicy? Pamiętasz? – zapytał podnosząc lekko głos.

- Tak – wymamrotała.

- Pamiętasz, jak nie mogłaś przez dwa tygodnie spać? I jak prawie dałaś się zabić temu Śmierciożercy, jak mu było, Edwin, Edgar…

- Edward Hodgkiss.

- Właśnie on! Bo nie poczekałaś na nas tak, jak miałaś to zrobić. I bo chciałaś zrobić coś więcej, jak nas nie było. – Zrobił pauzę i wpatrywał się w nią intensywnie, po czym kontynuował. – Martwię się o ciebie. Nie wyglądasz dobrze. Musisz się wyrwać z Hogwartu, wrócić do bycia aurorką. To nie to samo bez ciebie.

- Masz rację – powiedziała po chwili. – Wiem, że masz rację. Nauczanie jest dużo trudniejsze niż kiedykolwiek myślałam. Ale nie mogę odejść, nie teraz, kiedy Albus nadal mnie potrzebuje.

Ron westchnął.

- Obawiałem się, że to powiesz. To chociaż obiecaj mi, że nie będziesz się pakować w pułapki za granicą, bez poinformowania mnie wcześniej.

- Obiecuję.

Jedli dalej w ciszy, do czasu, aż Ron zaczął mówić o Quidditchu. Hermiona przedstawiła mu tabelę rozgrywek w Hogwarcie. Jak na razie Ravenclaw prowadził, dzięki fantastycznemu składowi ścigających i utalentowanemu szukającemu, ale Slytherin był zaraz za nimi.

- A co z Gryffindorem? Jak im idzie? – zapytał Ron.

- Są na szarym końcu. Minerwa mówi, że to najgorsza drużyna, jaką mieliśmy od czasu, gdy została opiekunką domu.

- Uuu!

- Powinieneś obejrzeć mecz między Ravenclawem a Slytherinem w lutym. To powinna być niesamowita rozgrywka.

- I mogłabyś mnie przedstawić… Jak ona miała na imię? – zapytał z niewinny uśmieszkiem.

- Nie – odparła Hermiona i spojrzała na zegarek. – Muszę niedługo wracać.

- Taa, muszę skoczyć i dokończyć papierkową robotę, od której się wymigałem w zeszłym tygodniu. Spójrz na to – powiedział podciągając prawy rękaw, żeby pokazać jaskrawy, zielony ślad na przedramieniu.

- Co to jest?

- Dostałem jakimś odbitym zaklęciem, nie jestem pewien czym, właściwie. Uzdrowiciele mówią, że nic mi to nie robi, ale może nigdy nie zejść! – Kiedy Hermiona zaczęła się śmiać przeszedł na obronę. – To nie jest śmieszne! Mam wielką, zieloną bliznę na ręce!

- Myślę, że twoje możliwości randkowe wzrosły – powiedziała wstając i zbierając swoje rzeczy, wciąż się śmiejąc. – Laski lubią blizny, nie pamiętasz? Może powinieneś postarać się o tatuaż i zrobić coś z tym.

- Taa, bardzo zabawne – mruknął Ron. Wstał i uścisnął Hermionę. – Kiedy tylko będziesz potrzebowała się wyrwać na weekend, wiesz, gdzie mnie szukać.

- Dzięki Ron. Dbaj o siebie. I przekaż mamie pozdrowienia – powiedziała i podeszła do drzwi prowadzących na Ulicę Pokątną.

- Oczywiście. Nie zapomnij mi napisać o meczu. I nie pracuj za dużo! – zawołał za nią.

Aportowała się na przedmieściach Hogsmeade i ruszyła z powrotem do Hogwartu. Dotarła niedługo później i skierowała się prosto do lochów. Snape powiedział, żeby przyszła po lunchu, a była prawie druga. Najpierw poszła do jego pracowni, zamiast do gabinetu. Hermiona zatrzymała się przed drzwiami i wzięła głęboki oddech. Nie wiedziała, czego dziś oczekiwać od Snape'a, ale chciała być spokojna, niezależnie od jego temperamentu.

Zapukała energicznie i otworzyła drzwi nie czekając na odpowiedź. Snape siedział na brązowym, skórzanym fotelu naprzeciwko trzaskającego ognia. Czytał coś, ale zamknął książkę i spojrzał ostro na jej wejście.

- Pani profesor – powiedział niskim, jedwabistym głosem. – Widzę, że jadła pani późny lunch.

- Przepraszam, byłam w Londynie – odparła odkładając książki na wolny stół. – Wracam prosto stamtąd.

- Dobrze. Przypuszczam, że najrozsądniej byłoby teraz, gdybyś przeczytała moje dotychczasowe notatki.

Snape wstał i podszedł do biurka w rogu. Hermiona poszła za nim i stanęła cierpliwe. Odwrócił się do półek z książkami za biurkiem i zdjął z nich dziewięć woluminów każda grubości mniej więcej pół cala. Położył je na biurku.

- To jest wszystko odkąd zacząłem warzyć eliksir pięć lat temu.

Hermiona wzięła pierwszy z nich i podeszła do kominka. Był tam tylko jeden fotel, ale nie chciała ryzykować gniewu Snape zajmując jego miejsce, więc pogrzebała w kieszeniach i znalazła zgubiony guzik, który transmutowała w odpowiedni fotel. Nie widziała lekkiego uśmiechu, który na moment pojawił się na twarzy Snape'a. Kiedy zaczęła czytać, zbliżył się do eliksiru gotującego się na małym ogniu. Pochłonięta jego skrupulatnymi notatkami nie zauważyła, jak przeglądał książki, które kupiła w Londynie.

- _Przedłużając Życie Twoich Eliksirów_? – Zapytał Snape z lekkim szyderstwem.

- Co? A to. Chciałam poczytać o rozcieńczalnikach. Pracowałam nad swoim własnym i chciałam porównać notatki. – Patrzała na niego z zainteresowaniem, kiedy przeglądał książkę. – Możesz przeczytać, jeśli chcesz.

Snape wrócił do pustego fotela z książką. Oboje czytali, w pomieszczeniu panowała cisza. Po godzinie Hermiona dotarła już do trzeciego woluminu, a Snape dalej czytał jej książkę.

- To jest dziwne – mruknął.

- Co? – Spytała Hermiona odrywając wzrok od notatek.

- Ten rozcieńczalnik wykorzystuje krew chimery.

- Krew chimery? Pokaż – powiedziała wychylając się do przodu. Snape zmarszczył brwi, ale podał jej książkę. – Co do…? To jest eliksir, który zrobiłam dla Harry'ego! – Jeszcze bardziej zmarszczył brwi, więc dodała. – Miałam problemy z powstrzymaniem go przed zastygniecie, gdy chciałam dodać go do docelowej mikstury, więc zmniejszyłam ilość smoczych łusek i dodałam krew chimery.

Snape dalej się w nią wpatrywał, aż w końcu powiedział:

- Widziałem już ten eliksir.

- O czym ty mówisz?

- Dostałem go na początku wakacji, jak jeszcze pracowałem dla Voldemorta.

Hermiona nie mogła w to uwierzyć.

- Co? Jak to możliwe? Ten rozcieńczalnik nigdy wcześniej nie istniał, dopóki go nie uwarzyłam!

- Nie wątpię w to. Twój rozcieńczalnik nie był zgodny z żadnym eliksirem i otrzymałem prośbę o pomoc w dostosowaniu go do eliksiru wielosokowego.

- Zostałeś poproszony? Przez Śmierciożercę? – Kiedy kiwnął głową, Hermiona prawie go błagała. - Kto? Kto to wysłał?

- Draco Malfoy.


	13. Chapter 13

Hermiona wpatrywała się w Severusa z otwartymi ustami. Draco Malfoy wysłał jej eliksir Snape'owi?

- Dlaczego Draco Malfoy miałby mieć mój eliksir? – zapytała. – I dlaczego niby ci go wysłał?

- Jeślibyś zapomniała, jestem _Mistrzem Eliksirów_ – warknął. – Malfoy zawsze korzystał z moich kompetencji w sprawie eliksirów.

- Ale jakim sposobem mógł go zdobyć? – Wstała i zaczęła się przechadzać. – Zrobiłam ten rozcieńczalnik specjalnie dla Herry'ego!

Severus uniósł brew wpatrując się w nią badawczo.

- Zrobiłaś eliksir dla Pottera, a kilka miesięcy później Malfoy go ma. Wyglądałoby na to, że coś spotkało Pottera, albo ma konszachty z Malfoyem.

Odwróciła się do niego, w jej głosie pojawiła się złość.

- Jak możesz coś takiego sugerować? Harry prędzej by zginął niż dołączył do Voldemorta!

Severus spojrzał na nią chłodno, zanim odpowiedział.

- Tak, prawdopodobnie masz rację. – Wznowiła przechadzkę. – Możliwe, że jest szpieg w departamencie Eliksirów w Ministerstwie.

- Nie mówiłam o tym nikomu z Ministerstwa, Harry zmusił mnie do obietnicy. Nigdy nie powiedział dlaczego.

- Nie pomyślałaś, żeby zapytać? Czy może bardziej ufasz sławnemu panu Potterowi niż własnemu osądowi? – Uśmiechnął się szyderczo.

- Tak! Powierzyłabym Harry'emu Potterowi własne życie! – odpowiedziała, ogień płonął w jej oczach. – Jeśli mi mówi, żebym nie pytała, to nie pytam. Powie mi, kiedy będę potrzebowała to wiedzieć.

- Powie ci, kiedy będziesz potrzebowała to wiedzieć? Łamiesz zasady Ministerstwa nie informując działu Eliksirów o tej miksturze, ale nawet nie wiesz dlaczego? – Severus zadrwił z niej. – Kto by sobie wyobraził? Hermiona Granger po raz kolejny łamie zasady dla Herry'ego Pottera.

Nie mogła więcej znieść. Odwróciła się do niego, wciąż siedział w fotelu przed kominkiem.

- A co ty właściwie zrobiłeś, podczas gdy on próbował pokonać Voldemorta?

Severus wstał i zbliżył się do Hermiony, jedynie cale ich dzieliły, spiorunował ją spojrzeniem z całą swoją siłą, ale nie wycofała się.

- Co. Ja. Robiłem. – powtórzył akcentując każde słowo. – Podczas gdy ty i Cudowny Chłopiec biegaliście w koło mając wszystko w dupie, ja służyłem, na łasce Czarnego Pana cierpiąc od _Crucio_ i niezliczonych połamanych kości.

- Co jest niczym innym, tylko pokutą za przeszłe grzechy! – odpowiedziała zawzięcie. – Nic, na co nie zasłużyłeś.

Zaraz po tym, jak wypowiedziała te słowa, zrozumiała, że posunęła się za daleko. Jego oczy rozbłysły, a w jego twarzy ujrzała wściekłość, jakiej nigdy wcześniej nie widziała. Wzdrygnęła się i cofnęła pół kroku, ale kiedy spojrzała z powrotem w jego oczy, nie zobaczyła w nich nic, prócz zwykłej, zimnej obojętności.

- Powinna pani bardziej uważać na swoich przyjaciół, panno Granger. Wygląda na to, że nie można im ufać – powiedział w końcu lodowatym głosem. Następnie zignorował ją podchodząc do eliksiru. – Mam pracę do wykonania.

Hermiona pozbierała resztę notatek z biurka i skierowała się do drzwi. Decydując jednak, że nie chciała zostawić sprawy na tak złym poziomie, zatrzymała się obok niego przy kociołku i położyła rękę na jego bicepsie. Zignorował ją.

- Nie powinnam tego mówić – powiedziała cicho. – Wiem, że wystawiałeś swoje życie na niebezpieczeństwo za każdym razem, gdy do niego szedłeś. Cieszę się, że jesteśmy po tej samej stronie, Severusie.

Z tymi słowami poszła szybko do drzwi, ale zatrzymał ją jego głos.

- Poinformuj mnie, jak tylko skończysz przeglądać moje notatki, żebym mógł powiadomić cię, co robiłem przez ostatni miesiąc – zawołał nie oglądając się.

- Oczywiście – odpowiedziała i umknęła z pomieszczenia.

Kiedy wracała do swoich kwater, wiedziała, że musi napisać do Harry'ego. Nie chciała dojść do wniosku, że Harry mógłby mieć coś wspólnego ze Śmierciożercami, ale naprawdę musiała usłyszeć, co on ma do powiedzenia na ten temat. Musi być jakiś racjonalne wytłumaczenie, skąd Malfoy miał eliksir. Kiedy doszła do swoich pokoi, odłożyła na stół woluminy i nagle zorientowała się, że zostawiła w lochach resztę książek. Będzie musiała wrócić po nie późnie, bo nie czuła się na siłach na kolejne spotkanie ze Snape'em.

Znalazła list od Rona, który dostała zeszłej nocy zawierający informacje o kontaktowaniu się z Harrym. Naskrobała krótki liścik, zapieczętowała i zaadresowała do M. Faldco zajmującą się pocztą w Hamburgu. Skończywszy, poszła do sowiarnii i znalazła ochotnika do zaniesienia listu. Wróciła do pokoju i starała się skupić na notatkach Snape'a zamiast na Harrym.

Po obiedzie Severus usiadł przy biurku w swoim gabinecie z głową w dłoniach. Tak naprawdę nie chciał sprowokować Hermiony. Jej spostrzeżenie na temat jego służby u Dumbledore'a zraniła go dogłębnie, ale wiedział, że miała rację. Był też pewien, że jeśli nie pojawiło by się imię Harry'ego Potter, nic by nie powiedział, ale wspomnienie pięści Pottera uderzającej w jego twarz, było wciąż zbyt świeże, żeby je zignorować.

Nie był do końca pewien, o co chodziło z Malfoyem i tym eliksirem, ale czuł, że mógłby przynajmniej poszukać dla Hermiony tego listu, który Malfoy przysłał razem z miksturą; wiedział, że gdzieś go jeszcze miał. Otworzył dolną szufladę po prawej stronie biurka powiększoną, ale pomieściła wszystkie dokumenty. Przerzucał oznakowane teczki, aż dotarł do jednej, podpisanej „Prywatna korespondencja". Wyjął ją i położył otwartą na biurku. Przekartkował różnorodne listy, ale listu od Dracona nie było. Odłożył teczkę i znalazł inną podpisaną po prostu „Eliksiry". List Malfoya leżał na samym wierzchu. Wyjął go, po czym zamknął teczkę i odłożył do szuflady.

Wstając, Severus wziął list i książki, które Hermiona zostawiła i opuścił gabinet. Skierował się w górę schodów niepewny, gdzie szukać jej najpierw, ale kiedy dotarł na drugie piętro zatrzymał go głos.

- Severusie – zawołał Albus Dumbledore z sąsiedniego korytarza.

- Dyrektorze.

- Wydajesz się spieszyć.

- Albusie, jesteś bez wątpienia mistrzem oczywistości.

- Nie mylę się zgadując, że szukasz profesor Granger? – zapytał Albus z błyskiem w oczach.

- Nigdy nie mogę zrozumieć, po co zadajesz pytania, skoro i tak znasz odpowiedź – odpowiedział szorstko Severus, nie po raz pierwszy poirytowany pozornymi zdolnościami starszego czarodzieja do czytania w myślach.

- Sądzę, że znajdziesz ją w bibliotece. – Severus kiwnął głową w podziękowaniu, po czym Albus dodał. – Mam nadzieję, że to nic poważnego.

- Oczywiście, że nie – odrzekł, nie będąc pewnym czy przypadkiem nie okłamał dyrektora. – Jeśli mi wybaczysz.

Severus poszedł do biblioteki zatrzymując się tylko, żeby pogrozić Irytkowi, który gonił parę pierwszorocznych. Dodarł do biblioteki i znalazł Hermionę w rogu, na końcu pomieszczenia z jego notatkami. Zatrzymał się i patrzył jak czyta.

W zamyśleniu odgarnęła kosmyk gęstych, brązowych włosów i założyła go za ucho. Pobliska świeca zamigotała rzucając cień na jej twarz. Poczuł się, jakby widział ją po raz pierwszy. Od czasu, gdy wróciła do Hogwartu, nie myślał o niej inaczej, jak o byłej uczennicy, mimo że teraz była kobietą, piękną w dodatku.

Hermiona spojrzała na niego, kiedy zauważyła, że stał tam obserwując ją.

- Nie chciałem ci przeszkadzać – mruknął Severus. – Zostawiłaś książki.

- Dziękuję – powiedziała biorąc od niego książki.

- Znalazłem też list od Malfoya.

Wzięła list i przeczytała szybko.

- To jest zdecydowanie mój eliksir – powiedziała z westchnięciem. – Napisałam dzisiaj do Harry'ego, mam nadzieję, że rzuci trochę światła na tą sprawę.

- W rzeczy samej.

- Myślałeś nad wykorzystaniem rozcieńczalnika przy _Mortalis fallax_? – zapytała Hermiona.

- Owszem – odpowiedział i usiadł na krześle naprzeciwko niej. – Jednakże trzeba by sporo skorygować, aby eliksir był wtedy wykonalny.

- Przypuszczam, że mogłabym nad tym popracować, zobaczyć co da się zrobić. Jestem przy ostatnim notatniku. – Dodała z niewielkim uśmiechem – Muszę powiedzieć, że jestem pod wrażeniem wnikliwością twoich notatek.

- Byłoby głupstwem nie być tak dokładnym, jako że wszystko może wpłynąć na eliksir, jak zapewne wiesz.

- Oczywiście.

Siedzieli przez chwilę przyglądając się sobie, aż Severus nagle wstał.

- Muszę sprawdzić eliksir. Powinien być gotowy do przetestowania jutro po południu, po lekcjach. Doceniłbym twoją obecność.

Odwrócił się na pięcie i wypadł z biblioteki, zanim zdążyła odpowiedzieć. Potrząsnęła głową wciąż nie mogąc zrozumieć jego dziwnego zachowania wobec niej.

Tej nocy, po tym, jak hogwarcka sowa dostarczyła wiadomość do Hamburga, zakapturzony osobnik przedzierał się przez śnieżne zaspy do małego budynku poczty. Wszedł, strząsnął śnieg, który zebrał się na jego płaszczu i opuścił kaptur. Podszedł do lady i urzędnik rozpoznając go od razu podał mu list Hermiony. Mężczyzna nie podziękował urzędnikowi, a jedynie otworzył list i przejrzał go szybko.

- Kiedy to przyszło? – zapytał marszcząc brwi.

- Jakieś kilka godzin temu, panie Malfoy. Wszystko w porządku?

Draco Malfoy skierował swoje lodowe, niebieskie oczy na urzędnika i znów zmarszczył brwi.

- Nie. Potrzebny mi pergamin i pióro, już.

- Oczywiście – odpowiedział urzędnik i pospieszył, żeby przynieść przedmioty. Malfoy przeczytał ponownie list przeczesując swoje prawie białe, blond włosy.

_Malfoy ma eliksir, który ci uwarzyłam. Wysłał go do Snape'a i Merlin wie, gdzie jeszcze. Co się dzieje? Zaczynam się martwić. H._

Wiedział, że ryzykował wysyłając eliksir Snape'owi, ale musiał to zrobić. Teraz Hermiona Granger zaczęła coś podejrzewać, a znając ją, nie będzie w stanie się oprzeć wplątaniu się w tą sprawę. To będzie trudne, ale Hermiona uwierzy we wszystko, co powie Harry.

Urzędnik wrócił z pergaminem i piórem i wręczył je Malfoyowi, który zaczął pisać, jego charakter pisma pasował do nieczytelnego skrobania Harry'ego niemal perfekcyjnie.

_Wiem, że go ma, podwędził mi go, kiedy się spotkaliśmy na początku lata. Resztę opowiem ci później. Wszystko jest w porządku, przysięgam. Powiedz Ronowi, że będę w Norze na święta._

Kiedy skończył, zadowolony z listu zapieczętował go i zaadresował. Podał go urzędnikowi mówiąc:

- Upewnij się, że dotrze jutro rano.

- Tak jest, panie Malfoy.

Ale Malfoy zakładał już kaptur i otwierał drzwi.


	14. Chapter 14

Święta w Hogwarcie były tak wspaniałe, jak Hermiona pamiętała. Hagrid przyniósł gigantyczne drzewko, a profesorowie McGonagall i Flitwick pięknie je przyozdobili. Wieńce i kokardy zakrywały niemal każde wolne miejsce w zamku, a małe chóry aniołków unosiły się na korytarzach śpiewając każdemu, kto zatrzymał się, aby ich posłuchać.

Na tydzień przed początkiem przerwy świątecznej uczniowie stawali się coraz bardziej niecierpliwi, wiedząc, że wolność jest na wyciągnięcie ręki. Siódmy rok był najgorszy i musiała odjąć co najmniej dwieście punktów od wszystkich czterech domów, tylko za nich.

Hermiona zdecydowała, że egzaminy dla wszystkich jej klas będą w dwóch częściach: pisemnej i praktycznej. Każdy uczeń napotka serię problemów, które jej lub jego rocznik pokonał w trakcie tego semestru, od stworzeń po zaklęcia.

Kiedy skończyła się jej ostatnia lekcja i Puchoni z piątego roku wybiegli piszcząc z klasy, podziękowała bogom i zastanowiła się, czy też była taka niedobra, jako uczennica. Musiała pamiętać, żeby zapytać Minerwę. Poszła do lochów, do eliksiru _Mortalis fallax_, co stało się ostatnio jej zwyczajem.

Każdego dnia, jak tylko skończyła ostatnią lekcję, Hermiona dołączała do Severusa w jego pracowni. Nawet jeśli danego dnia nie było nic do roboty, czytała o eliksirach, albo robili burzę mózgów na temat nowych pomysłów. Czasem była sama, ale zwykle Severus też tam był, czytał, albo szykował składniki. Nie poczynili znaczących postępów w trakcie tego miesiąca, kiedy Hermiona mu pomagała, ale miała nadzieję, że przełom się zbliżał.

Przez ten czas, kiedy razem pracowali, wytworzyła się między nimi swoista przyjaźń. Hermiona nie była pewna, czy to w ogóle była przyjaźń, ale było to coś więcej niż koleżeństwo. Jego zachowanie wobec niej stało się bardziej uprzejme, co jednak nie przeszkadzało mu w gromieniu jej za błahe błędy czy pytania, na które powinna znać odpowiedź. Po pierwszym tygodniu nauczyła się go zwyczajnie ignorować, kiedy miał jeden ze swoich humorów, których było coraz mniej z każdym tygodniem. Ostatnio nawet tolerował delikatne docinki z jej strony.

Severus czytał, siedząc w swoim zwyczajowym fotelu naprzeciwko kominka i nawet nie spojrzał, kiedy weszła bez pukania.

- Potrzebuję porcji _Veritaserum_ dla moich siódmo rocznych na następny semestr – zawołała Hermiona zamiast powitania.

- I? – Spojrzał na nią ostro znad książki i zmarszczył brwi. – Raczej potrafisz to sama uwarzyć.

- Wiem, ale nie mam potrzebnych składników. A skoro to jest na zajęcia, sądziłam, że użyczysz mi swoich zapasów.

Bardziej zmarszczył brwi, ale ostatecznie ustąpił i powiedział:

- Dobrze. Odkąd pracujesz ze mną, przypuszczam, że powinnaś mieć do nich dostęp.

Wstał odkładając książkę i podszedł do otwartych drzwi, w których stała Hermiona. Przeszedł żwawo korytarzem do klasy z Hermioną idącą za nim i podszedł do schowka w rogu, w którym trzymał większość zapasów. Zdjął zabezpieczenia z magazynu, po czym odwrócił się do niej.

- Załapałaś wszystko? Czy może mam ci rozpisać?

Uśmiechnęła się lekko.

- Nie, raz wystarczy.

- Wszystko, o co proszę, to żebyś zrobiła listę tego, co zużyjesz, jako że chcę mieć dokładny magazyn. – Machnął ręką w stronę zbioru kartek zawierających listę wszystkich zapasów, przyczepionych do drzwi, które się pojawiły. – Bardziej… cenne składniki są zamknięte w moim biurze; możesz o nie poprosić, jeśli byłyby ci niezbędne.

- Nie ufasz mi wystarczająco, żebym sama je wzięła, co?

- Nikomu na tyle nie ufam.

- Nawet Albusowi?

- Powiedzieć, że Albus jest beznadziejny w eliksirach to rażące niedomówienie. Raz, kiedy cierpiałem na uboczne efekty wizyty u Voldemorta, uczył moje klasy. To cud, że zamek nie eksplodował. – Hermiona zaczęła się śmiać wyobrażając sobie Dumbledore'a stojącego przed kociołkiem, na próżno próbując trzymać swoją długą brodę z daleka od eliksiru, który usiłował przyrządzić. – Zapewniam cię, to nie było zabawne.

- Oczywiście, że nie – powiedziała z chytrym uśmieszkiem. – Wielki Severus Snape niczego nie uważa za zabawne.

Severus spojrzał na nią gniewnie, ale bez przekonania. Obserwował, jak przechodziła między składnikami, w zamyśleniu zakładając zbłąkany pukiel włosów za ucho, ostrożnie wybierając te, których będzie potrzebowała do eliksiru.

Jeśli miałby być ze sobą całkowicie szczery, czego nie cierpiał, musiałby stwierdzić, że zaczął lubić jej towarzystwo, ale oczywiście, nigdy by się nikomu do tego nie przyznał. Wciąż miała tendencję do bycia Wiem-To-Wszystko, ale teraz nie raziło to tak bardzo, bo rzeczywiście wiedziała o czym mówi. Wciąż był pod wrażeniem, jak była na bieżąco z eliksirami i zaklęciami, pomimo olbrzymiej ilości czasu, który poświęciła na bycie aurorem.

W przeciwieństwie do dużej ilości mężczyzn, Severus nie został zniewolony urodą czy wyglądem, aczkolwiek nie mógł zaprzeczyć, że spał z więcej niż kilkoma kobietami wyłącznie z powodu ich urody. Jeszcze mniejsza, zaś była liczba kobiet, z którymi spał, za względu na to, że szanował ich umysły, co cenił bardziej niż piękno.

Kiedy tam stał, obserwując Hermionę, uzmysłowił sobie, że szanował Hermionę za jej umysł i, że naprawdę była piękna. Spojrzała na niego i posłał mu nieśmiały uśmiech, zanim zwróciła z powrotem swoją uwagę na składniki. Żołądek podszedł mu do gardła i pomyślał, że chyba się rozchoruje.

- Jest coś, co muszę zrobić. Zamknij jak skończysz.

Gwałtownie opuścił klasę. Zaczął iść korytarzami, rzucając mroczne spojrzenia mijanym uczniom, którzy ośmielili się spojrzeć mu w oczy, podczas gdy jego myśli kłębiły się wokół Hermiony. Szedł bez celu przez jakąś godzinę, aż zorientował się, że stoi przed otwartymi drzwiami gabinetu Minerwy McGonagall. Widział, jak siedziała przy biurku podpisując dokumenty; zaczął odchodzić, ale zawahał się, po czym wrócił i zapukał.

- Proszę – nadeszła odpowiedź i Severus znów się zawahał. Kiedy nikt nie wszedł Minerwa uniosła wzrok, a ostre rysy jej twarzy złagodniały i uśmiechnęła się. – Severusie. Wejdź.

Wszedł do gabinetu i usiadł na krawędzi prostego krzesła stojącego przed biurkiem. Obserwowała o wyczekująco, aż w końcu wstał i powiedział:

- Jesteś zajęta. Porozmawiamy innym razem.

Był w połowie drogi za drzwiami, kiedy Minerwa okrążyła biurko i zatrzymała go kładąc rękę na jego ramię. Odwrócił się do niej i poczuł jak jego maska obojętności opada, kiedy zobaczył niepokój w jej oczach.

- Severusie, proszę. Z jakiegoś powodu tu przyszedłeś – powiedziała łagodnym głosem. – Prosisz mnie o coś, tylko wtedy, kiedy naprawdę tego potrzebujesz, więc proszę, pozwól mi sobie pomóc.

Pozwolił jej zaprowadzić się z powrotem do gabinetu i pokierować go na jeden z foteli przed kominkiem. Następnie zamknęła drzwi i wyczarowała parujący dzbanek herbaty i parę filiżanek ze spodkami.

- Dziękuję – wymamrotał, kiedy podała mu filiżankę z herbatą.

Usadowiwszy się w drugim fotelu z własną filiżanką, zapytała:

- Jak się mają sprawy, Severusie? Trochę czasu minęło od twojej ostatniej wizyty.

- Równie dobrze sama mogłaś mnie odwiedzić – narzekał, nie całkiem patrząc jej w oczy. Sączyła herbatę w ciszy przyglądając mu się znad kwadratowych okularów. Westchnął. – Nie wiem już co się ze mną dzieje, Minerwo. Czuję się zagubiony.

Spojrzał jej w oczy i uderzył ją widok tylu emocji w jego oczach. Nigdy go takim nie widziała. Odłożyła swoją filiżankę, jak również i jego, po czym uchwyciła obie jego dłonie. Nie wyrwał jej się, co normalnie by zrobił. Uścisnął za to delikatnie jej dłonie zadowolony z tego fizycznego kontaktu.

- Czuję się rozpruty. Jakby wszystko, co kiedyś myślałem było nieistotne. – Urwał, ale dalej nic nie mówiła, za co był jej wdzięczny. W końcu, kontynuował. – Wierzę, że to się zaczęło po moim powrocie z Rosji.

- Byłeś pod wielką presją przez to spotkanie z Sam-Wiesz-Kim. Wszyscy wiedzieliśmy, że są coraz gorsi. Kiedy wróciłeś z Rosji, byłeś wolnym człowiekiem. Nie musisz już dzierżyć tego brzemienia, Severusie.

- A co jeśli to była jedyna rzecz, która trzymała mnie, dawała mi poczucie samego siebie? – zapytał z błaganiem w oczach.

- Co, bycie Śmierciożercą? – zadrwiła Minerwa. – Jesteś ponad to.

- A co, jeśli nie jestem? – cofnął ręce i wpatrzył się w ogień. – Otworzyłem się przed Hermioną Granger miesiąc temu. Powiedziałem jej, jak zostałem Śmierciożercą.

- I jak to przyjęła?

Zesztywniał, kiedy przypomniał sobie, jak go pocieszyła.

- Nie tak, jakbym się spodziewał. Wysłuchała mnie, a potem… wyciągnęła do mnie rękę. Minerwo, myślę…

Jego oczy napotkały jej, podpowiedziała mu delikatnie:

- Myślisz co?

Przez dłuższą chwilę siedział w ciszy. Nie sądził, że był w stanie wykrztusić te słowa, aż w końcu powiedział:

- Myślę… że chyba ją kocham.

Mimo że była trochę zszokowana jego wyznaniem, lata radzenia sobie z dziwnymi sytuacjami pozwoliły jej zachować kamienną twarz.

-Rozumiem – odparła po chwili, po czym wstała i podeszła do szafki za biurkiem, skąd wyjęła dużą, prawie pustą butelkę szkockiej. – Spodziewam się, że nie tylko ja tutaj potrzebuje drinka.

Hermiona nie widziała Severusa odkąd wyszedł. Nie było go na obiedzie, na którym swoją drogą nie było też Minerwy, ale nic to dla niej nie znaczyło, jako że nauczyciele nie musieli być na posiłkach, chyba że było to jakieś święto, czy inna ważna okazja.

Wróciła później do pracowni, mając nadzieję, że tam będzie. Odkryła coś interesującego w starym tomie o stabilizowaniu eliksirów, co prawdopodobnie pozwoliłoby im zwiększyć ilość belladonny w eliksirze. Belladonna były kluczem do wywołania „fałszywej śmierci", ale gwałtownie się rozkładała; do tej pory w pewnym stopniu pomagała im smocza krew, ale nie całkiem tego potrzebowali.

Usiadła w swoim fotelu i wzięła starą księgę. Przeczytała fragment kilka razy, po czym pozwoliła swoim myślom to przetrawić. Wydawało się to mieć sens, ale chciała, żeby Severus się z tym zapoznał, zanim zacznie jakieś eksperymenty. Zaczęła notować w dzienniku, żeby nie zapomnieć niczego później.

Niecałą godzinę później odłożyła podkładkę i pióro i podeszła do kociołka, w którym bulgotało jasno niebieskie _Veritaserum._ Wszystko wydawało się być w porządku; zamieszała delikatnie.

Severus wrócił otwierając z hukiem drzwi. Spojrzała na niego lekko zdziwiona, ale nie mogła nic wyczytać z jego mrocznego spojrzenia.

- Muszę ci coś pokazać – powiedziała, kiedy skierował się do _Mortalis fallax_, który stał na stole za nią, ale zatrzymał się, gdy ją mijał.

- Za często go mieszasz – zbeształ ją chwytając jej nadgarstek. – Stanie się zbyt gęsty i nie będziesz w stanie dodać piór memortka we właściwym czasie.

Odwróciła się do niego, ale nie puścił jej nadgarstka. Stał blisko niej, na tyle blisko, że czuła jak jego szaty ocierają się o jej. Uniosła wzrok, ale wciąż nie była w stanie nic wyczytać z jego twarzy. Wydawało jej się, że poczuła alkohol w jego oddechu, ale szybko odrzuciła tą myśl, uznając ją za śmieszną. Nagle puścił jej rękę, odwrócił się i podszedł do eliksiru. Zmarszczyła nieco brwi odprowadzając go wzrokiem przez pokój.

- Wszystko w porządku? – zapytała, ale nie odpowiedział. – Musisz to przejrzeć.

Wzięła księgę z fotela i podeszła do niego. Odwrócił się, żeby na nią spojrzeć, kiedy podawała mu otwarty tom. Jego czarne oczy uchwyciły jej i przytrzymały prze moment, aż w końcu spojrzał na książkę w jej rękach. Jej żołądek podskoczył, odwróciła wzrok.

- Co to jest? – zapytał szorstko Severus i odepchnął księgę z powrotem w jej stronę.

- Przeczytałeś to w ogóle? To jest stabilizator do belladonny.

- Więc dlaczego jeszcze nie zaczęłaś go warzyć? Nie poradzisz sobie sama z eksperymentowaniem?

- I mam ryzykować twój gniew za robienie czegoś bez twojej zgody? Nie mogę z tobą wygrać, prawda?

Słysząc złość w jej głosie zostawił eliksir, żeby się gotował na wolnym ogniu i odwrócił się do nie, a rysy jego twarzy i głos złagodniały.

- Nie jesteś już uczennicą. Wiesz, co robisz, więc nie potrzebujesz mojego pozwolenia, żeby coś zacząć, Hermiono.

Wstrzymała oddech, kiedy Severus wyszeptał jej imię i znów zatonęła w jego oczach. Poczuła nagłą, niewytłumaczalną chęć, aby unieść się i pocałować go; zastanawiała się, skąd się to wzięło, jako że nigdy nie myślała o nim inaczej jak o Snape'ie. Ale ta myśl nie była tak nieprzyjemna, jak Hermiona by się spodziewała. Odchrząknęła gwałtownie.

- Muszę przyrządzić nową porcję _Mortalis_, żeby był przygotowany z dodatkiem belladonny – poinformowała go odchodząc do trzeciego stołu, na którym były rozłożone różnorodne składniki i noże.

- Zacząłem już szykować składniki do nowej porcji, więc możesz ich użyć.

Podziękowała mu i zaczęła przyrządzać eliksir. Severus usiadł przy kominku i zaczął sprawdzać testy pierwszorocznych, zerkając na nią powściągliwie i przypatrując jej się od czasu do czasu. Popołudniowa rozmowa z Minerwą pomogła mu ułożyć sobie niektóre myśli w głowie. Niestety nie była w stanie zaoferować pomocnych rad, innych niż ta, że w jego interesie było teraz nie skrzywdzić Hermiony, w przeciwnym razie mogą go spotkać przykre rzeczy.

Wciąż nie był pewien, czy naprawdę ją kocha; większość jego umysłu kpiła sobie z takiej możliwości, ale za każdym razem, kiedy na nią patrzył, a ich oczy się spotykały, jego serce prawie wyskakiwało mu z piersi. Po kilku godzinach daremnych prób ocenienia testów i ukradkowego zerkania, jak Hermiona pracowała nad trzema eliksirami, poczuł się znudzony i odłożył pergaminy.

- Jak ci idzie? – zapytał cicho, kiedy zbliżył się do niej, stojącej przy _Veritaserum_.

- Och,miałeś rację, _Veritaserum_ jest trochę za gęste. Ale dodałam pióra bez problemu – zaczęła, po czym podeszła do eliksiru stabilizującego, który stał obok nowej porcji _Mortalis fallax_. – Jestem prawie gotowa, żeby dodać tu belladonnę razem ze stabilizatorem. Ile czasu potrzebuje jeszcze drugi _Mortalis_?

Severus skierował wzrok na bulgoczący kociołek na drugim końcu stołu.

- Będzie gotowy do przetestowania jutro po południu.

- W takim razie przyjdę po lunchu. Możesz mi przez chwilę pomóc? – poprosiła Hermiona mieszając _Mortalis_. – Trzeba cały czas mieszać w trakcie dodawania stabilizatora, więc ty musisz go wlać.

Kiwnął głową i dołączył do niej, biorąc mniejszy kociołek i trzymając go w górze.

- Powoli – poinstruowała go, kiedy zaczął wlewać.

- Mieszaj dalej – odparł zauważając jej uśmiech. Nie przerywał dodawania mikstury, dopóki nie była zadowolona z efektu, po czym odniósł brudny kociołek do dużego zlewu, żeby mógł być później wyczyszczony.

- Dziękuję. Nie mam pojęcia, jak sam sobie z tym radzisz.

- Magia, panno Granger – odparł z cieniem uśmiechu. Hermiona uśmiechnęła się w odpowiedzi i skończyła mieszać eliksir.

- Chyba już tu skończyłam, więc pójdę się przespać – powiedziała biorąc swoje książki i notatki i skierowała się do drzwi.

Zanim do nich doszła, Severus zapytał:

- Przyjdziesz rano sprawdzić eliksiry?

- Nie, oba muszą się gotować na wolnym ogniu przez co najmniej dwanaście godzin. – Zatrzymała się na chwilę przy drzwiach, żeby na niego spojrzeć i dodała. – Dobranoc.

Kiwnął głową i patrzył jak wychodziła zamykając za sobą delikatnie drzwi i wyszeptał:

- Dobranoc.


	15. Chapter 15

Severus chodził w tą i z powrotem przed kominkiem w swoich kwaterach. Była prawie dziewiąta rano, a on już zdążył sprawdzić eliksiry, chociaż wiedział, że żaden z nich nie wymaga niczego więcej poza zamieszaniem; ocenić wszystkie testy; posprzątać i uporządkować magazyn. Był w stanie przespać jedynie nieco ponad cztery godziny, a desperacko pragnął spać dłużej. Zwykle uwielbiał okres świąteczny, gdyż wtedy nie było w pobliżu żadnych uczniów, ale teraz, kilka dni przed świętami, żałował, że nie ma normalnych lekcji, dzięki czemu nie czuł by się, jakby ciągle czekał.

Czekał, czekał, żeby zobaczyć Hermionę. Przypuszczał, że teraz, kiedy nie ma już lekcji, będzie spędzała więcej czasu w pracowni, ale gdy przyszło co do czego, wydawało się, że spędzała tam mniej czasu niż wcześniej. Zazwyczaj przyszłaby rano, później na kilka godzin po południu i może jeszcze na kilka wieczorem.

Postanowił pójść na śniadanie, które zawsze omijał i wiedział, że podświadomie chce tam spotkać Hermionę, chociaż nie miał pojęcia, czy już jadła śniadanie. Założył szaty i poszedł do Wielkiej Sali, zatrzymując się po drodze, żeby zamienić kilka słów ze Ślizgonką z szóstego roku o imieniu Hannah, która została na święta w Hogwarcie. Była jeszcze dwójka innych Ślizgonów, którzy zostali, brat i siostra z czwartego i piątego roku, ale nie spotkał ich.

Kiedy wszedł do Sali przyjrzał się stołowi stojącemu na środku. Byli tam Albus, Flitwick i Hooch oraz piątka uczniów, którzy nie wyjechali, ale nie zobaczył Hermiony i po części był zawiedziony. Dumbledore pomachał do niego i Severus został zobowiązany do zajęcia miejsca obok dyrektora.

- Dzień dobry, Severusie. I jak się bawisz w tym wolny czasie?

Prychnął w odpowiedzi.

- Muszę się udać na Pokątną.

- Świąteczne zakupy? – zapytał Albus z zachęcającym uśmiechem.

- Nie całkiem. Potrzebne mi składniki do eliksirów.

- Wolałbym, żebyś nie szedł tam, Severusie, wiesz dlaczego – odpowiedział z niepokojem w głosie. W końcu starszy czarodziej ustąpił. – Jeśli musisz, zabierz ze sobą Hermionę.

Severus nachmurzył się, mimo że przewidział odpowiedź dyrektora.

- Dobrze – westchnął, ale nie mógł oszukać Dumbledore'a, który spojrzał na niego z uniesionymi brwiami i niewielkim błyskiem w oku, ale nic nie powiedział. Severus zastanawiał się, czy Minerwa rozmawiała z nim o ich rozmowie sprzed kilku dni.

Przecierpiał krótką rozmowę z Albusem, w międzyczasie wypijając dwie czarne kawy, po czym go przeprosił. Poszedł do kwater Hermiony i obudził czarownicę z portretu, która pilnowała wejścia. Marudząc poszła poszukać Hermiony i bardzo szybko wróciła.

- Mam nadzieję, że jesteś zadowolony – narzekała. – Musiałam ją też obudzić.

Kilka sekund później otworzyły się drzwi i pojawiła się nich nie do końca obudzona Hermiona w koszulce i krótkich spodenkach z włosami w całkowitym nieładzie.

- Co chcesz? Jest wcześnie.

- Muszę się wybrać do Londynu, a Albus zdecydował, że masz mi towarzyszyć. Wybacz wczesną godzinę, nie sądziłem, że jeszcze mogłaś spać. – Kiedy nic nie odpowiedziała, dodał. – Możemy się tam wybrać później, jeśli ci tam wygodniej.

- Nie, w porządku, możemy teraz. Ale będziesz musiał poczekać, aż dokończę świąteczne zakupy – powiedziała w końcu, ignorując jego nachmurzoną minę. – Daj mi się ubrać. Wejdź, to będzie chwila moment.

Wszedł, zatrzaskując za sobą drzwi i obserwując, jak wracała do sypialni. Przejrzał jej biblioteczkę w poszukiwaniu nowych pozycji, które pojawiły się od czasu, gdy był tu po raz ostatni. Wziął książkę o klątwach i przeciwzaklęciach i siadając z nią, zaczął czytać.

Piętnaście minut później, Hermiona weszła do pokoju ubrana w jasnoniebieski sweter i spodnie koloru khaki, włosy miała spięte klamrą, ale kilka bezczelnych kosmyków wciąż opadało jej na twarz.

- W porządku, chodźmy – powiedziała kierując się do drzwi i nie oglądając się za siebie, żeby sprawdzić czy za nią idzie.

Szła żwawym krokiem przez zamek świadoma jego obecności za sobą. Nie rozmawiali dopóki nie dotarli do drzwi wejściowych.

- Dokąd musisz iść? – zapytała, kiedy drzwi się otworzyły wpuszczając świeżą warstwę śniegu.

- Do aptekarza.

- Tylko tam? – Kiedy kiwnął głową, zapytała – Czemu po prostu nie dasz mi listy?

- Mimo, że potrafisz warzyć eliksiry, nie ufam nikomu, jeśli chodzi o wybór odpowiednich składników.

Wywróciła oczami i stanęła twarzą do niego na skraju ścieżki prowadzącej do Hogsmeade.

- Dobra, to może mnie sprawdzisz? Dasz mi listę, a ja wybiorę składniki. Jeśli wszystko będzie zadowalające, stawiasz mi lunch.

- A jeśli nie będzie?

- Podaj swoją cenę – powiedziała śmiało, obserwując jego reakcję.

Skrzyżował ręce i spojrzał na nią myśląc uważnie. Uśmiechnął się z lekką wyższością i odpowiedział:

- Zamienimy się na tydzień stanowiskami. Ty będziesz uczyć Eliksirów, a ja OPCM.

- Dzień – odparła. – Tydzień to trochę za dużo, skoro ja dostanę tylko lunch, jeśli wygram.

- Niech będzie, dzień. – Ruszył w dół ścieżką, Hermiona szła tuż za nim. – Jak dużo zakupów muszę dzisiaj znieść?

- Znieść? Jakbyś zapomniał, to _ja_ oddaję _tobie_ przysługę idąc z tobą. Myślisz, że Albus puściłby cię samego? – Nachmurzył się, ale nie odpowiedział. Westchnęła. – Właściwie, to tylko kilka rzeczy. Coś dla Molly Weasley i dla Harry'ego i Minerwy. Muszę się też wybrać do mugolskiego Londynu po prezenty dla rodziców, ale to innym razem.

- Po co masz tam jechać drugi raz, skoro i tam będziemy w mieście? – spytał kierując w jej stronę krótkie spojrzenie.

- Bo jestem pewna, że jesteś jak każdy inny, prosty mężczyzna na tym świecie i będziesz jęczał i zrzędził przez cały czas moich zakupów. Zrobię to, więc, niedługo sama.

- Sprawdź mnie.

Hermiona spojrzała na szaty powiewające przed nią marszcząc brwi. On _chciał_ iść na zakupy?

- Ty naprawdę chcesz iść na te zakupy?

- Nie szczególnie.

- To dlaczego…

Przerwał jej ostrym głosem, zanim zdążyła dokończyć pytanie.

- Ponieważ byłem trzymany w tym cholernym zamku od początku semestru i potrzebuję się wyrwać.

- Czekaj, nie opuszczałeś zamku od czasu, gdy wróciliśmy z Rosji? – zapytała z niedowierzaniem.

- Albus mi zakazał, czy może o tym zapomniałaś? – Pominął fakt, że Albus wcześniej zgodził się na wyjście pod nadzorem Hermiony, czego Severus uparcie odmówił. – Aż do teraz miałem wystarczające zapasy składników, więc nie miałem powodu do wyjścia.

Szli chwilę w ciszy, Hermiona nie była pewna reakcji Dumbledore, kiedy odkryje, że byli w mugolskim Londynie. Podjęła decyzję.

- Skoro idziemy do miasta, musisz zmienić swoje szaty – powiedziała w końcu, kiedy Severus zwolnił. – Mogę je transmutować w długi płaszcz, co powinno wystarczyć.

- To by było zadowalające. Jesteśmy wystarczająco daleko, żeby się deportować. Gdzie idziemy najpierw?

- Chcesz od razu swoje składniki czy w drodze powrotnej?

- Najpierw będzie zadowalające.

- Czyli idziemy do aptekarza. Do zobaczenia na miejscu.

Z dwoma głośnymi pyknięciami zniknęli i pojawili się na ulicy Pokątnej, przed sklepem, zaledwie kilka metrów od siebie. Severus podszedł do Hermiony, wyjął z szat kawałek pergaminu i podał jej.

- Twoja lista.

Wzięła ją bez słowa i otworzyła drzwi do apteki. W pierwszej chwili zalał ją potok zapachów, zanim zaczęła rozróżniać zapachy różnych ingrediencji. Spojrzała na listę i zauważyła kilka pozycji, o które musiała poprosić aptekarza.

Severus stal z tyłu i obserwował jak przeszukiwała półki sklepowe. Była bardzo metodyczna w swoich zakupach, a także bardzo dokładna. Jeszcze zanim przyjął jej zakład, wiedział, że będzie tak wymagająca, jak on by był. Podszedł i stanął za nią, gdy oglądała różne typy czarnych żuków.

- Jesteś pewna, że to bym wybrał? –mruknął nachylając się nad jej ramieniem, kiedy zaczęła wybierać egipskie żuki. – Te są dosyć drogie.

Odchyliła głowę w jego stronę i uśmiechnęła się znacząco, mówiąc:

- Te są najlepsze, a takich zawsze używasz.

Uśmiechnął się do jej pleców, kiedy się cofnął, a Hermiona podeszła do lady, żeby uzupełnić listę. Uprzejmy, starszy czarodziej za ladą pomógł jej i wycenił całe zakupy na dwanaście galeonów i dwa knuty. Spojrzała wyczekująco na Severusa, który skinął starszemu mężczyźnie.

- Doliczyć do rachunku Hogwartu, profesorze Snape?

Czarodziej zapakował wszystko do małej, brązowej torby, oczywiście zaczarowanej tak, aby pomieściła dużo więcej niż jej rozmiar mógłby na to pozwolić, po czym podał ją Hermionie, która podziękowała i odwróciła się do Severusa.

- Więc? – zapytała wyczekująco, kiedy opuścili aptekę.

- Wygląda na to, że winien ci jestem lunch.

Hermiona uśmiechnęła się do niego, po części zdziwiona, że przyznał to tak łatwo; spodziewała się, że będzie musiała się wykłócać o swój lunch.

- Dziękuję. Jesteś pewien, że to wszystko, co potrzebujesz?

- Tak, możesz przejść do swoich świątecznych zakupów.

Poszedł za nią do Esów i Floresów, gdzie znalazła znakomitą książkę kucharską dla Molly, _Magiczne uczty w minutę_, i dla Minerwy _Zadziorne Kociaki i Mądre Koty: Magiczna Historia Kotów Przez Wieki_. Severus skwitował to prychnięciem, ale nie potrafił znaleźć lepszej propozycji.

Po zakupie książek poszli do Derwisza i Bangesa, żeby Hermiona mogła znaleźć coś dla Harry'ego. W końcu zdecydowała się na nowy model fałszoskopu, który widziała w Hogsmeade; ten, na który się zdecydowała, był pięknym złotym pierścieniem z czerwonymi rubinami osadzonymi w kształcie lwa. Po skończonych zakupach na ulicy Pokątnej skierowali się do Dziurawego Kotła. Co było dziwniejsze, Severus niósł wszystkie torby z zakupami.

Hermiona zatrzymała się przed wejściem do pubu, zdjęła pelerynę i wyciągnęła różdżkę. Zamknęła oczy, mruknęła inkantację i z zamaszystym ruchem nadgarstka jej peleryna zmieniła się w długi, szary płaszcz. Niezwłocznie założyła go na siebie i odwróciła się do Severusa.

- Szaty? – zapytała wyciągając rękę. Podał jej, a ona powtórzyła proces, ale zostawiła czerń. Zanim mu oddała, przypatrzyła się jego ubraniom. – Będziesz się wyróżniał w tym stroju. Sprawdzimy marynarkę.

Z gniewną miną zaczął odpinać mnóstwo guziki, aż skończył i podał jej. Zmieniła jego strój w zwyczajną marynarkę i oddała mu. Zarzucił ją na siebie i poczuł się dziwnie nagi bez guzików aż do szyi.

- Dalej nie wyglądasz całkiem dobrze – powiedziała podchodząc do niego. Gwałtownie wciągnął powietrze, kiedy odpięła kilka górnych guzików jego wykrochmalonej, białej koszuli, widocznej teraz spod odpiętej marynarki ignorując wyraz jego twarzy. Gdy założył długi płaszcz, odsunęła się i przyjrzała mu się oceniająco.

- Nie jest źle, profesorze – powiedziała z uśmiechem.

- Jeśli już skończyłaś – przeciągnął samogłoski, w sekrecie zadowolony z jej reakcji.

Przeszli przez Dziurawy Kocioł, Hermiona przywitała się szybko z Tomem, którzy pozdrowił ich zza baru i przez frontowe drzwi weszli do Londynu. Jako że były dwa dni do świąt, ulice były zatłoczone rozmawiającymi mugolami, załadowanymi świątecznymi zakupami. Poszli najpierw do księgarni, gdzie przeglądała książki o stomatologii, podczas gdy Severus rozglądał się z wielkim zainteresowaniem. Pierwszy raz był w mugolskiej księgarni i był zafascynowany. Hermiona wybrała kilka książek dla ojca, jedną o stomatologii w Renesansie, inną wypełnioną anegdotami stomatologicznymi. Zapłaciła za swoje zakupy, po czym musiała wyciągnąć Severusa z działu Chemicznego.

- Czytałaś jakąś z tych książek o mug… o chemii?

- Oczywiście. Mam nawet kilka książek, które mogą być przydatne przy eliksirach – powiedziała patrząc na niego z zainteresowaniem. – Mogę ci je pożyczyć, jeśli chcesz.

Poszli kilka sklepów dalej, do butiku z ciuchami dla kobiet; Hermiona ignorowała jego protesty. Pół godziny później stała przy ladzie kupując jedwabną apaszkę i kolczyki dla matki. Jego oczy się zwężyły, kiedy podała sprzedawczyni plastikową kartę podpisaną _Gringott_.

- Czym ty płacisz? – zapytał Severus, a Hermiona pośpiesznie szturchnęła go łokciem w żebra.

- Mówiłam ci, że opłaciłam kartę kredytową w zeszłym miesiącu – powiedziała cierpko, unosząc brwi i posyłając mu spojrzenie mówiące _Powiem-ci-później_, kiedy kobieta oddała jej kartę.

Gdy wyszli ze sklepu, odwrócił się do niej.

- Czy stłuczenie mi żeber było naprawdę konieczne?

- Prawie się tam zdradziłeś. Zapłaciłam kartą kredytową, mugolskim wynalazkiem, który Gringott niedawno przejął specjalnie dla ministerstwa. – Kiedy spojrzał na nią w osłupieniu, konturowała. – Mogę tą kartą płacić w mugolskim świecie, a w Gringotcie automatycznie pobierają z mojego konta taką ilość, jaką wydałam. Zajmują się też wymianą walut.

- Więc zamiast płacić pieniędzmi, używasz tej karty.

- No cóż, wciąż płacę pieniędzmi, w końcu są one zabierane z mojego konta, po prostu nie korzystam z gotówki. To jest bardzo wygodne podczas podróży za granicę.

Było już prawie południe, kiedy wrócili do Dziurawego Kotła na lunch. Rozmawiali trochę przy jedzeniu, za które Severus, bez narzekań, zapłacił. Kiedy po wszystkim weszli na uliczkę za pubem, żeby wrócić do Hogwartu, Hermiona zatrzymała się, uświadamiając sobie, że o czymś zapomniała.

- Muszę jeszcze iść do Esów i Floresów, zanim wrócimy.

- Znowu? – zapytał Severus marszcząc brwi. – Już raz tam dzisiaj byliśmy.

- Tak, ale zapomniałam, że miałam odebrać książkę dla Anne. Obiecuję, to zajmie tylko minutkę.

- Wątpię. Widziałem już ciebie pośród książek – powiedział, a kącik jego ust lekko się uniósł. – No dobrze.

- To naprawdę nie zajmie długo.

Kilka minut później byli w księgarni, a Hermiona znalazła i zapłaciła za książkę, którą Anne zamówiła. Kiedy wychodzili, jej uwagę przykuło ogłoszenie naprzeciwko drzwi. Ciekawa, zatrzymała się, żeby przeczytać.

_Z powodu niefortunnych okoliczności Moyra Faldco nie przybędzie w styczniu na podpisywanie książek. To wydarzenie nie zostanie przełożone. Przepraszamy za wszelkie niedogodności z tym związane._

Hermiona zmarszczyła brwi, jej myśli pędziły. Moyra Faldco była autorką książki _Przedłużając życie twoich eliksirów_, która zawierała eliksir stabilizujący Hermiony, ten który Draco, jakimś sposobem zdobył od Harry'ego. Coś ją niepokoiło, ale nie bardzo wiedziała co.

_Moyra Faldco_.

Gwałtownie wciągnęła powietrze.

- Co jest? – zapytał Severus czekając przy drzwiach.

- Musimy wracać! Teraz!

- Więc teraz jesteś gotowa do powrotu? – narzekał, kiedy wypadła na zewnątrz.

Do czasu, aż sam wyszedł, ona już znikała. Poszedł w jej ślady, a kiedy aportował się na ścieżce do Hogsmeade, biegła już w stronę zamku.

- Granger! – zawołał za oddalającą się postacią.

Zwolniła na tyle, żeby odkrzyknąć przez ramię:

- Spotkamy się w lochach, muszę coś znaleźć!

Hermiona pobiegła dalej nie czekając na odpowiedź. Severus wrócił powoli do Hogwartu, wciąż niosąc wszystkie torby, decydując, że nie będzie próbował rozgryźć jej nagłego i dziwnego zachowania. Kiedy dotarł do lochów, udał się prosto do pracowni i znalazł ją wędrującą w tą i z powrotem i mamroczącą coś pod nosem.

- Zamierzasz mi powiedzieć, o co chodzi? – zapytał, odkładając torby na ziemię.

Nie wydawała się go zauważać.

- Jak mogłam być tak _głupia_! Powinnam była to odkryć wieki temu!

- Co? – spytał, podchodząc do niej. – Co powinnaś była odkryć?

Hermiona w końcu go usłyszała i odwróciła się do niego.

- To. Miałeś rację.

Zmarszczył brwi, nie rozumiejąc, a Hermiona podała mu książkę, którą skojarzył jako _Przedłużając Życie Twoich Eliksirów_ i kawałek pergaminu. Szybko przeczytał notatkę na pergaminie, którą był list od Rona Weasleya informujący jak skontaktować się z Harrym, gdy był poza krajem.

- Planujesz mi wytłumaczyć, co to jest? – zapytał, jego cierpliwość się zmniejszała.

Zaczęła z powrotem chodzić i powiedziała:

- To jest książka z moim eliksirem, który wysłał ci Draco. Jest napisana przez Moyrę Faldco. – Kiedy mówiła, Severus znów spojrzał na pergamin. – Kartka, to informacja o kontakcie z Harrym, zawierającym wysłanie listu zaadresowanego do M. Faldco.

- Kurwa.

- Jest jeszcze gorzej.

- Moyra Faldco jest anagramem – mruknął, pocierając skroń wolną dłonią.

- Dokładnie. Dla Draco Malfoya.


	16. Chapter 16

- Przeczytaj dedykację – poinstruowała go Hermiona, chodząc przed kominkiem.

Przerzucił kilka pierwszych stron książki i zaczął czytać na głos:

_Dla L., mimo barku wiary w moje możliwości._

- Trzy pytania, kim jest „L".

Nastąpiła długa przerwa, zanim Severus w końcu się odezwał:

- Powinniśmy pokazać to Albusowi, będzie wiedział, co zrobić.

- Mam nadzieję – Hermiona westchnęła i osunęła się na fotel z głową w dłoniach. – Bo ja z pewnością nie wiem.

Obserwował ją wyczuwając jej bezradność i zdecydował, że sam znajdzie Dumbledore'a.

- Poczekaj tu, niedługo wrócę.

Z tymi słowami opuścił pomieszczenie i przeszedł przez korytarz. Nie spojrzała, kiedy wychodził. Kilka minut później Severus dotarł do kamiennej chimery strzegącej gabinetu dyrektora. Podał hasło otwierające przejście na klatkę schodową, ale nie było żadnej odpowiedzi, kiedy zapukał do drzwi, które były zamknięte. Następnie poszedł na dół do gabinetu McGonagall na pierwszym piętrze, ale jej też nie było. Skrzyżował ręce, zmarszczył brwi i stał na korytarzu myśląc. Parę chwil później Filch wyszedł zza rogu.

- Dzień dobry, profesorze Snape. – Nastąpiła chwila ciszy, w której Filch spojrzał zdziwiony na jego strój, a Severus przypomniał sobie, że wciąż miał na sobie ubranie, które Hermiona mu zmieniła, ale Filch nic nie powiedział. Za to zapytał. – Szuka pan profesor McGonagall?

- Właściwie to dyrektora.

- Obawiam się, że wyjechał korzystając z tego, że są święta. Zostawił profesor McGonagall w zastępstwie.

- Oczywiście.

Jakby się zastanowić, to coś sobie przypominał, że Albus przy śniadaniu wspominał coś o odwiedzeniu swoich siostrzenic i bratanków w święta, ale Severus nie bardzo go słuchał.

Nie mówiąc nic więcej do woźnego wrócił nachmurzony do lochów. Albus zawsze musiał wyjeżdżać wtedy, kiedy był potrzebny, a nie mógł zaryzykować mówienia tego komukolwiek innemu, nawet Minerwie. Kiedy doszedł do drzwi do pracowni, wciąż nie wiedział, co ma powiedzieć Hermionie.

Severus zatrzymał się w drzwiach, obserwując ją w ciszy, skuloną na tym samym fotelu z podciągniętymi kolanami i otaczającymi je ramionami. Podszedł do niej cicho i usiadł na drugim fotelu. Spojrzała na niego, jej twarz była mokra od łez, ale już nie płakała.

- Albus wyjechał – powiedział cicho. - Raczej nie wróci przed świętami.

Te słowa spowodowały, że łzy znów zaczęły płynąć. Szlochała cicho kryjąc twarz w ramionach. Siedział tam w ciszy, czując, że powinien zrobić coś, dzięki czemu poczułaby się lepiej, ale nie był pewien, co zrobić, aż w końcu łkanie ucichło i powiedziała z napięciem:

- Boję się, że coś mu się stało. Że nie żyje.

Severus chciał sięgnąć i przyciągnąć ją do siebie, uchronić ją przed tym bólem, ale wciąż siedział obserwując ją.

- I wtedy pomyślałam, że mogłoby być gorzej, że mógłby…

Hermiona załamała się, niezdolna dokończyć zdania, łzy znów popłynęły, a on nie mógł dłużej patrzeć, jak ona płacze. Uklęknął na podłodze przed nią i delikatnie odciągnął jej ręce od kolan, żeby móc złapać ją za dłonie, ale objęła go za szyję i ześlizgnęła się na podłogę ukrywając twarz w jego ramionach. Opanował się po chwili zdumienia i przytulił ją. Jedną ręką gładził jej plecy, drugą jej włosy.

Severus stracił poczucie czasu trzymając ją. Kolana zaczęły go boleć od kamiennej podłogi, ale przetrwał gorsze rzeczy. Wydawała się wątła w jego ramionach i bał się ją puścić. Ukrył twarz w jej włosach i pocałował szczyt jej głowy, tak jakby to robił tysiące razy wcześniej.

W końcu łkanie zaczęło ustępować, aż ucichło całkiem, jej twarz wciąż była ukryta w jego szatach, ale nie odsunęła się. Jej oddech wyrównał się, podniósł głowę, żeby zerknąć na jej twarz i lekko zakłopotany zauważył, że zasnęła. Przesunął się, żeby móc wyciągnąć różdżkę z kieszeni, wsunął rękę od różdżki pod jej nogi, po czym nie budząc jej powoli wstał i cicho rzucił zaklęcie, żeby sobie pomóc. Przeniósł ją korytarzem do klasy, później do gabinetu, gdzie zdjął zabezpieczenia ze swoich kwater.

Przez chwilę zastanawiał się nad zabraniem jej do sypialni, ale uświadomił sobie, że to mogło by postawić ją w krępującej sytuacji, kiedy już by się obudziła, więc zamiast tego położył ją ostrożnie na skórzanej sofie. Przywołał koc i przykrył ją; zamrugała i otworzyła oczy, ale uspokoił ją odgarniając włosy z jej twarzy i zasnęła ponownie. Rozpalił ogień, po czym usiadł na fotelu naprzeciwko sofy zszokowany, gdy zerkając na zegar stojący na kominku odkrył, że była już prawie trzecia po południu.

Wpatrując się w płonienie myślał o odkryciu Hermiony. Mimo wszystko miał rację, kiedy powiedział jej, że albo coś się stało Potterowi, albo miał on konszachty z Voldemortem. Miał głęboką nadzieję, że to pierwsze jest prawdziwe, bo jeżeli Harry Potter dołączył do Czarnego Pana…

Nie chciał nawet kończyć tej myśli. Nie można zaprzeczyć, że Potter jest silnym czarodziejem, ale nie mógł sobie wyobrazić Pottera używającego tej siły dla zła.

Spojrzał na Hermionę, kiedy się poruszyła, ale ona jedynie odwróciła się. Wiedział, że w święta jechała do Weasleyów i ma być tam też Potter. Mogą się tam z nim spotkać i uporządkować ten bałagan.

_Jeśli tylko Albus by tu był._

Mógł wysłać sowę do dyrektora i mieć nadzieję na szybką odpowiedź. Zrozumiał, że to jedyne wyjście, jeśli chciał poznać zdanie Albusa na ten temat, ale obawiał się wysyłać tyle informacji sową, szczególnie, jeśli chodziło o możliwe wyparcie się Harry'ego Pottera. Jeśli coś się stało Potterowi, to mogłoby całkowicie załamać ich stronę.

Nie, jedyną rzeczą, jaką mógł zrobić, to towarzyszyć Hermionie u Weasleyów i spróbować tam zdobyć jakieś odpowiedzi.

Hermionę obudziło lekkie migotanie płomienia w ciemnym pomieszczeniu. Zamrugała kilkakrotnie nie rozpoznając otoczenia, kiedy zobaczyła Severusa śpiącego w fotelu.

_To pewnie jego kwatery_.

Wstała, podeszła do niego i powiedziała cicho:

- Severus?

Nie było odpowiedzi, więc położyła lekko rękę na jego ramieniu.

- Severusie?

Podskoczył, w jego oczach pojawiła się dzikość, a Hermiona wzdrygnęła się, ale jego wyraz twarzy natychmiast złagodniał, jak ją zobaczył.

- Która godzina? Jak długo spałem? – wymamrotał. Usiadła z powrotem potrząsając głową i spojrzała na zegar. Była szósta piętnaście. – Jak się czujesz?

Westchnęła niepewnie.

- Nie wiem. Chyba trochę lepiej.

- Potrzebujesz czegoś? Jesteś głodna, spragniona? Cokolwiek?

Jego zmartwienie i towarzyszące mu współczucie zaskoczyły ją i zalały ją wspomnienia z popołudnia. Znów zaczęła płakać, łzy cicho płynęły. Severus w mgnieniu oka znalazł się przy niej i, po raz kolejny tego dnia, otoczył ją ramionami, dłonią delikatnie przysunął jej twarz do swojej szyi. Jej łkanie było cichsze, jako że wypłakała już większość łez.

Serce mu pękało przy każdym szlochu, który wstrząsnął jej piersią, jego dłoń gładziła jej włosy, kiedy mruczał jej słowa otuchy do ucha. Co najbardziej go bolało, gdy patrzył, jak ona płacze, to że był świadomy jej wielkiej odwagi, której był świadkiem za każdym razem, kiedy próbowała go chronić, ale nie mógł nic zrobić, żeby rozwiać jej obawy.

Hermiona nie płakała długo. Po kilku minutach odsunęła się i z zaczerwienionymi oczami przyjrzała się jego twarzy. Jak zwykle, nie była w stanie wyczytać niczego z jego stalowo czarnych oczu, poza dziwną intensywnością, która spowodowała, że żołądek jej podskoczył. Jego dłoń założyła kosmyk włosów za jej ucho i zsunęła się na jej kark.

Wstrzymała oddech, nagle chciała go pocałować. Pogodziła się z tą myślą pochylając się, jej usta nieśmiało odszukały jego. Jego oczy rozszerzyły się w zdumieniu, zacisnął dłoń na jej karku, ale się nie odsunął. Ośmielona rozchyliła wargi i językiem gładziła jego usta. Skapitulował i z jęknięciem przyciągnął ją do siebie, żeby pogłębić pocałunek.

Ich języki tańczyły, przyciągnął ją bliżej czując krągłości jej bioder i piersi, wszystkiego co zmieniło ją w kobietę, naciskające na niego, kuszące go. Musiał ją mieć, potrzebował jej. Jego dłoń wsunęła się pod jej sweter, palce rysowały kółka na jej skórze, wydała stłumiony okrzyk w jego usta.

_Jakby Potter mógł mnie teraz widzieć_ – pomyślał z dzikim uśmiechem.

Severus zamarł, jego oczy rozszerzyły się, gdy uświadomił sobie tą sytuację i odsunął się. Zmieszanie i poczucie zranienia na jej twarzy rozdzierało mu serce, ale zignorował je, wiedząc, ze musi to skończyć, zanim pomoże jej popełnić błąd.

- Jesteś zmartwiona. Nie powinniśmy tego robić.

Hermiona poczuła się zdradzona, bo czuła pasję w jego pocałunku, pragnienie w jego rękach. Ale miał rację; była teraz rozemocjonowana, a to by tylko prowadziło do późniejszej emocjonalnej traumy. Z pewnością, w normalnych okolicznościach, nie zainicjowałaby tego pocałunku. Wstała, kolana lekko jej drżały, rozprostowała ubranie.

- Ma pan rację, profesorze, oczywiście – powiedziała. Nigdy nie słyszał w jej głosie takiego chłodu. – Wyjście?

- Czekaj, Hermiono – wymamrotał, ale zignorowała jego prośbę i zaczęła się rozglądać w poszukiwaniu drzwi. Westchnął ciężko marszcząc brwi. – To te drzwi – powiedział wskazując ręką.

Hermiona wyszła bez słowa. Po chwili Severus podszedł do szafki z dala od ognia i wyjął z niej butelkę Ognistej Whiskey Ogdena i szklankę i wrócił na sofę. Nalał sobie do pełna i wypił jednym haustem, po czym nalał znów i tez opróżnił szklankę od razu. Pochylił się pocierając twarz dłońmi.

Jak mógł do tego dopuścić? Była rozemocjonowana i pocałowała go, bo była samotna i przestraszona, nic więcej. Nie powinien był jej tak pocieszać. Ścisnęło go w żołądku, kiedy wspomnienie jej ust wróciło do niego nieproszone.

Jak mogła pomyśleć, że jej nie chciał? Musiał wykorzystać całą swoją samokontrolę, żeby ją odepchnąć i nie kochać się z nią dokładnie tam, na tej sofie, tak bardzo jej pragnął. Powinien był ją wziąć, kiedy z pewnością tego chciała, tak jak by to zrobił, gdy był młodszy, nie bacząc na jej stan emocjonalny.

Warknął i wrzucił pustą szklankę do ognia. Chwycił butelkę Ognistej i pociągnął z gwinta. Wstał niepewnie, po czym poszedł do sypialni wciąż trzymając w dłoni butelkę.

Hermiona szła do swoich kwater wciąż odczuwając boleśnie jego odrzucenie, jak i fakt, że bezbłędnie wskazał jej stan emocjonalny, nad którym się nie zastanawiała ani przez chwilę, zanim go pocałowała. Kiedy spojrzała w jego czarne oczy, wydawało jej się, że ujrzała w nich pożądanie, ale teraz nie była pewna, czy dobrze to odczytała.

Kiedy czekała na schodach, aż się ustawią, uświadomiła sobie, że umiera z głodu. Rozważała powrót do Wielkiej Sali, gdzie był akurat środek obiadu, ale nie miała ochoty na rozmowy. Przywoła skrzata domowego, gdy już dotrze do swoich kwater. W końcu schody się zatrzymały, a Hermiona dotarła do swoich pokoi chwilę później.

Przywołała skrzata, który błyskawicznie wrócił do kuchni i pojawił się moment później z innymi skrzatami. Rozłożyły na jej stole miniaturową ucztę, a Hermiona rzuciła się na nią bez opamiętania. Gdy już się najadła, skrzaty pojawiły się znowu i posprzątały wszystko.

Podeszła do biblioteczki szukając czegoś, co zajmie jej myśli, ale nie znalazła niczego, co by chciała przeczytać. Spacerowała chwilę przed kominkiem z niespokojnymi myślami, kiedy wróciła do zdarzeń z popołudnia. Wciąż nie mogła uwierzyć w nic z tego. Harry poparł Voldemorta, albo coś złego mu się stało. A potem pocałowała Snape'a! Co ona sobie myślała?

Zmęczona ciasnymi kwaterami zdecydowała, że przejdzie się po zamku. Złapała szaty i wyszła.

Było grubo po północy, kiedy wciąż wzburzona wróciła do swoich pokoi. Przebrała się i położyła do łóżka, ale sen nie przyszedł od razu. Po kilku godzinach wpatrywania się w sufit, w końcu zapadła w niespokojny sen pełen Śmierciożerców, ale jedynymi jakich rozpoznała byli Harry i Severus.

- Hermiona – zawołał głos z oddali. – Hermiona, obudź się! On znowu tu jest! Powiedziałam mu, żeby sobie poszedł, ale odmówił! Mówi, że to pilne. Hermiona!

Hermiona w końcu skupiła wzrok i zobaczyła Lucindę, wiedźmę z portretu strzegącego wejścia do jej kwater, stojącą na wzgórzu i otoczoną kozami.

- Hermiona!

- Cholera! Nie śpię!

- To znowu profesor Snape. Nie chce odejść!

Usiadła pocierając oczy.

- W porządku, zajmę się nim.

Wstając zerknęła na zegar stojący na stoliku nocnym i gwałtownie wciągnęła powietrze. Była prawie pierwsza, a ona powiedziała Molly Weasley, że będzie w Norze koło południa.

- Proszę – zawołała, poirytowana, że już była spóźniona, i że musiała stawić czoło Snape'owi w tym samym czasie. Po wczorajszym popołudniu nie chciała go widzieć przez co najmniej tydzień, nie wierzyła, że byłaby w stanie się powstrzymać od uderzenia go w twarz.

- Profesor Granger?

- Zaraz przyjdę – odpowiedziała cierpko, sięgając pod łóżkiem po jeansy, które miała zeszłej nocy. Założyła je i złapała koszulkę. Zgarnęła włosy do tyłu w luźny kok, po czym wpadła do salonu, gdzie cierpliwie czekał Severus. – Dwa poranki pod rząd, profesorze. Czemu zawdzięczam ten zaszczyt?

- Bez wątpienia zdążyłaś zauważyć, że to już nie jest poranek. – Spojrzał na nią twardo, ale w jego głosie brakowało zwyczajowego jadu. – Sądzę, że to rozważne, żebyś nie szła do Wesleyów sama.

- Więc to ja potrzebuję ochrony? – zapytała drwiąco.

- To nie będzie ochrona, a wsparcie. Zastanów się nad tym, co wiemy: albo Potter jest martwy lub porwany, przy czym ktoś, prawdopodobnie Malfoy, podszywa się pod niego; albo pracuje teraz dla Voldemorta, co jest jeszcze gorsze. – Nachmurzyła się, ale zignorował to i dodał. – W takim razie nie powinnaś być sama.

Miał rację. Zawsze miał rację, a to ją wkurzało. Przepchnęła się koło niego brutalnie sięgając po skórzaną torbę na ramię. Wróciła do sypialni, wzięła ubrania na zmianę i włożyła je do torby. Wzięła też zielony sweter i założyła na koszulkę. Później dołożyła do torby różne prezenty świąteczne.

Obserwował ją w ciszy stojąc w drzwiach do sypialni. Była wściekła, widział to, ale właściwie nie starała się tego ukryć. Zastanawiał się, jak dużo tej złości sam spowodował. Podszedł do niej od tyłu.

- Hermiono – odetchnął dotykając dłońmi jej ramion. – Wiem, że jesteś zła i zgadzam się, że masz powód być. Ale nie pozwól, żeby ta złość przysłoniła ci niepewność twojej sytuacji.

Z tymi słowami odwrócił się i opuścił jej kwatery. Stała tak zamurowana jeszcze przez chwilę. Merlinie, nienawidziła, kiedy miał rację. Wzięła torbę i płaszcz i opuściła za nim kwatery biegnąc w dół korytarzem. Dogoniła go na marmurowych schodach prowadzących na pierwsze piętro.

- Profesorze – zawołała lekko zdyszana. Odwrócił się, żeby na nią spojrzeć. – Doceniłabym, gdyby towarzyszył mi pan w Norze.

Wpatrywał się z nią dłuższą chwilę, jego oczy były ciemniejsze niż zazwyczaj. Zaczęła myśleć, że jej odmówi, ale kiwnął z powagą głową.

- Kiedy wyruszamy?

- Właściwie to teraz. Mówiłam Molly, że będę u nich godzinę temu.

- Dobrze. Potrzebuję kilku rzeczy zanim pójdziemy.

Poszła za nim do lochów, zachowując między nimi bezpieczną odległość, żeby nie musieć z nim rozmawiać. Czuła się bardzo zakłopotana z powodu wydarzeń z wczoraj. Za każdym razem, kiedy pomyślała o Harrym, nie mogła się przestać myśleć o tym, jak Severus ją pocieszał i o pocałunku, a to powodowało u niej dreszcze za każdym razem. Ale jego odrzucenie bolało, mimo że teraz rozumiała, że podjął decyzję dla jej dobra.

Kiedy wszedł do klasy, aby dotrzeć do swoich kwater, nie poszła za nim, ale za to przeszła do pracowni sprawdzić eliksiry. _Mortalis_ z nowym stabilizatorem z Belladoną będzie gotowy do przetestowania w Nowy Rok i była ciekawa, żeby zobaczyć, jak działa. Pracowali od miesięcy bez żadnych znacznych popraw i czuła, że są już blisko przełomu.

Eliksir wydawał się być w porządku, więc podeszła do kociołka z _Veritaserum_. Od razu zauważyła, że Severus musiał rzucić na eliksir zaklęcie zastoju, o czym ona zapomniała. Wyjęła szklaną filkę i napełniła ją ostrożnie eliksirem.

Drzwi się otworzyły i Severus nie wchodząc do pomieszczenia powiedział:

- Właśnie miałem to zrobić. Jestem gotowy.

Hermiona zakorkowała fiolkę i schowała ją do kieszeni płaszcza. Zaczęła iść w stronę drzwi, ale zatrzymała się, jej umysł pracował.

- Sądzisz… - zaczęła i urwała. Obserwował ją uważnie. – Sądzisz, że powinniśmy zabrać ze sobą trochę _Mortalisa_?

Zastanowił się nad jej propozycją, między innymi dlatego, że sam tego nie rozważał.

- Biorąc pod uwagę okoliczności uważam, że zabranie _Mortalisa_ byłby najrozsądniejsze. – Podszedł do szafki w dali i otwierając ją wziął kilka fiolek eliksiru utrzymanego w zastoju. Podał jej dwie z nich. – Pamiętaj, potrzeba jakichś trzydziestu minut, żeby eliksir zaczął działać.

Kiwnęła głową i opuścili pomieszczenie, Severus zabezpieczył je, po czym poszli schodami w górę do frontowych drzwi. Wyszli na zewnątrz, gdzie sypał lekko śnieg. Szli w ciszy do miejsca, gdzie mogli się teleportować.

- Wiesz, dokąd się wybieramy?

- Nie.

- W porządku. Trzymaj się – powiedziała Hermiona otaczając rękoma jego ramiona. Kiedy objął ją w talii, przypomniała sobie nagle, jak ją przytulił i zadrżała. Nie mogła tak myśleć, jeśli chciała się teleportować i nie rozczepić ich. Unikając patrzenia na jego twarz, odwróciła się przywołując w myślach obraz Nory.

Deportowali się z pyknięciem.


	17. Chapter 17

Jak tylko aportowali się na ścieżce do Nory Hermiona odsunęła się od Severusa i, szybko prostując szaty, poszła w stronę chwiejącego się domu. Drzwi domu gwałtownie się otworzyły i wybiegł z niego Ron Weasley, jego długie nogi szybko pokonały dzielący ich dystans.

- Miona! Czekaliśmy wieki! – krzyczał otaczając ją ramionami. Zatrzymał się w połowie uścisku dostrzegając Mistrza Eliksirów za nią. – Co _on_ tutaj robi?

- Długa historia, ale obiecuję, że ci opowiem, jak tylko będę miała okazję.

- Ale Hermiona, są święta! Co…

- Nie mogę teraz o tym mówić, później, obiecuję. Ale lepiej zachowuj się porządnie – ostrzegła celując w niego palcem.

- W porządku, ale tylko, jeśli on też będzie – mruknął zachmurzając się. Na koniec Severus zbliżył się o krok, a Ron obserwował go zanim pozdrowił go ostrożnie. – Profesorze.

Severus zmierzył go chłodnym wzrokiem, zwracając uwagę na nieco obszarpane szaty Rona.

- Wciąż nosisz ubrania po starszym rodzeństwie, Weasley? – zapytał z podłym uśmieszkiem. – Sądziłem, że Ministerstwo lepiej opłaca swoich aurorów.

Twarz Rona nabrała koloru jego włosów i rzucił się w kierunku Snape'a wyciągając ręce.

- Ty tłusto włosy dupku, załatwię cię gorzej niż Harry!

Hermiona stanęła między nimi łapiąc Rona za ramiona i odpychając go w stronę domu, słyszała, jak Snape z niego drwił. Kierując się złością wyjęła różdżkę i machnęła nią przed Ronem, który natychmiast przestał się szarpać i wpatrywał się w nią z otwartymi ustami.

- Nie mam zamiaru bawić się dzisiaj w sędzię, słyszysz? – ryknęła. – Wchodź do środka, już!

- Lepiej uważaj, Weasley, panna Granger mówi poważnie.

Hermiona odwróciła się celując w starszego czarodzieja różdżką, której końca strzelały czerwone iskry.

- Nie chcę słyszeć już żadnego cholernego słowa! _Silencio!_

Rzuciła okiem przez ramię na Rona, który cofał się mrucząc coś. Wiedząc, że wciąż jest w zasięgu słuchu, Hermiona natarła na Severusa, który stał ze skrzyżowanymi rękami wpatrując się w nią z całą mocą. Rozpoznała to spojrzenie, jako to, które zawsze ją przerażało od czasu gdy miała jedenaście lat, ale tym razem jej złość sprawiła, że była na nie nieczuła.

- Nie obchodzi mnie, jaki masz problem z moimi przyjaciółmi, ale w mojej obecności będziesz ich szanował! Jesteś dzisiaj moim gościem i oczekuję, że będziesz się zachowywał porządnie. Jeszcze jeden taki numer i transmutuję cię w pieprzoną traszkę! – Drżała z wściekłości, jej oczy wwiercały się niego. – Rozumiemy się?

Zaskoczony jej nagłym wybuchem, Severus stał wpatrując się w nią, ale już nie piorunując jej wzrokiem, jego ręce opadły bezwładnie. Pojął, że wciąż żywiła do niego urazę za wczorajszy pocałunek, o którym starał się nie myśleć. Otworzył usta, żeby się odezwać, ale zamknął je z powrotem, jako że nie był w stanie mówić, a nawet nie wiedział co by miał powiedzieć, jego umysł był całkowicie pusty.

Hermiona zamrugała uświadamiając sobie sytuację i widział jak jej złość znika. Uniosła różdżkę i wymamrotała:

-_Finite Incantatem._

Z wahaniem spojrzała mu w oczy czekając na werbalne uderzenie, które miało nadejść, ale nie nadeszło. Stali w ciszy, aż Hermiona spuściła wzrok na ścieżkę pokrytą śniegiem i westchnęła odwracając się w stronę domu. Jego zachowanie było czasem tak zadziwiające, że nie mogła – nie potrafiła – się z nim teraz dogadać.

- Pani profesor – zawołał Severus miękkim głosem. Niechętnie odwróciła się do niego, zobaczył niezliczone emocje w jej oczach i poczuł ucisk w piersi. Po chwili zapytał – Jak masz zamiar to zrobić?

- Najlepiej będzie, jak sama porozmawiam z Harrym. Pańska obecność zniechęci go do współpracy.

- Jak wyjaśnimy Weasleyom moją obecność?

- Uważałam, że będziesz bezpieczny tutaj, ze mną.

- Przypuszczam, że to by było za wiele poprosić, żeby Mistrz Eliksirów towarzyszył podczas Świąt – odparł uśmiechając się znacząco.

- A kto by w to właściwie uwierzył?

Odwróciła się, zanim ujrzał jej uśmiech, czując się już trochę lepiej i poszła do domu, Severus za nią. Kiedy tylko przekroczyła przekroczyła próg wpadła w mocny uścisk Molly Weasley i nie mogła powstrzymać uśmiechu.

- Hermiona! Jak się masz, kochana? – Molly odsunęła się, żeby spojrzeń na nią z zaintrygowaniem. – Ron mówił, że mamy gościa.

- Na pewno powiedział „gościa"?

- No, nie całkiem.

Severus wszedł do środka z lekkim grymasem niezadowolenia, a Molly zostawiła Hermionę i sięgnęła do niego.

- Severusie! Jak wspaniale mieć cię tutaj na Święta!

- Dziękuję, Molly – wykrztusił, kiedy starsza czarownica uczepiła się jego szyi i widział, jak Hermiona próbuje powstrzymać uśmiech.

- Wszyscy są w kuchni – ogłosiła Molly, kiedy już się odsunęła od Severusa. – W każdym razie cześć z nas.

- Właściwie, jeśli to możliwe, potrzebowałbym się odświeżyć – wtrącił Severus posyłając Hermionie spojrzenie. Rozszyfrowała je i kiwnęła głową, odgadując, że chciał, aby wyjaśniła jego obecność, kiedy jego nie będzie w pomieszczeniu.

- Oczywiście, mój drogi. Idź w dół korytarza, skręć w lewo i to będą drugie drzwi po prawej. A żeby dojść do kuchni, pójdź do końca tym korytarzem. Dobrze, Hermiono, chodźmy do pozostałych – powiedziała Molly otaczając Hermionę ramieniem i prowadząc ją do kuchni. – Oczywiście, Ginny jest, tak samo jak Fred i George, ale oni bez wątpienia wysadzają coś Billowi i Charliemu na dworze; oczywiście widziałaś już Rona. Harry śpi na górze, biedactwo, przybył późną nocą.

Kiedy Hermiona dotarła do kuchni, Ginny podskoczyła do niej z końca stołu, Ron zmarszczył brwi siedząc z dala od niej plecami do huczącego ognia, a pan Weasley spojrzał sponad Proroka Codziennego. Ginny przytuliła ją mocno.

- Dobrze cię widzieć, Hermiono! – zawołał Artur znad gazety.

- Dzień dobry panie Weasley – powiedziała Hermiona, kiedy Ginny ją puściła i mogła już złapać oddech. – Jestem pewna, że Ron już wspomniał, że nie jestem sama. Musiałam zabrać ze sobą Severusa, czuję się lepiej mając go w pobliżu.

- Oczywiście, kochana. To żaden problem – odpowiedziała natychmiast Molly, a Artur pokiwał głową w potwierdzeniu. Ron prychnął, a jego matka odwróciła się do niego. – Ronie Weasley, nie obchodzi mnie twoje nastawienie i nie życzę sobie, żebyś okazywał mu brak szacunku w moim domu. To dotyczy wszystkich – dodała posyłając Ginny przenikliwe spojrzenie.

- Co? – zawołała wznosząc ręce. – Ale ja nic nie powiedziałam.

- Jeszcze nie. Lepiej powiem pozostałym o profesorze – powiedziała Molly sięgając po płaszcz i wyszła na zewnątrz, by znaleźć swoich synów.

- Dalej grasz w rezerwie w Montrosach? – zapytała Hermiona idąc za Ginny do stołu i siadając obok niej i naprzeciwko Rona.

- Niee, przetransferowali mnie w zeszłym tygodniu razem z obrońcą za Aelfraed Ainsworth na pozycję szukającego.

- Chyba o nim słyszałam.

- To ona i musiałaś słyszeć – wtrącił się Ron zwalczając irytację, kiedy rozmowa zeszła na Quidditch. – Jest niesamowita! Ma tylko dziewiętnaście lat i jest tak dobra, jak Harry zanim został ranny!

- Niesamowite. Co więc teraz planujesz, Ginny?

- Co? Ron ci nie mówił? – zapytała z niedowierzaniem patrząc na Rona, który jedynie wzruszył ramionami.

- Wybacz.

- Gram w Armatach.

Hermiona zmarszczyła brwi.

- Ale czy oni nie są wciąż…

- Kiepscy?

- Najgorsza, cholerna drużyna w lidze – rzucił Ron otrzymując gniewnie spojrzenie od Ginny.

- Wiesz, że twoja matka nie znosi takiego słownictwa, Ron – powiedział Artur nie podnosząc wzroku znad gazety, więc nie widział, jak Ron wywraca oczami.

- Myślałam, że to była twoja ulubiona drużyna – powiedziała Hermiona.

- I była, zanim mnie wymienili na Ainsworth. Nie kłopotał się, żeby ci powiedzieć jaka cudowna ona jest i że jest w niej zakochany – odparła Ginny z miażdżącym spojrzeniem na brata, który wzruszył ponownie ramionami.

- Wciąż grasz zawodowa, panno Weasley? – dobiegł ją głos od drzwi.

- Zanim nie znajdę prawdziwej pracy – odpowiedziała z nieśmiałym uśmiechem. – Witam, profesorze.

Severus uprzejmie kiwnął głową.

Pan Weasley złożył swoją gazetę, po czym wstał, przeszedł przez kuchnię, uścisnął dłoń Severusa i klepiąc go po plecach wolną ręką wykrzyknął:

- Severusie! Słyszałem, że spędzisz z nami Święta! Świetnie, stary!

- Arturze.

Hermiona rzuciła Ronowi spojrzenie, na które odpowiedział, zanim mruknął:

- Profesorze.

Severus spojrzał na niego wzdłuż swojego długiego nosa i odpowiedział lekceważąco:

- Weasley.

- Proszę, Severusie, usiądź – powiedział Artur wskazując na puste krzesła przy stole i wracając na swoje miejsce. Severus usiadł na końcu stołu, skrzyżował ręce i zacisnął usta.

- Jak tam lekcje? – zapytała Ginny.

- Uch, nie pytaj. Jedyna rzecz, która pomaga mi przebrnąć przez te dni, to fakt, że za rok mnie tam nie będzie.

Severus spojrzał ostro na Hermionę, przez moment widziała zdumienie i zastanawiała się czy Albus poinformował resztę kadry nauczycieli.

Ron wstał wyciągając swoje długie ręce i powiedział:

- Idę poszukać mamy.

Odwrócił się, kiedy drzwi się otworzyły, a pomieszczenie wypełnił głośny gwar, gdy czterech wysokich rudzielców weszło szurając nogami szturchana przez ich matkę.

- O, Charlie, próbowałeś jednego z naszych nowych kremów? – zawołał Fred. – Rozwinęliśmy linię, żeby włączyć do niej…

- Fred, nie chce w tym domu żadnych eksperymentów, słyszysz? Bill, skarbie, nie mógłbyś ściągnąć swojego kolczyka chociaż na czas obiadu?

Hermiona pospiesznie przyjrzała się twarzy Billa i mało co nie zemdlała. Wciąż tak samo przystojny, jak zawsze, mrugnął do niej, jego białe zęby rozbłysły w uśmiechu.

- Cześć, Hermiona! – zawołał George, a ona uśmiechnęła się i pomachała mu.

- Mamo, możemy już jeść? Hermiona jest tutaj – jęknął Ron. – Umieram z głodu.

- Ktoś musi obudzić Harry'ego – powiedziała Ginny podnosząc głos, by przekrzyczeć bliźniaków, którzy głośno rozmawiali z Billem i Charliem o interesach.

- Ja pójdę – zaoferowała się Hermiona. – I tak muszę z nim porozmawiać.

- Jest w moim pokoju – powiedział Ron. – Pamiętasz, gdzie?

- Nie czekajcie, to może zając kilka minut.

- Jesteś pewna? Możemy zaczekać…

- Mamo!

- W porządku, pani Weasley, nie musicie.

Hermiona wstała i przeszła przez kuchnię lekko kiwając głową Severusowi, gdy go mijała. Poszedł za nią i złapał ją lekko powyżej łokcia, kiedy byli w korytarzu.

- Jesteś pewna, że to rozsądne spotykać się z nim samotnie? – zapytał. – Możesz być w poważnym niebezpieczeństwie.

- Bez względu na sprawę, twoja obecność, by go wystraszyła. Powiedział mi, że da mi odpowiedzi na temat Malfoya i eliksiru, więc zobaczę, co ma do powiedzenia. A jeśli nie będzie chciał rozmawiać dobrowolnie, mam _Veritaserum._

- Weźmie je?

- Nie wiem – przyznała Hermiona. – Jeśli nie będziemy na dole za dwadzieścia minut, chodź mnie poszukać. Zabierz Rona albo Ginny, żeby cię zaprowadzili.

- To mi się wciąż nie podoba – warknął zaciskając mocniej palce na jej ręce, zanim ją puścił. – Dobrze. Bądź ostrożna.

Posłał jej długie spojrzenie, w którym zauważyła nie do końca skrytą troskę. Odwrócił się gwałtownie i wrócił do kuchni powiewając za sobą szatami. Wpatrywała się w niego przez chwilę, po czym ruszyła w górę schodów.

Wspięła się po krętych schodach zauważając pusty pokój należący niegdyś do Percy'ego. Ron nie chciał o nim rozmawiać, a ona nie śmiała go do tego przymuszać. Musiała pamiętać, żeby zapytać Harry'ego.

_Jeśli to naprawdę jest Harry _– przypomniała sobie ponuro.

Wchodziła dalej po schodach zastanawiając się, co ma powiedzieć Harry'emu. Dotarła do piątego piętra i zawahała się chwilę zanim zapukała lekko. Kiedy nie było odpowiedzi, zapukała jeszcze raz, głośniej. Uchyliła ostrożnie drzwi zaglądając na postać rozłożoną na łóżku.

- Harry?

Dotarło do niej z łóżka stłumione mruknięcie i otworzyła drzwi szerzej.

- Harry – odezwała się ponownie wchodząc do pokoju i siadając na skraju łóżka. – Harry.

- Hermiona! – wykrzyknął zdziwiony Harry, kiedy usiadł, kołdra zsunęła mu się na uda odsłaniając jego szeroką i bladą klatkę piersiową, a on sięgnął po okulary. – Na pieprzonego Merlina! Prawie mnie zabiłaś!

- Och, nic ci nie będzie! Słyszałam, że późno przyjechałeś.

- Taa, miałem coś do załatwienia.

- Doprawdy?

Nie odpowiedział, potarł za to oczy i ziewnął.

- Ominęło mnie coś emocjonującego?

- Nie szczególnie.

- Która jest, w ogóle, godzina?

- Chyba trochę po pierwszej – powiedziała, patrząc jak znowu ziewał i tym razem się przeciągnął, zwiotczałe mięśnie jego klatki piersiowej i ramion pracowały i zastanawiała się, nie po raz pierwszy, dlaczego musiała myśleć o Harrym jak o bracie. Uświadomiła sobie, że gapiła się, a on uśmiechał się do niej.

- Okej, o co chodzi Miona? Widzę, że coś cię martwi.

Zaśmiała się nieco.

- Powiedziałeś, że Draco Malfoy ukradł mój eliksir. Co się stało?

- Bogowie! Nie mogę uwierzyć, że tak to spieprzyłem – powiedział zrzucając kołdrę ze swoich nóg i zsuwając je z łóżka. – Wpadłem na starego przyjaciela, jak byłem w Berlinie. Jadłem obiad przeglądając notatki, które mi wysłałaś, kiedy pojawił się Malfoy i zdecydował się na wspominanie razem z kilkoma paskudnymi klątwami, a jedna z nich mnie trafiła i znokautowała na jakieś trzy dni. Wziął moje papiery i zniknął. Mam szczęście, że nie zabrał mnie jako pamiątki dla Voldemorta.

- Dlaczego tego nie zrobił?

- Był ze mną Jäger, niemiecki Auror, wiesz, i wyprzedził Malfoya i zabrał mnie bardzo szybko do szpitala.

- Szczęście – powiedziała.

- Tak, mów mi o tym –odparł i wstał, żeby wziąć swoje spodnie khaki z krzesła pod oknem. Nałożył je na bokserki, chwycił białą koszulkę i założył ją, a na wiesz czarny sweter. Z przyzwyczajenia przeczesał ręką włosy, ale, jak zwykle, wciąż były potargane.

- Harry, muszę wiedzieć, co się dzieje. – Posłał jej puste spojrzenie, a ona dodała. – Co robiłeś przez cały ten czas, kiedy nie mieliśmy od ciebie wiadomości.

- Wiesz, że nie mogę o tym mówić.

- Musisz mi powiedzieć prawdę, zaczynam się martwić – prosiła, a on usiadł na krześle uśmiechając się.

- Nie powinnaś się martwić. Nic mi nie jest, jestem bezpieczny.

- Kim jest w takim razie Moyra Faldco?

- Kobietą, u której mieszkam – odpowiedział prosto. Jego zielone oczy napotkały jej, a jej żołądek się wzburzył. Nie chciała wierzyć, że kłamie, ale nie mówił jej prawdy, wiedziała o tym.

- Ja nie… Ja ci nie wierzę – powiedziała, z początku jej głos zadrżał, ale zebrała całą odwagę. – Moyra Faldco jest anagramem. Robisz coś z Draconem, nieprawdaż, ale nie wiem, co.

Harry otworzył usta, żeby zaprotestować, ale na widok jej spojrzenia zrozumiał, że to daremne. Pochylił się opierając łokcie na kolanach i uśmiechając się lekko.

- Tak myślałem, że mogłabyś zauważyć – westchnął ciężko. – Masz rację. Noc, kiedy Draco mnie zaatakował? Nie wydarzyła się. Znalazłem go prawie martwego na ulicy w Berlinie. Wkurwił Lucjusza, który pozwolił mu umrzeć po wielu rundach bicia i traktowania _Crucio_. Zabrałem go do domu, pomogłem wyzdrowieć, a on zaczął pracować jako szpieg przeciwko Voldemortowi.

Hermiona spojrzała na niego sceptycznie marszcząc brwi.

- Draco jest szpiegiem? Możesz to udowodnić?

- Wiesz o tym _Veritaserum_, pod wpływek którego był Snape w Rosji? – Kiedy kiwnęła głową zapytał. – Kto według ciebie sporządził ten eliksir dla Lucjusza? Snape nie mówił ci, że eliksir nie działał do końca tak, jak powinien?

- Coś sobie przypominam, że o tym wspominał. Ale skąd mogę wiedzieć, że mówisz prawdę? – Wyjęła z kieszeni małą fiolkę _Veritaserum._ – Wypijesz to?

- Mogę cię zabrać do Draca. Nie mogę wziąć _Veritaserum_, bo są jeszcze pewne rzeczy, o których wciąż nie mogę ci powiedzieć. – Zielone oczy błagały ją; zawahała się.

Hermiona przypatrywała mu się uważnie zanim zdecydowała.

- Daj mi swoją różdżkę.

_Severus obedrze mnie za to ze skóry, jak wrócę. Jeśli wrócę. Cholera, co ja robię?_

Nie wahał się wyciągając różdżkę i podając ją jej, co dawało jej jakieś zabezpieczenie. Oboje wstali, a Harry zbliżył się do niej o dwa kroki i otoczył ją ramieniem, żeby szybko ją uścisnąć.

- Dobrze cię widzieć, Miona.

- Ciebie też.

Zniknęli z pyknięciem.

Severus zmusił się do zjedzenia talerza pysznego jedzenia, kiedy czekał nerwowy, aż Hermiona wróci z Potterem. W ogóle mu się nie podobał ten pomysł, ale nie mógł niczego zrobić w tych okolicznościach, kiedy Dumbledore wyjechał.

- Wspaniałe, Molly – powiedział z całą szczerością odkładając brudny talerz na szafkę.

- Najadłeś się, Severusie? Jeszcze sporo zostało! Przydałoby ci się nabrać trochę ciała – odparła Molly patrząc na niego oceniająco.

Pewien, że usłyszał chichoty od strony stołu, odwrócił się i rozejrzał, ale wszyscy młodzi Weasleyowie zdawali się rozmawiać z ustami pełnymi jedzenia i nie patrzeli na niego. Usiadł z powrotem na krześle i zerknął na zegarek. Hermiony nie było już od trzydziestu minut.

Odchrząknął.

- Może powinniśmy sprawdzić co z profesor Granger i panem Potterem.

Ron zmarszczył brwi.

- Proszę ich zostawić samych, nie wiadomo, kiedy Hermiona znowu będzie miała okazję się z nim zobaczyć.

- Już dość długo ich nie ma – stwierdziła Molly.

- Ja pójdę – wymamrotała Ginny pod spojrzeniem swojej matki. Odsunęła krzesło i podeszła do drzwi.

- Pójdę z tobą, jeśli to nie problem – powiedział Severus również wstając, a Ginny wzruszyła ramionami.

Poszedł za nią w dół korytarza do krętych schodów i w górę przez pięć pięter, aż doszli do drzwi podpisanych: „Pokój Ronalda".

Ginny zapukała dwa razy i otworzyła drzwi krzycząc:

- Mam nadzieję, że zachowujecie się przyzwoicie!

Nachmurzył się zauważając u siebie ukłucie zazdrości na myśl, że mogliby zastać Hermionę i Pottera w kompromitującej pozycji. Gwałtownie wciągnął powietrze na widok pustego pokoju.

Ginny, jednakże, myślała, że chcą im spłatać figla.

- Gdzie jesteście? Schowaliście się pod peleryną niewidką?

- Ich tu nie ma – mruknął stojąc za nią. – Wyczułbym ich aurę.

Spojrzała na niego krytycznie, a on uniósł brew.

- Racja. To chyba powinniśmy ich poszukać – powiedziała i ruszyła z powrotem na dół otwierając po kolei wszystkie drzwi.

Z każdym kolejnym pustym pokojem Severus czuł coraz większy ucisk w okolicy żołądka. Kiedy potarli na parter, poszedł za Ginny do kuchni.

- Dobra, gdzie oni są? – zapytała Ginny spoglądając na przemian na Rona i bliźniaków, jakby to oni gdzieś schowali Harry'ego i Hermionę.

- Kto? – spytał głupio Ron.

- Harry i Hermiona, oczywiście!

Severus podszedł do Artura i powiedział cicho:

- Muszę z tobą porozmawiać.

- Oczywiście. Możemy skorzystać z mojego gabinetu.

Severus wyszedł za Arturem z kuchni i poszedł za nim wzdłuż tego korytarza z łazienką. Słyszał hałas dobiegający z kuchni, wskazujący na to, że Ginny wreszcie ich uświadomiła, że poszukiwanej dwójki nie ma na górze. Wzdłuż innego korytarza doszli do małego pomieszczenia wypełnionego dziwnymi przedmiotami, z których kilka z nich Severus rozpoznał jako mugolskie urządzenia. Jedna ściany była wypełniona w całości wtyczkami elektrycznymi, a druga plakatami z różnymi mugolskimi samochodami.

Artur szybko rozpalił ogień w kominku i usiadł za małym, drewnianym biurkiem, które było przykryte górami papierkowej roboty. Severus usiadł na krześle naprzeciwko.

- Więc, o co chodzi?

Nie czekając przedstawił skróconą wersję wydarzeń, pokrótce opowiadając, jak odkryli, że Draco Malfoy miał eliksir Hermiony i że Harry w jakiś sposób zdradził.

- Profesor Granger poszła na górę z zamiarem skonfrontowania się z Potterem, a teraz ich obojga nie ma.

Artur potrząsnął głową.

- Nie zapowiada się dobrze. Jeśli się aportowali, nie da się sprawdzić, dokąd się udali.

- Moim zdaniem powinniśmy się niezwłocznie skontaktować z dyrektorem. Wywnioskowałem, że Potter składa więcej raportów Albusowi niż Ministrowi.

- Nawet ja nic nie wiem, o poczynaniach Harry'ego – przyznał Artur. – Powinniśmy od razu wysłać sowę do Albusa. Obawiam się, że nasza rodzinna sowa jest w okropnej formie, ale sowa Rona, Świstoświnka, powinna być w stanie wykonać to zadanie. – Otworzył szufladę w biurku i wyjął z niej pergamin i pióro, które podał Severusowi. – Pozwól, że pójdę po sowę.

Severus wziął pióro, kiedy Artur opuszczał pomieszczenie. Nie wiedział, jak zacząć.

_Drogi Albusie, mam nadzieję, że dobrze się bawić na urlopie, podczas gdy Potter pracuje dla Voldemorta i porywa ci nauczycieli._

Zmarszczył brwi i zaczął pisać; po chwili odłożył pióro.

_Potter i Granger zniknęli. Proszę o radę. SS_

Składał pergamin, kiedy wrócił Artur niosąc małą kulkę piór, która świergotała z entuzjazmem. Sowa podleciała do biurka i podskakiwała wyczekująco.

- Uspokój się – zbeształ ją Severus, a Świnka natychmiast go posłuchała. Przywiązał liścik do małej, sowiej nóżki, po czym uniósł ją całą. – Znajdź niezwłocznie Albusa Dumbledore'a. To ważne.

Świstoświnka zahukała w potwierdzeniu, machnęła skrzydłami unosząc się, podczas gdy Artur otworzył okno wpuszczając do środka chłodne powietrze i wyleciała na zewnątrz.

Severus osunął się na krześle i schował twarz w dłoniach.

- Nie powinienem był jej puszczać samej – mruknął.

- Nic jej nie będzie – uspokajał go Artur. – Hermiona jest w stanie dać sobie radę.

_Sama też tak sądzi_ – pomyślał ponuro i westchnął.

- Nic więcej nie możemy zrobić, Severusie, jedynie czekać. Więc czemu nie pójdziemy z powrotem, żeby spróbować przepysznych deserów Molly? Wiem, że zrobiła trzy placki i jeszcze ciasto.

Pozwolił Arturowi zaprowadzić się z powrotem do kuchni, gdzie Molly zaatakowała ich talerzami ze słodkościami, ale Severus nie jadł, jedynie siedział przy stole sam na sam ze swoimi obawami.


	18. Chapter 18

Kiedy tylko się aportowali, Hermiona odsunęła się od Harry'ego i rozejrzała się dookoła wsuwając rękę do kieszeni i zaciskając ją z niepokojem na różdżce, miała nadzieję, że podjęła dobrą decyzję w sprawie Harry'ego. Naprawdę nie wiedziała już komu może zaufać, bo nikt nie mówił jej całej prawdy, nawet Dumbledore.

Stali w salonie w małym mieszkaniu. Ściany były gołe, jeśli nie liczyć najnowszego plakatu Armat Chudley'a, na którym zauważyła błysk rudych włosów pędzących dookoła, a ich właścicielką mogła być tylko Ginny Weasley. Żółta, wytarta kanapa stała naprzeciwko odległej ściany, pomiędzy dwoma niedobranymi fotelami, jednym jasnoniebieskim i drugim pomarańczowym. Stare egzemplarze Proroka Codziennego i różnorodne pergaminy pokrywały dwa krzesła, jak i stolik do kawy.

Jak sądziła, korytarz na prawo prowadził do sypialni. Przez otwarte drzwi za sobą zobaczyła kuchnię, w której każda wolna powierzchnia była zajęta przez miski, talerze i szklanki ustawione na chwiejnych stosach. Wyglądało na to, że nie mieli skrzata domowego, ale nie wiedziała, czy z wyboru, czy braku funduszy.

- Draco! – zawołał Harry i skierował się w stronę sypialni machając ręką, żeby za nim poszła. – Tu jesteś. Mamy towarzystwo.

Wchodząc ostrożnie do pokoju, zobaczyła, jak Harry pomagał Draconowi usiąść na łóżku, zaintrygował ją jego fatalny wygląd. Jego długie do ramion platynowe włosy spłowiały i leżały niedbale na czaszce, wokół szarych oczu miał ciemne obwódki, jego usta były suche i popękane, a wyglądał przerażająco chudo. Mogła prawie policzyć jego żebra, które teraz były widoczne, jako że kołdra zsunęła się na jego uda.

- Hermiona Granger – powiedział drżącym głosem. – Wybacz mi, nie czuję się dziś dobrze.

- Draco – odpowiedziała chłodno, obserwując, jak Harry martwiąc się o niego poprawiał poduszki i podał mu szklankę wody. – Chciałabym powiedzieć, że przykro mi z powodu twojego ojca…

Zaśmiał się wymuszonym, sardonicznym śmiechem, który nie dotarł do jego oczu.

- Snape oddał mi przysługę likwidując go. Zrobiłbym to sam, gdybym miał tyle odwagi – dodał spuszczając wzrok. Po chwili spojrzał na Harry'ego i powiedział. – Myślałem, że tylko Dumbledore o mnie wie.

- Znasz ją, Draco, nie mogła przejść obojętnie obok jakiejś tajemnicy – odparł Harry siadając na krześle przy łóżku.

Draco kiwnął głową.

- Oczywiście, widziałaś książkę i poskładałaś wszystko razem.

- Trochę mi to zajęło, ale masz rację.

- I teraz chcesz odpowiedzi. – Draco westchnął, jego ramiona opadły tak, jakby utrzymywało go jedynie powietrze w płucach. – Harry, mógłbyś? Naprawdę, nie mam teraz siły.

- Zacząłem obserwować Dracona w marcu. Dumbledore pomyślał, że byłbym w stanie przekonać go do zostania szpiegiem, bo uważał, że kryje się w nim dobro. Pewnej nocy w kwietniu zniknął – na mroczną hulankę, jak sądzę – Draco kiwnął twierdząco głową. – i nie było go przez kilka dni. Zazwyczaj wracał po kilku godzinach, więc zacząłem się martwić. Pomyślałem, że mógł się zorientować, że go śledzę i uciec. Znalazłem go prawie martwego w alejce niedaleko jego mieszkania. Lucjusz był zły na niego, bił go, torturował _Cruciatusem_ niezliczoną ilość razy, używał też innych paskudnych zaklęć, potem zostawił go na śmierć. Ale jakoś zdołał się teleportować z powrotem do Berlina. Zająłem się jego ranami najlepiej, jak potrafiłem, a potem napisałem do Dumbledore'a z prośbą o pomoc. Ściągnął magomedyczkę, która pomogła mu wrócić do zdrowia po kilku dniach, po czym szybko zmodyfikowaliśmy jej pamięć. Później, musieliśmy przekonać Lucjusza, żeby przyjął go z powrotem, co, w sumie, nie było takie trudne. I tutaj pojawia się książka – _Przedłużając życie twoich eliksirów_. Pozwoliłem, żeby Draco wręczył ją Lucjuszowi, jako prezent, jak również tą historię, którą ci opowiedziałem w Norze, żeby go przekonać. I podziałało. Lucjusz był na tyle arogancki, żeby uwierzyć, że Draco mógłby wrócić z płaczem i błagać, by mógł wrócić do ojca. A potem Snape zabił Malfoya w sierpniu… To było najlepsze, co mogło nam się przydarzyć. Jego śmierć pozostawiła lukę w wyższych szeregach, a Draco miał szansę zbliżyć się do Voldemorta, tym bardziej, że zachował różne kontakty swojego ojca, więc teraz jest głównym dostawcą eliksirów dla Śmierciożerców. Wydaje mi się, że t wszystko – powiedział Harry i spojrzał na Dracona, żeby sprawdzić, czy coś pominął, ale ten pokręcił głową.

Hermiona przyjrzała się staremu przyjacielowi, a Harry odwzajemnił spojrzenie, kiedy przetrawiała wszystkie informacje i zastanawiała się czy mówił jej prawdę. Zdecydowała, że tak, ale wciąż coś ukrywał.

- To by wyjaśniało, dlaczego cię nie widujemy – powiedziała w końcu przerywając długą ciszę i otrzymując od Harry'ego lekki uśmiech. – Więc Dumbledore jako jedyny naprawdę wie, co się dzieje?

Harry przytaknął.

- Nawet Knot nie wie dokładnie, o co chodzi. Wie tylko, że załatwiam interesy starego znajomego, ale „daje" mi zadania, takie jak polowanie na samotne wampiry, żeby sprawiać wrażenie, że jestem wygnany przez Ministerstwo. Widzisz, Voldemort lubi mieć mnie na oku, a Draco w tym pomaga. Czasem się nawet pojawiam w takich miejscach, żeby moja obecność została odnotowana.

Draco zaczął gwałtownie kaszleć, a Harry zeskoczył z krzesła i momentalnie znalazł się przy jego łóżku klepiąc go po plecach, a kaszel stopniowo się zmniejszał.

- Czas na twój eliksir – powiedział Harry, kiedy Draco już całkiem umilkł. Wstał szybko i podszedł do drzwi, odwracając się do niej po drodze. – Chcesz coś do picia?

- Wodę poproszę. – Kiedy wyszedł usiadła na wolnym już krześle i spojrzała na Dracona. – Wybacz, że pytam, ale co ci właściwie jest?

- A co nie jest? – zapytał Draco z ponurym uśmiechem. – Generalnie rzecz biorąc, ja umieram. Tej nocy, kiedy Harry mnie znalazł, ojciec mnie przeklął starą, mroczną klątwą, ale nie wiemy jaką. Powoli umieram, a ten eliksir jest jedyną rzeczą, jaka jeszcze mnie trzyma przy życiu, ale to nie wystarczy.

- A co bierzesz?

- To jest mieszanka, którą wymyśliliśmy z Harrym z małą pomocą Snape'a, zanim jeszcze został zdradzony. Siekane pijawki, korzenie mandragory, krew jednorożca.

- Krew jednorożca? –Hermiona wciągnęła gwałtownie powietrze. – Ale…

- Ja już umieram – wtrącił ostrym głosem, a jego szare oczy błysnęły ostrzegająco. – Jeśli będę miał szczęście, przeżyję jeszcze sześć, może osiem miesięcy. Nie znaleźliśmy jeszcze przeciwzaklęcia i nie spodziewam się, że to zrobimy. Jedynie opóźniam nieuniknione. – Westchnął ciężko zamykając oczy. – Eliksir jest silny, więc mogę go brać jedynie raz na czterdzieści osiem godzin. Prawie przedawkowałem cztery czy pięć razy podczas pierwszych kilku miesięcy, kiedy nad tym pracowaliśmy. Efekty utrzymują się jedynie przez trzydzieści trzy godziny, więc podczas pozostałego czasu wyglądam tak, jak teraz. Przez kilka następnych godzin nie mogę się ruszyć z łóżka, nie mogę zrobić niczego, nawet skorzystać z najprostszej magii.

Hermiona miała go już zapytać, co by się stało, gdyby Voldemort wezwał go, podczas gdy Draco byłby w takim stanie i tuż po tym, co powiedział ojcu o klątwie i flaczenie nie umarł, ani nawet nie zachorował, ale wrócił Harry ze szklanką wody, którą podał Hermionie i dużą, nieprzejrzystą fiolką wielkości małego grapefruita. Otworzył ją podchodząc do łóżka i delikatnie położył dłoń na szyi Dracona odchylając jego głowę do tyłu, by mógł wlać mu zielono-czarny płyn do gardła.

Zmiana była tak nagła, że Hermiona, zaskoczona, prawie upuściła swoją szklankę. Cera Dracona nabrała zdrowego, różowego odcienia, jego oczy i włosy natychmiast rozbłysły. Usiadł powoli, jakby jego mięśnie straciły całą wolę do poruszania się przez ostatnie piętnaście albo i więcej godzin. Właściwie, jedyną rzeczą jaka potwierdzała jego poprzedni stan była nienaturalna chudość. Zastanawiała się, jak mógł się porównywać do Lucjusza, Voldemorta czy kogokolwiek innego w dobry zdrowiu.

Nagle zakręciło jej się w głowie, kiedy pomyślała, że nie byłby w stanie nikogo oszukać, będąc tak chorym, jak jest, że Harry mimo wszystko nie mówił jej prawdy. Spojrzała na nich, obraz rozmywał jej się przed oczami, ale próbowała połączyć dwa wizerunki przed nią w jeden, solidny obraz, ale głowa coraz bardziej jej ciążyła. Spojrzała w dół i patrzała, jak szklanka powoli wyślizguje się z jej palców i upada na podłogę, woda rozpryskuje się w każdą stronę, krople chwytają błyski światła w swojej podróży w powietrzu, a dywan unosi się, by ją spotkać. Zamknęła oczy.

- Jezu, czemu ci to zajęło tyle czasu? – wykrzyknął Draco odrzucając kołdrę, ukazując swoje słabe nogi, dwa patyki pilnujące, żeby bokserki mu nie spadły. – Dlaczego jej po prostu nie ogłuszyłeś? Nie musiałbym tu siedzieć i pleść tych głupot.

Harry odłożył pustą fiolkę i uklęknął przy postaci śpiącej na podłodze palcami sprawdzając puls na jej szyi. Zadowolony, ułożył prostu jej ciało i odgarnął kosmyk z jej twarzy.

- Wiem, ale chciałem chociaż dać jej coś, co można usunąć z pamięci. Coś, żeby próbowała zapamiętać.

- Nie sądzę, żeby to było rozsądne, Harry – ostrzegł Draco, jego głos spoważniał. – Jeśli cokolwiek zapamięta, będzie skłonna tu wrócić.

- To się przeniesiemy. To nie będzie pierwszy raz. – Patrzył, jak Draco zakładał rdzawoczerwony sweter, jego wychudłe ramiona przekręcały się, kiedy wełna zsuwała się po jego bladym torsie. – Musisz więcej jeść. Powinniśmy kupić takie tuczące jedzenie, które Mugole produkują.

- I tak nie mogę niczego utrzymać w żołądku, wiesz o tym. Więc po co się wysilać?

Pracował właśnie nad parą czarnych spodni ostrożnie unosząc jedną stopę i balansując na drugiej. Zachwiał się raz, potem znowu, a Harry z przyzwyczajenia doskoczył do niego, ale zatrzymał się, kiedy Draco spojrzał na niego ostro.

- Bo wciąż jest szansa.

Draco kontynuował zakładanie spodni. Nie widział błagalnego spojrzenia Harry'ego, nie chciał widzieć w jego oczach fałszywej nadziei. Powiedział Hermionie prawdę, prawdę, której Harry nie chciał przyjąć do świadomości, że nie ma szans na znalezienie przeciwzaklęcia, ani żadnego cudownego eliksiru, który by sprawił, że poczuje się lepiej. _Umierał_.

- Spodziewam się, że chcesz, żebym to ja zmodyfikował jej pamięć. – Westchnął, kiedy Harry przytaknął i powiedział – Potrzebuję kilku godzin, zanim będę mógł. Nie wspominając, że muszę znaleźć coś odpowiedniego dla niej do zapamiętania.

- Nie spiesz się. Będzie niedysponowana przez dobrą chwilę po tym, co jej dałem. – Uśmiechnął się. – Szkoda, że nie może zobaczyć, jak polepszyły się moje umiejętności w zakresie eliksirów od czasów lekcji u Snape'a.

- To dlatego, że miałeś _dobrego_ nauczyciela – powiedział Draco aksamitnym głosem.

Harry sięgnął, chwycił go za nadgarstek i pociągnął w dół.

- Myślałem, że ty jesteś najlepszy – warknął szukając ustami warg Dracona.

- Ja _jestem_ najlepszy – odpowiedział otaczając Harry'ego ramionami, by przylgnąć do niego i przedłużyć i pogłębić pocałunek.

Severus chodził po gabinecie Artura Weasleya w Norze marszcząc brwi w zamyśleniu, chociaż jego myśli nie były tak głębokie, jakby się wydawało. Wracał do nagiego faktu, że pozwolił Hermionie zobaczyć Pottera bez żadnych zabezpieczeń. Zignorował Albusa Dumbledore'a, który stał obserwując śnieg podający za oknem tak jak Molly i Artura; jego siedzącego na swoim krześle za biurkiem i ją siedzącą po drugiej stronie biurka. Każde próbowało zmniejszyć jego obawy, ale on sam zdawał sobie sprawę z niebezpieczeństwa, w którym się znalazła, w którym ją umieścił.

- Severusie – powiedział Albus odwracając się do pozostałych. – Nie mam wątpliwości, że niedługo wrócą z doskonałym, logicznym wyjaśnieniem ich nieobecności. Z pewnością pamiętasz, jacy byli porywczy, jako uczniowie.

- Ale Hermiona jest teraz ostrożniejsza. Nie wyszłaby nie informując mnie o tym.

- Może po prostu zapomniała? – powiedziała Molly. – Długo nie widziała Harry'ego, więc pewnie była zbyt zaaferowana, żeby ci powiedzieć.

_Nie wyszłaby nie informując mnie. __**Nie zrobiłaby tego.**_

Odwrócił się twarzą do Dumbledore'a.

- Wyjaśnij mi, skąd Draco Malfoy ma ten eliksir.

Starszy czarodziej westchnął i pogładził podbródek i brodę myśląc.

- To nie może opuścić tego pomieszczenia – zaczął spoglądając po kolei na wszystkich obecnych. – Wiosną, kiedy Harry studiował eliksir przysłany przez Hermionę, Draco zaatakował go i wszystko ukradł. Prawdopodobnie zostałby przy tym zabity, gdyby nie niemiecki Auror, który został wybrany, by go chronić.

- Tak mówi Harry? – warknął Severus, jego oczy pociemniały.

Albus obserwował go z powściągliwym zainteresowaniem w duchu zaskoczony złością promieniującą od młodszego czarodzieja. Może naprawdę przejmował się Hermioną. Minerwa robiła do tego aluzje, ale Severus zawsze niezwykle utrudniał rozpoznanie jego uczuć.

Pochylił głowę spoglądając z ponad okularów połówek.

- Tak, właśnie tak mówi.

Severus zrozumiał ukrytą wiadomość i zerknął na Molly i Artura upewniając się, że oni też. _Harry Potter jest bliski utraty zaufania_.

Opadł na krzesło obok Molly i zmarszczył brwi. Hermiony i Pottera nie było już od blisko siedmiu godzin, a jego żołądek z niepokoju podchodził mu do gardła.

_To moja wina. Nie powinienem pozwolić jej iść samej. Powinienem był nalegać. To moja wina. Wszystko to moja wina._

Martwa cisza zapadła w gabinecie, aż w końcu Molly wstała.

- Nic nie osiągniemy zamartwiając się – oznajmiła szorstko. – Jako, że jest Wigilia, nie powinniśmy się siedzieć zamknięci w tym gabinecie. Co powiecie na to, ż zaparzę świeżą herbatę i dołączymy do pozostałych?

- Wspaniały pomysł, Molly. Jednakże, osobiście nie miałbym nic przeciwko czemuś mocniejszemu – powiedział Albus z błyskiem w oku, a Artur zaraz podchwycił pomysł.

- Co o tym sądzisz, Severusie? Mam schowaną butelkę niezłej szkockiej i oczywiście Ognistą whisky.

Severus siedział przygarbiony z rękoma skrzyżowanymi, podbródek opierając o pierś i patrzył gniewnie na biurko.

- Nie, dziękuję, Arturze. Wolałbym być teraz sam.

- Dołącz do nas, jak poczujesz się na siłach do tego – powiedziała Molly poklepując go po ramieniu. – Przynieść ci herbatę, albo coś innego?

Potrząsnął głową.

- Albusie? – zapytał Artur wstając i zmierzając do drzwi.

- Za chwilkę dojdę. – Weasleyowie opuścili pomieszczenie zamykając cicho drzwi, a on przysiadł na rogu biurka Artura. Severus wpatrywał się stanowczo w przykryty brodą brzuch przed sobą odmawiając napotkania łagodnego spojrzenia Albusa. Cisza panowała przez prawie minutę, kiedy to zastanawiał się nad swoim Mistrzem Eliksirów.

- Więc jak się układa między tobą a Hermioną?

Severus zakaszlał gwałtownie i wstał, a jego czarne oczy wwiercały się w zalążki uśmiechu na twarzy Dumbledore'a i błyszczące niebieskie oczy.

- Do czego właściwie zmierzasz? – warknął.

- Do czegokolwiek, co chciałbyś mi powiedzieć. Czegoś, wszystkiego, albo niczego. Dawno temu zwykłeś ze mną rozmawiać, Severusie.

Severus pot rzedł do okna. Obserwował, jak płatki śniegu dryfują w ciemności, jego myśli wróciły do niej i zadrżał, opatulił się mocniej szatami. Słyszał ciche kroki za sobą, a dłoń Albusa spoczęła na jego ramieniu.

- Też się o nią martwię.

Potarł jedną ręką usta, przeczesał tłuste włosy i w zastanowieniu odetchnął głęboko.

- To nie tylko… Pozwoliłem jej iść tam samej, wiedząc, że może się znaleźć w niebezpieczeństwie. _Pozwoliłem jej iść._

Niechętnie przeniósł wzrok na spojrzenie Dumbledore'a i nagle życzliwość, którą tam ujrzał zalała go i nie mógł dłużej udawać. Pozwolił starszemu czarodziejowi wszystko zobaczyć, każdy smutek, ból, strach, pozwolił się objąć Albusowi, co przeczyło jego wyrobionej sławie i nawet uniósł ręce, by zwrócić uścisk, ale jedynie na moment. Odsunął się od Albusa, oczy zamgliły się, kiedy odwrócił się z powrotem do okna.

- Wszystko będzie dobrze, Severusie, wszystko. Zobaczysz. – Słyszał, jak Dumbledore się odsuwa od niego i jak zaskrzypiały drzwi. – Poprosić Molly, żeby przyniosła ci szkocką? – Nie było odpowiedzi, żadnego sygnału, że został usłyszany. – Uznam to za tak – powiedział i zamknął za sobą drzwi.

Usiadł niedbale na najbliższym krześle i odchylił głowę zamykając oczy. Otworzył je tylko, kiedy chwilę później Molly zapukała i weszła ze szklanką ognistej, którą wziął z wdzięcznością.

- Daj mi znać, jeśli będziesz czegoś potrzebował, mój drogi – powiedziała klepiąc go po ramieniu i wychodząc.

Dopóki nie wycofała się w dół korytarza, nie zauważył, że Molly zostawiła całą butelkę na biurku. Wypił drinka, którego miał w ręku i sięgnął po nią czując ciepło rosnące w jego żołądku i powoli wnikające w jego żyły. Sączył powoli drugiego drinka pogrążając się w ponurych myślach.

Był w połowie trzeciej porcji, kiedy dotarł do niego hałas z głównego korytarza. Słyszał głosy, głośne i burzliwe i wypadł z gabinetu kierując się za dźwiękami, jego serce podskoczyło, na widok Hermiony stojącej przy wejściu i rozmawiającą żywo z Molly i Ginny. Jego wzrok powędrował dalej i zobaczył Harry'ego trzymającego ciasto śmiejącego się z Ronem, Fredem i Georgem; Artur, Charlie, Bill i Albus stali za nimi rozmawiając przyciszonymi głosami. Dumbledore napotkawszy jego spojrzenie, kiwnął nieznacznie głową, jakby chciał powiedzieć _Widzisz._

Zmarszczył brwi czując się nie na miejscu pośród pełnej radości rodziny przed nim. Hermiona spojrzała na niego, kiedy Ron mówił i uśmiechnęła się lekko, jakby przepraszająco, ale spiorunował ją wzrokiem i podszedł do drzwi.

- Wygląda na to, że wszystko jest już w porządku, więc powinienem wracać do Hogwartu – oznajmił, jego zimny głos prześlizgnął się między różnymi rozmowami, po czym prześlizgnął się przez drzwi na zewnątrz zanim ktokolwiek odpowiedział.

Hermiona, zdezorientowana, spojrzała na Dumbledore'a, który kiwnął do niej głową, usprawiedliwiła się i poszła za nim.

- Profesorze, niech pan poczeka – zawołała do jego oddalającej się sylwetki. Rzuciła się za nim. – Severusie!

Zwolnił, pozwalając jej się dogonić. Żółte światła z Nory oświetlały twarz Hermiony, ale jego pozostała w cieniu. Wpatrywał się w jakiś punkt na lewo od Hermiony głowy odmawiając kontaktu wzrokowego.

- Popełniłam błąd – mruknęła, a on z trudem ją usłyszał. – i przepraszam. Powinnam była ci powiedzieć, że idę.

Mniej więcej tego oczekiwał, chociaż może z mniejszymi emocjami niż by sobie życzył. Zimno prześlizgnęło się przez jego płaszcz, którego nie zapiął, ciarki mu przeszły po ciele, ale nie poruszył się, ani się nie odezwał. Odepchnął od siebie złość i emocje utrzymując zimny i pozbawiony zainteresowania wyraz twarzy.

- Dowiedziałam się też, co się stało z eliksirem. – Jego oczy przelotnie wbiły się w jej, a widząc niepokój spojrzał gdzie indziej. – Draco zaatakował Harry'ego, ukradł mu go, a potem to opublikował.

W końcu się odezwał, jego oczy spojrzały z dystansem na nią, poprzez nią.

- A co z wysyłaniem listów do M. Faldco?

- Próbował zmylić Dracona poprzez wysyłanie listów na fałszywe nazwisko.

- I to odkryłaś podczas tych siedmiu godzin? – zapytał głosem ociekającym jadem, jego oczy wwiercały się w jej. Jej oczy zwęziły się, usta próbowały uformować jakieś słowa, ale nic z tego nie wyszło. – Wystarczająco czasu zmarnowałem tu dzisiaj.

Minął ją nieświadomy jej reki sięgającej za nim, by schwytać jego szaty i pociągnąć go z powrotem, w wyniku czego stanął twarzą do niej i oddalony od niej o kilka cali, spoglądał na nią wzdłuż nosa powodując, że jej wnętrzności drżały i nieśmiało go puściła.

- Severusie, przepraszam, naprawdę. – Jej oczy wpatrywały się w niego błagalnie.

Spoglądał na nią gniewnie myśląc o przeszłości i tym razem widziała wszystko, mogła wreszcie wyczytać wszystko z jego oczu. Wzdrygnęła się widząc ból i poczucie zdrady, złość i odrobinę smutku.

- Wesołych świąt – warknął, patrzył jak te zimne słowa uderzają w nią z całą siłą, po czym odwrócił się na pięcie, odszedł kilka metrów i zniknął.

Hermiona patrzała jak śnieg wirował w miejscu, gdzie Severus jeszcze przed chwilą stał i powstrzymała łzy, chcąc iść za nim, żeby spróbować go jakoś pocieszyć. Stała tam, aż jej palce skostniały od zimna i wróciła do domu i rozkręcającego się przyjęcia wigilijnego w środku.


	19. Chapter 19

Albus odciągnął Harry'ego i Hermionę na bok, jak tylko dziewczyna wróciła i poszli z powrotem do gabinetu Artura, gdzie po chwili dołączyli do nich Artur i Molly.

- Napędziliście nam stracha – powiedział siadając za biurkiem ze skrzyżowanymi rękami, palcami przeczesując białą brodę, niebieskie oczy zatrzymały się na Harrym. – Mogłoby któreś z was to wyjaśnić?

Wzruszył ramionami.

- Musiałem jej powiedzieć o Draconie i eliksirze, a potem zabrałem ją do mojego mieszkania w Bukareszcie. Zaczęliśmy rozmawiać i straciliśmy poczucie czasu.

- Nie zorientowałam się, że nie było nas tak długo, jak w rzeczywistości. Miałam wrażenie, że nas nie było raptem kilka godzin – dodała Hermiona.

Dumbledore przeniósł wzrok na nią unosząc brwi.

- Rzeczywiście – powiedział spoglądając znów na Harry'ego. – Wyglądałyby na to, że wszystko jest w porządku, chyba, że macie jeszcze coś do dodania.

- Nie, to wszystko – odparła Hermiona, a Harry się z nią zgodził.

- W takim razie, to by było na tyle.

- Harry, kochanie, Hermiono, chodźcie do kuchni, musicie umierać z głodu – powiedziała Molly.

- I to jak! – wykrzyknęła Hermiona zrywając się z krzesła. Poszła za Molly i Arturem, ale Harry został w gabinecie nie odrywając wzroku od Albusa.

- Mam nadzieję, że będzie pan bardziej dyskretny w przyszłości, panie Potter. – Zmarszczył brwi i spoważniał. – Nie lubię, gdy moi nauczyciele mają zmodyfikowaną pamięć.

- Nie zmieniałem jej wspomnień – odpowiedział Harry unosząc ręce w obronie. – Tylko rozmawialiśmy.

- Oczywiście.

Rozpoczęła się bitwa umysłów, błyszczące, zielone oczy Harry'ego przeciwko niebieskim oczom Dumbledore'a, a Harry miał świadomość, że starszy czarodziej wiedział, ale to powodowało, że był jeszcze bardziej uparty. Ale Albus ustąpił pierwszy, wzdychając i spojrzał na swoje naznaczone czasem dłonie.

- Nie wiem, jak ty, Harry, ale ja umieram z głodu, a jedyną kucharką lepszą niż skrzaty domowe w Hogwarcie jest Molly Weasley. Dołączymy do reszty?

Świąteczny dzień minął szybko, pełen prezentów i jedzenia, nowych żartów bliźniaków, rozmów o Quidditchu, Molly wciskającej wszystkim parujące talerze pełne jedzenia, krótkich gier w quidditcha i kolejnych rozmowach o quidditchu. Nagle była już północ, koniec Bożego Narodzenia, a Hermiona już od jakiejś godziny rozmawiała z Ginny. W końcu zgasiła światło, kiedy Ginny zaczęła przysypiać w połowie zdania.

Obudziła się wcześnie rano, założyła swoje jeansy, nowy sweter od Weasleyów i pozbierała swoje rzeczy. Molly zmusiła ją do zjedzenia śniadania z resztą rodziny – Harry i bliźniacy już wyszli, Harry wrócił do Rumuni, a bliźniacy do Londynu – ale była zadowolona, że została, chociaż chwilę dłużej. Usiadła z Ronem i Ginny rozmawiając z nimi jeszcze o quidditchu i zgodziła się śledzić mecze Armat Chudleya, dopóki Ginny dostarcza bilety.

Kilka minut przed dziewiątą Artur odłożył swój talerz do zlewu, pocałował żonę i córkę na pożegnanie i wyszedł do Ministerstwa. Krzesło zaszurało po podłodze, kiedy Ron je odsunął, żeby wstać i włożyć swój talerz do zlewu, a Hermiona poszła w jego ślady.

- Też muszę się udać do biura – powiedział Ron. – Mam papierkową robotę do nadrobienia.

- Wrócisz jeszcze dzisiaj, kochanie? – zapytała Molly z nadzieją w głosie.

- Mamo, wiesz, że w tygodniu zostaję w mieście.

- Ale to jest takie głupie, żebyś wyrzucał pieniądze na czynsz za to obskurne mieszkanie, kiedy możesz wrócić do domu i chodzić do pracy codziennie, jak twój ojciec. Poza tym, nie wyobrażam sobie, jak możesz tak żyć, tam jest tak ciemno i przygnębiająco.

- W porządku, mamo. Przyjdę na obiad, ale to wszystko – odparł stanowczo Ron.

- Też już powinnam iść – dodała Hermiona.

- Zabrałaś wszystko, kochanie? Jeśli nie, to zawsze możemy ci to przesłać sową, albo ostatecznie podesłać Rona do Hogwartu – zaświergotała Molly obchodząc stół, żeby ją uściskać. – Zawsze będziesz mile widziana, jeśli będziesz potrzebowała wolnego weekendu.

- Dziękuję , Molly.

Uściskała wszystkich Weasleyów, poczekała aż Ron ucałuje matkę na pożegnanie i wyszli razem na zewnątrz w głęboki do kostek śnieg.

- Więc, teraz jest już wszystko w porządku z Harrym? – zapytał.

- W porządku. Obgadaliśmy wszystko dokładnie.

- Więc, on naprawdę jest w Rumuni?

Kiwnęła głową.

- Na to wygląda. – Zatrzymali się w połowie drogi, spoglądając na siebie nawzajem. – Jak tam twoja ręka?

- Moja ręka?

- No wiesz, szalona czarownica…

Ron wywrócił oczami, kiedy sobie przypomniał.

- A, ona, tak. Teraz już w porządku, po miesiącu się wyprowadziła na własne, nic tak naprawdę nie trzeba było robić.

- To dobrze.

- Ale się zastanawiam, co sądzisz o tatuażach. Znaczy, ilu znasz czarodziejów z tatuażami?

- Nie dużo – odpowiedziała z kpiącym uśmiechem. – Ale nie mów swojej mamie. Jeśli uważasz, że lubiła kolczyka Billa…

- Taa, chyba masz rację – powiedział, spuszczając wzrok, zanim ożywił się, a jego oczy zabłysły. – Ale może wtedy zadręczać mnie z przeprowadzką do domu. Wiesz, to chyba jeden z twoich lepszych pomysłów, Miona! – Uśmiechnął się i uściskał ją. – Lepiej już wrócę do pracy, wiesz, ekscytujące życie aurora.

- Taa, nie przypominaj mi – odparła wywracając oczami. – Bądź ostrożny.

Zasalutował jej żartobliwie i zniknął. Zamykając oczy uśmiechnęła się i aportowała na skraj Hogsmeade. Szybko podążyła w kierunku zamku, żałując, że nie załatwiła sobie jednego z powozów, żeby ją odebrał.

Minąwszy wielkie, dębowe drzwi zatrzymała się na chwilę niezdecydowana. Bardzo chciała zobaczyć się z Severusem, spróbować z nim porozmawiać, ale wiedziała, że wciąż będzie na nią zły, nie żeby miała mu to za złe. Zaczęła powoli iść w stronę schodów, po czym przyspieszyła odwracając się w stronę lochów. Powiedziała sobie, że tylko sprawdzi, co z eliksirem, a jeśli on tam będzie, mogłaby może spróbować z nim porozmawiać i powiedzieć mu, co się stało, a wtedy może by jej wybaczył ranienie jego uczuć.

Hermiona zastanowiła się, kiedy zaczęła się martwić uczuciami Snape'a. Zatrzymała się przed drzwiami pracowni, przypominając sobie nagle, jak go wcześniej nie znosiła, ale po miesiącach pracy z nim zaczęła go szanować. Wzięła głęboki wdech i otworzyła drzwi, ale pomieszczenie było ciemne i puste.

Wyjęła różdżkę, żeby zapalić świece, kiedy zauważyła słaby żar w kominku, ale w pomieszczeniu było ciepło, cieplej niż powinno być przy zgaszonym ogniu. Tak jakby był tutaj i wyszedł tuż przed tym, jak przybyła, gasząc płomień tak, jakby go tam wcale nie było.

Zapaliła świece i sprawdziła eliksir. Jej _Veritaserum _wciąż było pod zaklęciem zastoju, żeby mogła pokazać je siódmorocznym. Podeszła do _Mortalis fallax _i zdziwiła się widząc, że gotował się i był zielono-czarny. Zanim wychodzili był jasno żółty.

Wzięła notatnik Severusa leżący obok eliksiru i przewracała strony, aż znalazła to, czego szukała.

_26 grudnia, 9:29_

_Dodany gram egipskich żuków, kolor jest…_

Przed chwilą tu był! Skąd mógł wiedzieć, że była w drodze do lochów? Urwał w połowie zdania, pozostawił swoje cenne notatki niedokończone, raptem kilka chwil, zanim otworzyła drzwi. Poczuła ucisk w sercu, kiedy zrozumiała, że nie przyszła tu dla eliksiru, ale dla niego.

Wzięła porzucone na biurku pióro i pochyliła się nad notatnikiem, odgarniając wolną ręką włosy.

_26 grudnia, 9:33_

_Kolor jest zielono-czarny, właściwy._

Położyła pióro koło notatnika, który pozostawiła otwarty.

Kilka dni później Hermiona wciąż nie widziała Severusa. Nie wychodził z lochów na posiłki, nawet według mapy huncwotów nie opuszczał lochów. Unikał jej, wiedziała o tym. Jeśli był w pracowni zajęty eliksirami, znikał stamtąd zanim tam doszła. Nie wiedziała, skąd on o tym wiedział, ale nie był subtelny w unikaniu jej.

Dni po powrocie spędziła przygotowując plany zajęć na semestr wiosenny, skupiając się szczególnie na piątorocznych, żeby pomóc im przygotować się do SUMów. Zmęczona pracą rozprostowała ręce i spojrzała przez okno w swoim gabinecie, w północnej części zamku, ukazujące jedynie mało spektakularny widok na Zakazany Las zacieniony szarymi chmurami, które groziły kolejnymi opadami śniegu w to zwyczajne popołudnie.

Jej myśli po raz milionowy skierowały się na Severusa, Hermiona westchnęła. Zachowywał się, jak dziecko, unikając jej, tak jakby nie odzywanie się do niej miało coś pomóc, za wyjątkiem ewentualnego pogłębienia konfliktu. Desperacko pragnęła, by Albus w jakiś magiczny sposób wpadł ze swoją nieskończoną mądrością na coś, dzięki czemu przekazałby jej część informacji, która pomogłaby jej wszystko zrozumieć.

Dodarło do niej, że prawdopodobnie zaczarował schody prowadzące do lochów tak, by został ostrzeżony o jej przybyciu, ale musiałby przejść obok niej, by dotrzeć do swojego gabinetu i kwater. Chyba, że była inna droga, skrót, o którym nie wiedziała wcześniej. Wyciągnęła mapę z górnej szuflady biurka i rozłożyła ją dotykając jej różdżką i szepcząc słowa, by pojawił się przed nią cały Hogwart. Skierowała swoje oczy na lochy i uśmiechnęła się ponuro widząc, jak Severus Snape przemieszczał się ze swoich kwater do pracowni.

Poderwała się, złapała szaty i pospieszyła do drzwi, sprawdzając dwa razy mapę, po czym schowała ją do kieszeni szaty i pobiegła w dół korytarza. Zwolniła, kiedy dotarła do drugiego piętra, a na mapie zobaczyła czającego się Filcha, który, jak się okazało, zmywał wielką kałużę otoczony topniejącymi pozostałościami bałwana.

Ku jej własnemu przerażeniu, poczuła potrzebę zaoferowania pomocy, ale Filch machnął na nią, mamrocząc pod nosem coś o „niesfornych uczniach", „braku dyscypliny" i „porządnej karze", na co Hermiona ukryła uśmiech i przyspieszyła kroku przechodząc przez korytarz. W końcu zwolniła zbliżając się do marmurowych schodów i zeszła po nich do sali wejściowej.

Znalazła Severusa na mapie, wciąż był w laboratorium, i skierowała się do schodów z oczami utkwionymi na nim, powoli wyciągając różdżkę. Zaczęła schodzić obserwując mapę, każdy jej krok był powolny i przemyślany, by dokładnie się zorientować, w którym miejscu jest umieszczone zaklęcie, ale, jak się zbliżała do lochów, martwiła się, że pomyliła się co do zaklęcia. Nagle jej stopa dotknęła przedostatniego stopnia, a mała postać Severusa Snape'a podskoczyła i podeszła do dalekiej ściany, gdzie zniknęła w – ziemi! A przynajmniej w ziemi według mapy, ale jego imię poruszało się dalej, mimo tego, że nie mogła go widzieć.

_Musi tam być jakiś korytarz, o którym Fred i George nie wiedzieli – _pomyślała.

Tak szybko, jak zniknął, pojawił się w swoich kwaterach. Będzie musiała kogoś o to zapytać, kogoś, kto zna zamek naprawdę dobrze. Nie Dumbledore'a, bo nie chciała, żeby wiedział więcej niż już odkrył, i nie Filcha, bo wypaplałby Snape'owi. Będzie się musiała nad tym zastanowić.

Wróciła do drugiego schodka celując różdżką dookoła, jej usta ledwie się poruszały.

_- Comperio invisus._

Zajęło jej to chwilę, ale znalazła, lustro wiszące obok niej wypełnione było zaklęciem. Po chwili zrozumiała, że trudno by było wykiwać zaklęcie, by mogła przejść, tak samo jak nie ostrzec go, że majstrowała przy jego zaklęciu. Schowała różdżkę i wróciła w górę schodów, a w jej głowie formował się plan.

Kilka godzin później Hermiona znalazła najlepszy plan działania. Szybka rozmowa ze Zgredkiem dostarczyła jej informacji o tajemniczym korytarzu w lochach, jak i wejściu do niego z kuchni. Wracając na górę miała już pomysł. Wyjęła pióro i pergamin z szat i naskrobała notatkę. Pospieszyła do sowi arni, gdzie znalazła sowę, która przeniosłaby jej wiadomość.

Wróciła do wejścia do lochów i wyciągnęła różdżkę, kiedy dotarła do drugiego stopnia. Mruczała pod nosem, jej słowa odbijały się echem w zamkniętej przestrzeni. Kiedy skończyła, odsunęła się i wyjęła z kieszeni mapę, żeby się upewnić, że Severus wciąż jest w pracowni. Nie była w stanie znaleźć sposobu, żeby unieszkodliwić zaklęcie, które umieścił, ale pomyślała, że mogłaby je odrobinę zmienić bez alarmowania go, jak przynajmniej miała nadzieję. Niedługo miała się dowiedzieć czy się udało.

Poszła do kuchni dziękując skrzatom, które powitały ją z pełnymi talerzami, kiedy starała się wyjaśnić im, że nie przyszła tam po jedzenie. Podeszła do drzwi z jednej strony kuchni, a gdy je otworzyła ujrzała spiżarnię. Niezrażona, zamknęła drzwi, stuknęła w nie trzy razu różdżką, po czym otworzyła je ponownie i uśmiechnęła się lekko, kiedy świece zamigotały ujawniając wilgotny korytarz, mech obrastający kamienną podłogę i mdłe, przytłaczające powietrze.

Hermiona ostrożnie zamknęła za sobą drzwi i odwróciła się w lewo, w kierunku pracowni jego kwater, a w międzyczasie zastanawiała się, co się znajduje w drugiej części korytarza. Będzie musiała pamiętać, by rozrysować później cały ten korytarz i dodać go do mapy.

Podążyła w dół korytarza przechodząc ostrożnie nad kępkami mchu. Zwolniła zbliżając się do drzwi, drzwi prowadzących do pracowni, jak mówiła mapa, na której jej imię widniało obok pomieszczenia. Severus wciąż tam był, wyglądało na to, że czyta przy kominku.

_Tydzień temu byłabym w środku i czytała razem z nim._

Zmarszczyła brwi i zacisnęła wargi. Brakowało jej czytania w ciszy z nim, brakowało jej obserwowania, jak poruszał się między eliksirami, jego błyskotliwego umysłu, który zapewniał jej wyzwanie, jego ciętego dowcipu i ironicznego humoru.

_Tęsknie za... nim – _uświadomiła sobie. – _Bogowie, tęsknię za Severusem Snapem. Harry i Ron nigdy więcej się do mnie nie odezwą._

Minęła drzwi trochę zła, że w ogóle pozwoliła sobie przejmować się Snapem. Zerknęła na zegarek w słabym świetle i przyspieszyła kroku mijając róg i ciężkie, dębowe drzwi prowadzące do jego kwater. Spojrzała na mapę, a jej plan zaczął się wypełniać.

Eleanora Fawcett zadrżała lekko idąc w dół schodami prowadzącymi do lochów, jej długie, czarne szaty z emblematem Ravenclawu ciągnęły się po ziemi. Jej krótkie, jedenastoletnie palce szarpały kawałek pergaminu, a po chwili znów na niego spojrzała.

_Panno Fawcett,_

_Proszę dzisiejszego wieczora około godziny 8:15 przyjść do lochów. Mam książkę o gryfach, która powinna się pani spodobać. Będę w pomieszczeniu za klasą eliksirów. Jeśli mnie tam nie będzie, książka będzie leżała na stole po prawej stronie._

_Profesor Granger_

Zadrżała na stopniach w lochach, modląc się, żeby nie wpaść na profesora Snape'a i wyjaśniać jej obecność w lochach, podczas gdy on stały nad nią i się w nią wpatrywał. Tak, jak mnóstwo uczniów przed nią, prawdziwie bała się Mistrza Eliksirów. Biorąc głęboki wdech zaczęła schodzić na dół.

Severus siedział w swoim fotelu przy kominku czytając najnowszy magazyn o eliksirach. _Mortalis fallax_ gotował się łagodnie po drugiej stronie pomieszczenia obojętny na zbliżające się wydarzenia. Mały brązowy dzwonek leżał na stole obok niego, cichy, dopóki nie wzniósł się w powietrze i zaczął przenikliwie brzęczeć.

Marszcząc brwi wyciszył dzwonek i schował go do kieszeni. Nie trudził się gaszeniem ognia, jako że Hermiona bez wątpienia wiedziała już co się dzieje. Wciąż trzymając magazyn podszedł do biblioteczki przy oddalonej ścianie i sięgnął do trzeciej książki na drugiej półce, czarny grzbiet był tak starty, że nie dało się odczytać tytułu. W chwili, gdy dotknął książki, biblioteczka odsunęła się na bok umożliwiając mu wejście do korytarza. Wychodzenie za każdym razem, kiedy ona wchodziła do lochów zaczynało być już nieco nużące i czasem powodowało zakłócenia w eliksirze, chociaż Hermiona była wystarczająco bystra, by go dokończyć bez względu na to, co on będzie robił.

Minęło już pięć dni, prawie tydzień, od wydarzeń w Norze, a Severusa zaczynało męczyć unikanie jej, ale nie był też gotów na konfrontację z nią i wyjaśnianie powodów swojego wybuchu, kiedy ona i Potter wrócili ze swojego małego wypadu.

Przekopując się przez falę emocji przepływających przez niego, zorientował się nagle, że oprócz złości, poczucia zdrady i smutku musiał dodać do tej listy samotność. Mimo, że chował do niej urazę, też mu jej brakowało.

Minął róg korytarza prowadzący do jego kwater i zatrzymał się nagle na widok Hermiony opierającej się o ścianę, ręce opierała na bokach, jej twarz była żółte od delikatnego blasku świec, a jego umysł wyłączył się całkowicie, kiedy chciał cokolwiek zrobić.

Bez względu na nadchodzące następstwa, Hermiona zapamięta widok Severusa Snape'a w prawdziwym osłupieniu i niemogącego znaleźć słów, jako triumf. Jego usta otworzyły się i zamknęły, po czym jego oczy zwęziły się, a w końcu doszedł do siebie na tyle, by warknąć na nią niskim i niebezpiecznym głosem.

- Co ty robisz?

- Czekam na ciebie. – Skrzyżowała ręce i spojrzała na niego wyzywająco odmawiając bycia onieśmieloną.

Odpowiedział jej spojrzeniem. Nie odzywali się przez jakiś czas.

W końcu Hermiona odwróciła wzrok, jej oczy przesunęły się na ścianę za nim, kiedy zdecydowała się poruszyć neutralny temat.

- Miałeś jakieś problemy z Belladoną?

- Oczywiście, że nie.

- Oczywiście, że nie – odpowiedziała mu z odrobiną sarkazmu zauważając błysk w jego oku.

Znów stali w ciszy, jak para hipogryfów okrążających się nieufnie wyczekując sygnału do ataku.

- Zamierzasz unikać mnie aż do wakacji? – zapytała w końcu Hermiona, ale nie czekała na odpowiedź. – Bo jeśli o to chodzi, powinniśmy rozpisać przydział na pracownię, żebyś nie musiał uciekać do swoich kwater za każdym razem, kiedy będę chciała rzucić okiem na eliksir.

- Panno Granger, wierzę, że to może być pani najmądrzejszy pomysł ze wszystkich – rzucił Severus.

- _Profesor_ Granger! – warknęła podchodząc do niego o krok, a jej dłonie zwinęły się w pięści. – A jeśli ci się nie podoba, z chęcią wysłucham twojej propozycji.

- Wręcz przeciwnie, uważam, że powinniśmy natychmiast skorzystać z twojej sugestii.

- Gdybym wiedziała, że moja obecność jest dla ciebie tak irytująca – zaczęła powoli Hermiona nie spodziewając się, że mógłby zgodzić się z jej pomysłem, właściwie, to miała nadzieję, że zaprotestuje. – nigdy bym się nie zgodziła na pomaganie ci przy eliksirze.

Oparł się o zimną ścianę za sobą, skrzyżował ręce na klatce piersiowej i obserwował ją.

- Nie było moim życzeniem, żebyś mi pomagała.

- W takim razie czyim? Dumbledore'a? – Syknęła przez zaciśnięte zęby, kiedy przytaknął. – Powinnam o tym wiedzieć! Powinnam wiedzieć, że nigdy byś dobrowolnie nie poprosił o pomoc, a w szczególności mnie! W takim razie nie będę ci dłużej zawracać głowy.

Przeszła obok niego powstrzymując siłą łzy cisnące jej się do oczu. Zaskoczony, sięgnął dłonią do jej ramienia, ale odepchnęła go i szła dalej korytarzem.

- Profesor Granger – zawołał. – Nie będę cię gonił, więc jeśli chcesz usłyszeć, co mam do powiedzenie, proszę, poczekaj, Hermiono.

Zawahała się niechętnie zatrzymując się na rogu, po czym odwróciła się do połowy do niego. Skierował się w jej stronę, czarne oczy odszukały jej brązowe i przytrzymał jej spojrzenie przechodząc przez korytarz.

- To prawda, że nie życzyłem sobie twojej pomocy przy eliksirze. Ten pomysł należy całkowicie do Albusa. Jednakże, w czasie tych miesięcy, kiedy mi pomagałaś osiągnąłem więcej postępów w pracy nad _Mortalis fallax_ niż w ciągu poprzednich dwóch lat. – Przyjrzał jej się w ciszy, a ona studiowała mech na podłodze koło jej lewej stopy. – Pomimo naszych prywatnych odczuć do drugiej osoby, to jest konieczne, żebyśmy kontynuowali pracę nad eliksirem nie osobno, ale razem, to jest dużo bardziej efektywne niż zostawianie sobie notatek zawierających pomysły czy wnioski.

Spojrzała na jego twarz zaskoczona ukrytym w jego zdaniu komplementem. Musiał rozpoznać jej zaskoczenie, gdyż kącik jego ust uniósł się nieco.

- W porządku – mruknęła.

Stali w krępującej ciszy z rodzaju tych następujących po kłótni między nowymi przyjaciółmi. Brązowe oczy Hermiony wpatrywały się w niego intensywnie, a on odwrócił wzrok. Tak, jakby był nerwowy, pomyślała.

W końcu Severus odchrząknął i powiedział:

- Eliksiry są jak należy. Do wieczora zajmę się moim magazynem. Dobranoc.

- Przepraszam, że opuściłam Norę i nic ci nie powiedziałam – wyrwało jej się, kiedy odwrócił się do swoich kwater. Zmarszczył brwi spoglądając na nią. – Przepraszam, że straciłam poczucie czasu i zostawiłam cię czekającego i martwiącego się… Zawiodłam cię, wiem o tym.

Widziała, jak jego twarz przybiera kamienny wyraz, widziała, jak odsuwa się od niej, jak nabierał do niej dystansu, ale nie pozwoliła mu na to i zmniejszyła dzielący ich dystans kładąc rękę na jego ramieniu.

- Severusie, przez ostatnie kilka dni czułam się, jakbym straciła najlepszego przyjaciela, ale to było śmieszne, Harry i Ron są moimi najlepszymi przyjaciółmi, a nigdy nie myślałam o tobie inaczej, jak o kompletnym, cóż, łajdaku, ale mimo to, ja… brakowało mi rozmawiania z tobą, prowadzenia inteligentnych konwersacji, pracowania z tobą i po prostu… po prostu siedzenia z tobą przed kominkiem.

Jej oczy błagały go, a on zatoczył się w szoku, próbując przyswoić sobie to, co właśnie powiedziała. Jakaś część jego nie była w stanie uwierzyć, że Hermiona, czy ktokolwiek inny, mógłby tęsknić za jego towarzystwem. Zacisnął szczękę i odwrócił się zamykając oczy. Dlaczego robiła to teraz? Nie chciał myśleć o tym teraz, czy kiedykolwiek indziej, chciał iść do swoich kwater i dokończyć czytanie tego cholernego magazynu przy kominku prawdopodobnie ze szklanką whiskey, robić cokolwiek, byle o niej nie myśleć, a teraz zagwarantowała mu, że nie będzie w stanie myśleć o czymś innym.

Obserwując go, Hermiona uświadomiła sobie, że właśnie widziała prawdziwego Severusa Snape'a, jego maska zsunęła się odsłaniając jego twarz wykrzywioną siłowaniem się z własnym demonem i zrozumiała niepewność sytuacji. Wyciągnęła z wahaniem rękę, jej palce pogłaskały go po policzku, odwrócił się do niej z zamglonymi oczami, a Hermiona wspięła się na czubki palców przyciągając jego twarz do swojej, jej serce podskoczyło dziko, kiedy ich usta napotkały się, z początku nieśmiało.

Severus całował ją, mimo, że jego umysł krzyczał, że oboje nie byli w odpowiedniej kondycji psychicznej, by uciekać się do fizycznej przyjemności, ale wtedy uświadomił sobie, że potrzebował tego tak samo, jak ona, nie zważając na konsekwencje w przyszłości. Minęły lata, odkąd po raz ostatni był z kobietą, sam z kobietą, którą pożądał i na ten moment nic innego się nie liczyło.

Ramionami otoczył jej talię przyciągając ją bliżej. Uchyliła usta, a ich języki tańczyły. Jego ręce przesunęły się na mosiężne zapięcia przytrzymujące jej szatę, zręcznie je rozpiął i zsunął szaty z jej ramion odsłaniając żółty sweter w serek i jeansy. Splotła ręce na jego karku przysuwając się bliżej.

Hermiona wsunęła palce w jego włosy, zaskoczona ich miękkością i gwałtownie wciągnęła powietrze, kiedy Severus zjechał ustami na jej szczękę, badając drogę w dół, na jej szyję, skąd przeniósł się na jej obojczyk. Delikatnie przygryzał jej skórę, co powodowało jej jęki, a jej palce zaciskały się na jego włosach. Przesuwał usta wzdłuż jej kołnierzyka i dotknął jej lewej piersi palcami muskając sutek, a Hermiona wciągała gwałtownie powietrze i wygięła się w łuk.

- Severus! – wykrzyknęła głosem zachrypłym od pożądania.

- Sądzę, że to wysoce niestosowne, pani profesor. Co, jeśli inny nauczyciel, czy, bogowie, darujcie, jakiś uczeń będzie tędy przechodził i nas przyuważy? – zapytał jedwabistym głosem. Oczy mu płonęły, a dłoń wślizgnęła się pod sweter i odnalazłszy jej sutek pod bawełnianym biustonoszem masował go kciukiem. – To po prostu by się nie mogło wydarzyć.

- W takim razie – powiedziała przerywając, żeby złapać oddech. – powinniśmy iść gdzieś indziej.

Pochwycił jej usta i zniewolił je, podczas gdy jego druga ręka zsunęła się na jej pośladki przyciągając ją do siebie, po czym przycisnął ją do kamiennej ściany. Hermiona czuła jego erekcję pulsującą poprzez warstwy ubrań. Wsunęła ręce pod jego szaty, a jedną rękę zsunęła między nich, by chwycić go przez spodnie. Severus wciągnął gwałtownie powietrze całując ją brutalnie, zanim się odsunął.

- _Accio!_ – warknął łapiąc zapomniane szaty Hermiony, które do tej pory leżały na podłodze. Odwrócił się z powrotem do niej i zaoferował jej rękę, którą uchwyciła kurczowo. – Możemy?


	20. Chapter 20

Hermiona leżała w półmroku wpatrując się w sufit. Severus spał obok niej na brzuchu, a ona obserwowała, jak jego plecy unosiły się i opadały w rytm oddechu. Spał od dłuższego czasu, nie wiedziała, jak długo, ale wydawało jej się, że jest koło północy. Godziny po tym, jak rozpalił w kominku, ogień wciąż płonął cicho trzaskając i wypełniając pomieszczenie delikatnym światłem. Jej oczy znów zwróciły się ku sufitowi.

Jej myśli tak się tłukły w jej głowie, że miała problem, żeby je wyśledzić. Żałowała, że nie miała myślodsiewni, żeby je jakoś uporządkować. Prawdopodobnie rano wybierze się do Hogsmeade i zaopatrzy w jedną.

Jedna myśl wracała do niej częściej niż inne: _Co ja tu wciąż robię?_

Ale nie miała na to odpowiedzi, nie była nawet pewna, czy to dotyczy jej obecnej lokacji w łóżku Snape'a czy generalnie w Hogwarcie. Nagle zapragnęła pójść prosto do gabinetu Dumbledore'a, złożyć rezygnację, wrócić do Londynu i być z powrotem aurorem, ale wiedziała, że by tego nie zrobiła, jako że nauczanie _było_ jej przydziałem jako aurora.

_Spałam ze Snapem._

To była druga myśl. Nie towarzyszyły jej żadne emocje, nie było gniewu czy wstrętu, to było zwykłe stwierdzenie faktu, z którym trzeba się pogodzić i to ją naprawdę martwiło.

Severus poruszył się przez sen odwracając się twarzą do niej. Przekręciła się na bok i delikatnie odgarnęła jego długie, czarne włosy z twarzy, przyglądając mu się przy tym. Wyglądał młodziej, kiedy się nie krzywił, może nawet przystojnie.

Minęło trochę czasu, od kiedy ostatni raz była z mężczyzną. Od czasu opuszczenia Hogwartu nie była w prawdziwym związku, nie żeby taki związek istniał wcześniej, nie mówiąc, oczywiście, o tej przygodzie na odległość z Wiktorem Krumem. Nigdy się naprawdę nie złączyła z mężczyzną. Prawdopodobnie ze względu na jej inteligencję, lub brak umiejętności towarzyskich, ale odkryła, że randkowanie jest strasznie denerwujące. Obowiązywało za dużo zasad i uprzejmości, których nie rozumiała.

Przekręciła się z powrotem i powróciła do obserwowania cieni tańczących na suficie. Naprawdę musiała z kimś porozmawiać, ale nie z Harrym czy Ronem, nigdy by tego nie zrozumieli, ani z Dumbledorem, bogowie, nie, czy innym nauczycielem, jeśli o tym mowa, wiedziała przecież, z jaką szybkością plotki przemieszczają się po Hogwarcie. Może mogłaby porozmawiać z Ginny. Ufała, że Ginny dochowa sekretu. Oto, co zrobi, rano wyśle sowę do Ginny i zobaczy, czy będzie mogła się wymknąć na herbatę do Hogsmeade. Kupiłaby wtedy myślodsiewnię, wypiła herbatę i porozmawiała z Ginny i jakoś sobie to wszystko uporządkowała.

Z tą decyzją Hermiona zamknęła oczy, wyrzuciła z głowy wszystkie zbłąkane myśli i po chwili zasnęła.

Severus obudził się ze świadomością, że w łóżku jest ktoś jeszcze, ręka automatycznie sięgnęła po różdżkę, ale przypomniał sobie poprzednią noc i zrelaksował się wypuszczając powietrze z płuc. Poniekąd oczekiwał po niej, że ucieknie w środku nocy i po części miał nadzieję, że to zrobi.

Miał dwie główne zasady, jeśli chodziło o kobiety: _zawsze_ szedł z nią do domu, żeby mógł wyjść, kiedy tylko chciał i _nigdy_ nie spał z nikim w pracy. Poprzedniej nocy złamał obie zasady, ale to nie martwiło go tak bardzo, jak sądził, że powinno. Usiadł cicho i spojrzał na nią, jej brzoskwiniowa cera błyszczała w świetle płomieni. Kręcone włosy otaczały jej twarz i musiał się powstrzymywać, żeby nie odgarnąć ich na bok, zamiast tego potarł swoje czoło.

Odrzucił na bok kołdrę i wzdrygnął się, kiedy zimne powietrze zaatakowało jego nagie ciało. Podniósł z podłogi szaty przesunięte ze swojego zwyczajowego miejsca w nogach łóżka. Delikatnie podniósł się z łóżka tak, żeby nie obudzić Hermiony i poszedł do łazienki.

Odkręcił pod prysznicem gorącą wodę pozwalając jej płynąć, kiedy się załatwiał. Stanął przed lustrem i przeczesał ręką długie do ramion, czarne włosy marszcząc brwi na widok oznak siwizny na skroniach. Czuł się naprawdę staro tego ranka, tym bardziej, że w jego łóżku leżała dwudziesto-trzy letnia dziewczyna. Upuszczając szaty wszedł pod prysznic i westchnął, kiedy gorąco woda spłynęła po nim.

_Albus będzie miał niezłą zabawę, jak się o tym dowie _– pomyślał ponuro Severus wyobrażając sobie starszego czarodzieja ściskającego jego rękę i klepiącego go po plecach, szczęśliwego, że dwójka jego protegowanych odnalazła siebie nawzajem. Sięgnął po mydło i zaczął się namydlać wyrzucając z głowy ten obraz.

Nie wiedział, co z nią teraz zrobić. Całe życie spędził unikając zbędnych związków i między innymi, dlatego zaczął przestrzegać tych dwóch reguł. Nagle zalała go złość, uderzył pięścią w kamienną ścianę, a ostry ból w knykciach rozwiał mgłę z jego umysłu.

_Co ja sobie, do cholery, myślałem? _– zgromił sam siebie. –_ Nie myślałem, w tym problem._

Jedyne wyjście, jakie teraz widział, to nigdy więcej się do Hermiony nie odzywać. Co było nie do przyjęcia, odkąd było koniecznością, by kontynuowali wspólnie pracę nad eliksirem tak, jak sam jej powiedział poprzedniej nocy.

_Pewnie będzie równie zakłopotana, jak ja. Być może powie, że to był błąd i na tym się skończy._

Spłukując się nie pozwolił sobie na dłuższe rozmyślanie o tym. Wyszedł spod prysznica, wziął ręcznik i zaczął się niedbale wycierać. Osuszył swoje czarne włosy marszcząc brwi na widok swojego odbicia w lustrze. Wziął szatę i wyszedł z łazienki, przeszedł szybko przez sypialnię do szafy skąd wyjął swój standardowy, czarny strój, białą koszulę i potrzebną bieliznę.

Ubrany już, Severus obserwował śpiącą wciąż Hermionę. Leżała na plecach, ręce i nogi rozrzucone w poprzek łóżka, a jedna stopa wystawała spod kołdry. Podszedł do łóżka i usiadł na krawędzi wpatrując się w nią przez chwilę, aż wymamrotała coś i przekręciła się na bok, tyłem do niego. Wstał wtedy i przeszedł do salonu, gdzie wezwał skrzata domowego, żeby przyniósł mu kawę i porannego Proroka Codziennego.

Pół godziny później kończył właśnie gazetę, kiedy z sypialni wyszła Hermiona wyglądająca na lekko zdumioną z włosami w nieładzie. Wstrzymał oddech, a jego czarne oczy spotkały się z jej brązowymi na dłuższą chwilę.

- Dzień dobry – mruknął w końcu Severus.

- Dzień dobry – odpowiedziała niepewnie stojąc w drzwiach.

- Masz ochotę na kawę? – zapytał wskazując na parujący dzbanek stojący na stole przed nim.

- Nie, dziękuję. Um, na razie nie mam na nic ochoty. Wiesz, chyba powinnam wrócić i wziąć prysznic. – Jego oczy zachmurzyły się, kiedy ją obserwował. – Później wrócę tu na dół, muszę, Um, iść do Hogsmeade na zakupy, ale będę tu później.

- Tak, już o tym wspomniałaś.

- Racja – wymamrotała wyglądając na sfrustrowaną. – To ja już, w takim razie, pójdę. – Ruszyła przez jego kwatery, ale zawahała się i odwróciła z powrotem. – Sądzisz, że powinnam wyjść tyłem, czy… - zamilkła odwracając wzrok.

- Sądzę, że to bardzo wątpliwe, żeby ktoś był na korytarzu w lochach o tej porze – odparł Severus, jego oczy wbijały się w nią. – Ale jeśli wolisz, kuchnia zapewni ci odpowiednią osłonę dla twojego wyjścia.

Spojrzała na niego, a on ujrzał w jej oczach zdziwienie. Bez wątpienia spodziewała się, że będzie ją przekonywał do wyjścia tajnym przejściem, ale wiedział, że jej gryfońska wrażliwość nie pozwoli jej przemykać się ze wstydem. I miał rację.

- Nie, nie, to nie potrzebne. Poza tym, jeśli pójdę przez kuchnię, skrzaty mnie zatrzymają.

- Myślę, że będą pamiętały twoje próby uwolnienia ich od służby i umkną – powiedział, a kącik jego ust uniósł się nieco.

Hermiona zaśmiała się.

- Czy nie każdy ma czasem miękkie serce?

- Ja nigdy nie miałem.

- Oczywiście, każdy oprócz Severusa Snape'a – odpowiedziała z uśmiechem, który szybko zniknął. – Cóż, to chyba zobaczymy się później.

Patrzył, jak odchodziła, jego czarne oczy nie zdradzały niczego. Westchnął składając gazetę i rzucając niż na kanapę stojącą naprzeciwko niego. Wyglądało na to, że miał rację sądząc, że będzie tak samo zmieszana, jak on. Zdecydował, że lepiej pracować niż siedzieć i rozmyślać, udał się, więc do biblioteki przeprowadzić badania.

Draco Malfoy zwolnił krok zbliżając się do ciemnego domu. Pettigrew kazał mu być tu o ósmej, miał więc jeszcze kilka minut. Wzdrygał się wewnętrznie tak, jak za każdym razem, kiedy przygotowywał się do spotkania z Czarnym Panem, ale na pozór nie przejawiał niczego poza wyniosłą pewnością siebie, cechą charakterystyczną Malfoyów.

Drzwi frontowe otworzyły się same, kiedy podszedł, wszedł więc ostrożnie, rozglądając się w ciemnościach. Wyciągnął różdżkę, a z jej końca wystrzelił promień światła ujawniając zakurzony korytarz wejściowy z zamglonym lustrem i wieszak na płaszcze. Podążył korytarzem do ciemnego pokoju, jak zgadywał, salonu. Białe prześcieradła wisiały na różnych częściach mebli zgromadzonych przed wielkim, pustym kominkiem. Zadrżał, częściowo z zimna, częściowo z nerwów.

Podszedł do schodów po lewej. Skrzypiały i jęczały, kiedy wspinał się po nich w górę, wciąż poruszając się ostrożnie. Kiedy był już blisko szczytu usłyszał głosy dobiegające z pokoju na końcu korytarza, a z pod progu widoczne było słabe światło. Wziął głęboki oddech, przygotował się i sięgnął do gałki od drzwi, ale ona już się przekręcała, a po chwili w drzwiach pojawił się Peter Pettigrew.

- Miałeś rację, panie – zawołał przez ramię otwierając szerzej drzwi Draconowi, który wszedł pospiesznie do pokoju.

Jedyne światło w pomieszczeniu dobiegało od huczącego ognia w kominku. Kurz przykrywał podłogę i kominek, a sam pokój zawierał w większości przykryte meble. Voldemort obserwował go swoimi czerwonymi oczami z jedynego fotela.

Draco podszedł szybko, padł na kolana i pocałował skraj szaty Voldemorta.

- Draco – rozbrzmiał zimny głos, kiedy wstał.

- Mój panie.

- Powiedz, jak się sprawy mają? Widziałeś Pottera?

- Nie widziałem Pottera od czasu, gdy ostatnim razem byłem w Rumunii, prawie dwa tygodnie temu. Zdobyłem za to interesujące informacje dotyczące Hermiony Granger.

- Ta szlama! – wykrzyknął Pettigrew. – Do czego nam ona?

Draco odwrócił się do małego, łysiejącego mężczyzny i zmierzył go zimnym spojrzeniem.

- Szlama czy nie, Granger to czarownica, na którą należy uważać. Chyba zapomniałeś ilu z nas złapała w pojedynkę, albo że była zamieszana w morderstwo mojego ojca.

- Nikt nie zapomniał o nieszczęśliwej śmierci Lucjusza, tak samo, jak nikt nie powinien lekceważyć Granger – powiedział Voldemort zwracając uwagę Dracona powrotem na siebie. – Powiedz, czego się dowiedziałeś?

- Wiesz, oczywiście, że została odesłana na rok do Hogwartu. Moje źródła donoszą, że na tym polegała część kary Pottera, rozdzielić ich i odesłać ją do Hogwartu. Wszyscy w ministerstwie wiedzą, że nie jest zadowolona z tego przydziału. Jednakże, teraz pracuje razem ze Snapem nad bardzo ważnym eliksirem, który byłby w stanie powstrzymać _Avadę kedavrę._

- Czy tak jest?

Draco przytaknął.

- Z tego co wiem dokonali pewnych postępów, prawdopodobnie jedynie na tyle, żeby powstrzymać jedno uderzenie klątwy.

- Zadowalająco – warknął Pettigrew z okolicy kominka pisząc coś palcami w kurzu i krzywiąc się. – Ile czasu potrzeba, zanim dotrą do dwóch, trzech, albo i jeszcze więcej?

- Tego nie wiem – przyznał Draco. – Może, jeśli udałoby się nam umieścić kogoś w Hogwarcie, żeby ukradł próbkę, byłbym w stanie sam nad tym popracować i sprawdzić.

Voldemort kiwnął głową, jego czerwone oczy rozbłysły.

- Mógłbyś sam się pofatygować, Draco, i złożyć wizytę twojemu staremu przyjacielowi, Severusowi.

- Pod jakim pretekstem?

- Z twoją pomysłowością na pewno znajdziesz jakiś powód do wizyty.

- Zajmę się tym natychmiast, mój panie. Miło byłby uciąć sobie małą… _pogawędkę_ ze Snapem.

Voldemort uśmiechnął się, powodując okropny widok swoją ściągniętą białą skórą na twarzy, a czerwone oczy błyszczały.

- Tak – syknął. – Też bym się cieszył, mój drogi Draco, ja też. Prawdopodobnie na moje spotkanie z nim przyjdzie jeszcze czas. Bardzo dobrze, w takim razie to wszystko, możesz iść.

- Mój panie – powiedział Draco znów padając na kolana i całując skraj szaty jego mistrza. Krótko kiwnął głową Pettigrewowi, po czym odwrócił się na pięcie i opuścił pokój.

Zatrzymał się dopiero z dala od tego domu, kiedy już aportował się w Berlinie, gdzie zatrzymał się na chwilę na ulicy. Przetarł usta skrajem swojej czarnej szaty, po czym ruszył dalej w stronę mieszkania.


	21. Chapter 21

Mimo wszystko Hermiona nie poszła tego dnia do Hogsmeade, żeby kupić myślodsiewnię, czy na herbatę z Ginny. Kiedy rozmawiała z nią poprzez sieć Fiu, Ginny właśnie wychodziła na praktyki, a z powrotem miała być dopiero późnym popołudniem.

Wzięła długą kąpiel w swojej luksusowej wannie, gdzie rozmyślała o Severusie i o tym, co zamierzała mu później powiedzieć. Nie zamierzała go unikać, nie ważne jak bardzo by się bała spotkania z nim. Mierzyła się z gorszymi rzeczami, dorosłymi Śmierciożercami, jak i trzynastoletnimi czarodziejami i czarownicami, więc poradzi sobie z jednym Mistrzem Eliksirów, z którym spała podczas chwilowego zaniku rozsądku.

_Ron mnie za to zabije. Harry pewnie będzie się tylko śmiał, bez wątpienia uzna to za zabawne._

Leżała na plecach zanurzona w ciepłych bąbelkach z nogami wyciągniętymi na całą długość wanny. Wciąż nie mogła uwierzyć, że to się wydarzyło, że poszła do łóżka z Severusem Snapem, tym tłustowłosym dupkiem, który terroryzował ją, kiedy miała jedenaście lat i który wciąż ją przerażał po tych dwunastu latach i wciąż nie wiedziała, co ma mu powiedzieć.

_Cóż, nie mogę zaprzeczyć, że lubię Severusa i cieszę się z jego towarzystwa_ – zdecydowała. – _ale przespanie się z nim było błędem. Chyba mu to powiem w jakiś taktowny sposób. Ale może się zdenerwować. Albo odczuje ulgę, że nie chcę się z nim związać. Na brodę Merlina!_

Za wiele tego było, by przemyśleć wszystko właśnie teraz. Jej palce pomarszczyły się, w końcu wyszła z ochładzającej się wody. Owinęła ręcznik wokół głowy i użyła drugiego, by się wytrzeć, zanim wróciła do sypialni i założyła jeansy i ciemno zielony sweter, a na to ciężki płaszcz.

Zdecydowała, że wybierze się do Londynu odwiedzić rodziców, czego nie robiła już od dłuższego czasu. To nie tak, że nie lubiła rodziców, właściwie było wręcz przeciwnie. Ale wyglądało na to, że mają ze sobą coraz mniej wspólnego, nie licząc oczywiście pokrewieństwa. Jako że był Sylwester jej rodzice wzięli wolne z pracy i całą trójką wybrali się na lunch. Kiedy rozmowa przestawała się kleić, pożegnali się, a Hermiona wybrała się na ulicę Pokątną, gdzie odwiedziła Esy i Floresy i zakupiła dwa książki. Po wszystkim zatrzymała się w lodziarni Fortescue'a, gdzie zamówiła duży, gorący, karmelowy deser lodowy, który doskonale poprawił jej nastrój.

Aportowała się na obrzeżach Hogsmeade i postanowiła, że lepiej skonfrontować się z Severusem wcześniej niż później. Jej myśli gnały naprzód, gdy szła pokrytą śniegiem ścieżką, dłonie miała ukryte głęboko w płaszczu, ale do niczego nie doszła przez ten czas, kiedy dotarła do drzwi prowadzących do sali wejściowej. Zanim ruszyła schodami w dół, do lochów, wzięła głęboki oddech. Każdy krok odbijał się echem od kamiennych ścian zbyt głośno, co powodowało, że czuła się nieznośnie świadoma tego wszystkiego. Przy drzwiach zawahała się, jej determinacja osłabła.

_Dalej, Granger, poradzisz sobie z tym._

Wzięła kolejny głęboki oddech i nacisnęła klamkę. Szukała go wzrokiem, aż znalazła go w jego fotelu z cienką książką w smukłych dłoniach, a on spojrzał na nią, kiedy drzwi zamknęły się z kliknięciem.

Hermiona wstrzymała oddech, kiedy och oczy się spotkały, ale bolesny ucisk na sercu zmusił jej płuca do pracy i wykrztusiła słabe:

- Cześć.

- Dzień dobry – odparł łagodniejszym niż zwykle głosem. – Jak było w Hogsmeade?

- Och, byłam w Londynie. – Podeszła do drugiego fotela i dodała. – Odwiedziłam moich rodziców, potem poszłam jeszcze do Esów i Floresów.

Jego oczy, czarne i nieprzeniknione, śledziły ją, kiedy siadała.

- I co kupiłaś?

Zapomniała już tytułów, więc musiała spojrzeć na książki.

- Um, _Nowa Ocena Magicznej Edukacji w Europie _– prychnął bezceremonialnie – i _Teorie Przeistoczeń w Transmutacji_.

- Czyżbyś planowała zastąpić Minerwę na jej stanowisku? – zapytał przeciągając samogłoski, na jego twarzy pojawił się malutki uśmiechem.

- Nie, po prostu wciąż się interesuję transmutacją – kontynuowała, nie zauważywszy, że uśmiech przerodził się w znaczący uśmieszek. – a szczególnie transmutacją molekularną nawiązującą do fizyki.

- Ależ fascynujące.

- Cóż, sam pytałeś. – Prychnął i wrócił do książki. Po kilku chwilach Hermiona zapytała. – Zrobiłeś dzisiaj jakieś postępy?

- Spędziłem kilka godzin w bibliotece szukając w Dziale Ksiąg Zakazanych zastosowania dziurawca. Jednakże, nie znalazłem nic wartego uwagi.

- Właściwie, to interesująca myśl. Rozejrzę się za tym później – powiedziała, na co on kiwnął głową. – Kiedy będziemy mogli przetestować następny eliksir?

- Nie przed powrotem uczniów, oczekuję, że będzie gotów w następny czwartek.

- Cholera. Chciałabym wziąć jedną porcję i dodać do niej napar z soków mandragory.

- Sam już to rozważałem – powiedział Severus nie odrywając wzroku od książki. – ale mam wątpliwości, co do skuteczności tego.

- Wątpliwości będą, dopóki tego nie spróbujemy. Poza ty, będę potrzebowała jedynie jednej dawki.

- Bardzo dobrze.

Zapadła między nimi cisza, a Hermiona wierciła się z książkami na swoim miejscu zerkając na niego od czasu do czasu. Był pochłonięty czytaniem i nie zauważył jej. Nie oczekiwała po nim, że będzie tak rozmowny, przez chwilę zastanawiała się nad poruszeniem tematu poprzedniej nocy, ale równie szybko z tego zrezygnowała.

Poszła za to sprawdzić _Mortalis fallax_, wszystkie cztery kociołki. Kiedy pracowali osobno w pracowni, oboje przygotowali sobie własne kociołki do eksperymentów. Zerknęła do jego kociołka, zauważyła, że eliksir jest czerwonawo-pomarańczowy i spojrzała do jego notatek.

- Severusie, czy on powinien być pomarańczowy?

- Co? – warknął przenosząc wzrok na kociołek przed nią.

- Nie sądzę, że to właściwy kolor, biorąc pod uwagę jaja tarantuli, które dzisiaj dodałeś.

Podniósł się z fotela i przeszedł przez pokój, jego oczy rozbłysły, kiedy zobaczył, że ona ma rację, że coś zepsuło eliksir. Spiorunował kociołek wzrokiem, a Hermiona rozpoznała to spojrzenie, jako że otrzymywała je częściej niż była w stanie zapamiętać. Obrócił się na pięcie, jego szaty załopotały i wypadł z pomieszczenia trzaskając za sobą drzwiami.

Hermiona patrzała chwilę za nim, po czym wzruszyła ramionami i podeszła do swojego eliksiru, który był ciemno zielony i bulgotał wesoło. Zerknęła na notatki i zauważyła, że był już czas, żeby dodać chrząszcze. Sięgnęła po miskę, odmierzyła właściwą ilość, a następnie dodała je do eliksiru, zadowolona, gdy pojawiły się niebieskie wiry.

Drzwi otworzyły się szeroko, kiedy Severus wrócił trzymając małą fiolkę. Podszedł do swojego kociołka i wlał do niego dwie krople przezroczystego płynu. Zbladł, gdy eliksir zasyczał i wzburzył się.

- Kurwa!

- Co się stało? – zapytała ostrożnie z drugiego końca pracowni.

Zignorował ją i zamiast tego wyjął różdżkę i wymruczał zaklęcie chłodzące, zanim chwycił kociołek i przeniósł go gniewnie nad zlew, który był za nim, a zniszczony już eliksir chlapnął na szafkę i zbliżając się szybko do krawędzi spłynął na podłogę.

- Czujesz się teraz lepiej? – zapytała Hermiona podchodząc do niego. – Jak już narobiłeś tego bałaganu?

Spojrzał na nią gniewnie, uniósł różdżkę i kucając mruknął: _Detergeo._ Niebieskie światło wypłynęło z końca jego różdżki i pomarańczowy eliksir zniknął. Powtórzył proces na szafce, po czym odwrócił się do niej i warknął ostrym głosem.

- Zadowolona?

- Powiesz mi, co się stało? – zapytała.

- Zepsułem eliksir i nie był już użyteczny.

- Dzięki, tyle się domyśliłam. Co go zanieczyściło?

- To było… zaciąłem się w kciuk podczas krojenia gąsienic i nie uświadomiłem sobie, że je zanieczyściła, zanim ich nie dodałem. – Nie patrzył na nią mówiąc to, a Hermiona była zdziwiona, że w ogóle powiedział jej coś takiego. – Nie było żadnej natychmiastowej reakcji, więc pomyślałem, że to była niewielka ilość i nic z tego nie wyjdzie.

- Krew musiała wejść w reakcję z jajami, ale z niczym innym. Zastanawiam się, dlaczego – zamyśliła się, a Severus spojrzał na nią zdziwiony, że nie zgromiła go za jego błąd.

Odchrząknął i przybrał kamienny wyraz twarzy.

- To ciekawe, ale raczej nie ma żadnych konsekwencji wynikających z tego. Powinienem zaczał eliksir od nowa.

- W porządku, wypadki się zdarzają.

- Nie jest w porządku, to strata czasu i składników.

- Szkoła płaci za składniki, a ty masz więcej czasu. – Zmarszczył brwi, a ona się uśmiechnęła, jej głos stał się żartobliwy, kiedy dodała. – Albo i nie masz, jeśli wybierasz się na przyjęcie sylwestrowe.

Mocniej zmarszczył brwi i podszedł do stolika ze składnikami.

- Przypuszczam, że ty się wybierasz. – zaszydził.

- Cóż, Anne zaprosiła mnie, żebym dołączyła do niej, Wasilija i jakichś jej przyjaciół w Trzech Miotłach. Jestem pewna, że nie mieliby nic przeciwko, gdybyś chciał do mnie dołączyć.

Posłał jej miażdżące spojrzenie z drugiego końca pracowni.

- Dziękuję, ale nie. Nie jestem zainteresowany upijaniem się w towarzystwie kompletnych dziwaków.

- Więc co powiesz na drinka ze mną? Później? – zapytała spoglądając w dół, na swoje dłonie. Po długiej ciszy spojrzała na jego zgarbione ramiona i już myślała, że jej nie odpowie.

- Tak – powiedział do noża i gąsienic leżących na stole przed nim. – Napiję się z tobą.

- Świetnie. W takim razie pójdę z Anne do Hogsmeade i wrócę tu przed północą.

Nic nie odpowiedział koncentrując się na krojeniu gąsienic, a Hermiona uświadomiła sobie, że Ginny może być już w domu i mogłaby z nią porozmawiać przez sieć Fiu. Przeprosiła i skierowała się do swojego gabinetu na górze.

Hermiona wrzuciła szczyptę proszku Fiu do kominka i kiedy płomienie zmieniły kolor na zielony, wetknęła do środka głowę.

- Wellington Park dwadzieścia jeden – powiedziała zaciskając oczy, kiedy kominki zaczęły wirować przed nią.

Kiedy poruszenie ustało, otworzyła oczy i ujrzała uroczy salon ze szmaragdowo zieloną sofą i mahoniowym stolikiem przed nią. Duży bukiet czerwonych róż stał w kryształowym wazonie na stoliku.

- Ginny?

- To ty, Hermiona? – dobiegł ją stłumiony okrzyk z lewej i nagle Ginny Weasley pojawiła się przed nią i przysiadła na krawędzi stolika. – Miona! Jak się masz?

- Och, mogło być gorzej. A ty? I kto wysłał ci te cudowne róże?

Ginny zarumieniła się, jej policzki płonęły.

- No cóż, są od Neville'a.

- Nevile'a? – pisnęła Hermiona. – Nigdy nic nie wspominałaś o Neville'u!

- Dopiero zaczęliśmy się spotykać i nie chciałam zapeszyć – powiedziała Ginny z uśmiechem. – Hermiona, on jest taki cudowny. Nie mogę uwierzyć, że nigdy tak naprawdę na niego nie spojrzałam w Hogwarcie.

- To wspaniale, Ginny! Zawsze wiedziałam, że mu się podobałaś.

- Wiedziałaś? Dlaczego mi nie powiedziałaś?

Hermiona uśmiechnęła się mówiąc:

- Za bardzo martwiłaś się wtedy Harrym.

- Pewnie tak – odparła Ginny. – Zanim zapomnę, zaczynam niedługo swój pierwszy mecz w Armatach. To będzie drugi czwartek lutego, Harry i Ron mają na nim być. Oczywiście będziesz musiała zaprosić profesorów Dumbledore'a i McGonagall.

- Nie zapomnę! Jestem pewna, że Albus i Minerwa też będą pamiętać.

- Więc o czym chciałaś porozmawiać? – zapytała Ginny, a Hermiona przypomniała sobie, dlaczego zwróciła się do niej. – Wyglądasz jakoś na zaniepokojoną.

- Owszem, masz trochę racji. – Ginny spojrzała na nią pytająco, a Hermiona westchnęła. – Ginny, musisz obiecać, że nie powtórzysz tego Harry'emu ani Ronowi, bo inaczej cię zabiję.

- Jasne, możesz mi ufać.

Wzięła głęboki oddech, a słowa wypłynęły z jej ust zanim zdołała je zatrzymać.

- Przespałam się wczoraj ze Snapem.

- Hermiono Granger! – Ginny zapowietrzyła się, na jej twarzy niedowierzanie mieszało się z przerażeniem. – Powiedz mi, że żartujesz, że to jest jakiś straszny żart!

Potrząsnęła głową i wbiła wzrok w drewnianą podłogę przed nią.

- Zgaduję, że jest tak źle, jak sądziłam.

- Masz zamiar mi powiedzieć, co właściwie się stało? – zapytała Ginny, w jej głos wkradła się odrobina niecierpliwości. – Może nie będzie _aż tak_ źle.

- Dzięki, Gin, ale ci nie wierzę. No cóż, pocałowałam go – zignorowała spojrzenie Ginny – dzień przed naszym przybyciem do Nory. Byłam zmartwiona, nie powinnam była tego robić, ale dość mocno to zignorowaliśmy. Po moim i Harry'ego zniknięciu zdenerwował się, był naprawdę wściekły na mnie.

- Wierz mi, zauważyliśmy.

- Unikał mnie przez prawie tydzień, zanim nie skonfrontowałam się z nim zeszłej nocy, kłóciliśmy się, potem pogodziliśmy i znowu go pocałowałam, a potem spędziliśmy razem noc.

- A co się stało dzisiaj? Rozmawiałaś z nim?

- Wyszłam rano, nie rozmawiałam z nim tak naprawdę, ale dopiero co spędziłam z nim trochę czasu w pracowni i wygląda na to, że wszystko wróciło do normy.

- Zachowywał się normalnie?

Hermiona zastanowiła się przez chwilę, zanim odpowiedziała.

- Cóż, wydawał się być milszy niż zwykle mimo, że miał napad złości przy zepsutym eliksirze. I mamy dzisiaj wypić razem drinka z okazji Nowego Roku.

- Drinka? Hermiono Granger, czy ty próbujesz znowu się z nim przespać?

- Nie! – wykrzyknęła spoglądając ostro na przyjaciółkę. – Dlaczego miałabym?

- No cóż, nie wyglądasz na tak przerażoną, jakbym się tego spodziewała po tym, jak przespałaś się z takim dupkiem… Lubisz go? – Hermiona przygryzła dolną wargę i nic nie odpowiedziała. –Czyli go lubisz.

- On jest taki mądry, Ginny. I jest też całkiem dowcipny, no i…

- I jest kompletnym łajdakiem, który czerpie przyjemność ze znęcania się nad dziećmi – odparła Ginny. – Nie zapominaj o tym.

- Jest inny, jak się go bliżej pozna.

- Skoro tak twierdzisz – powiedziała, ale jej spojrzenie wskazywało, że nie do końca jej uwierzyła. – Wydaje mi się, że powinnaś być ostrożna ze Snapem.

- Wiem, masz rację.

Siedziały chwilę w ciszy, aż w końcu oczy Ginny zamigotały i zapytała.

- Więc, jak było?

Hermiona zaliczyła kilka odcieni czerwieni i wyrzuciła z siebie ciche:

- Co?

- Oj, daj spokój, Miona! – złośliwy uśmieszek wykwitł na jej twarzy i dodała. – Nie możesz wyskoczyć z taką sensacją i nie oczekiwać, że będę chciała się dowiedzieć, jak dobry Snape jest w łóżku.

- Był dobry, naprawdę dobry – przyznała w końcu Hermiona z wciąż zaróżowionymi policzkami.

Wzdychając, Ginny odparła:

- No cóż, jeśli prześpisz się z nim jeszcze raz, myślę, że mogłabyś wprowadzić go do gry.

Draco uśmiechnął się lekko zbliżając się do bram Hogwartu, zerkając na Archibalda Bole'a, jednego z jego kontaktów w Ministerstwie. To właśnie Bole zaaranżował tą inspekcję na ostatnią chwilę w Sylwestra. Nie mógł się już doczekać konfrontacji ze Snapem, a także spotkania z Granger, by się przekonać, czy zaklęcie zapomnienia wciąż trzyma.

Wchodząc na schody prowadzące do wielkich, dębowych drzwi, przeczesał dłonią swoje platynowe włosy. Tego dnia był ubrany elegancko, długi, czarny płaszcz zakrywający spodnie koloru khaki i ciemnozielony sweter z dekoltem w serek z białą koszulą pod spodem. Dziękował Merlinowi, że nie miał takiego wyczucia stylu, jak Lucjusz, który lubował się w płaszczach z wysoko postawionymi kołnierzami i szatach. Pomimo ograniczonych zdolności magicznych, Mugole mieli lepszą modę, nie obawiał się tego przyznać.

Otworzył z rozmachem drzwi, Bole był zaraz za nim, wszedł do zamku spacerowym krokiem prostując się na całą swoją wysokość, gdy Albus Dumbledore i Minerwa McGonagall schodzili po schodach.

- Profesorze Dumbledore, jak miło pana widzieć – powiedział przeciągając samogłoski i uśmiechając się kącikiem ust, kiedy się zatrzymał, by się przywitać. – I profesor McGonagall, jaka miła niespodzianka.

- Draco – odezwał się starszy czarodziej spoglądając na Dracona z ponad okularów połówek, a McGonagall oparła się o jego ramię. – Muszę powiedzieć, że nie jestem zdziwiony, że cię tu widzę.

- Profesorze Dumbledore, jestem Archibald Bole, inspektor wyżywieniowy w Ministerstwie – przedstawił sam siebie Bole. – Ufam, że był pan poinformowany o tej wizycie.

- Oczywiście, panie Bole, otrzymałem pańską sowę raptem kilka chwil temu.

Dumbledore kiwnął głową McGonagall i poprowadził mężczyznę w stronę kuchni. Draco uśmiechnął się lekko do niej odwracając się do lochów i zawołał do niej znad ramienia.

- Miło było panią widzieć, pani profesor, ale myślę, że złożę małą wizytę mojemu Opiekunowi Domu, jeśli nie ma pani nic przeciwko.

- Oczywiście, że nie, Malfoy. Właściwie, myślę, że powinnam ci towarzyszyć, w razie, gdybyś zabłądził – odparła uśmiechając się lekko do niego.

Oczekiwał eskorty podczas pobytu w szkole, więc nie zaniepokoił się jej decyzją i ruszył przed siebie z McGonagall tuż za plecami.

Zdumiewające było, jak wszystko wyglądało tak samo, mimo że nie był w lochach od czasu ukończenia szkoły. Najpierw zatrzymał się przy klasie Snape'a, ale w środku było pusto, a w gabinecie obok było ciemno. Poszedł dalej, wzdłuż korytarza do starej, przerobionej sali, gdzie zaliczył niezliczone godziny dodatkowych lekcji od Snape'a dotyczących mrocznych eliksirów i innych rzeczy na poziomie dużo bardziej zaawansowanym poziomie, niż mieli inni uczniowie z roku OWUTEMów. Teraz te lekcje przekazywał Harry'emu.

Otworzył drzwi pozwalając im odbić się od kamiennej ściany z głuchym uderzeniem, a Hermiona poderwała się z fotela przed kominkiem.

- Malfoy! – krzyknęła. – Co ty tu, do cholery, robisz?

- Och, to tylko rutynowa inspekcja, nic szczególnego – mruknął przeciągając litery. Chłodnym wzrokiem rozglądał się po pomieszczeniu zapisując sobie w głowie wszystko, co zobaczył. – Sylwester w samotności, Granger?

Zignorowała go i przeszła przez pokój, żeby stanąć między nim a eliksirami.

- Hermiono, pójdę poszukać Severusa – zawołała Minerwa.

- Cóż za znakomity pomysł. Możemy mieć małe sylwestrowe spotkanie tutaj, w lochach.

Draco się obrócił wpatrując się wzrokiem sępa w swoją ofiarę, a Hermiona została z nim nie pozwalając mu nawet na moment uzyskać jakieś informacje. Podszedł do innego stolika i zatrzymał się przy notatniku Severusa, który leżał otwarty na najnowszych wynikach testów z _Mortalis fallax;_ palcem musnął papier.

- _Accio!_ – krzyknęła łapiąc z łatwością lecącą do niej książkę.

- Pracujemy nad nielegalnymi eliksirami, czyż nie? Czy Ministerstwo obawia się waszych… -eksperymentów?

- Czemu nie zapytasz swoich kumpli z Ministerstwa, Malfoy? – warknęła Hermiona. – Czy nie za to im płacisz?

- Spokojnie, Granger, spokojnie – uciszył ją i uśmiechnął się. – Jestem po prostu ciekaw, nic więcej. Raczej jestem zaskoczony, że w ogóle pracujesz ze Snapem.

Wpatrywała się w niego nic nie mówiąc. Draco szarpnął różdżką za plecami, a kociołek po drugiej stronie pomieszczenia wybuchł.

- Cholera! – krzyknęła Hermiona i podbiegła do kociołka. Nie zauważyła, jak Draco szybko wyciągnął fiolkę i wlał jej zawartość do kociołka stojącego obok niego, po czym zamknął fiolkę i schował ją razem z różdżką do wewnętrznej kieszeni płaszcza.

Podszedł wolno do niej i mruknął.

- Powinnaś bardziej uważać na swoje eliksiry.

Drzwi otworzyły się z trzaskiem i do środka wpadł Severus z powiewającymi szatami i Minerwą zaraz za plecami. Draco odwrócił się, paskudny uśmieszek pojawił się na jego twarzy i przeszedł przez pomieszczenie, by stanąć przed Severusem. Hermiona oderwała się od kociołka leżącego na podłodze i stanęła daleko od Dracona.

- Ach, profesor Snape. Jak dobrze widzieć, że trzyma się pan tak… dobrze.

- Malfoy – warknął w odpowiedzi, a Hermiona rozpoznała niebezpieczeństwo kryjące się w jego głosie. Był tak samo zdenerwowany nagłym pojawieniem się Dracona, jak ona. – Czemu mam zawdzięczać to niespodziewane… nieszczęście?

- Przybyłem z Archibaldem Bolem, na pewno go pan pamięta, i pomyślałem, że byłby miło odwiedzić mojego drogiego Opiekuna Domu i powspominać stare dobre czasy w Hogwarcie. – Jego szare oczy zwęziły się, a usta wykrzywiły. – I mojego ojca, Lucjusza. Z pewnością pan o nim nie zapomniał.

- Oczywiście, że nie, Draco. Nie sądzę, żebym kiedykolwiek zapomniał twojego ojca. – Po chwili jego usta wykrzywił nienawistny uśmieszek. – Albo tego uczucia, gdy jego kark pękał w moich dłoniach. Żałuję jedynie, że umarł tak szybko.

Draco skrzywił się, jego dłoń zanurkowała w głąb płaszcza w poszukiwaniu różdżki, ale Hermiona była szybsza, jej różdżka wbiła się w jego gardło, kiedy chciał zbliżyć się do Snape'a. Przebiegła wzrokiem po sali, by ujrzeć Minerwę również celującą w niego.

- Nie radzę, Malfoy – syknęła Hermiona. – To chyba najwyższy czas, żebyś już poszedł.

Z jadem w oczach Draco skierował się do drzwi, rozrywając wzrokiem Severusa i Minerwę, gdy ich mijał. Podążyli za nim do sali wejściowej, gdzie Dumbledore rozmawiał miło z Bolem.

- Jeszcze raz dziękuję za wizytę – powiedział Dumbledore, zerkając na Dracona migoczącymi oczami. – Ufam, że wszystko było w porządku.

- Oczywiście – odparł inspektor. – Nie spodziewałem się niczego innego po pańskich kompetentnych skrzatach. Panie Malfoy, czy jest coś jeszcze?

- Nie, skończyłem tutaj – fuknął wpatrując się ze zdegustowaniem w Dumbledore'a, po czym odwrócił się i wymaszerował przez frontowe drzwi, a Bole szybko się pożegnał i podążył za nim.

Pozostała czwórka obserwowała ich odejście i przez chwilę nic nie mówili.

- Był bardzo zainteresowany eliksirem – powiedziała w końcu Hermiona.

- Powinienem się spodziewać, że mógłby być – wymamrotał Dumbledore. – Dwa olśniewające umysły pracowały wspólnie nad tajemniczym eliksirem. Właściwie, jestem zaskoczony, że pan Malfoy nie odwiedził nas wcześniej.

- Bez wątpienia Voldemort zostanie o wszystkim powiadomiony w ciągu kilku godzin – powiedział Severus marszcząc brwi i wpatrując się w drzwi.

- Merlinie, nienawidzę, kiedy to robisz – krzyknęła McGonagall.

- Kiedy co robię? – zapytał udając, że nic nie wie.

- Dokładnie wiesz co – odparła. – Niektórzy wciąż nie są przyzwyczajeni do jego imienia.

Dumbledore odchrząknął, a wszystkie spojrzenia skierowały się na niego, gdy zerkał na przemian na Severusa i Hermionę.

- Przypuszczam, że oboje jesteście świadomi, że prace nad eliksirem muszą ulec przyspieszeniu. Czas jest teraz istotą sprawy. – Oboje przytaknęli. – Dobrze by było zmniejszyć wasze obowiązki nauczycielskie.

- A kto niby miałby uczyć moje klasy? – warknął Severus z wściekłością, która zaskoczyła Hermionę, biorąc pod uwagę, że zawsze myślała, że on gardzi nauczaniem i żywi do uczniów urazę za odbieranie mu czasu, który by wykorzystał do pracy nad eliksirami.

- Oczywiście ja – odparł Dumbledore z błyszczącymi oczami.

- Nie! Już ci mówiłem, że nie masz wstępu do _moich lochów_! Nie ma w tej szkole nikogo na tyle kompetentnego, żeby uczyć chociażby pierwszorocznych!

- Uspokój się, Severusie, to była jedynie sugestia. – Niebieskie oczy przesunęły się na Hermionę, a pod białą brodą krył się uśmiech. – Czy pani również odczuwa zaborczość w stosunku do swoich klas, profesor Granger?

Hermiona stłumiła śmiech zerkając na Severusa. Odpowiedział jej spojrzeniem, potem rzucił okiem na McGonagall, która jedynie wzruszyła ramionami.

- Nie sądzę. Uważam, że prawie każdy mógłby nauczać pierwszo i drugorocznych.

- Uraziło by cię, gdybym ja nauczał te klasy? – zapytał, jego oczy znów zamigotały, gdy starał się zignorować sztyletujące spojrzenie Severusa.

- Oczywiście, że nie, dyrektorze – odparła. – Te kilka godzin więcej będzie bardzo pomocne przy pracy nad eliksirem.

- Bardzo dobrze. Omówimy to dokładniej zanim semestr się zacznie.

- Jeśli to wszystko, muszę wrócić do lochów, by ustalić, co takiego Malfoy mógł widzieć.

- Severusie, poczekaj. Muszę porozmawiać o czymś z waszą trójką – powiedziała Hermiona, a Dumbledore i McGonagall wymienili zdziwione spojrzenia, kiedy niechętnie wrócił. – Rozmawiała dzisiaj z Ginny Weasley i zaprosiła naszą czwórkę na następny mecz Quidditcha w lutym.

- Wspaniale! – wykrzyknęła McGonagall. – Oczywiście pójdziemy.

- Mów za siebie – zaszydził Severus. – Nie mam żadnego powodu, by oglądać tą okropną drużynę, szczególne za namową Weasley.

- Harry i Ron też tam będą – dodała Hermiona.

- No to ustalone. Bez wątpienia się tam nie pojawię.

- To jest takie nieuczciwe! – powiedziała odwracając się do niego, dłonie zacisnęła w pięści. – Mógłbyś przestać zachowywać się jak dziecko, gdy dochodzi do moich przyjaciół!

Severus wyraźnie się zjeżył i wpatrując się w nią odparł niskim głosem.

- Twoi przyjaciele powinni się nauczyć zachowywać jak dorośli, a nie jak nastolatki przez cały czas!

- Może, gdybyś nie drwił z nich nawet teraz, byliby milsi dla ciebie!

Dumbledore przyglądał się ich sprzeczce z szerokim uśmiechem i zauważył, że Severus traktował ją dużo łagodniej niż kogokolwiek innego. Wymienił z McGonagall rozbawione spojrzenia, po czym odchrząknął, a Severus i Hermiona wreszcie zamilkli.

- Severusie, wierzę, że to było by dla ciebie ciekawe doświadczenie. Muszę prosić, byś się zjawił na meczu panny Weasley.

- Prosić czy żądać? – syknął, a jego nienawistne spojrzenie było w stanie przestraszyć najodważniejszych.

Dumbledore nie odpowiedział, a jedynie się uśmiechnął i zwrócił do McGonagall.

- Cóż, Minerwo, może wrócimy dokończyć naszą herbatę?

Hermiona poszła z Wasilijem i Anne do Trzech Mioteł, gdzie spotkali sześć czy siedem czarownic i czarodziejów z Hogsmeade i Londynu. Siedziała tam z nimi i piła do czasu, aż się spostrzegła, że było już dobrze po jedenastej. Przeprosiła szybko i musiała przez chwilę znosić żarty ze strony całej grupy, jako że wychodziła przed dwunastą, a nie podała żadnego powodu.

Pospieszyła z powrotem do Hogwartu, płaszcz ciasno zawiązała w pasie, skupiała całą uwagę na ścieżce przed nią. W pewnym momencie, obcas zaklinował jej się między dwoma kamieniami i chwiała się przez chwilę, aż udało jej się uwolnić i po chwili odzyskać równowagę.

W końcu dotarła do zamku, jej obcasy ślizgały się, kiedy wkroczyła do sali wejściowej, więc zatrzymała się i je zdjęła. Podążyła dalej do lochów, a dzięki temu, że buty trzymała w dłoni, odgłos jej kroków był przytłumiony. Otworzyła drzwi do pustego pomieszczenia, a jej ramiona opadły, zanim nie zauważyła kawałka pergaminu na jej krześle.

- _Accio_ – zawołała niecierpliwie, a złożona karteczka podleciała do jej czekającej dłoni i została błyskawicznie rozłożona.

_Jeśli wciąż masz ochotę na drinka, proszę, dołącz do mnie w moich kwaterach. Użyj wyblakłej, czarnej książki na drugiej półce._

Niezwłocznie odwróciła się do biblioteczki i znalazła wymienioną książkę. Nigdy wcześniej nie zauważyła tej książki, więc zastanowiła się, czy jakieś zaklęcia ukrywały ją przed wzrokiem nieproszonych osób. Będzie musiała zapytać Severusa. Niepewnie sięgnęła dłonią do książki i przesunęła palcem po startej okładce, a zaraz potem cofnęła się, gdy półki zaczęły się rozsuwać.

Wkroczyła do korytarza i skręciła w lewo, w kierunku jego kwater. Zatrzymała się przed drzwiami, wzięła głęboki oddech przygotowując się.

_Nie będę znowu z nim spać. Nie będę. Nie mogę._

Zapukała w twarde drewno, najpierw delikatnie, a później, gdy nie było odpowiedzi, mocniej. Sięgnęła, by przekręcić gałkę, ale drzwi otworzyły się szeroko.

- Cześć – powiedziała. W gardle jej nagle zaschło, gdy spojrzała na niego, stojącego przed nią w białej koszuli i czarnych spodniach, kilka odpiętych górnych guzików odsłaniało jego bladą klatkę piersiową, a jego formalna szata, którą na co dzień nosił, wisiała niedbale na krześle. Kiedy uniósł brew na widok jej butów, które trzymała w dłoni, zamiast mieć je na nogach, uśmiechnęła się nieśmiało.

- Dobry wieczór.

- Wybacz, że się spóźniłam, ale straciłam poczucie czasu.

- Przeszło mi przez myśl, że zamierzasz zostać w Hogsmeade z… przyjaciółmi. – Jego oczy było ciemne, niczym połyskujące węgle, przez co poczuła szarpnięcie w żołądku.

- Wiem, miałam wyjść przed jedenastą. – Uśmiechnęła się i z nadzieją uniosła brew, gdy dodała. – Ale wciąż zostało kilka minut do dwunastej, jeśli dalej masz ochotę na tego drinka.

Severus bez słowa cofnął się, by wpuścić ją do środka i podążył za nią do sofy, gdzie usiadła wpatrując się w płomienie trzaskające w kominku. Usiadł niedaleko niej, czuła wwiercający się w nią wzrok, zanim nie odwrócił się do butelki szkockiej i dwóch szklanek stojących na stoliku przed nimi i nalał do każdej sporą ilość bursztynowego płynu.

Z podziękowaniem przyjęła swój napój, po czym oboje unieśli szklanki.

- Za ten wolny czas bez uczniów, który nam pozostał – wzniosła toast zauważając chwilowy uśmiech na jego twarzy.

- Za to mogę wypić.

Hermiona wzięła łyk i przez chwilę pozwoliła alkoholowi pływać wokół jej języka, zanim wypalił sobie drogę przez jej gardło, po czym znów się napiła. Poczuła mrowienie w palcach, gdy płyn dostał się do krwi.

- Szkoda, że nie poszedłeś dzisiaj z nami – powiedziała. – Może byś się dobrze bawił.

Zaśmiał się krótko, bez wesołości.

- Spodziewałbym się po tobie, z twoim wyjątkowo bystrym umysłem i wyczulonymi instynktami aurora, że zauważyłaś moją awersję do spotkań towarzyskich. Zawiodłem się na tobie, Hermiono.

Na dźwięk swojego imienia, zerknęła na niego i była zaskoczona widokiem zadowolonego uśmiechu na jego twarzy. Posłała mu połowiczny uśmiech, zanim zwróciła uwagę z powrotem na szklankę i wzięła kolejny łyk, a w głowie zaczęło jej szumieć. Zegar na kominku wybił dwunastą i odwróciła się do niego.

- Szczęśliwego Nowego Roku – powiedziała Hermiona.

Severus od jakiegoś czasu ją obserwował intensywnie swoimi czarnymi oczami, rękę przesunął po oparciu sofy w jej stronę.

- Sądzę, że tradycją jest pocałunek – mruknął jedwabistym głosem – na powitanie w nowym roku.

Kiwnęła jedynie głową, nie mogąc wydusić z siebie słowa, jego oczy utkwione były w niej, pochylił się, jego usta musnęły jej, a ręka sama wsunęła się w jej włosy przyciągając ją bliżej. Pocałunek pogłębił się, a Hermiona zarzuciła mu ręce na szyję i wsunęła palce w jego włosy. Mogła smakować ognistej na jego języku, a jej głowa obróciła się, gdy wolną dłonią przesunął po jej plecach.

Pomimo zamroczenia przypomniała sobie wcześniejszą obietnicę i oderwała się od jego ust. Spojrzał na nią pytająco, kiedy odsunęła się od niego.

- Chyba powinnam iść się położyć. Nie czuję się zbyt dobrze – dodała, kiedy jego spojrzenie stało się sceptyczne. – Przepraszam.

- Chcesz, żebym cię odprowadził? – zapytał z nutką niepokoju w głosie.

- Nie, dam sobie radę, ale dziękuję. I dziękuję za drinka.

Jego oczy zamgliły się, gdy odsunął się na koniec sofy.

- Oczywiście.

Wyszła z cichym „Dobranoc" i po chwili usłyszał, jak drzwi zamknęły się za nią. Wypił resztę szkockiej i napełnił szklankę ponownie.

_Dobrze, że wyszła. Przespanie się z Granger było błędem, którego nie powinienem powtarzać._

Trzymał się tej myśli pijąc do trzaskającego ognia. Może, jeśli będzie wciąż to sobie powtarzał, zacznie wierzyć w tą myśl.


	22. Chapter 22

Draco zmarszczył brwi przechodząc przez pokryty śniegiem dziedziniec i nakładając swoją maskę. Nienawidził uczestniczyć w tym, w tych festiwalach pełnego wypaczenia. Mimo, że potrafił odczuwać zadowolenie z mocy, jaką dzierżył będąc Śmierciożercą, były też rzeczy, którymi pogardzał.

_W przeciwieństwie do Lucjusza_ – zadumał się. Ogarnęła go ponura świadomość, że gdyby nie takie, a nie inne okoliczności, Lucjusz byłby tutaj zamiast niego. Nie żeby chciał cofnąć śmierć tego potwora. W rzeczywistości chciał móc podziękować Snape'owi za jego czyn.

Voldemort będzie z niego dziś zadowolony, w końcu udało mu się dużo osiągnąć podczas tej wyprawy do Hogwartu. Próbka eliksiru wciąż była w mieszkaniu testowana i analizowana.

Zmarszczył brwi na widok mugolskiej rodziny wleczonej przez śnieg. Kobieta w średnim wieku i jej nastoletnia córka krzyczały w nieznanym języku, gdy zamaskowany czarodziej torturował ich ojca i męża _Cruciatusem_, po czym uderzył obie kobiety zaklęciem. Draco czuł rosnącą gulę w gardle, kiedy inny Śmierciożerca pochylił się nad dziewczyną i zaczął ją brutalnie macać.

Voldemort był znów w Rosji, w ogromnej posiadłości Dymitra Borodina, gdzie Lucjusz został zamordowany. Przeszedł przez bogato zdobione drzwi prowadzące do okazałego holu. Na środku pomieszczenia stała duża, marmurowa statua jednorożca, a dwóch Śmierciożerców trzymało się z boku.

Draco rozpoznał po głosie Glizdogona, zwracającego się do drugiego Śmierciożercy. Pettigrew uchwycił jego spojrzenie i wskazał na drzwi za nimi. Draco kiwnął głową, po czym skierował się do drzwi.

Otworzył je powoli, by wkroczyć do długiej jadalni. Ciemny, drewniany stół biegł przez całą długość pomieszczenia i spokojnie mogłoby przy nim usiąść trzydzieści osób. Na dalekim końcu jadalni, u szczytu stołu siedział Lord Voldemort otoczony sześcioma Śmierciożercami. Jego rubinowe oczy obserwowały Dracona, gdy szedł wzdłuż pomieszczenia.

- Draco – syknął, wysuwając gwałtownie różowy język, by zwilżyć jasne, cienkie wargi.

- Panie mój.

Będąc przy końcu stołu, Draco ściągnął maskę, przyklęknął, by pocałować skraj szaty Voldemorta, po czym skierował się do pustego krzesła. Chwilę później wszedł Pettigrew, zamykając za sobą drzwi. Usiadł naprzeciwko Dracona i również zdjął maskę.

- Skoro wszyscy są obecni, chciałbym, by Draco rozpoczął od swojej niedawnej wizyty w Hogwarcie.

- Zewnętrzne zabezpieczenia są tak silne, jak sądziliśmy, aczkolwiek myślę, że atak z powietrza za pomocą mioteł połączony z atakiem na ziemi mógłby wprawić Dumbledore'a w zaskoczenie.

- Tak, pracujemy nad planem ataku nawet w tej chwili – powiedział Voldemort zerkając na czarodzieja siedzącego po jego lewej, który pochylił głowę. – Możesz kontynuować.

- Kiedy Bole odciągnął Dumbledore'a na swoją inspekcję żywności, udałem się do lochów, skąd udało mi się wykraść próbkę tak zwanego cudownego eliksiru, nad którym pracują Snape i szlama. Na razie analizuję ją i próbuję ustalić składniki, żeby móc go uwarzyć na nowo. Jak na razie zajmuje to więcej czasu niż oczekiwałem, ze względu na złożoność eliksiru.

Napotkał czerwone oczy Voldemorta i wstrzymał oddech.

- Wierzę, że pracujesz tak szybko, jak to możliwe, panie Malfoy – jego lodowaty głos powodował dreszcze u Dracona.

- Oczywiście, mój panie. Dowiedziałem się również, że zarówno Harry Potter, jak i Albus Dumbledore będą obecni na meczu quidditcha w lutym, a będzie z nimi nasz stary przyjaciel Severus Snape. Myślę, że to by była dobra okazja, by w nich uderzyć.

- W takim razie ty powinieneś to zaplanować, Malfoy – zaszydził Pettigrew z drugiej strony stołu.

- I tak bym zrobił, _Glizdogonie_ – odparł zgrabnie Draco. – Ale wciąż pracuję nad rozszyfrowaniem tego eliksiru. Już nie wspominając o tym, że mój udział w ataku na Pottera i Dumbledore'a mógłby zaszkodzić mojej reputacji w Ministerstwie.

- Z pewnością nazwisko Malfoy wciąż tam wiele znaczy – odpowiedział Pettigrew wpatrując się świdrującym wzrokiem w szare oczy Dracona.

- Nie mogę zaprzeczyć, że nie dzierżę takiej władzy, jaką posiadał mój ojciec, ale nawet on, po ataku na Pottera, w który by brał udział, nie wyszedł by z tego bez szwanku.

- Oczywiście, masz rację, Draco – powiedział miękko Voldemort wędrując wzrokiem od Dracona do Pettigrew. – Mój drogi Glizdogonie, powinienem zostawić tobie obowiązek zaplanowania ataku. Chcę widzieć Severusa Snape'a martwego, tak jak każdego, kto ośmieli się stanąć w jego obronie.

Pettigrew zmarszczył brwi, spojrzał na Dracona swoimi małymi, ciemnymi oczkami, po czym wymamrotał nie odwracając wzroku.

- Tak, mój panie, już się robi.

- Ingrid, jak wyglądają postępy w Polsce i Czechach? – Czerwone oczy prześlizgnęły się na blondwłosą czarownicę, a Draco usadowił się wygodniej na krześle, wciąż ignorując poirytowane spojrzenie Pettigrew.

Wszystko wróciło do normy, albo przynajmniej do znośnej podobizny normy, dla dwójki dorosłych, którzy przespali się ze sobą i musieli wciąż pracować razem efektywnie. Według niewypowiedzianego porozumienia, oboje zachowywali się, jakby nic nigdy się nie stało, chociaż Severus z każdym dniem stawał się coraz drażliwszy. Wszyscy nauczyciele to zauważyli. Szepty przemierzały pokój nauczycielski i korytarze, podczas gdy nieubłaganie zbliżał się początek nowego semestru, ale mimo to, nikt nie widział, co takiego wydarzyło się w trakcie przerwy świątecznej.

W ostatni wolny piątek Hermiona spotkała się z Dumbledorem, by przedstawić mu plany nauczania dla pierwszo i drugorocznych, których będzie uczył, by ona mogła pracować dłużej nad eliksirem _Mortalis fallax_. Przy okazji przejrzała ponownie plany dla pozostałych klas.

Nadeszła niedziela poprzedzająca początek semestru, a cisza została zastąpiona nieodłącznym szumem wywoływanym przez uczniów przemieszczających się po korytarzach. Hermiona spędziła większość dnia samotnie w lochach, które większość uczniów i nauczycieli omijała, a Severusa widziała jedynie kilka razy. Pozostałą część dnia przesiedziała przed swoim przytulnym kominkiem czytając o transmutacji molekularnej.

Po ciszy nocnej przechadzała się korytarzami w poszukiwaniu uczniów poza łóżkami, jako że w tym tygodniu ona była przydzielona do patrolu. Nie była z tego powodu zbyt szczęśliwa, ale po raz pierwszy zrozumiała, dlaczego nauczyciele byli zawsze tak bardzo mściwi, gdy tylko razem z Harrym i Ronem została złapana po ciszy na korytarzu.

W połowie jej czterogodzinnego patrolu wpadła na dwójkę siedmiorocznych gryfonów przemykających do wieży. Gordon Graham i Edana Ross. Kiedy sama była na siódmym roku, oni byli już drugorocznymi, ale znała jedynie ich nazwiska, nic więcej.

- Panno Ross, panie Graham, rozumiem, że macie dobry powód do przebywania o tej porze poza wieża – powiedziała Hermiona unosząc brwi. Ross miała tyle przyzwoitości, by wyglądać na zmieszaną, ale Graham spoglądał na nią bezczelnie, zupełnie jak Harry i Ron, kiedy próbowali zgromić wzrokiem Snape'a.

- Uczyliśmy się w bibliotece. – Kiedy wargi Hermiony wykrzywiły się w sardoniczny uśmiech, dodał szybko. – Właśnie wracaliśmy do pokoju wspólnego!

- W takim razie musieliście bardzo długo wracać, panie Graham. Przebywanie poza wieżą podczas ciszy nocnej będzie was kosztowało pięć punktów od Gryffindoru za każde z was.

- Profesor Granger, przecież pani też była Gryfonką, czemu nie da nam pani trochę luzu? McGonagall tak po nas jeździ, że jesteśmy już za Slytherinem w punktacji.

- Umówmy się tak, panie Graham. Wy się zaraz odwrócicie i pójdziecie prosto przed siebie, aż do wieży Gryffindoru, a ja zabiorę tylko dziesięć punktów za ciebie i dziesięć za pannę Ross i nie wspomnę o tym profesor McGonagall.

Dziewczyna złapała go za rękę i zaczęła go odciągać sycząc przy tym:

- Nawet jeszcze nie minął pełen dzień, odkąd wróciliśmy, a przez ciebie już straciliśmy punkty, Gordon!

Graham z początku gapił się na Hermionę idąc tyłem, aż w końcu obrócił się i wyszarpnął rękę z uścisku Ross. Obserwowała ich, jak skręcali za róg w stronę portretu Grubej Damy.

- Zawsze Gryffindor – dotarł do niej aksamitny głos Severusa, który wynurzył się z cienia. – Jakże wzruszające.

Hermiona, zaskoczona jego nagłym pojawieniem się, zmarszczyła brwi i skrzyżowała ręce.

- W przeciwieństwie do pewnego Opiekuna Domu, który pozwala swoim uczniom wykręcić się z każdego problemu.

- Obawiam się, że nasze poglądy są raczej odmienne. – Gdy jego czarne oczy wwierciły się w nią, zaczęła się zastanawiać, czy w tym zdaniu był jakiś ukryty podtekst.

- Co tu właściwie robisz? Wydawało mi się, że Hooch dzisiaj miała patrolować.

- Owszem. Na chwilę obecną jest w skrzydle szpitalnym, cierpiąc z powodu grypy, która wyraźnie opiera się najlepszemu eliksirowi pieprzowemu Pomfrey.

- Och. A nie masz przypadkiem jakichś…

- Nie jestem apteką, pani profesor! – warknął. – Nie przechowuję eliksirów na wypadek, gdyby ktoś ich potrzebował.

- Spokojnie, tylko zapytałam – mruknęła Hermiona wpatrując się w niego.

Nie pierwszy raz dziś na nią warczał. Nieco wcześniej wykłócali się w lochach o właściwą temperaturę potrzebną by powstrzymać smoczą krew od krzepnięcia, a co za tym idzie, zrujnowania _Mortalis fallax_.

Zastanawiała się, jak długo jeszcze będą w stanie pracować w takich warunkach. Od czasu Sylwestra, Severus był wobec niej zimny i zachowywał dystans. Rozważała rozmowę z Dumbledorem, ale nie wiedziała, co by miała mu powiedzieć.

_Od kiedy pieprzyłam się ze Snapem w czasie przerwy świątecznej, stosunki między nami się nieco zmieniły._

Żałosny uśmiech wykrzywił jej usta, na co Severus zmarszczył brwi.

- Radziłbym ci zostać dziś na górze – rzucił niskim głosem i odszedł szybko powiewając szatami.

Spoglądała za nim zastanawiając się, czy mówił o patrolowaniu korytarzy, czy może kazał jej się trzymać z dala od lochów.

_Świetnie, zrobię jedno i drugie._

Albus Dumbledore przechadzał się korytarzami starego zamku uśmiechając się i pozdrawiając mijanych uczniów, nauczycieli i duchy, a jego szmaragdowo zielone szaty szeleściły cicho, gdy szedł. Skorzystał z chwili czasu, by pozwolić myślom zgrupować się i poukładać, jak robiły to od wielu lat, kiedy był jeszcze dzieckiem, a pomysły, które wychodziły z takiego porządkowania wciąż go zaskakiwały. Właściwie, nadal uważał, że ta mała sztuczka z lustrem Ain Eingarp i kamieniem filozoficznym była najbardziej olśniewającym pomysłem, jaki kiedykolwiek miał.

Jednakże w tym momencie, Albus niepokoił się trochę o swojego Mistrza Eliksirów. Od czasu początku semestru Severus nie był sobą, a każdy, kto znalazł się w odległości piętnastu jardów od niego, mógł się przekonać o jego gwałtownym i bezkresnym gniewie. Bez prowokacji atakował każdego, nawet biedną Poppy, która jedynie próbowała przekonać Severusa, by zażył eliksir na sen. Zadawał mnóstwo esejów w każdej klasie, a prawie każdą pracę oblewał, nawet jeśli należała do Ślizgona. Przez cały czas Albus starał się powstrzymywać przed pójściem do niego i pozwolić mu samodzielnie rozwiązać problemy. Ale kiedy usłyszał, że Severus odjął Slytherinowi punkty podczas podwójnych Eliksirów z Gryfonami, wiedział, że nie może dłużej ignorować tej sytuacji.

Minerwa powiadomiła go o krążących pogłoskach, jakoby coś się wydarzyło między Severusem a Hermioną w trakcie przerwy świątecznej, ale, poza Minerwą, nikt w to nie wierzył. Albus sam miał pewne podejrzenia od jakiegoś czasu, a których powiedział Minerwie. Właściwie, był prawie pewien, że wie, co się między nimi wydarzyło.

Uśmiechnął się do siebie. Ludzie wierzyli, że był wszechwiedzący, kiedy jedynie miał bystry umysł i zwracał uwagę nawet na najbardziej trywialne szczegóły, ale mimo wszystko, to błędne wierzenie zapewniło mu wiele korzyści.

Kiwnięciem głowy pozdrowił parę Ślizgonów, których minął kierując się do lochów i przeszedł przez pustą klasę prosto do ciemnego gabinetu Severusa. Przeszedł w dalszy kąt gabinetu, zaraz za biurkiem, ale zwolnił, gdy jakaś myśl uświadomiła mu, że o czymś zapomniał i uśmiechnął się.

Severus musiał zmienić zaklęcia… były silniejsze niż, kiedy był tu poprzednim razem. Zamknął oczy, by wyciszyć umysł, a kiedy znów je otworzył, ujrzał przed sobą drzwi. Zapukał delikatnie, a gdy nie było odpowiedzi, zastukał ponownie.

- Severusie – zawołał, gdy wciąż nie było odpowiedzi.

- Odejdź!

- Nie zamierzam.

Albus przysiadł na krawędzi biurka Severusa, uprzednio odsuwając wszystkie pergaminy na bok. Po kilku minutach drzwi się otworzyły, ukazując właściciela kwater, który spojrzał na niego jedynie, po czym odwrócił się i wrócił w głąb kwater zostawiając otwarte drzwi. Albus skoczył na równe nogi i podążył za nim, zamykając drzwi za sobą.

Severus usiadł na sofie przed kominkiem ze szklanką wypełnioną bursztynowym płynem, którą uniósł w niemej propozycji.

- Nie dziękuję, jest trochę za wcześnie na picie. – Albus usadowił się na fotelu obok sofy poprawiając swoją śnieżnobiałą brodę. – Może powinieneś poczekać z piciem, aż skończymy rozmawiać.

- Och, musimy porozmawiać? W takim razie…

Odchylił głowę w tył i wypił wszystko jednym haustem, po czym odstawił szklankę i wbił wzrok w Albusa.

- Severusie, wiem, że nie lubisz, gdy się wtrącam w twoje sprawy, więc przez większość czasu staram się trzymać z boku. – Severus prychnął i spojrzał na kominek, jakby on był przyczyną jego złości. – Ale kiedy twoje… problemy mieszają się w moją szkołę, muszę interweniować.

- O czym ty mówisz?

- Mówię o Severusie Snapie odejmującym punkty Ślizgonom. I warczącym na wszystkich nauczycieli, nie wspominając o uczniach. Zarówno nauczyciele, ja i uczniowie zaczynają rozmawiać.

- O czym? – warknął napełniając znów szklankę pomimo potępiającego spojrzenia Albusa.

- O tobie. Martwię się o ciebie, tak jak i niektórzy inni nauczyciele.

- Nic mi nie jest – odwarknął Severus odrobinę za szybko. – Jestem trochę zajęty eliksirami i zajęciami, uczniowie to jak zwykle mali gówniarze, a praca razem z Granger nieustannie powoduje u mnie poważne zirytowanie. Z tym wszystkim jestem w stanie poradzić sobie sam.

Przez dłuższy czas Albus przyglądał mu się z ponad okularów połówek chwiejących się na końcu długiego nosa.

- Wybacz, chłopcze, że znów wymagałem od ciebie za wiele. – Starszy czarodziej westchnął, a na jego zmęczonej twarzy było wydać wszystkie lata, które przeżył. – Miałem nadzieję, że koniec szpiegowania zapewni ci nieco odpoczynku, na który zresztą zasługujesz, ale wygląda na to, że się myliłem.

Severus wpatrywał się w niego swoimi czarnymi oczami, a Albus żałował, że nie potrafi zrozumieć mężczyzny siedzącego przed nim.

- To nie… - zaczął i urwał spoglądając w dół na pustą szklankę, którą wciąż trzymał w swoich wrażliwych dłoniach. – Wiesz, jak wszystko się komplikowało z Voldemortem, sam widziałeś.

Albus kiwnął głową przypominając sobie niezliczone przypadki, gdy on czy inny nauczyciel znajdował Severusa leżącego bez sił przy bramie wjazdowej i jak później dużo czasu zajmował mu powrót do pełnego zdrowia po każdym wezwaniu. Bolało go, że zmuszał Severusa, który całkowicie mu ufał, do powrotu do Voldemorta, kiedy tylko był wzywany.

- Czuję się, jakbym nie był w stanie przystosować się do… normalnego życia. W pewnym sensie brakuje mi mojego poprzedniego życia, kiedy nie miałem niczego do stracenia.

Starszy czarodziej znów wpatrzył się w niego obserwując smutek pojawiający się na jego twarzy.

- Severusie – zaczął i poczekał, aż Mistrz Eliksirów na niego spojrzy. – Nie mogę skłamać i powiedzieć ci, że nigdy nie stracisz czegoś, na czym ci zależy, albo że lepiej być kochanym i to stracić niż nigdy nie kochać. Większość nie docenia wartości tej prawdy, dopóki naprawdę nie pokocha i nie straci.

- Dziękuję bardzo – warknął. – Doceniam, że nie mówisz mi takich rzeczy.

- Jednak zapewniam cię, że jeśli twój nastrój się nie poprawi wkrótce, będę zmuszony wysłać cię w jakieś okropne miejsce, pełne słońca i bez żadnej biblioteki w promieniu kilku mil.

Severus zmarszczył brwi na widok uśmiechu, który błąkał się na twarzy starego mężczyzny tak, jak stare barowe pianino pobrzękiwało znane melodie dla swoich popijających gości.

- Nie ośmielisz się – odparł, ale w głębi ducha wiedział, że Albus nie blefował i naprawdę by to zrobił.

Albus uśmiechnął się, a jego błękitne oczy zamigotały, kiedy zapytał:

- Mam jeszcze szansę na tego drinka? W gruncie rzeczy, chyba nie jest aż tak wcześnie.

Severus z prychnięciem nalał kolejnego drinka.

- A czy teraz jest to wizyta towarzyska?

- Właściwie chciałbym ci przypomnieć, że w przyszły czwartek będziemy uczestniczyć w meczu quidditcha panny Weasley. – Severus jęknął. – Artur Weasley załatwił świstoklika z mojego gabinetu o drugiej.

- Jakże potwornie ekscytujące – mruknął przeciągle. – A jeśli się nie zjawię?

- Jak szybko chciałbyś wziąć ten urlop?

Hermiona z Minerwą rozmawiały podekscytowane o nadchodzącym meczu Ginny stojąc przed Dumbledorem zasiadającym za swoim potężnym biurkiem i słuchającym ich. Czekali na Severusa, a kiedy wreszcie wpadł do gabinetu jak burza z twarzą wykrzywioną grymasem niezadowolenia, była już prawie druga. Nic nie powiedział, sięgnął jedynie razem z nimi do stalowego pręta leżącego na biurku.

Chwilę później pojawili się przed stadionem i dołączyli do czarodziei i czarownic czekających na wejście i przedstawiających sobą rzekę pomarańczu i czerni z białymi i szarymi plamami. Kiedy dotarli do początku kolejki, Hermiona podała ich bilety starszej czarownicy w stroju z pomarańczowymi i białymi paskami.

- Miłego oglądania! – powiedziała kobieta wręczając każdemu z nich program.

Bez problemu znaleźli swoją lożę. Harry i Ron razem z Weasleyami już tam byli, a każdy z nich miał parę omnikularów i rozmawiał z ożywieniem.

- Hej, Miona! – zawołał Ron i pomachał do niej jak oszalały w razie, gdyby miała mieć problem z odnalezieniem go w małej, podwyższonej loży.

Molly i Artur siedzieli w jednym rzędzie, Fred, George, Bill i Charlie w rzędzie za nimi, a Harry i Ron w trzecim. Za nimi były jeszcze dwa wolne rzędy. Hermiona uściskała Harry'ego i Rona, po czym zajęła wolne miejsce obok Harry'ego.

- Jak ci się układa, Harry? – zapytała, gdy już usiadła.

Wzruszył ramionami i odpowiedział:

- Raczej nie mogę narzekać.

- Mam nadzieję, że nie wpadałeś już na Malfoya?

- Nie, dzięki Merlinowi – odpowiedział z uśmiechem. – A co z tobą? Jak się trzymasz?

- O, jakoś przeżyję. Rok szkolny mija dużo szybciej, jak już się nie jest studentem.

- Hej, Miona – wtrącił się Ron, wychylając się zza Herry'ego. – Mówił ci o siedmiu Nimbusach 3000, które zostały anonimowo ofiarowane Armatom w zeszłym tygodniu?

- Nie, nie mówił! – odparła z zupełnym zaskoczeniem i uniosła brwi patrząc na Harry'ego.

- Co? Dlaczego miałbym ofiarować Nimbusy 3000 takiej żałosnej drużynie, skoro sam nie mam nawet jednego?

- Racja, Harry – odparł Ron z głosem pełnym sceptycyzmu, a Hermiona roześmiała się.

Przekartkowała program uśmiechając się do drużynowego zdjęcia Ginny, gdzie ta uśmiechnęła się nieśmiało i wymknęła się za ramy zdjęcia.

Nagle męski głos zagrzmiał w wypełnionym do połowy stadionie.

- Dzień dobry! Witam na dzisiejszym meczu pomiędzy Sokołami z Falmouth i Armatami Chudleya! Przywitajcie proszę Sokoły z Falmouth! – Siedem postaci w szaro-białych strojach wleciało na boisko przy uprzejmym aplauzie, a głos spikera nabrał ekscytacji, gdy kontynuował. – A teraz! Wasze! Armaty Chudleya!

Kiedy Armaty wleciały zmieniając się w pomarańczowo czarne plamy wszyscy w loży podskoczyli krzycząc głośno, z wyjątkiem Severusa, który klasnął kilka razy i wysilił się, by wyglądać na śmiertelnie znudzonego. Pomarańczowe i czarne fajerwerki wybuchły ponad stadionem, a iskry skupiły się jak świetliki układając się w słowa.

_GINNY WEASLEY NA PREZYDENTA_

Harry i Ron zgięli się wpół ze śmiechu, kiedy Fred i George uśmiechnęli się dumą. Molly odwróciła się do nich.

- George! Fred! Oboje będziecie mieć wielkie kłopoty, jak wrócimy do domu!

- Zawsze tak mówi – szepnął Ron do Harry'ego i Hermiony, kiedy Molly odwróciła się do męża, który również śmiał się z psikusa bliźniaków. – Ale oni już nawet tam nie mieszkają.

Spiker znów powrócił, a jego głos dźwięczał rozbawieniem.

- Wygląda na to, że Ginny Weasley zaopatrzyła się dziś we własną reklamę.

Drużyny zebrały się na boisku, unosząc się nad sędzią, który powiedział kilka słów do zawodników, po czym uwolnił cztery piłki. Armaty szybko przejęły kafla i skierowały się w stronę bramek Sokołów.

- Williams ma kafla, podaje go do nowego członka drużyny, Ginny Weasley- Wow! Uważaj Weasley! Sokoły grają brutalnie!

Ron podskoczył i krzyknął wulgarnie na pałkarza Sokołów, który posłał tłuczka prosto w głowę Ginny. Ledwie go uniknęła, ale upuściła przy tym kafel, który został zaraz przejęty przez ścigającego Sokołów.

- Ronaldzie Weasley, uważaj na swój język! – zagrzmiała Molly, a Harry z Hermioną zachichotali, kiedy Ron poczerwieniał na całej twarzy i usiadł z powrotem.

Sokoły trafiły po raz pierwszy, później przejęli podanie od Williamsa do Phelpsa, trzeciego ścigającego Armat. Trafili znów, przez co wynik zmienił się na 20-0.

- Robi się nieciekawie – jęknął Ron.

- Właściwie – wyjaśnił Harry Hermionie – kiedy grali z Sokołami w zeszłym roku, przegrali 310-50.

- Ouch!

- I znów atakują Armaty, Williams ma kafla – krzyknął spiker. – Podanie do Phelpsa, z powrotem do Williamsa, paskudne podanie do Weasley, ale ładnie je przyjęła.

Hermiona uważnie obserwowała, jak Ginny uchyla się i wymija ścigających Sokołów, patrzyła jak wciąż ściskając czerwonego kafla obraca się w powietrzu na miotle, by przemknąć obok tłuczka.

- Harry! Widziałeś to? Ukradła twój manewr!

- Tak, jestem pod wrażeniem, że to opanowała!

- Weasley wyrzuca do Phelpsa, który prześlizguje się i zdobywa punkty! 20-10 dla Sokołów! Lana Allen, obrońca Sokołów, nie poradziła sobie z tym!

Gra toczyła się dalej, a po piętnastu minutach Sokoły zdobyły już trzy kolejne gole, więc było już 50-10.

- Znicz! – wykrzyknął Harry. – Ukrywa się za bramkami Sokołów!

Hermiona i Ron spojrzeli tam, gdzie wskazywał i przybliżyli widok na omnikularach, by odnaleźć złotą plamkę. Wyglądało na to, że szukająca Armat, Connolly, też go zauważyła i pochylała się właśnie nad lśniącym Nimbusem 3000. Sokoły w tym czasie znów zapunktowały.

Connolly przeleciała zygzakiem przez należącą do Sokołów część boiska śledząc znicz, a Hermiona obserwowała ją przez swoje omnikulary. Żadna z nich nie zauważyła krzepkiego pałkarza Sokołów, dopóki ten nie obniżył lotu, żeby odbić znicz daleko w boisko.

- To nie fair! – jęknął Ron, kiedy sędzia zagwizdał i wstrzymał grę.

- Wygląda na to, że szykuje się karny za atak przepuszczony na znicz przez Kelly'ego, pałkarza Sokołów. Williams wykona rzut.

Williams odebrał kafel od sędziego i odleciał na pozycję naprzeciwko obrońcy Sokołów. Zamachnął się w jedną stronę, ale rzucił kaflem w stronę lewej bramki. Obrończyni rzuciła się w stronę piłki, niepewnie trzymając się miotły jedynie nogami, ale kafel prześlizgnął się po jej palcach i wpadł w sam środek bramki.

- I jest dobrze! Williams zapunktował, a przewaga Sokołów zmniejszyła się do 50-20!

Kafel wrócił do gry, a ścigający Sokołów posłał długie podanie tuż nad ziemią do drugiego ścigającego, ale Ginny wystrzeliła w ich kierunku i przechwyciła piłkę. Rzuciła błyskawicznie do Phelpsa, który złapał ją jedną ręką i zaraz posłał ją poprzez obronę Sokołów.

- Kolejne trafienie Phelpsa po asyście Weasley! 50-30!

Ścigający Armat wycofali się do obrony, kiedy Sokoły ruszyły do ataku.

- Patrzcie! – krzyknął Ron wskazując szukającego Sokołów lecącego tuż przy ziemi z szukającą Armat na ogonie.

Znicz tańczył tuż powyżej linii trawy, a oboje szukający podnieśli lot, by uniknąć kolizji. Znicz się przemieścił, a oni zaraz za nim zygzakując raptem kilka cali ponad trawą.

Nagle Harry razem z Weasleyami podskoczył i zaczął krzyczeć.

- Dawaj Ginny!

Hermiona oderwała wzrok od szukających ścigających znicza i zobaczyła Ginny zbliżającą się do bramek. Kafel ściskała niczym drogocenny kamień, a pomiędzy nią i pętlami był jedynie obrońca. Tłuczek wystrzelił w jej kierunku, a ona nawet nie zwolniła, kiedy przekręciła się na miotle robiąc pełne okrążenie wokół niej, by uniknąć zderzenia.

- Jasna cholera! Gdzie ona się tego nauczyła? – krzyknął Harry. – Ja jej tego nie uczyłem!

- Nie, ale ja owszem – rzucił Charlie odwracając się do Harry'ego z uśmiechem.

- Świetna robota!

Ginny wystrzeliła w kierunku lewej bramki, obrońca podążyła za nią, a wtedy Ginny szarpnęła miotłę ostro w prawo i śmignęła ku kolejnej pętli prawie kładąc się na miotle, jakby chciała ją namówić do szybszego lotu. Obrończyni wykręciła z wolna, ale zaraz wystrzeliła w stronę Ginny, która trzymała już kafel palcami jedynie, a w odpowiedniej chwili wypuściła go. W chwili, gdy piłka przeleciała przez pętlę, sędzia zagwizdał.

- I gol dla Weasley! Chwila, nie, sędzia mówi, że się nie liczy, bo… bo Sokoły złapały znicz! A to oznacza koniec gry! Sokoły wygrywają 200-30!

Loża wybuchła podniesionymi głosami, kiedy wszyscy zaczęli mówić w tym samym momencie.

- Co!

- Ale ona trafiła, zanim złapali!

- Sędzia jest ślepy!

- Nie mogę w to uwierzyć!

Hermiona skierowała swoje omnikulary na Ginny i Williamsa, kapitana, którzy wykłócali się z sędzią. Ciemnowłosy mężczyzna wzruszył jedynie ramionami i odwrócił się, by odejść. Ginny chciała ruszyć za nim, ale Williams złapał ją za rękę i pociągnął z powrotem szepcząc jej coś do ucha. Zmarszczyła brwi, ale kiwnęła głową i poszła za resztą drużyny, która właśnie schodziła z boiska.

Molly wstała i powiedziała:

- Przynajmniej dobrze grała.

- Ja bym powiedziała – wtrąciła Minerwa – że jej umiejętności naprawdę wzrosły od czasów Hogwartu.

- Ginny chciałaby, żebyście wszyscy zostali na obiedzie w Norze – odezwał się Artur, również wstając.

- My nie możemy – powiedział George. – Mówiliśmy już jej o tym.

- Ja też – dodał Charlie. – Mam wieczorem randkę.

Molly spojrzała na swoich synów.

- Powinniście bardziej ją wspierać!

- Wie, że ją kochamy i jesteśmy z niej dumni – wtrącił Bill. – Powiedziała mi, że bardzo się cieszy, że wszyscy przyszliśmy ją zobaczyć.

- Przypuszczam, że też nie zostajesz? – Bil potrząsnął głową i rzucił matce ukradkowy uśmiech, a Molly odwróciła się do Hermiony, Harry'ego i Rona. – A co z wami? Też zamierzacie zniknąć?

Hermiona pokręciła głową i spojrzała na Rona i Harry'ego, którzy uczynili to samo.

- Nie, mamo, my zostajemy.

Głos Molly złagodniał, kiedy zwróciła się do Dumbledore'a.

- Oczywiście wasza trójka jest również mile widziana.

- Chętnie pozostaniemy – odparł rozpromieniony Albus, a Minerwa przytaknęła.

Hermiona zerknęła na Severusa, ciekawa czy będzie próbował jakoś się wymigać od obiadu, ale on jedynie wpatrywał się w milczeniu na opustoszały już stadion.

Molly odwróciła się z powrotem do swoich synów i zmarszczyła brwi.

- Moglibyście chociaż poczekać i powiedzieć jej, jak dobrze grała, zanim uciekniecie.

- Oczywiście tak zrobimy – odpowiedział za wszystkich Bill i spojrzał srogo na Freda i George'a, którzy wzruszyli ramionami.

- Bardzo dobrze. Teraz mają spotkanie drużyny, a potem spotka się z nami przed stadionem.

Wstali i zaczęli powoli opuszczać lożę. Tłum w większości się zdążył rozproszyć, zanim dotarli przed stadion. Po piętnastu minutach czekania, pojawiło się kilku zawodników Armat, a w końcu i Ginny. Szybko została przez nich otoczona i przytuliła po kolei wszystkich prócz Snape'a, do którego się jedynie uśmiechnęła i kiwnęła głową, a Hermiona z zaskoczeniem zauważyła delikatny uśmiech na jego twarzy.

Rozmawiali kilka minut o meczu, Harry i Charlie omawiali różne ruchy, jakie wykonała, po czym Fred z Georgem ogłosili, że muszą już odejść. Ginny przytuliła ich jeszcze raz, później też Billego i Charliego, którzy również już mieli iść. Fred zasalutował wszystkim, George skłonił się i po chwili zniknęli z dwoma wyraźnymi pyknięciami.

_Pop. Pop._

Hermiona rozejrzała się dookoła myśląc, że Bill i Charlie teleportowali się bez pożegnania, ale zauważyła, że wciąż byli z Ginny.

_Pop. Pop. Pop._

Rozpętało się piekło.


	23. Chapter 23

W ułamek sekundy Hermiona wyciągnęła swoją różdżkę i odwróciła się błyskawicznie stając oko w oko z przynajmniej dwudziestoma Śmierciożercami w czarnych szatach oraz maskach i z uniesionymi różdżkami.

- Uwaga! – wrzasnęła, kiedy pierwsza klątwa śmignęła koło jej ucha i trafiła Charliego Weasleya w ramię. Rudzielec zatoczył się do tyłu i upadł na ziemię.

Kolejne klątwy poleciały w ich stronę, a Hermiona rzuciła się na ziemię i przeturlała, gdy jakiś Śmierciożerca w nią wycelował. Zaklęcie trafiło w trawę za nią rozrzucając kamienie, które zadrasnęły jej twarz. Poderwała się na równe nogi i skierowała różdżkę na niego.

- _Stupefy!_

Upadł, kiedy trafiła go prosto w pierś. Doskoczyła do niego, a z jej różdżki wystrzeliły liny, niczym wściekłe węże, owijając się wokół jego rąk i nóg. Odwróciła się, by poszukać kolejnego przeciwnika.

Zauważyła jednego przy Ginny i rzuciła szybką klątwę, która minęła Śmierciożercę o cale, ale odwróciła jego uwagę. Mężczyzna odwrócił się w kierunku Hermiony dając tym samym szansę Ginny, która trzasnęła go _petryficusem_, przez co upadł na ziemię, niczym skała. Hermiona rozejrzała się i ujrzała kolejnego Śmierciożercę, który wystrzelił zielonym promieniem w kierunku Albusa. Otworzyła usta ze zdziwienia, gdy dyrektor nagle zniknął, a gdy klątwa poleciała dalej, pojawił się nagle dokładnie w tym samym miejscu i obezwładnił przeciwnika jednym machnięciem różdżki.

Jakaś klątwa musnęła jej czoło, a ona poczuła, jak skóra w miejscu otarcia rozrywa się i zaczyna piec. Obróciła się błyskawicznie, by ujrzeć kolejnego Śmierciożercę biegnącego w jej stronę. Posłała w jego kierunku _stupefy_, ale zdążył przykucnąć. Sam rzucił kolejne zaklęcie, ona zaś rzuciła się na ziemię, by go uniknąć.

- _Expelliarmus! _

Jego różdżka wzbiła się wysoko w powietrze. Zwolnił, by sięgnąć pod poły płaszcza, skąd wyciągnął fiolkę, którą trzymał blisko piersi. Hermiona nie była pewna, czy chce znać zawartość fiolki. Jak w transie czekała z różdżką w pogotowiu, obserwując, jak się przybliżał. Gdy był już koło niej, zaatakowała go, trafiając go w pierś, przez co fiolka w jego dłoni pękła. Odleciał kawałek w tył, krzycząc, gdy szkło wbiło mu się w dłoń, a cała buteleczka zatonęła w płomieniach, które błyskawicznie pochłonęły jego rękę i sięgnęły do twarzy. Hermiona rzuciła najmocniejsze zaklęcie zamrażające, jakie znała, powodując, że ogień zmalał, a sam Śmierciożerca przymarzł do ziemi. Z lekkim uśmiechem spojrzała na efekt swojego zaklęcia, wiedząc że mężczyzna nie ruszy się z miejsca, dopóki nie przybędzie czarodziejska policja i go nie uwolni.

Nagle dotarło do niej, że zdrada Severusa spowodowała, że stał się on takim samym celem, jak Harry czy Albus. Próbowała znaleźć go pośród tego zamieszania uchylając się i unikając starannie klątw.

- Miona! Uważaj!

Usłyszała głos Harry'ego i w tym momencie instynkt przejął kontrolę nad ciałem. Rzuciła się w bok, zielony promień musnął skraj jej płaszcza, a ona wylądowała na ziemi, opierając się na łokciu i przeturlała, by zaraz zerwać się z powrotem na równe nogi i błyskawicznie obróciła się, zniżając różdżkę.

- _Avada kedavra_!

Słowa opuściły jej usta, zanim zdążyła je zatrzymać, po czym z końca jej różdżki wystrzelił zielony promień, a moment później Śmierciożerca upadł na ziemię bez życia.

- Nic ci nie jest? – krzyknął Harry, podbiegając do niej.

- O dziwo nie – odparła drżącym głosem. – Muszę znaleźć Snape'a.

- To ruszaj – odpowiedział, przecierając ręką czoło i zostawiając na nim osmoloną smugę. – Cholera! Chyba znowu muszę ratować Ronowi tyłek!

Harry pomknął, kierując się do wejścia na stadion. Nagle, sześciu funkcjonariuszy magicznej policji w granatowych szatach pojawiło się wśród zamieszania, a wśród nich Hermiona zauważyła dwóch aurorów w jasnych strojach. Rozległy się krzyki Śmierciożerców, którzy zaczęli uciekać od walki i teleportowywać się, ale niektórzy zostali zatrzymani przez zaklęcia, zanim zdążyli zniknąć.

- Gdzie jest Severus? – krzyknęła, ale nie było żadnej odpowiedzi, więc zaczęła się za nim dokładnie rozglądać.

Zauważyła go w końcu jakieś dobre sto jardów dalej w chwili, gdy został uderzony jakimś zaklęciem, a różdżka wyleciała mu z ręki. Pognała w jego stronę zastanawiając się, jak to się stało, że znalazł się tak daleko od pozostałych.

Czas zwolnił, gdy ujrzała, jak z różdżki Śmierciożercy wystrzelił zielony promień i mknął przecinając dystans pomiędzy dwoma mężczyznami, a po chwili uderzył Severusa w klatkę piersiową. Mistrz Eliksirów upadł na kolana z wyrazem kompletnego niedowierzania na twarzy.

- Nie! – krzyknęła, a przez jej głowę przepłynęło każde wspomnienie i każda myśl dotyczące tego człowieka, począwszy od chwili, gdy ujrzała go po raz pierwszy w Wielkiej Sali, kiedy miała jedenaście lat. Wszystko to połączyło się w jedną potrzebę dotarcia do niego.

Zebrała wszystkie siły, by znaleźć się tam szybciej, a Severus oparł się o ziemię drżącymi rękoma.

_Musiał wziąć mortalis fallax, zanim wyruszyliśmy!_

Śmierciożerca zbliżył się nieco do niego, nie rozumiejąc dlaczego klątwa nie zadziałała. Uniósł różdżkę i wycelował w Severusa, który próbował stanąć na nogi, i zaatakował go znowu, tym razem z bliska.

- Severus!

Dzieliło ją od nich już jedynie jakieś czterdzieści jardów i widziała wyraźnie, jak Severus znów stara się podnieść, a Śmierciożerca ponownie wycelował w niego różdżką. Tym razem się nie ruszył.

-_ Avada kedavra!_

Zielone światło przemknęło koło Śmierciożercy, a kiedy się rozejrzała ujrzała Harry'ego, biegnącego w tym samym kierunku, co ona, z przygotowaną do ataku różdżką. Krzyknął ponownie, a tym razem klątwa trafiła w cel.

Hermiona nie zatrzymała się, dopóki nie upadła na kolana obok Severusa. Próbowała uspokoić oddech, podczas gdy jej płuca paliły od nadmiernego wysiłku. Ostrożnie odwróciła mężczyznę na plecy i sprawdziła puls. Nie mogła go wyczuć, więc pochyliła się nad nim, zbliżając policzek do jego ust i poczuła nikły oddech.

- _Mobilicorpus_ – mruknęła, a jego ciało uniosło się i zawisło kilka stóp nad ziemią.

Wyczarowała szybko nosze i wsunęła je pod niego, po czym opuściła na niego jego ciało. Ręce jej się trzęsły, gdy usiłowała przebadać go zaklęciem.

- Co z nim? – zapytał Harry, gdy udało mu się już dotrzeć do nich.

- Nie wiem, prawdopodobnie powinien już nie żyć. Kurwa! – wykrzyknęła. – Nie mam czystych odczytów. Musimy go stąd w tej chwili zabrać.

Harry kiwnął głową.

- Dobra. Pójdę sprawdzić, co z resztą.

Ruszyli z powrotem w kierunku stadionu z Severusem na noszach, ale jakiś auror ich zaczepił. Był starszy, wśród jego czarnych włosów widać było siwe pasemka. Miał przeszywające niebieskie oczy, a jego zwykle pełne wargi zaciśnięte były w wąską linię.

- Potter, Granger – pozdrowił ich skinąwszy głową.

- Jones, dobrze cię widzieć – odpowiedział Harry.

- Minister chce cię widzieć. Teraz.

- Jak tylko wszystko tu doprowadzimy do porządku…

- Nie, obawiam się, że nalega, żebyś wyruszył już. Poradzimy sobie tutaj. Uzdrowiciele już są w drodze.

Harry zmarszczył brwi i zerknął na Hermionę sponad popękanych okularów wiszących mu na nosie.

- Będę w Hogwarcie, jak już to załatwię.

- W porządku.

Harry teleportował się, a ona podążyła za Jonesem do pozostałych czekających przed stadionem.

- Co się stało?

- Wychodziliśmy z meczu, kiedy zostaliśmy otoczeni przez jakiś dwudziestu Śmierciożerców. Właściwie nie wiem za bardzo, co dokładnie się działo, wszystko się stało tak szybko. Jednego zabiłam i unieszkodliwiłam dwóch innych, a wtedy zaczęli uciekać, bo wy się pojawiliście.

- Nie mogę uwierzyć, że byli na tyle aroganccy, żeby zaatakować trzech aurorów, pracownika Ministerstwa i dyrektora Hogwartu w biały dzień – powiedział Jones, potrząsając głową.

- Ilu udało się złapać?

- Dziewięciu. Oczywiście zabierzemy ich do Ministerstwa na przesłuchanie.

- Dlaczego? Przecież niczego nie będą wiedzieli. Nawet jeśli użyjecie Veritaserum, nic wam to nie da. Wiedzie, jak działa Voldemort – wzdrygnął się, gdy wymówiła to imię, ale nie zwróciła na niego uwagi. – Tylko kilka wybranych osób wie dokładnie, co się właściwie dzieje, a pozostali nie wiedzą nic. Równie dobrze możecie ich wysłać prosto do Azkabanu.

- Wiem, ale musimy wziąć pod uwagę, że chociaż jeden z tych skurwieli może coś wiedzieć. – Uśmiechnął się i dodał. – Poza tym, przesłuchanie może mieć czasami działanie terapeutyczne.

Hermiona zmarszczyła brwi. Śmierciożerca, czy nie akceptowała przemocy na więźniach ani ignorującego stosunku Ministerstwa do tej sprawy.

- Muszę pogadać z Evansem – mruknął Jones, pożegnał się i odszedł.

Zauważyła czarodziei w zielonych szatach kręcących się w pobliżu, ale nie potrafiła powiedzieć, kto został ranny. Albus Dumbledore odsunął się od Uzdrowiciela, z którym akurat rozmawiał i zbliżył się do niej.

- Gdzie jest Harry? Nic mu nie jest?

- Nie, Knot go wzywał, więc teraz jest u niego, ale mówił, że później przybędzie do Hogwartu.

- Knot zawsze wybiera najmniej odpowiedni moment. – Zauważył nosze unoszące się za nią, a jego głos napełnił się niepokojem, gdy zapytał. – Co z Severusem?

- Nie jestem pewna, ale niedobrze. Oberwał klątwą uśmiercającą trzy razy. Musimy go zabrać do świętego Munga.

Dumbledore potrząsnął głową, jego oczy pozbawione były wesołych błysków.

- Musimy go zabrać do Poppy. Nie ma innego wyjścia.

- Ale uzdrowiciele są…

- Nie bardziej wykwalifikowani niż Poppy Pomfrey.

- Mają więcej…

- Możliwości? Nie sądzę. Pomfrey, McGonagall, Flitwick, Sprout i ja. A także również ty, profesor Granger. Czyż nie jesteśmy równie wykwalifikowani i zaradni? – Jego błękitne oczy wwierciły się w jej i nie mogła znaleźć na to dopowiedzi. – Ufam, że jesteś w stanie przetransportować go bezpiecznie do Hogwartu.

- Oczywiście. Co z pozostałymi?

Albus westchnął i przeczesał dłonią brodę.

- Charlie Weasley nie żyje.

- Cholera.

- Ginny i Artur zostali zabrani do św. Munga z dosyć poważnymi, ale wyleczalnymi obrażeniami. Reszta otrzymała drobniejsze rany i właśnie są leczeni tutaj. A teraz zabierz Severusa do Poppy.

- Dobrze, zaraz wrócę z powrotem – powiedziała Hermiona, ale gdy tylko słowa wydostały się z jej ust, wiedziała, że wolałaby zostać z Severusem, a wyglądało na to, że Dumbledore uważa tak samo.

- Nie, moja droga, musisz pomóc Poppy – odparł, jego spojrzenie było poważniejsze niż kiedykolwiek widziała. – Znasz jego stan lepiej niż inni i wiem, że Severus również chciałby, żebyś tam była. – Otworzyła usta, by coś powiedzieć, ale dyrektor już wciskał jej w rękę starą puszkę po wodzie sodowej. – Miał to być nasz transport powrotny do Hogwartu, ale tobie jest bardziej teraz potrzebny.

Ścisnęła puszkę w lewej dłoni, a drugą ręką złapała nosze. Zanim świstoklik przeniósł ich do zamku zdążyła zauważyć krótkie kiwnięcie dłonią od strony Dumbledore'a, po czym dyrektor odwrócił się do pozostałych. Moment później wylądowali w sali wejściowej w Hogwarcie, a siła rozpędu spowodowała, ze uderzyła kolanami o zimny marmur podłogi.

Sterując noszami za pomocą różdżki wspięła się po schodach na trzecie piętro. Wpadła do skrzydła szpitalnego otwierając szeroko drzwi, które z rozpędu uderzyły o ścianę, a Poppy wybiegła z gabinetu z przerażeniem na twarzy. Kiedy zauważyła nosze, błyskawicznie znalazła się przy nich.

- Severus? Co się stało?

- Zostaliśmy zaatakowani. Dostał trzema klątwami uśmiercającymi i jest ledwie żywy.

- Ale jak…

- Eliksir – odparła krótko. – Potrzebny jest eliksir wzmacniający i woda.

- Oczywiście!

Poppy pomknęła do swojego magazynku, a Hermiona nakierowała nosze na puste łóżko i machnięciem różdżki odesłała je w niebyt, a Severus opadł na pościel. Zaczęła odpinać jego pelerynę, kiedy Poppy wróciła.

- Obawiam się, Hermiono, że musisz się doprowadzić do porządku, zanim będziesz mogła coś jeszcze tu zdziałać – powiedziała zaskakująco oficjalnym tonem, a Hermiona nie miała innego wyjścia, jak tylko się podporządkować. – W szafce nad toaletą są czyste szaty.

Hermiona skierowała się do łazienki i wzdrygnęła się na widok swojego odbicia w lustrze. Struga zaschniętej krwi biegła od rozcięcia na jej czole, przez prawą stronę twarzy, aż do linii szczęki. Na prawym policzku widniało parę siniaków, a lewą stronę szczęki pokrywało kilka drobniejszych zadrapań. Wyciągnęła różdżkę i zajęła się zaraz największym rozcięciem, po którym po chwili pozostała jedynie mała blizna. Zrobiła też porządek z siniakami, które zaraz całkowicie zniknęły. Mniejszymi zadrapaniami się nie przejmowała, bo wiedziała, że zaklęcie nie będzie wobec nich skuteczne, ale mogła wziąć od Poppy eliksir, by się ich pozbyć.

Zrzuciła brudne szaty, związała włosy i pochyliła się nad umywalką, odkręcając gorącą wodę. Starannie obmyła twarz z krwi uważając na pozostałości po ranach, które jeszcze pobolewały, po czym wytarła się i nałożyła czyste szaty Hogwarckie. Poczuła się lepiej.

Wróciła do skrzydła szpitalnego, gdy Poppy przebrała już Severus w bawełnianą koszulę szpitalną i zakopała go pod kilkoma kocami. Odwróciła się do Hermiony, która zatrzymała się w nogach łóżka.

- Podałam mu eliksir wzmacniający i oczyściłam go. Nie wiem, co jeszcze można dla niego zrobić.

- Obserwowałam szczury wracające do zdrowia po naszych testach. Nie możemy zrobić nic, tylko pozwolić mu odpocząć.

- Nie będę cię okłamywać – zaczęła Poppy i położyła dłoń na ramieniu Hermiony. – Nie wygląda dobrze. Może tego nie przeżyć.

Kiwnęła nieznacznie głową, a głos jej się załamał, gdy odpowiedziała,

- Wiem.

- Najlepiej, żeby jedna z nas była przy nim cały czas. – Poppy obserwowała, jak Hermiona przykucnęła przy łóżku i dotknęła dłonią jego policzka. – Chcesz zostać pierwsza? Czy wolisz odpocząć? Musisz być wyczerpana.

- Nie, zostanę z nim – odparła, stając plecami do Poppy.

- Potrzebujesz może czego, moja droga? Coś na to rozcięcie?

Hermiona odwróciła się do starszej czarownicy i potrząsnęła głową.

- Nie, jest już dobrze. Ale przydało by się coś na to – odparła wskazując zadrapania na szczęce.

- Oczywiście, poczekaj chwilę.

Poppy poszła do gabinetu, a Hermiona obróciła się z powrotem do łóżka i bladej postaci. Przywołała twarde krzesło i zmieniła je w mały fotel, nieco bardziej wygodny, ale wystarczająco twardy, by nie odpłynęła. Wiedziała, że Poppy miała rację, sugerując, by odpoczęła, bo naprawdę tego potrzebowała. Zapomniała już ile wysiłku i energii potrzeba, by rzucić na kogoś _Avadę kedavrę._

Jednak wiedziała również, że nie będzie w stanie zasnąć. Nie z Severusem leżącym bez przytomności w skrzydle szpitalnym o krok od śmierci. Nie mogła go zostawić, gdy jego los był tak niepewny.

Harry'emu udało się w końcu uwolnić od Korneliusza Knota, ale zaraz wpadł na Alexa Jonesa, który dopiero co wrócił ze stadionu. Jones poinformował go o Arturze i Ginny Weasley, którzy zostali zabrani do św. Munga i że reszta rodziny również się tam udała. Błyskawicznie udało się do magicznego szpitala.

Czarownica siedząca w izbie przyjęć przywołała go szybko, by mu powiedzieć, żeby udał się na czwarte piętro, na oddział krótko terminowy. Wspiął się po schodach, pokonując dwa stopnie na raz, a kiedy dotarł na odpowiednie piętro, pozostał przewie bez oddechu. Jak przez mgłę przypomniał sobie spotkanie z Lockhartem na tym samym piętrze przy poprzedniej wizycie.

Minął oddział długoterminowy, zastanawiając się, czy Frank i Alicja Longbottomowie, wciąż się tu znajdowali i jak się miewał Neville. Będzie musiał zapytać o to Ginny, jeśli nie będzie spała. Po ukończeniu Hogwartu młoda Weasley wciąż się przyjaźniła z Nevillem. Nagły smutek uderzył w niego, kiedy uświadomił sobie, że utracił prawie wszystkich przyjaciół, których poznał w Hogwarcie.

Odnalazł oddział krótkoterminowy i zamienił kilka słów z dyżurującą uzdrowicielką o imieniu Evelyn. Pomimo jej drobnej postury (Harry nie dałby jej więcej niż pięć stóp wzrostu) była przerażająca ze swoimi siwymi włosami i przenikliwym spojrzeniem zielonych przymrużonych oczu, a jej głos brzmiał niczym szorstkie płótno pocierane o kamień.

- A pan to?

- Harry Potter, prze pani. Przychodzę odwiedzić Ginny i Artura Weasley.

- Hmm, tak. Są razem na samym końcu po lewej – wychrypiała kobieta, wskazując rząd łóżek i dające prywatność parawany.

Podziękował jej i ruszył wzdłuż rzędu, nie rozglądając się na boki, jego myśli wciąż krążyły wokół wydarzeń z popołudnia. Pettigrew mówił, że nie będzie więcej niż piętnastu Śmierciożerców, ale Harry wiedział, że było ich tam z dwudziestu, albo i więcej i walczyli bardziej zażarcie niżby się spodziewał.

- Harry – krzyknął Ron, a Harry wypchnął ten problem z głowy.

Uściskał szybko Rona, kiwnął głową Billowi, który stał przy ścianie i zwrócił swoją uwagę na zalaną łzami Molly. Wstała z drewnianego krzesła ustawionego pomiędzy łóżkami Artura i Ginny. Harry uścisnął ją ostrożnie. Popłakała chwilę w jego ramię, on zaś poklepał ją pokrzepiająco po plecach, aż w końcu odsunęła się i wysiliła się na słaby uśmiech, zanim usiadła z powrotem.

- Harry, kochanie.

- Pani Weasley, jeśli jest coś, co mogę zrobić… - zamilkł, a ona kiwnęła głową, sięgając, by uścisnąć mu dłoń. – Co z nimi?

- Artur będzie mógł wyjść za kilka dni, chcą najpierw zostawić go na obserwację. Ginny powinna wyjść już rano, ale uzdrowiciele powiedzieli, że przynajmniej przez miesiąc, jak nie dłużej, nie będzie mogła grać w quidditcha przez klątwę, która trafiła ją w lewe ramię.

- Dalej nie mogę w to uwierzyć! – wtrącił się Ron siedzący na krześle po drugiej stronie łóżka Ginny. – Że też musieli próbować na nas tego cholerstwa!

- Ron – zaczęła Molly, ale jej głos pozbawiony był zwyczajowej stanowczości.

- Pani Weasley, muszę iść do Hogwartu i porozmawiać z Dumbledorem, ale wrócę później.

- Nie, daj spokój, odpocznij trochę – odparł Ron. – Fred i George później przyjdą, więc ja i Bill wrócimy do domu na trochę.

- W porządku.

Ron zwrócił się do Billa.

- Przejdę się z Harrym na dół i może zahaczę o kawiarnię. Chcesz coś z niej?

- Taa, przynieś mi czarną kawę.

- Mamo?

Molly kiwnęła głową powoli, oczy miała utkwione w mężu. Harry i Ron odwrócili się i opuścili oddział. Ron się nie odzywał, dopóki nie doszli do schodów.

- To czego Knot chciał?

- A tam, zwykle pieprzenie. Zapytał, dlaczego nie wiedziałem o tym wcześniej, skoro mam swego rodzaju przeczucie w tych sprawach.

- Pieprzony dureń – nachmurzył się Ron.

- Ta, nasz szef. Teraz muszę skoczyć do Dumbledore'a na podobną pogawędkę.

- Ale chyba nie będzie tak źle, co? Zawsze mi się wydawał taki raczej nieszkodliwy.

- W tym sęk – mruknął Harry, rzucając przez ramię spojrzenie pełne wyrzutu. – Dlatego jest taki wspaniały: nikt go nie docenia.

- Och.

- I muszę zajrzeć do Hermiony i Snape'a.

- Z nim jest naprawdę tak źle?

- Nie jestem pewien, Hermiona nie umiała powiedzieć. Ale widziałem, jak dostał trzy razy _Avadą kedavrą _i dalej żyje, chociaż ledwie.

- Święty Merlinie! Trzy razy? – wykrzyknął Ron, całkowicie pod wrażeniem. – Jak on to zrobił?

- Co, Hermiona ci nie mówiła o tym cudownym eliksirze, nad którym pracuje?

- Coś tam wspominała, ale wiesz, jak ciężko skupić jej uwagę, kiedy nad czymś pracuje.

Harry roześmiał się.

- Tak, wiem, o czym mówisz. Ale to było niesamowite, za każdym razem, gdy obrywał klątwą myślałem, że już nie żyje, chociaż naprawdę uważam, że po następnej by już zginął.

- A byłoby tak źle wtedy? Świat bez Snape'a?

Harry nie odpowiedział. Dotarli na parter, gdzie uścisnęli się znowu, zanim Ron wrócił na górę do kawiarni, a Harry wyszedł na zewnątrz, na prawie całkiem opustoszałą ulicę. Wślizgnął się w nieuczęszczaną uliczkę, a już po chwili pojawił się przy bramie Hogwartu. Przeszedł szybko przez błonia do frontowych drzwi, po czym ruszył w kierunku skrzydła szpitalnego.

Gdy tylko wkroczył do środka, Poppy zawołał go z gabinetu i wyszła do niego.

- Harry, nic ci nie jest? Chociaż jakiś uzdrowiciel cię przebadał?

- Wszystko ze mną w porządku, pani Pomfrey – odparł z chłopięcym uśmiechem. – Chciałem tylko zobaczyć się z Hermioną, to wszystko.

- Siedzi z Severusem od czasu, gdy tu przybyli – powiedziała Poppy, a kąciki jej ust opadły nieco. – Tak, jakby się bała zostawić go samego.

- Hmm. Cóż, spróbuję ją wyciągnąć na spacer.

Podszedł do dalekiego rogu pomieszczenia i wślizgnął się za parawan, a Hermiona poderwała się na jego widok.

- Harry – wymamrotała zaspanym głosem. – Cholera, musiałam się zdrzemnąć.

Zbliżyła się do łóżka, a Harry po raz pierwszy spojrzał na Severusa Snape'a, gdy ten leżał na łóżku. Był całkowicie przykryty kocami, za wyjątkiem głowy, a jego twarz była kompletnie blada, jego włosy wyglądały na jeszcze bardziej przetłuszczone na tle białej poduszki. Wyglądał przerażająco, tak jakby miał w każdej chwili umrzeć. Harry z ciekawością obserwował, jak Hermiona pochyliła się nad nim sprawdzając jego siły witalne i podała mu eliksir.

- Co to?

- Eliksir wzmacniający. Jedyna rzecz, która może mu jakoś pomóc.

Rozprostowała się i odstawiła fiolkę na stoli przy łóżku, po czym dotknęła jego czoła. Niezadowolona z tego, co wyczuła, odsunęła koce, odsłaniając jego wątłą klatkę piersiową, która minimalnie poruszała się w górę i w dół z każdym oddechem, który wydostał się z jego płuc. Hermiona położyła dłonie na jego piersi na wysokości serca i wymruczała jakieś słowa, z których Harry rozpoznał zaklęcie ogrzewające. Jej dłonie rozbłysły na czerwono, a światło wniknęło pod skórę Severusa, rozpłynęło się na całe jego ciało, a Hermiona przykryła go z powrotem.

- Chodźmy się przejść – powiedział Harry i uniósł dłoń, zanim zdążyła coś powiedzieć. – On nie umrze, jak cię nie będzie przez jakiś czas. Zresztą pani Pomfrey chyba dobrze się nim zajmie w międzyczasie.

Hermiona zaśmiała się cicho.

- Jesteś drugą osobą, która mi to mówi.

- Niech zgadnę, Dumbledore był pierwszy? – Przytknęła. – Muszę się z nim zobaczyć, ale najpierw chcę porozmawiać z tobą.

W końcu się zgodziła, a gdy pani Pomfrey zajęła jej miejsce przy łóżku Severusa, wyszła ze skrzydła szpitalnego i podążyła za nim piętro niżej.

- Mądrze było zabrać go tutaj zamiast do św. Munga.

- To był pomysł Albusa. Szczęście, że był spokojniejszy niż ja. Teraz wiem, dlaczego, jako że nie musieliśmy nikomu tłumaczyć, jak Severusowi udało się przeżyć trzy klątwy uśmiercające.

- Skoro o tym mowa, jak to zrobił? – zapytał Harry, zwalniając nieco. – Nie wiedziałem, że prace nad eliksirem zaszły tak daleko.

- Ja też nie. Jeszcze nie testowaliśmy go w ten sposób, jedynie na szczurach. Wydawało mi się, że w przypadku ludzi efekt powinien być słabszy, a wygląda na to, że jest wręcz przeciwnie.

Przez chwilę chodzili w ciszy, aż Harry zadał pytanie, którego Hermiona skutecznie unikała.

- Wyjdzie z tego?

- Ja… ja nie wiem. W przypadku szczurów, była widoczna poprawa po kilku godzinach odpoczynku, ale minęło już pięć godzin, a jego stan jest niewiele lepszy od tego, w którym się znajdował, jak tu dotarliśmy.

- A ty byłaś przy nim przez cały ten czas? – Hermiona nie spojrzała na niego, ale kiwnęła głową. – Miona, musisz trochę odpocząć. Wiem, że zależy ci na nim, ale nie zapominaj o sobie.

Zatrzymała się w połowie korytarza, a Harry odwrócił się, by na nią spojrzeć.

- Co… Co ty…

- Nie wiem, co ci się przytrafiło, ale w porządku, nie gniewam się, że mi nie powiedziałaś. Ale to oczywiste, że się o niego troszczysz, widziałem to dziś po południu i widziałem to znowu tutaj, tak samo Pomfrey. Nawet teraz, gdy patrzysz na mnie, mogę powiedzieć, że martwisz się o niego. Mi naprawdę to nie przeszkadza.

- No cóż, to dobrze, bo nie potrzebuję twojej aprobaty wobec moich uczuć! – powiedziała ze złością, krzyżując ręce i wpatrując się w niego gniewnie.

- Słuchaj, próbuję powiedzieć, że powinnaś też zadbać o siebie. Idź się zdrzemnij, chociażby w skrzydle szpitalnym, jeśli nalegasz, ale zdrzemnij się i pozwól pani Pomfrey pracować.

Zielone oczy Harry'ego spojrzały na nią błagalnie, aż w końcu się poddała.

- W porządku, położę się w gabinecie Poppy.

- Dziękuję. Chodź, odprowadzę cię, zanim pójdę do tego starego człowieka – powiedział z uśmiechem i objął ją ramieniem przyciągając ją do siebie. Była wdzięczna za ten fizyczny kontakt i oparła się o niego, kładąc rękę na jego dłoni obejmującej jej talię.

- Ostatnio powtarza mi się dziwny sen o tobie – powiedziała Hermiona, a on spojrzał na nią unosząc brwi. – Za każdym razem jest to samo. Ty i Draco mieszkacie razem, on jest bardzo chory, ale ty się nim opiekujesz.

- To jest dziwne. Jest tam jeszcze coś?

Potrząsnęła głową.

- Nic, co bym mogła zapamiętać.

- Może powinnaś wziąć eliksir słodkiego snu? – zasugerował.

- Właściwie mi to nie przeszkadza, ani mnie nie budzi. Po prostu to jest dziwne, że ciągle mi się to śni.

- Powinnaś powiedzieć o tym Trelawney. Może ona będzie w stanie ci powiedzieć, co to oznacza.

- Jasne – odparła, uderzając go lekko w ramię.

Zostawił ją pod opieką Poppy Pomfrey, która była w szoku, że zdołał ją namówić do odpoczynku. Ona sama nie była w stanie tego dokonać kilka godzin wcześniej. Później, skierował się do gabinetu dyrektora, by złożyć sprawozdanie, ale nie był w stanie wnieść zbyt dużo nowych informacji na temat wydarzeń z popołudnia. Ostatecznie Albus pozwolił mu iść, a Harry prawie wyskoczył z zamku i przemknął szybko ścieżką. Gdy tylko dotarł za bramę Hogwartu, teleportował się na znajomą mu uliczkę i wbiegł po schodach do swojego mieszkania. Westchnął, zauważając, że zaklęcia zabezpieczające, które rzucił przed wyjściem, są nietknięte.

- Merlinie! Zaczynałem się już martwić! – krzyknął Draco, gdy Harry przekroczył próg.

- Nie ty jeden – wymamrotał Harry, opadając na przetarty fotel. Z roztargnieniem potarł policzek.

- Jak poszło? – zapytał Draco nachylając się.

- Totalny bałagan. Tam było z dwudziestu Śmierciożerców…

- Dwudziestu! Wydawało mi się, że Pettigrew mówił o piętnastu!

- Tak i dlatego mnie to ciekawi – urwał, zamykając oczy. Po dłuższej chwili otworzył je i zaczął mówić dalej. – Uderzyli zaraz po zakończeniu meczu, jak tylko wyszliśmy. Snape mocno oberwał, nie wiem, jak mocno, ale Hermiona się obawia, że może tego nie przeżyć. Jej nic nie jest, tylko kilka zadrapań, tak samo Dumbledore. Ron wypadł z gry, ale już z nim wszystko w porządku, tak jak McGonagall. Artur i Ginny Weasley są w szpitalu, a Charlie Weasley nie żyje.

- Co ze Śmierciożercami?

- Większość zwiała, kiedy zjawiła się magiczna policja z dwoma aurorami. Kilku udało się aresztować, a dwóch zabiłem sam, za co prawdopodobnie dostanę oficjalną reprymendę. – Poszedł do kuchni, z lodówki wyjął piwo i wrócił z powrotem. – Nie mam pojęcia, jak niby mam walczyć z taką grupą Śmierciożerców i w tym samym czasie bronić Snape'a i wszystkich dookoła.

- Będzie wściekły, że Snape wciąż żyje – powiedział Draco. – W końcu to był cel ataku.

- Tak, z pewnością to będzie zabawne spotkanie. – Harry wziął głębszego łyka piwa i przez chwilę siedział cicho. – Mam kilka informacji o tym cudownym eliksirze.

- Naprawdę? – zapytał Draco, unosząc brwi. – Nie dowiedziałem się zbyt dużo z tej próbki.

- Przełożę później myśli do myślodsiewni, żebyś mógł wszystko sobie poukładać. To jest cholernie niesamowite, Draco, widziałem jak oberwał trzema klątwami i ciągle żył.

- Voldemort zabiłby za ten eliksir.

- Wiem – odparł Harry, popijając znowu. – Dlatego musimy się upewnić, że Snape przeżyje, żeby go ukończyć. Nie sądzę, żeby Hermiona zrobiłaby to sama.

- Oczywiście, że nie – zakpił Draco.

- Nie to miałem na myśli. Znaczy, _mogłaby_ go dokończyć, ale… - urwał, uświadamiając sobie, że Draco nie zrozumie, co próbuje powiedzieć. – Wspomniała o tobie. Mówiła, że ma dziwne sny, w których ty jesteś chory, a ja się tobą opiekuję.

- To wszystko?

Wzruszył ramionami.

- Mówiła, że to wszystko, co pamięta.

- Myślisz, że zapamiętała coś z tej wizyty?

- Nie, wspomniałaby o tym.

- Mam nadzieję. Jeśli zaczęłaby cię podejrzewać, mogłoby to narobić kłopotów.

Harry uśmiechnął się. Zsunął okulary z nosa, wyciągnął różdżkę, jednym machnięciem naprawił je szybko i założył z powrotem.

- Nie wiedziałeś, że kłopoty to moje drugie imię? – Draco wywrócił oczami, a Harry odstawił piwo i wślizgnął się na sofę, by objąć ramieniem Dracona i pocałować go delikatnie. – Jak się czujesz?

- Jestem zmęczony. Eliksir niedługo przestanie działać.

- Już? – zapytał Harry z niedowierzaniem. – Powinieneś czuć się dobrze jeszcze przez co najmniej trzy godziny!

- Myślisz, że o tym nie wiem? – warknął Draco, ale zaraz poczuł się głupio, gdy zobaczył smutek na twarzy Harry'ego. – Wydaje mi się, że mój organizm zaczyna to tolerować. Nie chciałem ci o tym wcześniej mówić.

- Kurwa! – wykrzyknął Harry, zaciskając dłonie w pięści. – Mogliśmy lepiej nad tym popracować, jakoś to naprawić. Może Snape by mógł coś z tym zrobić.

- Nie sądzę, żeby to coś dało.

- Co masz na myśli?

- Harry – odezwał się Draco cichym głosem. – Wiesz, co mam namyśli. Kilka tygodni więcej nie zrobi nic, poza odwlekaniem nieuniknionego i daniem ci fałszywej nadziei. Umieram, Harry, wcześniej, nie później.

Zobaczył łzy formujące się w szmaragdowych oczach Harry'ego i przyciągnął go do siebie głaszcząc go po włosach, podczas gdy Chłopiec-Który-Przeżył szlochał w jego wątłe i umierające ciało.


	24. Chapter 24

Po powrocie do skrzydła szpitalnego z przechadzki z Harrym, Hermiona zdrzemnęła się w gabinecie Poppy Pomfrey, zaś piątkowy poranek poświęciła na zapisanie na tablicy poleceń dla klas, by spędzili czas zajęć w bibliotece. Podążyła później do lochów, a nie usłyszawszy żadnego dźwięku dobiegającego z sali od eliksirów, zastanawiała się, co też Albus wymyślił dla uczniów, którzy mieli mieć zajęcia z Severusem. Jej usta wygięły się w uśmieszku, kiedy pomyślała, jaki będzie wkurzony, jak się obudzi.

_Jeśli się obudzi_ – dodał natrętny głosik w jej umyśle, a uśmiech zniknął z jej twarzy.

Kiedy dotarła do pracowni, błyskawicznie skierowała się ku eliksirom, by je sprawdzić, jako że były pozostawione samym sobie już osiemnaście godzin. Wszystkie wydawały się być w porządku, więc rzuciła na nie zaklęcia zastoju, by móc zająć się nimi później. Następnie wzięła notatnik, którego Severus ostatnio używał oraz kilka książek, które zamierzała przejrzeć i wróciła z nimi do skrzydła szpitalnego. Spieszyła się z powrotem, gdyż przed wyjściem nie zdążyła sprawdzić stanu Severusa – Poppy obudziła ją tuż przed rozpoczęciem pierwszych zajęć.

W dalekim końcu skrzydła szpitalnego Poppy ustawiła parawany i dodatkowo rzuciła zaklęcia, by trzymać z daleka nieznośnych uczniów. Pielęgniarka zajmowała się akurat pacjentem, gdy Hermiona wróciła.

- Co z nim?

- Wydaje mi się, że trochę lepiej niż wczoraj w nocy – odpowiedziała, sprawdzając w tym czasie jego puls i zerkając na klatkę piersiową. – Tak, puls jest dzisiaj silniejszy.

- Dobrze. Dałaś mu już kolejną porcję eliksirów wzmacniających?

- Oczywiście, dostał też szklankę wody.

- Poppy, jesteś niesamowita – Hermiona obdarzyła starszą czarownicę uśmiechem pełnym wdzięczności.

- Robię, co w mojej mocy, moja droga. Och, dyrektor przyszedł, jak cię nie było. Chciał wiedzieć, czy spędzisz tu dziś cały dzień. Powiedziałam mu, że tak.

- Tak, jakby jeszcze tego nie wiedział – mruknęła pod nosem, a Poppy roześmiała się.

- Nie ma zbyt wiele rzeczy, które dzieją się w Hogwarcie, a o których Albus Dumbledore by nie wiedział. Nie pozwól jednak wmówić sobie, że jest wszechwiedzący, bo nie jest. Ma po prostu dużo oczu do dyspozycji, które dla niego obserwują.

- Postaram się o tym pamiętać następnym razem. Idź teraz odpocząć, ja się nim zajmę. Wpadłam do lochów i wzięłam notatki, żeby mieć się czym zająć.

- A jak tam wasze eliksiry? Nic się z nimi nie dzieje bez nadzoru? – zapytała Poppy.

- Nie, są w porządku. Nałożyłam na nie zaklęcia zastoju, a jak do nich wrócę, będą jak nietknięte.

- To dobrze. Jak będziesz czegoś potrzebowała, wołaj mnie, moja droga – powiedziała i wróciła do gabinetu.

Hermiona położyła przyniesione rzeczy na krześle, sama zaś usiadła na brzegu łóżka. Sięgnęła dłonią do jego szyi. Lekki zarost kuł ją w palce, jak kolce jeżozwierza. Odnalazła tętnicę szyjną i poczuła, jak krew przez nią przepływa, ale nie pozwoliła sobie na żadną nadzieję, wynikającą z tego drobnego postępu.

Jego oddech wciąż był płytki, a kładąc dłoń na jego czole, zauważyła, że jest nieco lepkie i trochę cieplejsze niż wcześniej. Odgarnęła na bok kosmyki długich włosów zakrywających jego twarz.

Z ociąganiem opuściła miejsce przy jego boku i usiadła na krześle. Przez kilka minut przerzucała notatki Severusa, ale w końcu odłożyła je na bok i zajęła się książką. Zaczęła czytać, ale jej wzrok co jakiś czas ześlizgiwał się na łóżko, tak jakby mógł wymknąć się ze skrzydła szpitalnego, jeśli nie będzie co rusz upewniała się, że wciąż tu jest. Po godzinie przeglądania tekstu, który tylko połowicznie czytała, w końcu się poddała. Odłożyła książkę na bok i siedziała w ciszy, wpatrując się w Severusa.

Dotarło do niej, że tak naprawdę wiedziała bardzo mało o człowieku, który leżał teraz przed nią, pomimo ogromu czasu, jaki spędzili wspólnie nad eliksirami. Nie mówił o sobie niczego, ale ona też o nic nie pytała. Zastanawiała się, czy ktokolwiek prócz Albusa zna go tak naprawdę.

Obserwowała, jak pościel wznosiła się i opadała, zahipnotyzowana tym miarowym ruchem. Przybyła do Hogwartu nie z otwartym umysłem, a z takimi samymi uprzedzeniami do swego Mistrza Eliksirów, jak wtedy, gdy była uczennicą, pomimo tego, że z nim spała.

_A teraz mogę go nigdy nie poznać w pełni_ – pomyślała ze złością. – _Gówno mnie obchodził, zanim nie zaczął się zbliżać do śmierci, jakie to cholernie typowe._

Oczy ją zapiekły, a chwilę później po jej policzku spłynęła zbłąkana łza. Chwyciła z powrotem książkę i starała się zmusić wzrok do koncentracji, ale litery i całe słowa rozpływały się na stronie, aż w końcu książka wyślizgnęła się z jej rąk i upadła na ziemię. Pochyliła się i ukryła twarz w dłoniach, pogrążona w nagłej rozpaczy.

Hermiona chodziła po korytarzu na trzecim piętrze w tę i z powrotem niczym tygrys w klatce, zerkając co rusz na przechodzących uczniów. Poppy siłą wyrzuciła ją ze skrzydła szpitalnego późnym popołudniem, jako że nie była w stanie w tym samym czasie radzić sobie ze skrywaną frustracją Hermiony i zajmować się siódemką czwartorocznych Gryfonów i Puchonów, którzy pomimo wyraźnych uprzedzeń profesor Sprout zjedli liście raptuśnika i teraz biegali rozhisteryzowani po skrzydle szpitalnym.

Była zła. Uderzyła w nią niekontrolowana furia, ale wiedziała, że było to całkowicie irracjonalne, bo przecież ta złość nie miała żadnego celu, na którym by się opierała, może z wyjątkiem tego Śmierciożercy, który prawie zabił Severusa, ale Harry zajął się nim, zanim Hermiona zdążyła to zrobić. Zamiast tego, więc, była wściekłą na samą siebie, Poppy, każdego, nawet Severusa za wzięcie tego eliksiru bez chociażby jednego słowa. Mimo wszystko jednak najbardziej zła była na siebie, bo nie mogła zrobić już nic więcej, żeby uratować Severusa od śmierci.

Drugoroczny Ślizgon pojawił się nagle na korytarzu, zmierzając w jej stronę z rękami w kieszeniach.

- Nie powinien być pan gdzieś indziej, panie Rosier, zamiast włóczyć się po korytarzach? – warknęła na niego Hermiona.

- Idę do pani Pomfrey – odpowiedział, całkowicie zaskoczony jej wybuchem.

- W takim razie nie zatrzymuj się.

Rosier spuścił głowę i podążył szybkim krokiem do skrzydła szpitalnego, mijając w drzwiach Albusa Dumbledore'a, który właśnie stamtąd wychodził. Ujrzał Hermionę na końcu korytarza i spokojnie skierował się w jej stronę. Odwróciła się, marszcząc brwi, gdy usłyszała jego kroki.

- Wygląda na to, że nie ma żadnej zmiany w jego stanie zdrowia.

- Myślisz, że jeszcze o tym nie wiem? – warknęła Hermiona, zerknęła na niego, po czym wbiła wzrok w punkt na ścianie naprzeciwko nich. Albus jedynie ją obserwował, co jeszcze wzmagało jej wściekłość. – Zrobiłam wszystko, co mogłam i wciąż nic! Nie mogę już znieść tej… tej niepewności!

- Musisz być cierpliwa, Hermiono.

- Dlaczego? – spytała, a jej głos wzniósł się na wyższe tony. – Ponieważ dobre rzeczy przytrafiają się tym, którzy na nie czekają? Nie jestem już dzieckiem, wiem, że dobre rzeczy nie zawsze przychodzą.

Wiedziała, że wciąż ją obserwował, praktycznie czuła współczucie emanujące z całej postaci mężczyzny, ale dalej patrzyła na ścianę, gdyż wiedziała, że się załamie, jeśli napotka jego spojrzenie. Nagle jego dłoń ścisnęła lekko jej ramię i w końcu odwróciła się do niego.

- Masz rację, moja droga i w innych okolicznościach i w przypadku innej osoby, nie ośmieliłbym się zapewnić cię, że wszystko się jakoś ułoży. – Przerwał na chwilę, a kiedy kontynuował, kąciki jego ust lekko się uniosły. – Jednak znając Severusa Snape'a dłużej niż bym pamiętał, mogę śmiało stwierdzić, że będzie całkowicie niezadowolony, jeśli cię tam nie będzie, gdy się obudzi.

Hermiona spojrzała w błękitne oczy Albusa i widziała, że mówił prawdę, że Severus się bez wątpienia obudzi. Nie mogła już powstrzymywać łez, gdy w końcu pozwoliła sobie uwierzyć, że Severus może przeżyć. Albus przyciągnął ją do siebie i przytulił, a ona zatopiła twarz w jego śnieżnobiałej brodzie. Po kilku minutach, gdy już się w miarę uspokoiła, odsunął się i uśmiechnął szeroko.

- Jeśli czujesz się na siłach, sądzę, że Poppy byłaby wdzięczna za pomoc z tymi rozhisteryzowanymi czwarto rocznymi.

Podążała ślepo przez mgłę, która przysłaniała wszystko z wyjątkiem pleców Harry'ego, więc podążyła za nim.

- Nie pamiętasz, że Draco umiera?

- Malfoy?

- Nic go nie uratuje, nawet ja.

- Draco?

Zniknął, a Hermiona pobiegła za nim, by odnaleźć go znów stojącego przed ogromnym łożem we mgle. Już miała upomnieć go za tę ucieczkę, kiedy zauważyła w łóżku Dracona. Skóra wisiała na nim niczym na jakiejś nieumartej istocie, a kiedy spojrzał na nią zapadniętymi oczami, wciągnęła gwałtownie powietrze.

- Umieram – wydyszał z trudem. – Nie pamiętasz?

Na jej oczach jego prawie białe włosy zaczęły wypadać niekontrolowanie, skóra wysychała, odsłaniając kości. Jedna dłoń Malfoya sięgnęła ku Harry'emu, który chwycił ją i złożył z powrotem na łóżku, koło szkieletu.

Hermiona poderwała się z krzesła i bez tchu rozejrzała się z oszołomieniem po pomieszczeniu. Wąska smuga światła wślizgnęła się przez szparę pod drzwiami do gabinetu Poppy w skrzydle szpitalnym. Hermiona odetchnęła, widząc gdzie jest. Zerknęła na zegarek i z przerażeniem zauważyła, że spała aż kilka godzin.

Sny były silniejsze i coraz bardziej dziwaczny za każdym razem, gdy zasypiała. Poppy zaoferowała jej eliksir na sen, gdy wcześniej wspomniała o swoich problemach ze spaniem. Po kilku minutach wewnętrznej dyskusji, zdecydowała się wziąć eliksir, by mogła być wypoczęta, gdy później będzie siedzieć przy Severusie.

To postanowiwszy, udała się do strzeżonej szafki za biurkiem i powtórzyła hasło, które dała jej Poppy. Bez problemu znalazła miksturę, odmierzyła właściwą dawkę i wypiła ją jednym duży łykiem. Sen ogarnął ją, gdy tylko dotknęła głową poduszki.

Krew z łomotem pulsowała mu w głowie, niczym tłum dzikusów grających nieustannie na plemiennych bębnach. Wręcz zmusił się do otwarcia oczu. Otoczony przez atramentową ciemność, Severus pomyślał, że może jego powieki nie funkcjonują, ale po chwili zaczął rozróżniać kształty. Odwrócił głowę i zauważył, że znajdował się w łóżku w jakimś szpitalu. Próbował poruszyć rękami lub nogami, ale te odmówiły współpracy. Odwróciwszy głowę w drugą stronę, zauważył na krześle skuloną, ciemną postać z gęstymi lokami, z których każdy włos kierował się w inną stronę.

- Hermiona – próbował powiedzieć, ale jego język był na tyle ociężały, że gdy otworzył usta, by się odezwać, słowa zmieniły się w bezładną mieszaninę sylab.

Hermiona drgnęła, obudzona hałasem i gwałtownie wciągnęła powietrze, zauważając skierowany na nią jego wzrok. Pochyliła się, by zapalić świeczkę na stoliku przy łóżku.

- Wody – wymamrotał z trudem.

Poderwała się z krzesła, by napełnić szklankę. Severus próbował sięgnąć po nią, ale jego mięśnie były na tyle słabe, że był w stanie unieść rękę jedynie na kilka cali.

- Proszę – mruknęła, siadając na brzegu łóżka. Jedną ręką delikatnie uniosła jego głowę, zaś drugą zbliżyła szklankę do jego ust.

Pił wodę szybko, niczym wyczerpany, pustynny wędrowiec. Zakrztusił się, gdy chciał przełknąć na raz zbyt dużo. Hermiona odstawiła szklankę na bok, ułożyła jego głowę z powrotem na poduszce, otarła jego twarz rękawem szaty, ale nie opuściła łóżka.

- Ostrożnie, powinieneś pić wolniej.

Uchylił usta, by wydobyć z siebie słowa. Tym razem mu się powiodło, ale jego zwyczajowy jedwabisty głos brzmiał dla niego bardziej jak skrzeczenie żaby.

- Co się stało?

- Byliśmy na meczu Ginny, kiedy zaatakowali nas Śmierciożercy.

- Pamiętam to, ale wszystko pozostałe jest jakież mgliste.

- Nie dziwię się. Zostałeś trzy razy trafiony _Avadą kedavrą._

Jego głos zadrżał, gdy spytał:

- Trzy razy? – Hermiona przytaknęła. – Przypuszczam, że eliksir działa nadzwyczaj dobrze.

- Na to by wyglądało. Jak się czujesz?

- Jakby śmierć była korzystniejsza.

- No cóż, mam nadzieję, że nie dlatego, że razem z Poppy ciężko pracowałyśmy, żeby utrzymać cię przy życiu. – Wyciągnęła różdżkę. – Zrelaksuj się, muszę cię przebadać.

Severus obserwował, jak Hermiona pochyliła się nad nim, przesuwając różdżkę po jego ciele od jednego punktu do kolejnego. Już wcześniej był blisko śmierci, więcej razy niż mógłby zliczyć, ale po raz pierwszy był naprawdę zadowolony, że ktoś mu pomógł. Hermiona, zadowolona z rezultatów, wyprostowała się i ukryła różdżkę w szatach.

- Idę powiedzieć Poppy, że już się obudziłeś – poinformowała go i zniknęła za parawanem.

Wykorzystał wszystkie swoje siły, by unieść się odrobinę, jednocześnie próbując oprzeć ręce na wezgłowiu. Dyszał z wysiłku, ale nie mógł podnieść się bardziej, a jego obecna pozycja nie była zbyt komfortowa. Właśnie wtedy pojawiła się Poppy.

- Severus! Jak cudownie widzieć, że nie śpisz! – wykrzyknęła. – Hermiona poszła poinformować Albusa.

Mistrz Eliksirów zmarszczył brwi i mruknął niechętnie:

- Potrzebuję pomocy, żeby usiąść.

Szybko pomogła mu wygodnie usiąść, umieszczając poduszkę za jego plecami, by mógł się oprzeć. Odwróciła się potem do stolika przy łóżku, by sięgnąć po matową butelkę.

- Coś mi się wydaje, że pora na kolejną dawkę eliksiru wzmacniającego.

Z wdzięcznością przyjął eliksir, czując jak mikstura przepływa przez mięśnie, napełniając je energią. Odsunął na bok kołdrę i zsunął nogi z łóżka.

- Severusie – ostrzegła Poppy surowym głosem. – Nie pozwolę ci opuścić tego łóżka.

- Bogowie, kobieto, chcę po prostu stanąć – mruknął, ostrożnie przenosząc ciężar ciała na nogi.

Przez chwilę stał, po czym zachwiał się niebezpiecznie. Poppy objęła go ramieniem i pomogła mu wrócić do łóżka.

- Nie ruszysz się stąd, dopóki nie będę zadowolona z twojego stanu – zarządziła wściekłym głosem. Severus domyślił się, że nie przełamie jej żadnym argumentem. – Wszyscy się o ciebie martwiliśmy, a szczególnie Hermiona. W ogóle stąd nie wychodziła.

Spojrzał na nią uważnie. Nie zauważyła jego wzroku, poprawiając pościel, którą zrzucił.

- Jaki mamy dzień?

- Niedzielę.

Zastanowił się. Był tutaj od czasu ataku w czwartek, a Hermiona przebywała z nim przez cały ten czas, opuszczając nawet zajęcia.

- Jesteś spragniony?

Kiwnął głową, a Poppy wręczyła mu szklankę wody. Kiedy skończył pić, Albus Dumbledore wkroczył za parawan, mając na sobie szmaragdowo zielone szaty narzucone na długą, szarą koszulę nocną, a za nim podążała Hermiona. Wzrok Severusa zatrzymał się na chwilę na niej, po czym spojrzał na starszego czarodzieja, który usiadł obok niego na łóżku.

- Severusie!

- Dyrektorze.

- Jak się czujesz?

- Bywało gorzej. – Zwęził oczy i pozwolił wyślizgnąć się małemu uśmieszkowi, kiedy dodał – Jestem jednak pewien, że mój wygląd w żaden sposób się nie zmienił.

Poppy zacmokała z dezaprobatą, gdy Hermiona i Albus zachichotali. Każde z nich z zadowoleniem i ulgą zauważyło, że zachował chociaż część poczucia humoru.

- Nisko się cenisz, Severusie. Jestem przekonany, że panie mogą to potwierdzić – odparł Albus z szerokim uśmiechem, spoglądając jednocześnie na Hermionę.

Zaśmiała się nerwowo, odwracając wzrok od Severusa, który obserwował ją z niekłamanym zainteresowaniem. Odkaszlnęła, zanim odparła.

- Ma rację.

Była zadowolona widząc, że Poppy przytaknęła, zanim wymknęła się do swojego gabinetu.

Severus oderwał od niej spojrzenie i zwrócił się do Albusa z pytaniem.

- Ktoś jeszcze został ranny podczas ataku?

- Charlie Weasley zginął, a Artur i Ginny zostali zabrani do świętego Munga. Ginny już wypuścili, ale jeśli chodzi o Artura, Molly spekuluje, że może tam zostać przez kolejny tydzień.

Severus z syknięciem wciągnął powietrze, marszcząc przy tym brwi.

- Przypuszczam, że nie wiemy, kto stoi za tym atakiem?

Albus pokręcił przecząco głową, jednak odpowiedziała mu Hermiona.

- Wydaje mi się, że to Malfoy, tym bardziej po tej wizycie w Hogwarcie.

- Na Dracona to było zbyt niezorganizowane. Jest bardzo precyzyjny i zaatakowałby mnie w chwili, gdy byłbym sam, a nie otoczony przez dobrze wyszkolonych czarodziei i czarownice. Osobiście stawiam na Pettigrew.

- Jestem skłonny się z tobą zgodzić, Severusie – odparł Albus. – Draconowi powiódłby się ten atak.

- Prawdopodobnie macie rację – przyznała Hermiona. – Jednak to dalej nie wyjaśnia, dlaczego zdecydowali się zaatakować.

- Zapewne byliśmy zbyt kuszącym celem: Albus, Potter, Artur Weasley, nie wspominając już o tobie, urodzonej w rodzinie mugoli.

- Nie zapominajmy o tobie, szpieg, który został odkryty i wciąż żyje.

- Jestem niemal zawiedziony, że Voldemort nie przejmował się zbytnio czy będę żywy czy martwy – mruknął.

- No tak, rozumiem cię, kto by nie chciał być poddanym wielogodzinnym torturom, zanim dopadnie go przerażająca śmierć – odparła Hermiona głosem przesiąkniętym sarkazmem. – Bardzo dobrze, że wziąłeś ten eliksir, zanim wyruszyliśmy, ale wciąż nie rozumiem, dlaczego ukryłeś to przed wszystkimi.

Wzruszył ramionami.

- Nie wziąłem go dlatego, że spodziewałem się zasadzki. Od miesiąca piję ten eliksir codziennie, żeby sprawdzić, czy podczas długotrwałego zażywania nie pojawią się jakieś komplikacje. Jedyne co odkryłem, to że temperatura ciała wzrasta nieznacznie.

- Och – mruknęła Hermiona, ze zmieszaniem odwracając wzrok.

Niespodziewanie koło nich pojawiła się znów Poppy, dzierżąc butelkę z eliksirem nasennym.

- Wystarczy już tych wizyt, mój pacjent musi odpoczywać – poinformowała ich. Albus uśmiechnął się w odpowiedzi.

- Dobrze, moja droga. Severusie, później przyjdę sprawdzić, jak się czujesz. – Dyrektor poklepał Severusa po ramieniu, po czym wstał, kiwnął głową Poppy i Hermionie i skierował się do parawanu. – Dobranoc, moje panie.

Poppy odwróciła się do Severus i próbowała wcisnąć mu butelkę z miksturą, ale on jedynie ją odepchnął.

- Severusie, jeśli dobrowolnie nie weźmiesz tego eliksiru – zaczęła pielęgniarka z niepokojącymi błyskami w oczach – będę zmuszona poprosić profesor Granger, żeby cię przytrzymała, gdy ja będę go siłą w ciebie wlewać.

- Poppy, do tej pory nigdy nie wziąłem żadnej z twoich nasennych mikstur i nie zamierzam tego dziś zmieniać!

Starsza czarownica skrzyżowała ręce, spoglądając na niego, ale Severus, będąc mistrzem spojrzeń, był nieugięty. Kiedy uniósł brew, odpuściła i zwróciła się do Hermiony.

- Czy w takim razie zostaniesz tutaj trochę? Żeby się upewnić, że się nie wymknie?

- Em, ja… nie wiem, nie myślałam o tym – zająknęła się Hermiona, zerkając raz na nią, raz na łóżko, skąd Severus przyglądał im się uważnie. – Nie sądzę, żebyśmy musiały go teraz pilnować. Co o tym sądzisz?

- Mogłabyś dotrzymać mi towarzystwa przez jakiś czas – odparł Severus, nie odrywając wzroku od jej oczu. Hermiona poczuła suchość w ustach.

- Byle nie zbyt długo, Severusie – mruknęła Poppy, kierując się w stronę parawanu. – Dobranoc, moi drodzy.

Hermiona usiadła na krześle, przygryzając dolną wagę, podczas gdy jego czarne oczy wwiercały się w nią nieustannie.

- Poppy powiedziała mi, że byłaś tu od czwartku – oznajmił po chwili.

- Tak, przez większość czasu – odparła z wahaniem, nie będąc pewną, dokąd ta rozmowa zmierza. – Sprowadziłam cię tutaj ze stadionu. Wyszłam kilka razy, żeby sprawdzić eliksir i przydzielić zadania moim klasom i rozprostować nieco nogi i powstrzymać się przed zamordowaniem kogokolwiek – czy Poppy przed zamordowaniem mnie – ale to wszystko.

- Dziękuję.

- Za to, że tu byłam? – spytała z nutą zdziwienia w głosie. Kiwnął głową. – Co innego mogłam zrobić?

- Zająć się z powrotem swoim życiem, jak bym się spodziewał.

Spojrzała w dół na swoje ręce.

- Ja… nie mogłabym. Tak się martwiłam…

Przyjrzał się w ciszy, jak spoglądała to na swoje ręce, to na łóżko, czy okno, wszędzie, tylko nie na jego twarz. Zrozumiał, że nie mogła go opuścić dokładnie z tego samego powodu, dla którego cieszył się, że została. Jego serce eksplodowało, rozpadając się na tysiące kawałków. Nie mógł dłużej ignorować tęsknoty własnego serca, był zmęczony udawaniem, że mu nie zależy. Może to przez bliskość śmierci, ale nie obchodziło go to teraz, kiedy postanowił pozbyć się pozorów obojętności.

- Hermiono – mruknął niskim i miękkim głosem, na co uniosła swoje brązowe oczy do jego onyksowych. – Podejdź tu.

Posłuchała bez zbędnych pytań. Jej nogi ruszyły w jego kierunku, nie czekając na sygnał z mózgu, który po chwili ocknął się. Tuż przy łóżku zawahała się. Widząc jej niepewność, delikatnie objął ją w talii, pociągając ją w dół na łóżko. Usiadła obok niego z milionami emocji, wypisanymi na twarzy. Wolną dłonią dotknął jej policzka.

- Hermiono – powiedział znów z aksamitnym brzmieniem w głosie.

Hermiona poddała się jego dotykowi, a w jej oczach zebrały się łzy, gdy zaczął gładzić kciukiem jej policzek. Delikatnie przyciągnął ją do siebie, obejmując ją mocniej ramieniem, kiedy łzy spłynęły po jej twarzy.

- Myślałam, że cię stracę – wykrztusiła z trudem, łkając cicho. Objął ją jeszcze mocniej, czując łzy przesiąkające przez jego cienką koszulę.

- Ciiii. Już w porządku, nie mam zamiaru cię opuszczać – wyszeptał w jej włosy. – Potrzeba więcej niż setkę Śmierciożerców, żeby mnie od ciebie zabrać.

Hermiona zaszlochała głośniej, obejmując ręką jego pierś i wtulając się w niego mocno. Jej nadgarstek wbijał się w jego żebra, ale Severus nie zwracał na to uwagi, a nawet tego nie zauważył, leżąc na niewygodnym materacu w skrzydle szpitalnym, w zamyśleniu głaszcząc jej włosy.

Poczuł, jak oddech Hermiony z wolna zaczął się uspokajać, a ona sama po chwili zasnęła. Objął ją mocniej, starając się nie zasypiać. Tyle myśli krążyło niespokojnie po jego głowie, na temat eliksiru, Hermiony, jego klas, jednak szczególnie na temat eliksiru, ale nie był w stanie pozostać rozbudzony i po chwili sam zasnął.

Severus poczuł nagle zmianę ciężaru na łóżku. Drgnął, budząc się natychmiastowo, obawiając się, że może to Hermiona chce odejść. Zamiast tego jednak ujrzał nad sobą błyszczące oczy Albusa Dumbledore'a. Zmarszczył brwi.

- Co tu, do cholery, robisz? – syknął, na co starszy czarodziej uśmiechnął się szeroko.

- Miałem problemy ze spaniem, więc postanowiłem sprawdzić, jak się czują pacjent i jego opiekunka, nic poza tym. – Urwał, by spojrzeć na nich sponad okularów. Ramiona Severusa otaczały opiekuńczo Hermionę, natomiast jej głowa spoczywała na jego klatce piersiowej. Obraz ten wywołał u dyrektora szerszy uśmiech. – Widzę, że pojawiły się postępy.

- Jestem pewien, że sprawia ci to wielką przyjemność, mam rację? W końcu czekałeś na to od dawna.

- Na to, żeby zobaczyć cię szczęśliwego, Severusie? Tak, tak, czekałem.

Severus nachmurzył się i spojrzał na postać śpiącą w jego ramionach.

- Szczęście jest przelotne.

- Co nie znaczy, że nie jest warte zachodu.

- Tak, tak, wiem, nie musisz mi znowu cytować Tennysona.

- Cieszę się, że wreszcie zaczynasz słuchać, co do ciebie mówię.

- Masz jakiś prawdziwy powód, dla którego tu jesteś?

- Tak, jak mówiłem, po prostu sprawdzam, co z tobą.

- W takim razie wynoś się, zanim Poppy się obudzi i cała szkoła się dowie!

- Dobrze – odparł Albus wstając. Jego błękitne oczy rozbłysły, gdy skierował się w stronę parawanu. – Ale każdy i tak niedługo się dowie, bo w końcu kto widział kiedykolwiek zakochanego Severusa Snape'a?

Severus warknął niebezpiecznie, ale Albus zdążył już zniknąć, a on wciąż nie miał sił, by ruszyć w pościg. Nachmurzył się, postanawiając kategorycznie bronić swojej reputacji szkolnego łajdaka, pomimo czegokolwiek między nim a Hermioną.

Jednak Severus nie widział Poppy, stojącej w drzwiach gabinetu, zasłaniając dłonią szeroki uśmiech, gdy pojawił się Albus, ani też nie zauważył mrugnięcia, które Albus skierował do niej wychodząc.


	25. Chapter 25

Obudziła go anormalna cisza panująca w pomieszczeniu. Severus usiadł gwałtownie, odruchowo sięgając po różdżkę.

- _Lumos_ – mruknął, mrużąc oczy przed nagłym światłem.

Druga strona łóżka była pusta, jeśli nie liczyć odrzuconej na bok pościeli. Dotknął odsłoniętego prześcieradła, które było zimne. Wyglądało na to, że nie było jej już od jakiegoś czasu. Zmarszczył brwi i położył się z powrotem, wpatrując się w sufit.

To była piąta noc z rzędu. Pierwszej nocy, prawie tydzień po ataku i kilka dni po tym, jak Poppy wreszcie wypuściła go ze skrzydła szpitalnego, obudziła go, wspinając się z powrotem na łóżko po prawie godzinnej nieobecności. Trzeciej nocy znalazł ją w salonie, kiedy to drżąc, przycupnęła na krześle przy kominku i chociaż namówił ją do powrotu do łóżka, do tej pory nie zdradziła mu, dlaczego tam była. Jednakowoż drugiej i czwartej nocy w ogóle nie wróciła i wyglądało na to, że tym razem będzie tak samo. Jeśli to była jakaś gra, Severus miał już jej całkowicie dość.

Chwycił szatę, czekającą w nogach łóżka, zarzucił ją na siebie i skierował się do łazienki. Zmarszczył brwi, gdy dotarł do niego dźwięk płynącej wody i zauważył światło wylewające się ze szpary pod drzwiami.

_Może po prostu chciała wziąć prysznic o czwartej nad ranem. Dlaczego nie, do cholery?_

Para uderzyła w niego, gdy otworzył drzwi i wkroczył do łazienki tymczasowo przypominającej saunę.

- Jeśli nie będziesz bardziej ostrożna – powiedział na tyle głośno, by było go słychać pomimo szumu lejącej się wody – zużyjesz całą gorącą wodę i zabraknie jej dla wszystkich, którzy chcieliby się odświeżyć z rana.

Rozsunął zaparowane drzwi prysznica. Hermiona siedziała w kącie, pozwalając, by gorąca woda spływała po jej ciele. Do piersi przyciągnęła kolana, na których oparła podbródek i spoglądała na niego pustym, zaszczutym wzrokiem. Nie wiedział, co powiedzieć, więc usiadł na kamiennej podłodze, dziwnie zimnej pomimo gorąca, panującego w pomieszczeniu. Skrzyżował nogi i nachylił się, wpatrując się w nią uważnie, gdy oparła policzek na kolanach i odwróciła wzrok.

Po kilku minutach ciszy podniosła się na nogi i zakręciła wodę. Severus przywołał ręcznik, spoglądając na nią, gdy woda spływała po jej szczupłym ciele, między pełnymi piersiami i po gładkim brzuchu. Czul wyraźnie rosnące w nim podniecenie.

- Dziękuję – wymamrotała, gdy wstał i podał jej ręcznik. Kącik jej ust uniósł się nieznacznie, gdy dostrzegła wybrzuszenie w jego szacie. – Przepraszam, że cię obudziłam.

Zmarszczył brwi, gdy zaczęła się wycierać i odwrócił wzrok. Od czasu, gdy wyrwał się spod opieki Poppy, większość wolnego czasu spędzał poza klasami właśnie z nią i prawdę mówiąc, prawie przez cały ten czas pracowali wspólnie nad eliksirem _Mortalis fallax._ Wciąż czuł się trochę skrępowany, gdy rozmowa schodziła na inne tematy niż eliksiry.

- Myślałem, że znowu wyszłaś.

Zawinęła włosy w ręcznik i dopiero wówczas odpowiedziała:

- Przepraszam, musiałam się na chwilę wyrwać.

- Ja… rozumiem, jeśli nie chcesz tutaj zostawać – powiedział powoli, ale jego oczy zdradzały kłamstwo i w ich głębi Hermiona dostrzegła zranienie.

- Severusie, ja _chcę_ zostawać – zawołała, wychodząc spod prysznica i zarzucając mu ręce na szyję. – W tamte nocy nie wracałam do moich kwater. Chodziłam po korytarzach, aż do śniadania.

Objął ją mocno, zaskoczony, jak jego ciało dokładnie pamięta każdą jej krągłość. Wciąż była wilgotna i czuł kropelki wody przez cienki materiał swojej szaty, co znów powodowało, że stwardniał, ale się nie odsunął.

- Mogłabyś powiedzieć mi, dlaczego? – zapytał w końcu, opierając głowę o jej głowę owiniętą ręcznikiem.

Wtuliła się w niego mocniej, zanim odpowiedziała.

- Powiem, obiecuję, ale nie teraz. W tej chwili po prostu nie chcę o tym rozmawiać.

Westchnął cicho.

- W porządku.

Hermiona pociągnęła jego głowę w dół, by pocałować go głęboko, zanim się odsunęła.

- Obiecuję, porozmawiamy o tym jutro – powiedziała, a w jej oczy niespodziewanie wkradł się tajemniczy błysk, powodując u Severusa dziwny ucisk w brzuchu, gdy odpięła jego szatę i przesunęła dłońmi po jego piersi. – A teraz wracajmy do łóżka.

Kiedy skończyli się kochać, Hermiona błyskawicznie usnęła, za to Severus nie mógł zmrużyć oka. Przez chwilę obserwował ją, jak spała, zanim dał sobie spokój z planami zdrzemnięcia się do szóstej.

Po szybkim prysznicu ubrał się i wezwał skrzata, by ten przyniósł mu Proroka i poranną herbatę, po czym usiadł przed kominkiem, sącząc napój i przeglądając gazetę. Ze szczególną uwagą szukał jakiejkolwiek wzmianki o tamtym ataku po meczu quidditcha, ale jak do tej pory pojawił się tylko jeden, mały artykuł, zakopany pośród innych mało ważnych tekstów na tyle gazety. Dodatkowo, co w ogóle go nie dziwiło, nie było tam wspomniane nic istotnego, żadnych nazwisk, ani szczegółów. Informacja, że Harry Potter nie uchronił się przed pułapką Śmierciożerców z pewnością nie wpłynęłaby pozytywnie na społeczeństwo. Starannie złożył z powrotem gazetę, jako że Hermiona lubiła przeczytać wiadomości, zanim udawała się na śniadanie w Wielkiej Sali.

Nachmurzył się, zastanawiając się nad zachowaniem Hermiony w ciągu ostatnich dni. Przypuszczał, że miało to jakiś związek z nim samym. Kiedy jednak przypomniał sobie, że nie wracała do swoich kwater w te noce, gdy znikała, w jego głowie pojawiła się myśl, że może jednak to, co ją dręczyło, nie dotyczyło jego. Uniósł brew, zastanawiając się nad tym i poczuł się dosyć głupio, że nie pomyślał o tym wcześniej.

Bardziej się nachmurzył, gdy zaczął myśleć, co zrobić. Obiecała, że mu dziś to wytłumaczy, ale nie był pewien, czy powinien sam do tego nawiązać, czy poczekać, aż Hermiona to zrobi. Zdecydował się zaczekać, aż ona coś powie, zamiast wykazywać się apodyktycznością i naruszać jej poczucie niezależności. Irytowało go, że czuł się tak nerwowo, jeśli chodziło o ich świeży związek, ale nie mógł przestać się martwić.

Uświadomił sobie, że zrobiła się już ósma, a Hermiona będzie przez cały dzień nie do zniesienia, jeśli nie wypije swojej porannej kawy przed pierwszymi zajęciami, więc wrócił do sypialni, żeby ją obudzić. W czasie jego nieobecności zagarnęła na własność całe łóżko, zostawiając jedynie mały kawałek. Zamrugała i otworzyła oczy, gdy usiadł, a na jej twarzy pojawił się zaspany uśmiech, kiedy pogładził jej policzek opuszkami palców.

- Która godzina?

- Prawie ósma.

- Dlaczego pozwoliłeś mi spać tak długo? – zapytała, a zaraz po tym ziewnęła i przeciągnęła się. – Mam jeszcze testy, które powinnam sprawdzić.

- Dopóki w Hogwarcie nie ma twojego sobowtóra, Hermiono – zaczął Severus szyderczo, a jego usta wygięły się lekko w uśmiechu – wydaje mi się, że uczniowie przeżyją jeszcze jeden dzień bez tych testów.

- Ha ha – mruknęła, odrzucając na bok pościel, by wstać.

Przycisnęła usta do jego warg i wyślizgnęła się z jego objęć, wciągnęła jeansy i sweter, a bieliznę wcisnęła do kieszeni szaty, którą zarzuciła sobie na ramię. Wszystko to zrobiła, podążając w stronę drzwi.

- Obiecałam, że sprawdzę je dzisiaj, więc nie będzie mnie na lunchu – zawołała z drugiego pokoju. – Zobaczymy się po zajęciach.

- Na stole masz gazetę, jeśli chcesz.

- Dzięki, już ją znalazłam!

Drzwi trzasnęły, a Severus westchnął, wciąż siedząc na łóżku. Potarł palcami skronie, zanim przeczesał dłonią tłuste już włosy. Nachmurzył się, czując jak jego dobry nastrój się rozwiewa. Wyjął z szafy czyste szaty i skierował się do tylnego wyjścia z kwater, by przed zajęciami sprawdzić eliksiry.

- O, Severusie! Miałam nadzieję, że cię tu znajdę! – zawołała Pomona Sprout, gdy wsunęła głowę do pokoju nauczycielskiego. – Chciałam cię poinformować, że tegoroczne mandragory dojrzewają dużo szybciej i będą w pełni rozwinięte już za kilka tygodni.

- Nie są mi w tej chwili potrzebne – odparł Severus, spoglądając na nią sponad książki – ale mogę wziąć kilka na zapas. Może przydałyby się Poppy.

- Oczywiście, zapytam ją. – Sprout zmrużyła oczy, a jej głos nabrał konspiracyjnego tonu. – Moi trzecioroczni powiedzieli mi, że odebrałeś im dzisiaj nadmierną ilość punktów.

- Gdyby nie zachowywali się, jak imbecyle, nie byłoby takiej potrzeby. Może pocieszy cię fakt, że Krukonom odjąłem dokładnie tyle samo punktów.

- Severusie! – zbeształa go. – Spodziewałabym się, że będziesz łagodniejszy!

- A niby dlaczego się tego spodziewałaś? – warknął, a Sprout cofnęła się o krok, gdy wstał i spojrzał na nią z góry. – Jeśli chciałabyś mnie o coś zapytać, proponuję zrobić to od razu, a nie marnować dłużej mój cenny czas.

Spojrzała na niego jedynie z uniesionymi brwiami, gdy skierował się do drzwi i szarpnął za klamkę. Zatrzymał się w połowie drogi na korytarz, pozostając tyłem do niej, gdy zawołała go po imieniu.

- Severusie, chciałabym, żebyś wiedział, że pomimo wszystkiego, wszyscy cieszymy się razem z tobą.

Spojrzał przez ramię, by potraktować Sprout wyjątkowo morderczym spojrzeniem, zanim wyszedł na korytarz szybkim krokiem, a jego szata ledwie się otarła o trzaskające za nim drzwi. Sprout uśmiechnęła się do siebie i wyszła, by udać się do Pomfrey, poinformować ją o mandragorach i poplotkować o Severusie.

Słowa Sprout wciąż odbijały się echem w jego głowie, gdy szedł korytarzami. Bezgranicznie go irytowało, że nauczyciele wiedzieli już o jego uczuciu do Hermiony, ale z drugiej strony cieszył się, że informacja ta nie dotarła jeszcze do grona uczniów. O ile tolerował uśmiechy, spojrzenia i szepty ze strony profesorów, o tyle nie zniósłby ich od uczniów.

Od początku semestru do czasu pobytu w skrzydle szpitalnym, Severus rozdał więcej szlabanów – głównie u Filcha czy Hagrida, oczywiście, żeby mógł mieć czas na zajmowanie się eliksirami – i odjął więcej punktów w tym krótkim czasie niż w całej swojej karierze nauczyciela. Dzięki temu mógł wyładować swoją złość i frustrację, spowodowane zachowaniem Hermiony w czasie świąt. To naprawdę go zabolało, a jedynym sposobem, by móc pracować razem z nią nad eliksirem, co było konieczne, było wyładować ten ból na kimkolwiek innym czy to nauczycielu, czy uczniach. Kontynuował karanie studentów po opuszczeniu skrzydła szpitalnego, gdyż niespodziewanie zaczął się obawiać, że zmieni się we Flitwicka i podzieli jego miłość do wszystkich uczniów bez wyjątku. Na całe szczęście tak się nie stało i wciąż nienawidził wszystkich bachorów, z kilkoma drobnymi wyjątkami wynikającymi tylko z niebywałego talentu do eliksirów.

Zmrużył oczy i uśmiechnął się paskudnie, gdy usłyszał głośną rozmowę zza rogu. Zatrzymał się na środku pustego korytarza, skrzyżował ręce na piersi i przywołał najbardziej przerażające spojrzenie, na jakie było go stać, w oczekiwaniu na niczego niepodejrzewających uczniów.

Trójka trzeciorocznych Gryfonów, na których składało się dwóch chłopców i dziewczyna, wyszła zza rogu i zatrzymała się w pół kroku na widok wpatrującego się w nich morderczo Mistrza Eliksirów. Jeden z chłopców z zaskoczenia upuścił niesione książki, ale zaraz przykucnął, by je pozbierać.

- Możecie mi wyjaśnić, cóż takiego wyczyniacie?

Każde z uczniów rzuciło szybko swoją odpowiedź w tym samym momencie, ale Severusa właściwie nie interesowały żadne wyjaśnienia. Przyjrzał im się po kolei akurat w chwili, gdy Hermiona wyszła zza rogu.

- Co tu się dzieje? – zapytała, unosząc brwi.

- Ta trójka powodowała nadmierny hałas na korytarzu.

- Och, daj spokój, Severusie, nic takiego nie robili, szłam tuż za nimi.

- To będzie po dziesięć punktów od Gryffindoru za każde z was – warknął, nie spuszczając wzroku z Hermiony. _Jak ona śmiała?_ – I proponowałbym, _pani profesor_ – ton jego głosu aż nazbyt wskazywał, że nie było to jedynie propozycja – byś w przyszłości zwracała się do mnie bardziej formalnie.

Hermiona wyraźnie najeżyła się i już otworzyła usta, by coś powiedzieć, ale ugryzła się w język, zanim wyrwało jej się coś niewłaściwego przy przerażonych Gryfonach, których wzrok wędrował między wściekłymi nauczycielami.

Severus błyskawicznie odwrócił się do nich i warknął niebezpiecznie niskim głosem:

- Więc? Na co jeszcze czekacie?

Uczniowie czmychnęli czym prędzej, mijając Severusa i już po chwili znikając z pola widzenia, dzięki czemu mógł z powrotem spojrzeć na Hermionę. Ledwie powstrzymała się od cofnięcia o krok, gdy ujrzała w jego oczach siłę i mrok, którego nie mogła rozpoznać.

- Jak śmiesz zwracać się do mnie w ten sposób przy uczniach! – syknął Severus.

- Nie robili nic złego, a ty doskonale o tym wiesz – odparła.

- Zakłócali mój spokój.

- Zakłócali twój spokój? Czy ty sobie żarty stroisz? – zapytała z niedowierzeniem. – Raczej czekał tutaj na jakiś niewinnych uczniów, a szczęściem dla ciebie, to byli akurat Gryfoni!

Miała wrażenie, że kąciki jego ust uniosły się lekko, ale nie była całkowicie pewna. Wzruszył ramionami i odparł:

- Ślizgonom również odjąłbym punkty.

- Nie wciskaj mi takich bzdur! Wszyscy doskonale wiedzą, że faworyzujesz swoich małych Ślizgonów, a wszystkich pozostałych nienawidzisz.

- Muszę bronić mojej reputacji.

- Co jest z tobą i tą twoją przeklętą reputacją? Dlaczego jesteś taki cholernie dumny z bycia szkolnym dupkiem?

- Ponieważ to wszystko, co mam. Bez tego, nie otrzymałbym żadnego szacunku.

- Czy do ciebie naprawdę nie dociera, że nikt cię nie szanuje? Wszyscy się ciebie boją, a nie szanują, bo obawiają się, że odejmiesz punkty, przyznasz szlaban, albo sprawisz, że bez powodu będą czuć się jak idioci!

- Strach, czy szacunek, nie robi mi to żadnej różnicy.

- A co z nauczycielami? – Uniósł jedynie brew, a na twarzy Hermiony wyraźnie pojawił się gniew. – Co ze mną? Chcesz, żebym też się ciebie bała?

Zmrużył oczy, wpatrując się w nią, ale nie odpowiedział.

- Zbyt długo byłam przez ciebie zastraszana za czasów szkolnych, a te siedem lat starczy mi na całe życie.

Odwróciła się na pięcie i odeszła szybko, całą swą postawą wyrażając wściekłość. Severus przez chwilę wpatrywał się w jej plecy, gdy odchodziła, po czym ruszył do lochów, rozważając jej słowa.

Może i miała rację i mimowolnie chciał, by obawiała się go, pomimo wszystkich tych lat. Sądził jednak, że to jakaś cząstka jego podświadomości starała się trzymać ją na dystans. Nachmurzył się, gdy uświadomił sobie, że prawdopodobnie miała również rację, co do ukarania Gryfonów. Prawdopodobnie nie odjąłby tych punktów, gdyby nie nazwała go po imieniu przed uczniami. Wiedział, że będzie musiał przeprosić ją za swoje zachowanie.

_Cholera!_

Jeśli już miał ją przeprosić, zrobi to dopiero, gdy będzie gotów. W związku z tym, zabarykadował się w swoich lochach aż do kolacji.

Zbliżała się dziesiąta wieczorem, gdy Severus pojawił się przed wejściem do kwater Hermiony i zaczął wykłócać się z portretem, pilnującym drzwi.

- Jestem niemal pewna, że nie będzie chciała cię widzieć – oznajmiła twardo Lucinda, spoglądając na niego z wyższością.

Zacisnął zęby, zwalczając chęć wyciągnięcia tej wiedźmy z obrazu, by skręcić jej kark.

- Powiesz jej chociaż, że tutaj jestem? – wycedził ze złością.

Czarownica przyjrzała mu się niechętnie i zniknęła z obrazu. Severus skrzyżował ręce, niecierpliwie czekając na korytarzu. Po kilku chwilach wróciła.

- Hmmph.

- Więc? – warknął. – Przyjdzie?

Lucinda wzruszyła ramionami akurat, gdy portret przesunął się na bok, ukazując Hermionę, stojącą w wejściu. Przyjrzał jej się, gdy przesunęła się, by mógł wejść. Miała na sobie jednolity t-shirt i jeansy, była boso, a włosy luźno związała na karku.

- Chociaż jedna miła czarownica – mruknął, zauważając jednocześnie nikły uśmiech na jej twarzy.

- Chcesz herbaty? – zapytała, wskazując ręką parujący dzbanek na stoliku przed sofą. Kiwnął głową.

Podążył za nią i bez słowa usiadł w odległości kilku stóp od niej, gdy napełniała filiżankę herbatą, by po chwili mu ją wręczyć. Podziękował jej i ostrożnie upił łyk, starając się nie poparzyć języka gorącym płynem. Przez kilka minut pili w całkowitej ciszy, zanim Severus odchrząknął.

- Chciałem przeprosić za moje zachowanie dzisiejszego popołudnia – powiedział rzeczowo.

- A ja postąpiłam źle, zwracając się do ciebie po imieniu przy uczniach. – Przechylił głowę, ale nic nie powiedział. – Zwróciłeś te punkty Gryfonom?

- Dlaczego miałbym to zrobić?

- Bo nie powinieneś był ich odejmować!

Istotne było, by przeprosił kobietę, na której mu zależało, ale nie zamierzał zniżyć się do takiego poziomu, gdzie błagałby o wybaczenie trzynastolatków.

- Bez wątpienia zapewnisz im specjalną okazję, żeby odrobili te punkty na twoich zajęciach.

- Jeśli ty nie zwrócisz im tych punktów, wygląda na to, że ja będę musiała. Tu znowu chodzi o tą twoją reputację?

Severus zauważył nacisk, jaki położyła na tym ostatnim słowie i pozwolił sobie na drobny uśmieszek.

- Tak. Możesz nie zrozumieć, dlaczego zależy mi na tym, by uczniowie obawiali się mnie, ale w ten sposób zawsze pracowałem i mogę cię zapewnić, że to się nie zmieni.

Hermiona wzruszyła ramionami, nie chcąc ciągnąć tego wątku.

- Jeśli Dumbledore'owi to nie przeszkadza, zgaduję, że nie do mnie należy mieszanie się w to wszystko.

- W rzeczy samej.

Grymas niezadowolenia, który pojawił się na jej twarzy na dźwięk jego protekcjonalnego tonu, zniknął, gdy Severus objął ją ramieniem i przyciągnął do siebie, całkowicie ignorując filiżankę, która spadła na podłogę i herbatę, która rozlała się na nich, na sofę i dywan.

Pocałował ją głęboko, językiem badając uważnie wnętrze jej ust. Hermiona zarzuciła mu ręce na szyję i wsunęła dłonie w jego przetłuszczone włosy, wtulając się mocniej w niego. Po kilku minutach pełnych pasji wstała i pociągnęła go za sobą do sypialni, nie napotykając z jego strony żadnych sprzeciwów.

Pół godziny później leżała z głową na płaskim brzuchu Severusa, obejmując jego tors, podczas gdy on oparł ręce na wezgłowiu.

- Chyba czas porozmawiać o tym, co się dzieje. Dlaczego ciągle wstaję w środku nocy.

Odezwała się nieśmiało. Severus pogłaskał ją po włosach, nic nie mówiąc. Po chwili kontynuowała.

- Od Nowego Roku mam wciąż ten sam sen. Nigdy się nie zmienia, zawsze tylko Harry i Draco, przy czym Draco umiera. Zaczyna się, jak gonię Harry'ego, a on wciąż powtarza, że Draco umiera, aż w końcu znajduję go w wielkim łóżku. Draco też mi mówi, że umiera, a potem na moich oczach zaczyna się rozpadać.

Severus uniósł jej głowę, by przyjrzeć się jej uważnie.

- Codziennie ci się to śni?

- Od czasu ataku, tak. Wcześniej tylko jakoś raz w tygodniu, ale te sny nie miały takiej intensywności. Teraz nie mogę po nich spać, dlatego nie kładę się z powrotem.

- Mówiłaś o tym Albusowi?

Pokręciła głową.

- Nie, tylko Harry'emu, no i teraz tobie.

- Powiedziałaś Potterowi?

- Był w zamku po ataku, jak ty byłeś jeszcze nieprzytomny w skrzydle szpitalnym i mimochodem mu o tym wspomniałam. Coś nie tak?

- Nie, nie sądzę. – Przez chwilę wpatrywał się w nią w milczeniu, zanim dodał: - Może to jakieś wspomnienia wracają do ciebie podczas snu?

Odwróciła wzrok, by spojrzeć na obraz, przedstawiający owcę pasącą się na wzgórzu i nie spoglądając na niego, zapytała:

- Możesz… mógłbyś znaleźć w moich wspomnieniach to, czego nie pamiętam?

Po ostrym wciągnięciu powietrza poznała, że zaskoczyła go tym pytaniem.

- Chcesz, żebym zajrzał do twojego umysłu? – zapytał Severus, jakby niepewny właściwego sensu jej pytania i zdumiony, że w ogóle coś takiego jej przyszło do głowy. – Jak sobie życzysz – mruknął, gdy kiwnęła głową.

- Możemy to zrobić nawet teraz – powiedziała, siadając i odwracając się do niego. Zmarszczył lekko brwi, więc szybko dodała: - Albo później, jeśli woli.

Severus pochylił głowę, by spojrzeć na swoje dłonie. Przez niemal minutę siedział w milczeniu, zanim w końcu się odezwał.

- Jeśli chciałabyś zająć się tym teraz, to tak zrobimy.

Wstał z łóżka i podszedł do ubrań porozrzucanych na podłodze. Pogrzebał chwilę w kieszeni szaty, po czym wrócił do łóżka z różdżką w ręku.

- Powinniśmy się gdzieś przenieść?

- Nie tutaj będzie dobrze. Czy ktoś już wcześniej grzebał ci w umyśle?

- Nie, a przynajmniej nic mi o tym nie wiadomo – odparła, kręcąc głową.

- Zdajesz sobie pewnie sprawę, że Potter jest legilimentą? – Oczy Hermiony rozszerzyły się w szoku. Pokręciła przecząco głową. – Zauważyłem to, kiedy udzielałem mu lekcji oklumencji. Spodziewam się więc, że jego talent został też odkryty na szkoleniu aurorskim i zapewne dostał kilka dodatkowych lekcji.

- Jeśli nawet miał te lekcje, to nic mi nie powiedział. Chociaż nie wydaje mi się to takie zaskakujące. Wygląda na to, że wcale nie wiem tak dużo o Harrym, jak mi się wydawało.

- Tak, jest jak szyfr – zażartował, ignorując jej spojrzenie. – Możemy zaczynać, jeśli jesteś gotowa.

- To nie będzie bolało, prawda? – zapytała nagle. Wysoki ton głosu zdradzał jej nerwowość.

- Nie, właściwie to nawet nie poczujesz mojej obecności w swojej głowie. Aczkolwiek, jeśli cokolwiek ci nie będzie odpowiadało, możemy zawsze przerwać.

- Nie, w porządku. – Wzięła głęboki oddech. – Jestem gotowa.

- Utrzymanie kontaktu wzrokowego może pomóc – poinstruował ją. Hermiona kiwnęła głową i wbiła wzrok w jego obsydianowe oczy. –_ Legillimens._

Pomieszczenie niespodziewanie zniknęło, a Hermiona poczuła się, jakby była uwięziona we własnej głowie. Wspomnienia mknęły przed jej oczami zbyt szybko, by im się przyjrzeć dokładnie. Gwałtownie wciągnęła powietrze, szybując w przeszłości. Miała cztery latka i bawiła się w pomalowanej na niebiesko poczekalni w klinice dentystycznej rodziców – była ośmiolatką jedzącą samotnie lunch w szkole – kibicowała Harry'emu, Ronowi i Ginny podczas meczu quidditcha – pomagała Neville'owi odnaleźć Teodorę – Snape szydził z niej, gdy nie znała odpowiedzi na jakieś pytanie dotyczące zapomnianych już eliksirów – Gwiazdkowy poranek, musiała mieć siedem lat, jako że jej babcia z dziadkiem jeszcze żyli – wybiegła na słońce ze świeżo kupionym Krzywołapem – dementorzy otaczali ją i Harry'ego –

Nagle świat wywrócił się do góry nogami i niespodziewanie wylądowała z powrotem na łóżku w swoich kwaterach z Severusem przed sobą. Położył rękę na jej ramieniu, gdy starała się uspokoić oddech.

- Wszystko w porządku? – Kiwnęła głową, więc kontynuował. – Musisz skupić się na Potterze i Malfoyu. Będzie łatwiej dla nas obojga, jak się skoncentrujesz na tym śnie. Odpocznij przez chwilę i powiedz mi, jak będziesz gotowa.

Hermiona zamknęła oczy, by przywołać każdy, drobny szczegół, jaki tylko pamiętała. Skupiła się na obrazie Harry'ego i Dracona, po czym otworzyła oczy, by spojrzeć na Severusa.

- Gotowa.

- _Legillimens_ – mruknął, a ona poczuła, jak świat znów wywija fikołka.

Draco nazywający ją szlamą przed całą drużyną quidditcha i Ron wymiotujący ślimakami – fałszywy Moody zmieniający Malfoya we fretkę i podrzucający go, podczas gdy Harry z Ronem tarzają się ze śmiechu – Harry przytrzymujący Rona przed znokautowaniem Dracona – Draco sabotujący jej eliksir – chwila, w której oberwała zaklęciem podczas pojedynku między Harrym, a Draconem, Snape wpatrujący się w nią szyderczo ze słowami „Nie widzę żadnej różnicy" i łzy płynące jej po policzkach, gdy biegła korytarzem z zasłoniętą twarzą –

Rzeczywisty świat zmaterializował się przed nią z powrotem, a gdy skupiła wzrok na Severusie, ujrzała, że opierał się o wezgłowie, trzymając się za nos, z którego spływała strużka krwi. Spojrzała w dół na swoją rękę zaciśniętą w pięść i z pulsującymi knykciami.

- O bogowie! – wykrzyknęła i przywołała szybko ręcznik. Zawinęła w niego wyczarowane kostki lodu i przycisnęła go w rękę Severusa. – Przepraszam za to.

- Żadnych zaklęć leczniczych?

- Niczego ci nie złamałam, więc nie mogę za dużo zrobić – odparła, a Severus zaczął się zastanawiać, czy faktycznie mówiła prawdę, czy może chciała dać mu trochę pocierpieć za jego dawne zachowanie. Nos bolał go zbyt mocno, żeby mógł się skoncentrować – w przeciwnym razie upewniłby się, czy kłamała.

Wpatrywał się w nią w milczeniu, czując przyjemny chłód na nosie. Pamiętał doskonale ten dzień, kiedy to natknął się na dwóch młodych czarodziei wygrażających sobie różdżkami na korytarzu. Wiedział, że to Malfoy zaczął, jako że takie sprzeczki zawsze zaczynały się przez niego. Pamiętał też jak przerwał to starcie, chłodnym głosem przydzielając szlabany i odejmując punkty i jak nie poświęcił Hermionie ani grama uwagi.

Po tym, jak niezamierzenie go zaatakowała, nie był do końca zdziwiony, że wciąż żywiła do niego urazę za to, jak ją wtedy potraktował, nawet jeśli to wynikało tylko z podświadomości.

- Nie mam nic na swoje usprawiedliwienie – powiedział w końcu, nieco nienaturalnym głosem, wynikającym ze stłuczonego nosa.

Hermiona zamrugała kilkukrotnie, jakby miało jej to pomóc w przyswojeniu sobie jego słów.

- Po prostu starałeś się utrzymać swoją reputację.

Jej słowa uderzyły w Severusa z dużo gorszym skutkiem niż się spodziewała czy chciała, a widząc jego spojrzenie zapragnęła je cofnąć.

- Oczywiście, masz rację – przyznał łagodnie.

Znów zamrugała, po czym odsunęła delikatnie jego rękę, by obejrzeć nos.

- Nie jest tak źle, już nie krwawisz. Czy to boli? – Skrzywił się, gdy ścisnęła lekko jego nos. – Nie umrzesz. Ale jeślibyś chciał, mam coś przeciwbólowego.

Severus przyjrzał jej się nerwowo, gdy zeskoczyła z łóżka i poszła do łazienki.

- Czy to jakiś eksperyment? – zapytał ostrożnie.

Zmarszczyła brwi, wracając po chwili do łóżka z małą, pomarańczową fiolką.

- Nie, nie jest – mruknęła – co cię pewnie bardzo cieszy.

Przełknął szybko eliksir i momentalnie poczuł, jak cały ból znika.

- Dziękuję – powiedział, odstawiając pustą fiolkę na stolik nocny. – Proponuję, żebyśmy jutro spróbowali znowu. Eliksirami nie musimy się zajmować aż do południa, więc będziemy mieć cały ranek dla siebie.

- Dzięki Merlinowi, że ten tydzień już się skończył – westchnęła Hermiona, wspinając się z powrotem na łóżko, żeby wślizgnąć się pod kołdrę. – Strasznie się dłużył.

Severus prychnął, układając się koło niej.

- Poczekaj do maja i czerwca, wtedy naprawdę zrozumiesz jak długi może być tydzień. Szczególnie przed SUMami i OWUTEMami.

- Dziękuję za przypomnienie – odpowiedziała z jęknięciem.

- Przestań się martwić, przygotowywanie uczniów do egzaminów jest dużo prostsze niż zdawanie ich samodzielnie.

- To dobrze, inaczej bym się chyba zabiła.

- Zapewniam, że to by było całkowicie zbędne.

- _Nox_ – wymamrotała Hermiona, a świece w sypialni momentalnie pogasły. Wtuliła się w jego ramię, opierając głowę na jego klatce piersiowej. – Dziękuję, że pomogłeś mi z tym snem.

- Nie powiedziałbym, że już ci pomogłem. Niemniej jednak rozwiążemy ten problem.

- I tak dziękuję. Dobranoc.

Severus pocałował czubek jej głowy i wpatrzył się w ciemność, pozwalając myślom błądzić, jednocześnie słuchając zwalniającego oddechu Hermiony, gdy zasypiała. Niepokoiło go, że te sny zaczęły się właściwie po ataku na stadionie, ale nie wiedział, czy miało to jakieś znaczenie, czy nie. Jego umysł stał się ociężały i coraz trudniej było utrzymać je na jednym torze, więc pozwolił im odpłynąć i po chwili zasnął z Hermioną w ramionach.

Harry wspiął się powoli po schodach, potykając się na ostatnim stopniu, przez co wylądował z hukiem na podłodze. Przez chwilę jedynie leżał, dysząc ciężko, zanim się zmusił, by się podnieść – najpierw na kolana, a dopiero później stanął. Na chwilę oparł się o ścianę, próbując uspokoić oddech, zanim ruszył dalej korytarzem.

Ręce mu się trzęsły, gdy ściągał zabezpieczenia z drzwi i musiał powtórzyć proces dwa razy, zanim w końcu mu się udało. W mieszkaniu było ciemno, jedyne oświetlenie dawała latarnia uliczna za oknem. Uderzył piszczelem o krzesło, by starał się przejść w ciemności do sypialni.

- _Lumoc_ – mruknął, pocierając obolałą nogę, a dzięki światłu z różdżki zatrzymał się w ostatniej chwili, zanim wszedł do kuchni.

Gdy wkroczył w końcu do sypialni, zatrzymał się, obserwując uważnie łóżko w poszukiwaniu jakichkolwiek oznak ruchu. Gdy dostrzegł delikatne uniesienia klatki piersiowej Dracona w myślach podziękował Merlinowi, że ten wciąż żyje. Poszedł dalej, do łazienki, gdzie zapalił światło, gdy tylko zamknął drzwi. Uważnie unikał spoglądania w lustro, gdy ściągał płaszcz i nie zatrzymał się, zanim nie pozostał całkowicie nagi. Wówczas odkręcił wodę pod prysznicem i czekał, aż się nagrzeje.

Powoli odwrócił się do lustra, obejmując się ramionami, by zachować ciepło, gdy spojrzał na swoje odbicie. Wciąż nie mógł się przyzwyczaić do spoglądających na niego z lustra stalowoszarych oczu tkwiących w bladej, wąskiej twarzy, na którą opadały platynowe włosy. Cieszył się, że eliksir przestanie działać za kilka godzin. Naprawdę nienawidził tak wyglądać w domu, tym bardziej, że prezentował się lepiej niż prawdziwy Draco.

Powierzchnia lustra pokryła się parą, zasłaniając tym samym odbicie zdrowego Dracona, więc Harry odwrócił się, by wejść pod prysznic z gorącą wodą. Z początku stał jedynie, pochylając głowę z jedną ręką na metalowym kranie, a drugą na szklanych drzwiach kabiny, podczas gdy woda spływała po całym jego ciele.

Całe spotkanie było beznadziejne, a on sam oberwał kilkoma Cruciatusami dla samej rozrywki Voldemorta. Ramiona mu opadły, gdy potarł dłonią oczy. Teraz już rozumiał, jak Snape musiał się czuć przez te wszystkie lata.

Chwycił mydło i szybko się nim natarł, nie ufając swoim nogom, które mogłoby go długo nie utrzymać. Kiedy umysł również włosy i spłukał je dokładnie, sięgnął po brązowy ręcznik, wiszący obok kabiny i wytarł się szybko. Pozbierał z podłogi porozrzucane rzeczy i wrócił do sypialni, świecąc sobie różdżką, by nie wpaść na kolejne meble. Ubrania wrzucił do kosza z brudnymi rzeczami, po czym wciągnął czyste bokserki i wślizgnął się do łóżka.

Objął ramieniem Dracona, który jęknął przez sen, gdy Harry przyciągnął go do siebie. Nie był pewien, jak długo zniesie jeszcze odgrywanie dwóch ról i obserwowanie, jak jego ukochany z dnia na dzień odchodzi. To zaczynało być dla niego zbyt wiele i jeśli miał być szczery, mało go już obchodziło, która strona wygra. Czy to robiło jakąś różnicę, skoro Draco umrze bez względu na to, kto okaże się być zwycięzcą? Harry westchnął i wtulił się mocniej w plecy Dracona, zamykając oczy i wyrzucając z głowy wszystkie myśli, prócz jednej, której nie mógł się pozbyć.

_Draco umiera, pamiętasz o tym?_


	26. Chapter 26

Niestety, Hermiona i Severus nie mogli poświęcić całego sobotniego poranka na rozgryzienie jej dziwacznego snu, jako że był to poranek , którego miał się odbyć najlepszy mecz quidditcha roku, Slytherin kontra Ravenclaw.

Severus, wciąż leżąc w łóżku, przeciągnął się i otrząsnął z resztek snu, gdy przypomniał sobie o meczu. Ta rozgrywka miała być decydująca w całym Pucharze Quidditcha, pomimo, że zostały jeszcze trzy mecze. Hufflepuff i Gryffindor miały wyjątkowo słabe drużyny i walczyły o przedostatnie miejsce w Pucharze.

- Cholera! – wyrwało mu się. Wstając z łóżka, zerknął, czy Hermiona już się obudziła.

- Hmm? – rozległ się senny pomruk, po czym obróciła się do niego.

- Prawie zapomniałem o dzisiejszym meczu, a raczej podejrzliwe by było, gdyby Opiekun Domu się na nim nie zjawił.

- Jasna cholera!

Hermiona poderwała się, odrzucając na bok kołdrę.

- Co? – zapytał, przekopując się przez ciuchy porozrzucane na podłodze w poszukiwaniu swoich spodni. – Nie ma dziesiątej, więc możesz spokojnie jeszcze godzinę pospać. Chciałem przed meczem porozmawiać z Tomem Traversem.

- Nie o to chodzi. Ron mówił, że będzie tu wcześnie, żeby załapać się jeszcze na śniadanie przed meczem.

Severus zamarł z jedną nogawką naciągniętą, wpatrując się w Hermionę.

- Zaprosiłaś Weasleya?

Wzruszyła ramionami, podchodząc do komody.

- Tak.

- Zaprosiłaś Ronalda Weasleya na _mój_ mecz quidditcha?

- To nie jest _twój _mecz i tak, zaprosiłam go – zawołała przez ramię, nie wysilając się, by na niego spojrzeć. Czuła na sobie jego spojrzenie, więc w końcu westchnęła i obróciła się do niego. – Severusie, proszę. To mój przyjaciel.

Severus zmarszczył brwi, ale w końcu ustąpił, oczywiście dopiero po posłaniu jej odpowiedniego spojrzenia.

- Niech ci będzie, skoro nie mam nic do gadania w tej kwestii.

- Dziękuję – odpowiedziała, wywracając oczami. Sięgnęła po szare spodnie i niebieski sweter i zaczęła się przebierać.

- Nie ubierzesz zieleni i czerni, żeby wspierać moją drużynę?

Hermiona zerknęła na niego, gdy wciągnęła sweter przez głowę.

- Żartujesz, prawda? – Wzruszył jedynie ramionami, więc kontynuowała. – To by znaczyło, że ja, Gryfonka, otwarcie popieram ciebie, Ślizgona.

- Oczywiście, ludzie zaczęliby o tym mówić.

- Poważnie, nie przejmuję się nauczycielami, ale czy naprawdę chcesz być głównym tematem plotek uczniów? Ja wiem, że nie chcę.

- W końcu do tego dojdzie.

- Nie muszą o tym wiedzieć przed zakończeniem roku szkolnego – powiedziała, zakładając spodnie, przez co nie widząc mieszanych uczuć, które pojawiły się na chwilę na jego twarzy. Kiedy przez chwilę milczał, spojrzała na niego. – Co?

Zupełnie zapomniał, że miała odejść wraz z końcem roku. Potrząsnął jednak głową i zamiast tego odpowiedział:

- Myślałem o Traversie.

- Powinieneś chyba pójść i z nim porozmawiać. Ja muszę poszukać Rona.

- Panie przodem.

Hermiona złapała szaty w drodze do wyjścia i gdy tylko opuściła swoje kwatery, dostrzegła w oddali Rona i Ginny Weasley, praktycznie biegnących do niej przez korytarz. Westchnęła, marząc, by było już po burzliwej konfrontacji. Zmusiła się do uśmiechu i uścisnęła przyjaciół.

- Mam nadzieję, że nie masz nic przeciwko, Miona – powiedział Ron z uśmiechem. – Ginny chciała wlec się za mną, żeby zrobić mały rekonesans dla Armat.

- Ta, moja drużyna jest tak żenująca, że pomyślałam sobie, że sprawdzę, jak radzą sobie siódmoroczni i czy może nie szykują się tu jacyś przyzwoici gracze.

- Jestem przekonana, że będą podekscytowani okazją do zagrania w drużynie dzięki tobie, Ginny.

- Okazja? Granie dla najgorszej drużyny… – Ron urwał, gdy dostrzegł Severusa, który wyszedł z kwater Hermiony i zatrzymał się tuż za nią. – Co do…? Do ty tu, do cholery, robisz, Snape?

_Zajmuję się twoją najlepszą przyjaciółką, co powinno być oczywiste, palancie_ – przeszło Severusowi przez myśl, ale zamiast powiedzieć to na głos, ograniczył się do szelmowskiego uśmieszku i uniesionej brwi. Sądząc po grymasie i spojrzeniu, jakie otrzymał w odpowiedzi, Ron zrozumiał przesłanie. Za to Ginny w ogóle nie wyglądała na zaskoczoną, co nasuwało Severusowi podejrzenia, że o wszystkim dowiedziała się już od Hermiony. Pozdrowił ją krótkim skinięciem głowy, na co uśmiechnęła się.

Położył dłoń na ramieniu Hermiony i pochylił się na tyle, by wnerwić Weasleya. Odwrócił wzrok od niego, by spojrzeć na Hermionę.

- Spotkamy się na trybunach.

- W porządku.

Ron odprowadził go spojrzeniem, ignorując Hermionę, wołającą go po imieniu.

- Ron, przysięgam na Merlina, że jeśli spróbujesz…

- Czy wy, czy wy… Merlinie, nie potrafię tego nawet _powiedzieć!_

- Masz na myśli, czy pieprzyła się ze Snapem? – zapytała Ginny i powstrzymała z trudem uśmiech, gdy Ron się wzdrygnął.

- Bogowie, Ginny! Teraz mam przerażającą wizję nagiego Snape'a!

- Och, dorośnij już, Ron – wtrąciła się Hermiona, objęła ich obojga ramionami i pociągnęła ich w stronę, z której przyszli. – Nie wiem, jak wy, ale ja umieram z głodu.

- Całonocne maratony potrafią wyczerpać – zachichotała Ginny.

- Ginny, jak się nie zamkniesz – zagroził jej Ron z drugiej strony Hermiony – przez miesiąc nie będziesz w stanie jeździć na miotle!

- Myślę, że jest po prostu zazdrosny – poinformowała Hermionę scenicznym szeptem. – Słyszałam, jak żalił się Billowi, że od ponad roku nie miał z żadną okazji.

- Ginny!

Ron próbował dosięgnąć Ginny, ale Hermiona odepchnęła go ze śmiechem.

- Nic dziwne, że tak desperacko pragnął, żebym go zapoznała z Anne.

- Anne? – zawołali równocześnie.

- Czyli tak ma na imię! – wykrzyknął Ron, zapominając o wcześniejszej złości na Ginny. – Będzie na meczu?

Hermiona wzruszyła ramionami.

- Nie wiem, ale prawdopodobnie tak. Była w Ravenclawie, jak jeszcze się uczyła.

- Co nie znaczy, że masz u niej jakiekolwiek szanse.

- A niby czemu nie? Kto by nie pragnął przystojnego i czarującego aurora? – Ron nachmurzył się, gdy obie zachichotały. – Co?

- Nic takiego Ron – odparła Hermiona, obejmując go z powrotem ramieniem. – Pewnego dnia uszczęśliwisz jakąś czarownicę.

- Tak, jak się z nią rozwiedziesz.

Trzęsąc się ze śmiechu, Hermiona odwróciła się do Ginny, by ją zbesztać. Zbliżając się powoli do Wielkiej Sali, Ron spojrzał na nie obie.

- Wiedzie, doceniłbym chociaż odrobinę wsparcia od siostry i najlepszej przyjaciółki, ale chyba proszę o zbyt wiele!

Z nadąsanym grymasem skrzyżował ręce na piersi, zanim Hermiona go przytuliła.

- Zawsze masz moje wsparcie.

- Właśnie, Ron, tylko żartowałam. No dalej, nie wkurzaj się.

Westchnął ciężko i podrapał się w głowę.

- No dobra, ale tylko dlatego, że jestem zbyt głodny, żeby się wkurzać.

Hermiona roześmiała się i klepnęła go w plecy, po czym cała trojka wkroczyła do Wielkiej Sali na śniadanie.

Severus usiadł za biurkiem, czytając eseje czwartorocznych, gdy rozległo się mocne pukanie do drzwi.

- Wejść.

Drzwi otworzyły się ze skrzypnięciem, a do pomieszczenia wszedł Tom Travers, kapitan i ścigający Ślizgonów. Wysoki, barczysty i przystojny szóstoroczny z rudawo-złotymi włosami i przeszywającym spojrzeniem niebieskich oczu zatrzymał się przed biurkiem.

- Profesorze?

- Drużyna jest gotowa?

- Tak, proszę pana. Mieliśmy w tym tygodniu trzy ekstra treningi, żeby przygotować się do manewrów Krukonów.

- Dobrze, bo jeśli nie wygracie, przydzielę wam dodatkowe poranne ćwiczenia na każdy dzień aż do końca roku.

- Tak jest, proszę pana. Sporo ćwiczyliśmy nad obroną…

Severus przerwał mu spojrzeniem.

- Nie jestem waszym trenerem. Nie obchodzi mnie, co dokładnie robicie. Macie po prostu wygrać. – Na twarzy chłopaka nie było widać ani przez moment wahania. Stał spokojnie w milczeniu, zanim Severus nie powiedział: – To wszystko.

Travers kiwnął głową, odwrócił się na pięcie i wyszedł z gabinetu. Severus odchylił się w fotelu i nachmurzył się, spoglądając na eseje.

Ten miecz będzie jedynym dobrym w tym sezonie, chyba że Gryffindor albo Hufflepuff wbrew wszelkim oczekiwaniom zagrają porządnie, co, biorąc pod uwagę talenty, czy też raczej ich brak, było niemal nieosiągalne w przypadku obu drużyn. Ravenclaw miał niesamowity zespół ścigających i bardzo dobrego szukającego, ale ich obrońca i pałkarze grali raczej średnio, a pięciu członków drużyny było z siódmego roku. Natomiast jeśli chodzi o Ślizgonów, w zeszłym tygodniu wykazali się niebywałymi umiejętnościami i żaden członek drużyny nie kończył szkoły w tym roku, więc będą mieli jeszcze szansę na zwycięstwo w przyszłym, nawet jeśli tegoroczny Puchar Quidditcha nie trafi do nich.

Severus powrócił do eseju, który sprawdzał i błyskawicznie go oblał, dopisując na marginesie komentarze dotyczące niekompetencji autora. Po mniej niż godzinie miał za sobą wszystkie eseje i zdecydował się obejrzeć rozgrzewkę swojej drużyny, więc opuścił lochy, kierując się w stronę wielkich, dębowych drzwi.

Zapowiadał się piękny dzień na mecz quidditcha. Słońce świeciło z przejrzystego, błękitnego nieba, a lekki wiaterek bez pośpiechu muskał murawę. Severus wspiął się na trybuny, zasłaniając oczy przed promieniami słońca. Był wdzięczny, gdy przez niebo przemknęła mała chmurka, zasłaniając na chwilę kolę ognia. Idąc po schodach, zerknął na boisko, gdzie obie drużyny rozgrzewały się już w chłodnym powietrzu.

Gdy dotarł na samą górę, gdzie znajdowały się wydzielone trybuny dla grona pedagogicznego, w ogóle się nie zdziwił na widok Flitwicka, stojącego na pierwszej ławce i dopingującego swoją drużynę. Rozglądając się wokół, Severus dostrzegł sporą liczbę uczniów, którzy również przyglądali się wspólnej rozgrzewce.

- Och, witaj, Severusie – powiedział mały czarodziej, oklaskując energicznie wykonany idealnie manewr. – Doskonale, Perpetuo!

- Filiusie.

Severus udał się do czwartego rzędu od końca, gdzie usiadł, opatulając się dokładniej peleryną, by chronić się przed chłodnym wiaterkiem, zanim wyjął omnikulary, by ustawić ostrość na drugi koniec boiska, gdzie ćwiczyli Ślizgoni. Po piętnastu minutach zniżyli lot i wylądowali, by skryć się w szatni na krótkie spotkanie drużynowe. Kiedy Krukoni uczynili to samo, Flitwick obrócił się do niego.

- Muszę zauważyć, Severusie, że ostatnimi czasy wyglądasz zdrowiej.

Severus powoli przeniósł wzrok na starszego czarodzieja.

- Doprawdy? Nie zauważyłem.

- To musisz być jedyną osobą, która tego nie dostrzegła.

- Ufam, że nasz drogi Severus poświęca więcej czasu na sen, niż zazwyczaj – rozbrzmiał od schodów donośny głos, a Flitwick niemal ześlizgnął się z ławki z radochy.

- Dziękuję, Albusie – prychnął Severus, obserwując dyrektora, gdy ten zmierzał do swojego miejsca na trybunach.

Siadając koło Severusa, Albus posłał Filiusowi wymowne spojrzenie, które niższy czarodziej potwierdził mrugnięciem.

- Wybaczcie mi, proszę, chciałbym jeszcze zamienić kilka słów z moją drużyną i dodać im otuchy przed meczem. Niech wygrają lepsi.

- Przygotowałeś się już psychicznie na porażkę?

- Wręcz przeciwnie, Severusie – odparł Filius z uśmiechem i zniknął na schodach.

Severus odwrócił się do Albusa, by spojrzeć na niego niepewnie.

- Więc? O co chodzi?

Starszy czarodziej uśmiechnął się na widok nieufności w jego oczach.

- Po prostu chciałem się sprawdzić, jak się czujesz ostatnimi czasy, nic więcej. Czy dyrektor nie może się martwić o swoich nauczycieli?

Severus zmarszczył brwi, odrywając wzrok od hipnotyzującego spojrzenia błękitnych oczu.

- Dlaczego zawracasz mi głowę takimi pytaniami? Nie myśl, że nie zauważyłem, jak szperasz w mojej głowie.

- To, co wiem, a to, co mi mówisz, to są dwie różne rzeczy – odparł Albus po chwili zadumy. – Najlepszy wgląd w twoje prawdziwe uczucia daje mi to, co sam mi mówisz. Sam znasz najlepiej ograniczenia legilimencji.

Severus błyskawicznie odwrócił głowę, by rzucić mu paskudne spojrzenie, ale Albus jedynie się roześmiał.

- Nie musisz mi mówić, jak bardzo mnie nienawidzisz, już to wiem. – Spojrzał w niego, pogrążając się we własnych myślach. – Wszyscy nauczyciele się o ciebie martwią, Severusie. Nie zapomnij o tym.

- Jak wielu z nich ma dojście do moich prywatnych spraw? – warknął.

- Nie mogę ręczyć za Argusa, bo jeszcze o tym nie rozmawialiśmy – powiedział Albus z uśmiechem, obserwując Severusa, gdy ten wzdrygnął się na samą myśl, że Filch mógłby wiedzieć cokolwiek o jego prywatnym życiu. – Ale wydaje mi się, że większość personelu orientuje się w sytuacji, która pojawiła się między tobą, a profesor Granger. Właściwie nawet Sybilla poświęciła swój czas, by odwiedzić mnie jednego dnia. Wspominała, że przewidziała, że coś takiego nastąpi, jak jeszcze Hermiona była uczennicą.

- Nie wątpię – mruknął Severus, ignorując szeroki uśmiech na twarzy dyrektora. – Z pewnością też się tego spodziewałeś.

Albus roześmiał się.

- Nie mogę zaprzeczyć, że przeszło mi to przez myśl więcej niż jeden raz.

Severus już miał na końcu języka kąśliwą odpowiedzieć, ale powstrzymał się przed wypowiedzeniem jej, gdy na szczycie schodów pojawili się Hermiona, Ron i Ginny, a tuż za nimi szli Minerwa z Filiusem, rozmawiając o drużynie Krukonów i ich szansach na wygraną. Minerwa, oczywiście, chciała by wygrał którykolwiek dom, oprócz Slytherinu, więc skrupulatnie przekazywała całą swoją wiedzę o quidditchu Flitwickowi, by zwiększyć szanse jego drużyny.

- Hermiono, obawiam się, że zająłem twoje miejsce – zawołał wesoło Albus, a Severus posłał cierpki uśmiech Hermionie, która zarumieniła się, słysząc bezczelne stwierdzenie dyrektora.

- Nic się nie stało, może pan tam zostać, jeśli pan chce, dyrektorze – zaczęła mówić, ale starszy czarodziej już wstał, by przywitać ich wszystkich i uścisnąć dłonie Ronowi i Ginny.

- Wspaniale jest widzieć was oboje z powrotem w Hogwarcie! Zdaje się, jakby to było zaledwie wczoraj, gdy oboje prowadziliście Gryffindor do zwycięstwa.

- Też grałeś w quidditcha? – zapytała Anne, a uszy Rona gwałtownie poczerwieniały.

- Tak, ale nie byłem tak dobry, jak Ginny czy Harry.

Hermiona i Ginny spojrzały na siebie i równocześnie zachichotały, przypominając sobie, jak kiepsko Ron sobie radził na początku. Hermiona ruszyła w kierunku Severusa, by usiąść obok niego, a Ginny podążyła za nią. Kilka minut później, Ron ruszył wzdłuż trybun z Anne tuż za sobą, nie przerywając ożywionej rozmowy.

- Nie mogę uwierzyć, że ona wciąż z nim rozmawia – szepnęła Hermiona do Ginny.

- Jakbyś zapomniała, to jedyni faceci tutaj są naprawdę starzy – odparła Weasley, a gdy Severus pochylił się, by spiorunować ją wzrokiem, szybko dodała: – Miałam na myśli wolnych facetów, profesorze.

Jego grymas złagodniał i pozwolił sobie nawet na nieznaczny uśmieszek, który błyskawicznie zniknął, gdy Hermiona zaczęła mówić.

- Nie poznałaś jeszcze Wasilija! Jak skończyliśmy szkołę, dostał stanowisko nauczyciela Numerologii. Rosjanin, naprawdę zachwycający… ał!

Ginny szturchnęła ją w żebra i wskazała wzrokiem na Severusa, więc Hermiona odwróciła się, by napotkać kolejne piorunujące spojrzenie, tym razem zaadresowane do niej.

- Ale nie ma tyle sprytu i wspaniałego sarkazmu, któremu nie mogę się oprzeć.

Severus objął ją w talii, gdy oparła się o niego i położyła dłoń na jego udzie. Ron, idąc przez trybuny, dostrzegł ich oboje, a jego brwi wystrzeliły w górę w niedowierzaniu, by zaraz zjechać z powrotem i stworzyć niemal jedną czerwoną linię, gdy się nachmurzył. Severus napotkał jego spojrzenie, a jego czarne oczy zdawały się przenikać Rona na wskroś. W końcu rudzielec odwrócił wzrok i usiadł obok Ginny.

Po dziesięciu minutach pojawiła się reszta nauczycieli, włączając w to Wasilija. Ginny zgodziła się z Hermioną, że był zachwycający. Kilka minut później wśród głośnych oklasków na boisko wkroczyły obie drużyny. Dołączyła do nich pani Hooch, niosąc skrzynkę z piłkami.

- Mamy wspaniały dzień na mecz quidditcha i czeka nas równie wspaniałe starcie: Ravenclaw kontra Slytherin! – wykrzyknął Stephen Stebbins, pełen życia Puchon, który był komentatorem.

Wraz z gwizdnięciem obie drużyny wystrzeliły w powietrze, a pani Hooch wypuściła wszystkie cztery piłki. Ravenclaw jako pierwszy zdobył kafla i Perpetua Clearwater, kapitan i gwiazda drużyny, zanurkowała i podała do innego gracza, któremu kafel wyślizgnął się z rąk i został błyskawicznie przejęty przez Trevora Groota, najlepszego ścigającego, jakiego Ślizgoni kiedykolwiek mieli.

- Ścigający Frank Fawcett upuszcza kafla prosto do rąk Trevora Groota! I mamy dwóch na jednego, Balbina Zabini dołącza się i leci prosto do bramki!

Dwójka ścigających zapikowała w stronę obrońcy, Cynthii Ackerley. Groot odbił w lewo, próbując odciągnąć obrońcę podał błyskawicznie do Zabini, która ustawiła się przy prawym słupku i przerzuciła kafla przez pętlę, zdobywając bez trudu dziesięć punktów.

- Slytherin zdobywa przewagę, 10-0.

Krukoni wrócili do gry z kaflem w rękach Fawcetta, który podał do trzeciego ścigającego, Kevina Entwhistle. Kevin śmignął wzdłuż boiska, unikając starannie tłuczka i wykonał długie podanie do Clearwater, która rzuciła kafla do bramek Slytherinu, dokładnie pomiędzy rozłożonymi rękoma obrońcy.

- Ravenclaw odpowiada skomplikowanymi podaniami i jest 10-10!

Andrew Pritchard, ścigający Ślizgonów, zanurkował z kaflem i zwolnił na tyle, by Bradley Bole mógł odbić tłuczek, po czym podał do Groota.

Severus wyciągnął znów omnikulary, by wśród graczy odszukać Traversa. Dostrzegł go śledzącego uważnie szukającego Krukonów, Rogera Sherwyna, niewielkiego czwartorocznego o bystrym spojrzeniu i niesamowitych umiejętnościach latania na miotle. Jego oczy bezustannie błądziły po boisku w poszukiwaniu błysku złota i żółtych promieniach słońca. I nagle Sherwyn przypadł do miotły i wystrzelił naprzód. Travers machnął szaleńczo na najbliższego pałkarza, Keene'a Broadmoora. Broadmoor poświęcił moment na wyliczenia, zanim precyzyjnie uderzył w tłuczek, kierując go dokładnie w stronę pikującego szukającego. Tłuczek trafił w ogon miotły, z impetem zrzucając szukającego, który przekoziołkował nad własną miotłą.

Minerwa gwałtownie wciągnęła powietrze, a Flitwick zasłonił oczy, gdy szukający zawisł nad boiskiem, trzymając się miotły jedną ręką. Rozkołysał się, przerzucił nogę nad trzonkiem miotły i podciągnął się z powrotem. Przez stadion przepłynęło westchnienie ulgi, zakłócane syknięciami Ślizgonów.

- Było blisko! Celny strzał Ślizgońskiego pałkarza, Keene'a Broadmoora, prawie całkiem wyłączył z gry Sherwyna!

Severus uśmiechnął się z wyższością, spoglądając na Minerwę i Filiusa, który w końcu odsłonił oczy i teraz stał na ławce, by widzieć, jak najwięcej.

- Ofensywa może ściągać widzów, ale to defensywa daje zwycięstwo – powiedział jedwabistym głosem.

Pani Hooch dmuchnęła w gwizdek i sprawdziła, czy szukający Krukonów był w stanie dalej grać, zanim wznowiła rozgrywkę. Ślizgoni wciąż byli przy kaflu. Groot podał do Andrew Pritcharda, który prześlizgnął się między kryjącymi go graczami i zdobył kolejne punkty, zmieniając wynik na 20-10.

Ścigająca Krukonów Clearwater zanurkowała i odbiła w lewo, by wyminąć Zabini, po czym podała do Fawcetta, ale Pritchard przemknął między nimi, przechwytując kafla, jakby spodziewał się takiego zagrania i zawrócił w stronę bramek.

Severus spojrzał z wyższością na Hermionę, gdy Ślizgoni zdobyli następne punkty.

- Nie bądź taki pewny, wciąż mają dobrego szukającego – mruknęła.

Sherwyn wzniósł się nad boisko, wciąż wypatrując, jakby to bliskie spotkanie z tłuczkiem w ogóle się nie wydarzyło. Ślizgoński szukający na powrót uczepił się jego ogona, zaś po nimi dalej toczyła się rozgrywka. Doskonała obrona na tyle dobrze powstrzymywała Krukonów, że Ślizgoni osiągnęli znaczne prowadzenie zmieniając wynik na 80-30. W chwili, gdy Krukoni przechwycili kafla, Travers dostrzegł uskrzydloną złotą piłkę i wystrzelił w jej kierunku, wiedząc, że ma zaledwie kilka sekund przewagi nad przeciwnikiem.

- Uwaga, wygląda na to, że obaj dostrzegli znicz!

Tłum wstał pospiesznie, wpatrując się w dwóch szukających mknących na miotłach wysoko ponad boiskiem i niemal wszyscy wstrzymali oddech, gdy w kierunku Sherwyna pomknął tłuczek, ale Krukon bez problemu go uniknął, obniżając gwałtownie lot, przez co jednak oddalił się od znicza.

Groot, ścigający Ślizgonów, oddalił się od akcji toczącej się wokół kafla, by staranować Sherwyna i zepchnąć go z obranego kursu. Stadion niemal zatrząsł się od głośnego „Faul!", wykrzyczanego przez setki gardeł, ale pani Hooch nie dostrzegła tego zagrania i gra toczyła się dalej. Kiedy Sherwyn próbował wrócić do pościgu za zniczem, Travers pochylił się mocniej, starając się wyciągnąć ze swojego Nimbusa 3000 wszystkie możliwości. Nagle złota piłeczka opadła dwadzieścia stóp w dół i skręciła w lewo, trafiając dokładnie na trasę lotu Rogera Sherwyna.

- Nie wierzę! Roger Sherwyn złapał znicz! Ravenclaw zwycięża! Finałowy wynik, 180-80!

Trybuny wybuchły oklaskami i pełnymi radości krzykami, a między nimi dało się jeszcze słyszeć gwizdy, dobiegające ze strony Ślizgonów. Hermiona zerknęła na Severusa, który zmarszczył brwi z wyjątkowym niezadowoleniem i skrzyżował ręce na piersi. Gdy położyła rękę na jego ramieniu, powoli wypuścił powietrze, które wstrzymał, kiedy Krukoński szukający chwycił znicz, po czym odwrócił się do Hermiony z wyraźnym zmęczeniem na twarzy.

- No cóż, Gryfoni pokonaliby Krukonów – powiedziała z nadzieją, na co Severus jedynie prychnął.

- Będę musiał czekać kolejny rok, by odzyskać Puchar Quidditcha. Ale przynajmniej nie będzie tym razem należał do Minerwy – dodał.

- Jestem przekonana, że ona myśli dokładnie tak samo.

Ginny szturchnęła ją w żebra i wtrąciła się.

- Idziemy do Trzech Mioteł, wybierasz się z nami? Pan też, profesorze Snape.

- Z wielką chęcią – odpowiedziała natychmiast Hermiona i odwróciła się do Severusa, który pokręcił głową.

- Muszę dopilnować eliksir.

- Jesteś pewien, że nie możesz zostawić go w zastoju i iść z nami? – Pokręcił znów głową, więc zdecydowała, że nie będzie naciskać. – W takim razie wpadnę, jak będę wracać.

- Odpowiada mi to – odparł Severus, wstając.

Jego długie palce na moment uścisnęły jej dłoń, a ich oczy się spotkały, zanim ruszył wzdłuż trybun, zatrzymując się, by pogratulować Filiusowi i uścisnąć mu dłoń. Hermiona uśmiechnęła się do siebie.

- Chyba nie jest taki zły, jak zachowuje się po ludzku, Miona – odezwała się Ginny, obserwując Severusa, rozmawiającego z Minerwą, zanim obrócił się, by spojrzeć ostatni raz na Hermionę i opuścił stadion.

- I nie nienawidzi ciebie. Wciąż nie mogę zrozumieć tej jego upartej nienawiści do Harry'ego i Rona. – Hermiona wychyliła się, by spojrzeć na Rona i Anne, wciąż pogrążonych w rozmowie mimo, że mecz już się skończył, a trybuny prawie opustoszały. – A niech mnie, musiał ją zaczarować!

- Żartujesz sobie? Nie byłby w stanie zrobić eliksiru miłosnego, albo rzucić jakiekolwiek zaklęcie miłosne, nawet gdyby od tego zależało jego życie.

- W takim razie może ona naprawdę go lubi.

- Biorąc pod uwagę, że to jest Ron, to ona albo musi go lubić, albo być lesbijką. – Ginny zerknęła na Wasilija, rozmawiającego z Flitwickiem. – Hej, myślisz, że Wasilij chciałby wybrać się z nami na drinka?

Wasilij rzeczywiście z chęcią dołączył do wyprawy do Hogsmeade, tak samo jak Minerwa, Hagrid i Filius, jak tylko usłyszeli zaproszenie. Ku rozczarowaniu Ginny, która nie mogła przez to zbyt długo rozmawiać z Wasilijem. Godziny błyskawicznie zleciały i zanim ktokolwiek się zorientował, zapadła noc. Ginny i Ron pożegnali się ze wszystkimi – Ron, korzystając z okazji, wsunął Anne kawałek pergaminu do ręki – i aportowali się.

Nauczyciele wrócili do Hogwartu, rozdzielając się w sali wejściowej. Hermiona udała się schodami na dół, do lochów, gdzie wraz z Severusem zjadła obiad w pracowni i spędziła większość wieczoru wśród eliksirów. Kilka godzin później razem udali się do kwater Severusa i Hermiona bardzo szybko zasnęła.

Gdy tak leżała, śniąc o Harrym i Draconie, Severus ułożył się obok niej i wniknął do jej umysłu, który w czasie snu był właściwie pozbawiony wszelkiej ochrony.

Ledwie moment później utknął już w jej śnie, w którym Hermiona była otoczona przez mgłę, a z daleka dobiegał głos Harry'ego.

- Draco umiera, nie pamiętasz?

Severus przyjrzał się uważnie otaczającej ich mgle, ale nie dostrzegł w niej żadnych cieni. Wspomnienia były wręcz wyczuwalne, ale wciąż pozostawały poza zasięgiem, więc podążył za Hermioną, gdy ruszyła biegiem, starając się dotrzymać jej kroku. Bezcielesny głos zdawał się przybliżać, aż w końcu znaleźli Harry'ego, stojącego przed wielkim łóżkiem, na którym leżał Draco, wyglądający jak żywy szkielet. Odwrócił powoli głowę, by spojrzeć poprzez nich swoimi zimnymi, szarymi oczami.

- Umieram, nie pamiętasz?

Draco przygasł, skóra oderwała się od kości, jasne włosy wypadły i pozostał jedynie szkielet. Harry wspiął się na łóżko, by zbliżyć się do tego, co pozostało z Dracona.

Hermiona obudziła się, wciągając głośno powietrze, a Severus ujrzał fragment, ledwie mignięcie czego, co zapomniała, wizję bardzo chorego Dracona, leżącego w łóżku, zanim wszystko zniknęło. Severus wycofał się z jej umysłu i przytulił ją mocno. Trzymał ją blisko siebie, aż jej oddech się wyregulował i uspokoiła się.

- I co? – zapytała.

- Wydaje mi się, że było użyte jakieś potężne zaklęcie modyfikujące pamięć. Natknąłem się na coś, ledwie kawałek czegoś większego, co wygląda, jakby było siłą usunięte z twojej głowy.

- Możesz to przywrócić?

- Prawdopodobnie. To zajmie trochę więcej czasu.

- Co… co się według ciebie stało?

Severus przez chwilę milczał, zanim odpowiedział cicho.

- Wydaje mi się, że masz jakiś pomysł.

- To był Harry, prawda? On to zrobił.


	27. Chapter 27

Severus siedział naprzeciwko Albusa Dumbledore'a, wzrokiem prawie wypalając dziury w głowie dyrektora, który odpowiedział równie srogim spojrzeniem.

- Severusie, jak niebezpieczna może być próba odzyskania utraconych wspomnień.

- Ale to jest coś ważnego! Wiem to i jestem równie pewien, że to Potter za tym stoi!

- I co, jeśli się okaże, że to Harry zatarł jej wspomnienia? Co oczekujesz tam znaleźć? – Severus nie miał gotowej odpowiedzi na to pytanie, więc odwrócił wzrok, by spojrzeć w ogień. – Są pewne sekrety, które muszą pozostać w tajemnicy. Muszę więc nalegać, żebyś się powstrzymał przed przywróceniem tych wspomnień.

Wiedział, że temat był już zamknięty, że Albus nie ma najmniejszego zamiaru zmienić zdania, więc nachmurzył się i wstał z krzesła.

- Popełniasz błąd, pokładając tyle ufności w Potterze – warknął, spoglądając na starszego czarodzieja. – Zapamiętaj moje słowa!

Severus odwrócił się na pięcie, a jego szaty załopotały, gdy z impetem opuścił gabinet.

Harry Potter potarł oczy i spojrzał na postać śpiącą obok niego na łóżku. Stan Dracona znów się pogorszył i nie mógł już wmawiać sobie, że jest inaczej. Wstał z krzesła i wyszedł z pokoju, nie będąc w stanie myśleć jasno. Przemierzał salon, całkowicie ignorując śmieci i graty, pokrywające całą wolną powierzchnię i obskurne meble. Skupił się w pełni na swoich myślach, które coraz bardziej koncentrowały się na Voldemorcie.

Z pewnością Voldemort by wiedział, jak zneutralizować starożytną klątwę, która powoli zabijała Dracona. Czarny Pan znałby tak mroczną klątwę. Ale jak mógłby zwrócić się do niego bez wyjawiania wszystkiego – stanu Dracona, oszustwa Harry'ego i szpiegowania przeciwko niemu? Voldemort bez wątpienia zabiłby jego, Harry'ego Pottera, jak było przykazane, że jeden z nich powinien zabić drugiego. Zadrżał gwałtownie i objął się ramionami, gdy treść przepowiedni wypłynęła z zakamarków jego pamięci.

Opadł ciężko na podniszczony fotel i skrył twarz w dłoniach. Pozostał w takiej pozycji przez prawie godzinę, zanim w końcu wstał i z determinacją poszedł do kuchni, która została zmieniona w prowizoryczne laboratorium. Znalazł fiolkę, której szukał wcześniej i opróżnił ją jednym łykiem. Powstrzymał odruch wymiotny, gdy jego wnętrzności się skręciły, a skóra zapłonęła. Wszystko to jednak szybko minęło. Spojrzał na lewą rękę, na zwężające się palce. Jako że Draco był szczuplejszy od niego nawet, gdy był zdrowy, ubranie zrobiło się luźne, ale Harry nie przebrał się, a jedynie zarzucił na wierzch czarną pelerynę. Miało go nie być na tyle krótko, by to wystarczyło. Poza tym, wziął zwykły eliksir wielosokowy, zamiast ulepszonej wersji, więc znacznie szybciej wróci do swojej postaci.

Zatrzymał się przy drzwiach, by przypomnieć sobie, że postępuje właściwie. Dopiero wówczas opuścił mieszkanie, nie spoglądając za siebie. I tak Harry udał się do jedynego człowieka, który mógłby mu dać dokładnie to, czego potrzebował, bez zadawania całej masy zbędnych pytań: Albusa Dumbledore'a.

Hermiona siedziała w swoim gabinecie, wpatrując się w widoczną za oknem mżawkę, która trzymała ją i resztę mieszkańców zamku jako zakładników przez ostatnie kilka dni. Jak na razie marzec był szary i deszczowy i jedynie dołował. Severus posunął się nieco naprzód w łamaniu zaklęcia zapomnienia, ale mógł pracować nad tym tylko wieczorami , tym bardziej, że Dumbledore upominał go, że ma to zostawić w spokoju.

Kłótnia spowodowała spory rozłam między Albusem a Severusem, ale Hermiona nie chowała urazy do dyrektora. Widziała, że próbował jedynie chronić ją przed możliwą krzywdą, tak jak próbował chronić Harry'ego przed tym, co robił bez nadzoru, czymkolwiek to było. Ale Hermiona zaczynała mieć wątpliwości, dotyczące je najlepszego przyjaciela, tym bardziej, że sny zaczęły się nasilać.

Coraz trudniej było jej spać w nocy, a obecność Severusa była jedyną rzeczą, która pozwalała jej zachować stosunkowy spokój umysłu. Uspokajała ją sama świadomość, że był w tych snach razem z nią, nawet jeśli nie mogła do dostrzec i że był obok, by pomóc jej dojść do siebie, gdy było po wszystkim.

Powróciła do testów, które ignorowała przez ostatnie pół godziny i zmusiła się, by się skoncentrować, ale jej umysł wciąż powracał do snu i Harry'ego. Desperacko pragnęła obecności Severusa, który mógłby bez problemu ją uspokoić, ale wiedziała, że był w połowie podwójnych Eliksirów. Odłożyła na bok pióro, którym się bawiła i westchnęła.

Wstała i już miała zabrać się za robienie herbaty, gdy od strony kominka dobiegł hałas. Odwróciła się, by spojrzeć na głowę Albusa tkwiącą między zielonymi płomieniami.

- Profesor Granger, mógłbym zamienić z panią słówko w moim gabinecie?

Hermiona błyskawicznie opanowała zdumienie i odpowiedziała:

- Oczywiście, dyrektorze, zaraz u pana będę.

Szybko opuściła pomieszczenie, kierując się do gabinetu dyrektora. Podała hasło chimerze, która bezgłośnie odsunęła się, by wpuścić ją na schody. Po chwili już otwierała drzwi na szczycie schodów.

- Hermiono, proszę, wejdź i usiądź. – Albus zza biurka wskazał dzbanek, który świergotał wesoło. – Masz ochotę na herbatę, moja droga? Właśnie miałem sobie zrobić.

Uśmiechnęła się, siadając przed potężnym biurkiem.

- Tak, poproszę. Miałam akurat zaparzyć dzbanek u siebie, jak się odezwałeś.

- Jak szczęśliwie się zatem złożyło, że nie musimy pić herbaty w samotności.

Napełnił dwie filiżanki i jedną podał Hermionie, która ostrożnie wzięła łyk. Dumbledore uśmiechnął się do niej ponad swoimi okularami połówkami, popijając spokojnie swoją herbatę. Przez chwilę siedzieli w ciszy.

- Jak się miewasz? Wszystko w porządku? – zapytał, gdy oboje odstawili filiżanki na spodki.

Wzruszyła ramionami.

- Mniej więcej.

- Mam nadzieję, że uczniowie cię nie wykańczają?

- Nie, są w porządku i jestem naprawdę wdzięczna, że nie muszę się dłużej zajmować pierwszo i drugorocznymi. Dzięki temu mam więcej czasu na eliksir.

- Na to właśnie liczyłem. A jak idą prace z miksturą?

- Nie dokonaliśmy ostatnio żadnego większego przełomu, ale tego właśnie się spodziewaliśmy, chociaż nie ukrywam, że jestem trochę rozczarowana.

- Wyobrażam sobie. – Jego błękitne oczy przyjrzały jej się uważniej przez moment. – A jak się miewa Severus? Jest całkiem uzdolniony w unikaniu mnie, gdy nie ma ochoty mnie widzieć.

- O tak, jest. Wydaje się, że dobrze z nim. Wciąż jest zdenerwowany, ale przejdzie mu. Kiedyś.

- A ty? Też czujesz się przeze mnie zawiedziona?

Cisza zaległa w gabinecie, gdy Hermiona wpatrywała się przez chwilę w trzaskające płomienie w kominku. W końcu spojrzała na niego i odpowiedziała:

- Już nie. Z początku byłam, ale potem zrozumiałam, że starasz się nas wszystkich chronić.

I znów Albus obserwował ją w milczeniu. Zmarszczki na jego twarzy pogłębiły się, a w oczach pojawiło się zmęczenie.

- Cokolwiek jest ukryte w twoim umyśle, wierzę, że stało się tak dzięki dobrym intencjom, a nie złym. Jeśli Harry będzie… skompromitowany, będzie to oznaczało jego śmierć i triumf Voldemorta. Dlatego proszę, żebyś nie próbowała dostać się do tych wspomnień. Dla dobra nas wszystkich.

- A co jeśli jest tam coś, co powinnam wiedzieć? Jeśli to jest ważne?

Albus potrząsnął głową.

- Obawiam się, że musimy zaufać Harry'emu. Tylko on jeden może powstrzymać Voldemorta.

_Ale czy potrafi zrobić to sam?_ – zapytała samą siebie, ale powstrzymała się przed głośnym wypowiedzeniem wątpliwości.

- Skusisz się na Fasolki Wszystkich Smaków Bertiego Botta? – zapytał Dumbledore, popychając w jej stronę miseczkę pełną kolorowych słodkości. Odmówiła, a po chwili przerwy, Albus znów się odezwał. – Obawiam się, że muszę porozmawiać z Hagridem. Dostałem ostatnio całkiem sporo listów od rodziców, skarżących się na jakieś nowe krzyżówki, nad którymi ostatnio pracował.

Hermiona powstrzymała wzdrygnięcie, przypominając sobie spotkanie z jednym z wcześniejszych eksperymentów Hagrida, sklątką tylnowybuchową.

- I tak miałam już iść do lochów. Muszę sprawdzić eliksir.

- Może powinienem ci towarzyszyć po drodze. Dawno nie miałem okazji mu się przyjrzeć, a Severus raczej nie będzie się przejmował moją obecnością, kiedy pracuje.

- W tej chwili ma zajęcia, więc mamy całe laboratorium dla siebie.

Wspólnie opuścili gabinet dyrektora i skierowali się do lochów, przez całą drogę rozmawiając o Pucharze Quidditcha. Omówili ostatni mecz, Gryffindor przeciwko Hufflepuffowi, który Gryfoni wygrali i który był chyba najnudniejszym meczem w tym stuleciu, a także wymienili kilka uwag na temat zbliżającego się meczu Slytherinu i Hufflepuffu, który Puchoni mieliby szansę wygrać tylko, jeśli przydarzyłby się jakiś cud. Oboje się również zgodzili, że prawdopodobnie Krukoni zdobędą puchar, chyba że w jakiś magiczny sposób zostaną pokonani przez Gryfonów w ostatniej rozgrywce.

Kiedy w końcu dotarli do pustej sali, która służyła jako laboratorium, Albus uważnie wysłuchał cierpliwych objaśnień Hermiony co do zawartości kociołku, przez cały czas przytakując, by pokazać, że rozumie złożoność eliksiru, nad którym tyle się napracowali.

- Mógłbym dostać próbkę tego eliksiru? – zapytał Albus, gdy skończyła wszystko wyjaśniać. – Chciałbym, żeby ktoś rzucił na to okiem.

- Oczywiście – odparła Hermiona bez namysłu i zaraz dodała: – Dopóki w żaden sposób nie dostanie się w ręce Voldemorta, nie widzę najmniejszego problemu.

Podeszła do szafki, w której Severus trzymał gotowy eliksir i przelała odrobinę do małej fiolki. Zakorkowała ją i podała Albusowi ze słowami:

- Wystarczy na dwie porcje.

Albus uśmiechnął się, a jego błękitne oczy zamigotały, gdy chował fiolkę w szatach.

- Dziękuję ci, moja droga. Informuj mnie o postępach w pracy, dobrze? Obawiam się, że Severus nie raczy tego zrobić. A teraz wybacz mi, ale muszę się zobaczyć z Hagridem. Jeszcze raz dziękuję za eliksir.

Pożegnawszy się, dyrektor opuścił pracownię, a Hermiona zakopała się w notatkach Severusa, zapominając o tym zdarzeniu.

Wydawało jej się, że cała ta prośba o próbkę eliksiru i dokładne obserwowanie postępów ich pracy były nieistotne, więc nie powiedziała o tym Severusowi. Wspomniała dopiero po kilku dniach.

- Co? – syknął niebezpiecznie cichym głosem. – Albus wziął eliksir, a ty mi nic nie powiedziałaś? Dlaczego, co cholery, tego nie zrobiłaś?

- Nie widziałam w tym nic złego…

- Nie widziałaś w tym nic złego? – powtórzył jej słowa mrużąc oczy. – Żadna cząstka eliksiru nie ma opuszczać tego pomieszczenia bez mojej zgody, rozumiesz? I nie obchodzi mnie, czy to będzie Albus Dumbledore, Minister Magii, czy cholerny Harry Potter!

Hermiona naprawdę nie rozumiała, dlaczego się tak zdenerwował.

- A co takiego się stało? Przecież Dumbledore nie da tego eliksiru Voldemortowi.

- To mój eliksir i nikt nie będzie go ruszał – powiedział, a w jego czarnych oczach było wyraźnie widać, że to koniec tematu.

Hermiona obserwowała go, jak usiadł na krześle przy kominku, a jej umysł pracował na pełnych obrotach.

- Myślisz, że wysłał go Harry'emu? Tego się obawiasz? – W odpowiedzi Severus spiorunował ją wzrokiem. – Wiem, że Harry zachowuje się dosyć dziwnie, ale myślę, że Dumbledore ma rację. Musimy mu zaufać.

- Ze wszystkich ludzi akurat ty nie powinnaś tak chętnie obdarzać go zaufaniem – odparł powoli. – Czy może już zapomniałaś, że cię oszukał?

- Nie! Ale uważam, że nie wiemy wszystkiego o tym, co się właściwie dzieje i może powinniśmy się w to nie mieszać!

Severus zmrużył oczy.

- Czyli Albus nie tylko wziął eliksir.

- Tak, rozmawialiśmy, jeśli o to ci chodzi. A jeśli ma rację? Może lepiej, żebyśmy pozostali z daleka od tego.

- Czy to znaczy, że nie obchodzi cię, co się kryje w twojej głowie?

Otworzyła usta, ale zamknęła je i przez chwilę milczała, zbierając myśli.

- Nie wiem. Prosił mnie, żeby odpuściła, ale to są _moje wspomnienia_ i czuję, że mam do nich prawo, nieważne, co takiego Harry ukrywa.

- Bardzo dobrze – odparł Severus z triumfalnym uśmieszkiem. – W takim razie nie róbmy nic, dopóki nie odkryjemy, co się chowa w twoim umyśle.

Hermiona zgodziła się. W głębi duszy miała nadzieję, że to właściwie nic takiego, ale wiedziała, że jest inaczej.


	28. Chapter 28

Harry nerwowo krążył po salonie małego mieszkania rozrywany złą energią, obserwowany przez Dracona, który nie potrafił w żaden sposób uspokoić swojego kochanka. Tej nocy miało się odbyć spotkanie wewnętrznego kręgu, a Harry poczuł, jak żołądek mu się skręcił i ścisnął.

- Usiądź, denerwujesz mnie – mruknął Draco z sofy mimo, że już był nerwowy, jak zawsze, gdy Harry odstawiał podobne szopki. – Powinieneś zaraz wziąć wielosokowy.

Harry krótko kiwnął głową i zatrzymał się jedynie, by rzucić:

- Za minutkę.

Wreszcie usiadł koło Dracona, który objął go ramieniem, przyciągając jego głowę do swojego ramienia. Siedzieli w ciszy, jako że żadne słowa nie potrafiły przekazać w pełni myśli ich obojga – nie żeby były potrzebne.

Kilka minut później Draco wzdrygnął się i krzywiąc się z bólu, zacisnął dłoń na lewym przedramieniu. Harry poderwał się z sofy i pospieszył do kuchni, gdzie wypił porcję wielosokowego, starając się ignorować paskudny smak. Oparł się o szafkę, gdy eliksir zaczął działać. Po chwili wrócił do salonu, a Draco nie patrząc na swoje lustrzane odbicie, wyciągnął w jego stronę rękę z płonącym znakiem Czarnego Pana.

Harry chwycił jego rękę i ostrożnie przycisnął dwa palce do Mrocznego Znaku, wciąż oczekując, że płonąca skóra go oparzy, chociaż wiedział, że w miejscu znaku była chłodniejsza, niż gdzie indziej. Zamknął oczy, zablokował umysł i wziął głęboki oddech, a moment później pojawił się przed nim obraz jego celu. Stary dom, otoczony ciężkimi drzewami i wzgórzami. Harry przyjrzał mu się uważnie, zapamiętując starannie ten obraz.

Pochylił się i pocałował Dracona szybko, by ten nie zdążył go objąć. Jeśli jego uczucia do Dracona wyszłyby na jaw podczas spotkania, mogłoby to kosztować go życie. Młody Malfoy zdawał sobie z tego sprawę, dlatego puścił go bez protestów. Harry opuścił mieszkanie, nie oglądając się za siebie i wyszedł z budynku. Z wewnętrznej kieszeni wyciągnął małą fiolkę, szybko wypił jej zawartość i rzucił ją między śmieci. Pomodlił się do znanych mu bóstw, zamknął oczy, przywołując obraz starego domu i zniknął.

Księżyc zawisł nisko nad drzewami, świecąc niewyraźnie ponad poszarpanymi szczytami wzgórz. Gdy Harry zbliżył się do zaciemnionego domu, dostrzegł koło drzwi ciemną sylwetkę Petera Pettigrew.

- Trochę ci to zajęło, Malfoy – syknął mężczyzna, wykrzywiając swoją szczurzą twarz. – Wszyscy już przybyli.

Pettigrew zawsze był zazdrosny o Malfoyów; najpierw Lucjusz był najbardziej zaufanym sługą Voldemorta, a teraz syn zastąpił ojca.

- Czarny Pan nie będzie zadowolony…

- Więc niech sam się mną zajmie, zamiast wysługiwać się pachołkiem – odparł Harry zimno, czując znów nienawiść do człowieka, który zdradził jego rodziców. Nie mógł się doczekać dnia, gdy będzie mógł się z nim wreszcie rozprawić, ale dziś musiał się powstrzymać, by nie zaprzepaścić wszystkiego, na co liczył. – Gdzie oni są, Glizdogonie?

Pettigrew skrzywił się i obrócił na pięcie, by bez odpowiedzi zniknąć we wnętrzu budynku. Harry ostrożnie ruszył za nim, zwiększając czujność. Szybko przeszli przez ciemny dom, mijając w ciszy kolejne pomieszczenia wypełnione przykrytymi meblami, aż dotarli do pogrążonej w półmroku jadalni. Rozejrzał się szybko w drodze do Voldemorta, by upaść przed nim na kolana.

- Draco.

- Mój panie.

Oba krzesła przy Voldemorcie były już zajęte przez Dymitra Borodina, przewodzącego Śmierciożercom w Rosji oraz całej Wschodniej Europie i posępną czarownicę Ingrid Wechsler, której zadaniem było odnajdywanie zwolenników Czarnego Pana. Harry spodziewał się, że będzie więcej Śmierciożerców, ale nie był też zdziwiony brakiem zaufania ze strony Voldemorta. Prawdopodobnie nie było to pierwsze taki spotkanie, ani też nie ostatnie.

Zajął miejsce obok Ingrid, kiedy Pettigrew przesunął się, by stanąć przy boku Lorda, świdrując jednocześnie wzrokiem Dracona.

- Wszyscy są już obecni – mruknął cicho.

- Mój drogi Glizdogonie, nie pozwól, byśmy zaczynali nasze spotkanie tak nieprzyjemną nutą – zbeształ go Voldemort. – Nie, kiedy mamy tak ważne rzeczy do omówienia. Ingrid, proszę, zacznij.

Czarownica wyciągnęła z krwistoczerwonej szaty pergamin i odchrząkając, położyła go przed Voldemortem.

- Pierwsza grupa, przeszło pięćdziesiątka czarownic i czarodziei, zbierze się tutaj za dwa tygodnie – powiedziała, wskazując zaznaczony punkt w Rosji. – Wasilij łaskawie zgodził się zakwaterować ich do czasu, aż będziemy gotowi do głównego ataku.

- Jak to miło z jego strony – zamruczał Voldemort, wykrzywiając wargi w groteskowym uśmiechu. Borodin poparł jego słowa lekkim uśmieszkiem i kiwnięciem głową. – Możesz kontynuować.

- Druga grupa złożona z trzydziestki dotrze do Paryża niedługo później, żeby wesprzeć twoich francuskich zwolenników.

- Doskonale, akurat na czas. Wszystkie plany dotyczące francuskiego Ministra są już ukończone?

- Tak, mój panie. Dopilnuję wszystkiego osobiście.

- Masz moje pełne zaufanie pod tym względem, Ingrid. Co z Knotem?

- Jego problem jest rozwiązywany właśnie teraz.

Harry słuchał tego z wyrazem nudy na twarzy, ale jego umysł mknął jak oszalały. Wszystko toczyło się dużo szybciej, niż przypuszczał i nie był do końca pewien, co się dzieje we Francji. Odepchnął jednak te myśli, gdy czerwone oczy zwróciły się ku niemu.

- Draco.

- Eliksir? Dzięki… zwodniczym sposobom – powiedział z uśmieszkiem – udało mi się uzyskać aktualną próbkę mikstury. Poprzednia musiała być zanieczyszczona, ponieważ nie udało mi się powielić eliksiru z sukcesem. Aczkolwiek zacząłem już warzyć własną miksturę i już niedługo powinna być gotowa do testów.

- Jakie są szanse na zneutralizowanie jego działania?

- Żadne bez całkowitego rozdarcia zaklęcia _Avada Kedavra_ i znalezienia innego sposobu, co wymagałoby miesięcy, jeśli nie lat badań i udoskonalania – powiedział Harry. – Aczkolwiek efekty eliksiru nie trwają wiecznie. Po Ministerstwie chodzą pogłoski, że chociaż Snape przetrwał trzy ataki _Avadą_, był na skraju śmierci. Jeszcze jedna klątwa całkowicie by go wykończyła.

- To pocieszające – wtrącił Peter, podchodząc do Harry'ego. – Wystarczy, że wszyscy staniemy naokoło i rzucimy…

- Glizdogonie, wystarczy – syknął Lord, na co Pettigrew odsunął się ulegle, ale wciąż wpatrywał w Harry'ego, który spokojnie go ignorował. – Z pewnością nawet ty jesteś w stanie rzucić cztery klątwy uśmiercające, by przezwyciężyć ten eliksir.

- Jeśli mielibyśmy punkt zaskoczenia, mój panie, mikstura byłaby bezużyteczna, jako że potrzebuje pół godziny, by zacząć działać – dodał.

- To z pewnością byłoby niespodzianką – wysyczał Voldemort z uśmiechem ślizgającym się po jego twarzy. – Co z Harrym Potterem?

Wzruszył ramionami, nim odpowiedział:

- Z tego, co wiem, wciąż jest na zesłaniu.

- A Ministerstwo?

- Jest całkowicie nieprzygotowane na atak w tej chwili. Są bezradni.

- Bardzo dobrze. Wasilij, coś nowego ze strony Rosjan?

- Nie, mój panie, wciąż w pełni współpracują i wierzę, że będą to robić tak długo, jak będą widzieć twoją potęgę.

Voldemort kiwnął głową i cicho przeszedł przez pomieszczenie, lustrując całą trójkę siedzącą przy stole.

- Jesteście moimi najbardziej zaufanymi Śmierciożercami i powinniście być wynagrodzeni, kiedy nasza długa walka dobiegnie końca, co nastąpi lada dzień. W najbliższym czasie wezwę was ponownie.

Ingrid i Wasilij wstali i skłonili się przez Lordem. Harry natomiast siedział dalej na miejscu, gdy wyszli cicho. Nie odrywał wzroku od Voldemorta, aż wreszcie tylko on, Czarny Pan i Glizdogon pozostali w pomieszczeniu.

- Czy jest coś, co chciałbyś mi powiedzieć, Draco?

- Tak, mój panie, ale jest to coś, o czym chciałbym porozmawiać z tobą sam.

- Co za bezczelność! – zawołał Pettigrew, pochylając się nad stołem. – Jestem najbardziej zaufanym sługą Pana…

- Zostaw nas, Glizdogonie – powiedział Voldemort niskim głosem. Peter spojrzał wściekle, ale wyszedł, a Lord odwrócił się z powrotem do Harry'ego. – Podejdź bliżej i powiedz, o czym chciałeś porozmawiać.

Harry skinął głową i przeniósł się na krzesło tuż obok Voldemorta. Zanim zaczął, wziął głęboki wdech.

- Mój panie, to dla mnie sprawa najwyższej wagi i potrzebuję twojej pomocy, jako że jesteś jedynym czarodziejem, który mógłby posiadać odpowiedź, jakiej poszukuję. – Lord kiwnął powoli głową. – Jest pewna starożytna klątwa, której mój ojciec użył na wielu osobach, w tym również na kimś dla mnie bliskim. Nie potrafię jednak znaleźć przeciwzaklęcia. Rozmawiałem z Uzdrowicielami oraz czarodziejami i czarownicami, którzy są specjalistami w przezwyciężaniu klątw, ale nikt o tym zaklęciu nie słyszał.

- Prosisz mnie więc, żebym cię zapoznał z przeciwzaklęciem.

- Tak, mój panie.

- Czego mogę oczekiwać w zamian?

- Co tylko zechcesz, panie.

- Przyprowadź mi Harry'ego Pottera, a znajdę dla ciebie przeciwzaklęcie.

- Tego nie mogę ci ofiarować, panie.

- A to dlaczego? – zapytał Voldemort, a jego oczy rozbłysły ciekawością.

Po długiej przerwie w końcu powiedział:

- Ponieważ ja jestem Harrym Potterem.

- Jak to możliwe? – syknął Lord z niedowierzaniem w głosie.

Harry wyciągnął różdżkę i położył ją na stole razem z małą fiolką, którą błyskawicznie odkorkował i wypił zawarty w niej eliksir. Niemal natychmiast poczuł, jak komórki w jego ciele zadrżały, a ubranie stało się niewygodnie ciasne, gdy jego ciało wróciło do właściwych rozmiarów.

- Jak widzisz, to możliwe. Wziąłem właśnie miksturę, która neutralizuje eliksir wielosokowy.

Harry wyciągnął rękę do Voldemorta, by ten mógł obejrzeć jego przedramię pozbawione Mrocznego Znaku. Lord poderwał się z krzesła, które upadło na podłogę, wyciągnął gwałtownie różdżkę, celując w bliznę na czole Harry'ego, a różdżka leżąca na stole podleciała do jego ręki.

- Nie wiem, w jaki sposób mnie oszukałeś, Potter, ale teraz zginiesz, a przepowiednia wreszcie się wypełni.

Szkarłatne oczy rozbłysły złowrogo, gdy bez słowa machnął różdżką w kierunku Harry'ego. Klątwa uderzyła w niego, wstrząsając całym jego ciałem. Wszystkie mięśnie zacisnęły się jednocześnie, ale śmierć nie nadeszła. Po chwili był w stanie znów się odezwać, ale wciąż oddychał ciężko.

- Wziąłem _Mortalis fallax_, więc będzie potrzeba jeszcze kilku takich zaklęć, żeby mnie zabić. Jednak zanim to zrobisz, powinieneś posłuchać, co mam do powiedzenia.

Voldemort przyjrzał mu się ostrożnie, nim kiwnął głową, wciąż jednak celując różdżką w czoło Harry'ego.

- Podszywałem się pod Dracona od śmierci Lucjusza, co dało mi niezliczoną ilość okazji, by cię zabić. Nie intryguje cię, dlaczego tego nie zrobiłem, chociaż miałem taką możliwość?

- Gdybyś tego spróbował, sam byś zginął. Moi lojalni Śmierciożercy nie daliby ci ujść z życiem.

- To prawda – przyznał Harry. – Ale byłem gotów poświęcić własne życie, by odebrać twoje. Aczkolwiek Dumbledore mi tego zabronił. Chciał tylko, bym informował go na bieżąco o wszystkich twoich planach i poczynaniach.

- Dlaczego się przede mną odkryłeś? Musisz zdawać sobie sprawę, że nie pozwolę ci dłużej żyć, nie po tym, co usłyszałeś i zobaczyłeś tej nocy.

- _Pozwolisz_ mi żyć, ponieważ możesz ode mnie dostać i Hogwart i _Mortalis fallax_. Wszystko, czego chcę w zamian, to przeciwzaklęcie klątwy, którą Lucjusz nałożył na prawdziwego Draco.

- Zdradzisz swojego drogiego Dumbledore'a i wszystko w co wierzysz? – zapytał Voldemort, a jego nozdrza rozszerzyły się. – Nie wierzę ci.

- W takim razie posłuż się Veritaserum, a poznasz prawdę – powiedział Harry, wyciągając z kieszeni kolejną fiolkę, którą postawił na stole. – Albo użył własnego, jeśli nie ufasz mojemu. Nie robi mi to różnicy.

Voldemort cofnął się do swojego krzesła i usiadł na nim powoli, przypatrując się uważnie Potterowi.

- Dobrze, Potter – powiedział w końcu. – Wezmę Veritaserum z moich własnych zasobów i wówczas przekonamy się, czy mówisz prawdę. Przywróć swoje przebranie.

Kiedy Harry wyciągnął kolejną fiolkę i opróżnił ją, Czarny Pan dotknął Mrocznego Znaku na własnej ręce, po czym obniżył różdżkę, skrywając ją pod stołem, ale wciąż celując w Pottera. Niemal natychmiast w drzwiach pojawił się zdyszany Pettigrew, błądząc wzrokiem między dwoma czarodziejami.

- Tak, mój panie?

- Potrzebuję Veritaserum. W tej chwili.

Glizdogon przytaknął i zniknął, a Harry i Voldemort w ciszy mierzyli się wzrokiem. Pettigrew wrócił szybko z eliksirem, który podał swojemu panu. Na jego twarzy rysowały się miliardy pytań, ale wiedział, że nie dostanie odpowiedzi na żadne z nich.

- Zostaw nas.

Gdy tylko zostali sami, Voldemort podał Harry'emu eliksir do wypicia i odczekał, aż mikstura zacznie działać.

- Kim jesteś?

- Harrym Potterem – padła bezbarwna odpowiedź.

- Dlaczego podszywałeś się pod Draco?

- Żeby szpiegować Voldemorta i jego sprzymierzeńców.

- Jak długo?

- Odkąd Lucjusz Malfoy zostawił go na pastwę śmierci zeszłego Kwietnia.

- Co się stało?

- Lucjusz zaatakował go i rzucił na niego nieznaną klątwę, po czym zostawił go na śmierć. Znalazłem go i próbowałem wyleczyć, ale teraz umiera od klątwy.

- Jak mnie odnajdywałeś, gdy zwoływałem spotkania?

- Dotykając Mrocznego Znaku Dracona, jestem w stanie zobaczyć w myślach obraz miejsca, więc tam też się aportuję.

- Dlaczego nie próbowałeś mnie zabić?

- Dumbledore kazał mi tylko szpiegować.

- Spróbowałbyś uśmiercić mnie teraz?

- Nie.

- Dlaczego chcesz zdradzić Dumbledore'a i Hogwart?

- Żeby znaleźć lekarstwo dla Draco.

- Poświęcisz swoich przyjaciół dla kochanka?

- Tak.

- Uprzedzisz Dumbledore'a o tych planach?

- Nie.

- Przyłączysz się więc do mnie?

- Tak, jeśli w ten sposób uratuję Dracona.

Voldemort odchylił się na krześle, oceniając wzrokiem młodego mężczyznę przed sobą. Jego wąskie wargi wykrzywiły się w uśmieszku wyższości.

- Dobrze, Harry Potterze. Pozwolę ci odejść stąd dzisiaj żywym, ale w ciągu dwóch dni wezwę Draco i będziesz musiał zjawić się, dostarczając mi sekrety Hogwartu i wszelkie informacje o eliksirze albo bez żalu cię zabiję. A kiedy już zniszczymy doszczętnie Hogwart i tego głupca, Dumbledore'a, pomogę ci uzdrowić Dracona.

Harry kiwnął głową i odpowiedział:

- Tak, mój panie, rozumiem.

- Możesz odejść.

- Moja różdżka, panie. Będę jej potrzebował w Hogwarcie.

W szkarłatnych oczach błysnęła nieufność, ale podał mu różdżkę.

- Żeby to było zrozumiałe, Potter, jeśli ośmielisz się mnie zdradzić, nie pozostanie ci nawet ślad po wszelkich bliskich ci osobach, a ja będę miał niebywałą przyjemność we własnoręcznym niszczeniu ciebie.

- Tak, mój panie, nie zdradzę cię.

- Przyślij Glizdogona.

Harry skłonił się i szybko opuścił pomieszczenie. Pettigrew czaił się tuż przy drzwiach, pomimo zabezpieczeń uniemożliwiających podglądanie.

- Skończyłeś już, co? – warknął Peter opryskliwie.

- Czarny Pan chciałby widzieć… - Urwał na moment, a na jego ustał pojawił się kpiący uśmieszek. – Swojego najbardziej lojalnego sługę natychmiast. Radzę ci się pospieszyć, Glizdogonie, bo może potrzebować cię do wykonania jakiegoś niewdzięcznego zadania.

- Nic, co zleci mi mój pan, nie jest niewdzięczne!

- Powiedz, Pettigrew, czy należycie cię zdyscyplinował po tym nieudanym ataku na Pottera i Snape'a? – zapytał Harry. Uśmieszek zniknął z jego ust, a jego głos stał się zimny. – Mam taką nadzieję. Za taka porażkę należy się surowa kara.

Mężczyzna odskoczył, jakby Harry zaatakował go fizycznie, a gdy jego szczęka zadrżała, Harry uświadomił sobie, że jego kara musiała być wyjątkowo surowa. Glizdogon uśmiechnął się fałszywym i oczywistym uśmiechem, który bez złudzenia potwierdzał przypuszczenia.

- Czarny Pan nagradza i karze, jeśli uzna to za stosowne.

- Oczywiście. Zatem lepiej byś się pospieszył, nim dostanie powód, by _nagrodzić_ cię stosownie.

Harry odwrócił się na pięcie i ruszył korytarzem, pozostawiając Glizdogona nie zdolnego do wysławiania się. Otulił się mocniej szatą, gdy wyszedł na zimne powietrze i szybkim krokiem oddalił się od domu do miejsca, gdzie mógł się deportować.

Nie ociągał się, co robił zawsze po powrocie ze spotkania, dzięki czemu mógł ułożyć myśli i uspokoić umysł przed powrotem do domu. Tym razem jednak miał przed sobą zadanie i dlatego wrócił szybko.

Gdy wszedł do mieszkania, Draco wciąż siedział na kanapie, a kiedy do dostrzegł, wstał i podbiegł, by objąć go mocno.

- Harry! Nic ci nie jest? Czemu to trwało tak długo?

- Wszystko w porządku – odparł Potter. Musnął policzek Dracona w szybkim pocałunku i odsunął się. – Chyba znalazłem dla ciebie lekarstwo.

- Co? Lekarstwo? Jak?

- Voldemort – rzucił krótko, idąc do kuchni.

Wypił eliksir, dzięki któremu wrócił do własnego postaci i przeszedł do korytarza.

- Harry – wydusił Draco, a jego oczy zachmurzyły się, gdy podążył za Potterem do sypialni. – Coś ty zrobił?

- To, co było trzeba, żeby utrzymać cię przy życiu.

Harry pogrzebał w kufrze przy łóżku i wyciągnął z niego srebrną, migoczącą pelerynę, która rozlała się jak rtęć, gdy rzucił ją na łóżko.

- Ale co…

- Idę do Hogwartu, nie będzie mnie jakiś dzień.

Ściągnął ubranie i rzucił je na podłogę, po czym założył czarne jeansy i szarpnięciem nałożył czerwony sweter.

- Co z moim eliksirem?

- Wrócę na czas.

- Harry, co ty robisz? Po co idziesz…

- Draco, zaufaj mi. Niedługo będę z powrotem.

Chwycił pelerynę niewidkę i wrócił do korytarza, skąd ruszył prosto do drzwi. Tam dopiero się zatrzymał, by poczekać na Draco.

- Kocham cię – Malfoy wymamrotał w ramię Harry'ego, przytulając go.

- Ja ciebie też – padła łagodna odpowiedź. Draco nie zauważył łez zgromadzonych w zielonych oczach. – Bardziej niż ci się wydaje.

Harry raptownie wyślizgnął się z uścisku i wyszedł pospiesznie z mieszkania, po raz drugi tej nocy pozostawiając martwiącego się Dracona.


End file.
